The Darkness Within
by GWA
Summary: A collaborative effort by Captainkodak1, Commander Argus, G Go, Mattb3671, MrDrP, WesUAH, and Zaratan. Action, adventure, romance, funky gadgets. It's all here! Chapter 11 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to _The Darkness Within_, a collaborative effort by the GWA, a/ka/ Captainkodak1, G-Go, Mattb3671, MrDrP, WesUAH, and Zaratan. And no, that's not the Global _Wrestling_ Association, but Global _Writers' _Association.

Here's the drill. While we've all conferred on the outline for this little tale, the chapters will be written by individual authors, reflecting their own unique styles. So, dear readers, you get one story with six authorial different voices. Enjoy!

We'd appreciate your reviews; with FF net's spiffy new feature, if you leave a signed review, we can respond directly to your comments and observations.

Thanks from MrDrP to campy for his proofreading and beta services on this chapter.

You saw it on KP on TV, Disney owns it. Otherwise, it's all ours.

* * *

Chapter One

by MrDrP

I.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

College was supposed to be fun. Non-stop parties. Good times. Best years of your life. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

As if.

For Ron Stoppable, college was work, and lots of it. What he'd seen in Florida during that trip he took his sophomore year was but a cruel illusion. The tow-headed freshman was spending yet another Saturday night doing homework. He sat amidst a sea of papers, surrounded by library and text books stacked in perilously unstable piles. It did not help his mood that Rufus, his naked mole rat, was sitting at the computer keyboard, having a grand old time playing _Everlot._

"Stupid _Beowulf_," he muttered as he searched for a citation he needed to make a point about Grendel. Like he needed to read and write about some bad-tempered freak in a cave. _Been there, done this_, he thought when he first began reading the epic. Replace Beowulf with Ron, Grendel with Gill: it was close enough for him.

Ron had been in enough lairs over the years to know about real danger, not the fake kind, even if it was described in a cool way. In truth, Ron's animus towards _Beowulf_ had nothing to do with the story itself; he actually thought it could be made into a pretty badical video game. No, his hostility derived from the fact that he wanted to be somewhere else other than his bedroom in Middleton, Colorado.

That place was Durham, North Carolina, specifically at the Duke-Go City University basketball game, which was playing on his TV. Ron looked up at the screen once the commercials had ended. He wasn't so much interested in the hoops action as he was the cheer routines. And to be honest, he didn't care so much about those, either. What he hoped to see was one particular auburn-haired cheerleader: his girlfriend, Kim Possible.

II.

After all these months it still felt strange to Kim to be doing cheer routines without Ron as the mascot, even though the role of the Go City University Giant was ably filled by a senior named Curt. What Curt didn't have in bon-diggity moves like Ron, he had in sheer size; Kim thought that if he wanted one, Curt would have a promising future as a henchman for an A-level villain.

Almost as frustrating for Kim as Ron's absence from the sidelines was the presence of Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie and Kim were the only two freshmen to make it onto the Varsity Cheer Squad, which was a big deal at a football and basketball powerhouse like GCU. Instead of having her boyfriend by her side, Kim had High School – now promoted to College – Evil to keep her company.

She and the members of the squad were taking a breather when the captain called out to the cheerleaders, "C'mon, people, let's show 'em some spirit!" Kim responded by forming up with her squad mates, hoping the TV crew would focus on their routine, if only for a moment, so Ron could see her and she could imagine she was looking directly at him.

Kim was missing Ron terribly.

III.

_Go. Go Giants, Go-Go-Go Giants!  
_

_Go. Go Giants, Go-Go-Go Giants!_

_Gooooo Go Giants!_

The cheerleaders, in an explosion of jumps and flips, broke their line and quickly built a pyramid, with their captain proudly standing atop the assemblage of peppy, pretty college women.

It seemed weird to Ron that Kim was at the base; she belonged at the top. But he knew that even though she had more ability than any of her squad mates and was a world-famous crime fighting hero, she was still a first-year college student. And college, as much as high school, had its food chains and social hierarchies.

Neither Kim nor Ron really cared about things like that. Ron had always been at the bottom of the chain, even completely off it, so he was often oblivious to its workings; when he began dating Kim and thus moved up, he remained clueless, not caring about his change in status. All that mattered to him was that his best-friend, his buddy, his leader in crime fighting, his KP, had chosen him to be her BF. And Kim, who had once been at the apex of the high school social order, stopped worrying about the chain and the statements one made once she began dating Ron in their junior year of high school. The night she defeated Drakken was the night she had confronted one of her greatest insecurities: her need for the approval of her peers. Her courage was rewarded with the happiness that came from being the object of her life-long best friend-now-boyfriend's undying affection, of having a BF who was crazy about her, shortcomings and all.

Their decision to date sparked a revolution that overthrew, at least for awhile, the old social order at Middleton High School; while a few students like Bonnie Rockwaller had insisted that the food chain still mattered, the vast majority of Kim and Ron's classmates had decided to follow their lead and just be themselves.

Steve Barkin thought it the most amazing thing he'd seen in all his years as a teacher.

But that was then and this was now.

College was a place where many food chains existed. Bonnie had quickly scrambled to find her place on one. Kim chose to go her own way. And as comfortable as she'd grown with herself and her choices, choices had consequences.

As freshmen, Kim and Ron were forced to deal with a new set of challenges. Making things more difficult was that they were attending different schools. They hoped to change that, but knew they couldn't – not until they were sophomores. The situation was challenging for the two teens; they had been at each other's side for the better part of twelve years. Then college came and they were separated. For the first time since they met in pre-K, with the exception of Ron's summer-long waking nightmare at Wannaweep, Kim and Ron found themselves apart. Both were deprived of the daily presence of their best friend, their lover, their confidante, their soul-mate. Neither of them liked it. Not one bit.

And the worst thing was they had to endure this for the better part of another semester.

It really wasn't supposed to be this way.

IV

The weeks and months after Junior Prom had been nothing short of magical as the two long-time best friends finally gave expression to their feelings for one another. What Ron lacked in sophistication, he more than made up for with sweetness. Kim felt like the luckiest girl in the world as Ron showed that under that goofy exterior beat the heart of a true romantic. And Ron learned that beneath Kim's tough, often-edgy, take-charge exterior was a passionate yet shy young woman, who was ready to open her heart and bare her soul and her insecurities to another for the very first time in her life because she had found the special someone she had always wanted to meet.

In some ways, nothing changed for Kim and Ron. They continued to walk to and from school together. They would settle in on the couch at the Possibles' and watch TV and eat pizza. Kim would drag Ron to Club Banana; Ron would get his revenge by dragging Kim off to Smarty Mart. The amorous side of their relationship did not stop Kim from snapping at Ron and ordering him to "stop fooling around" or Ron from rolling his eyes at Kim and say dismissively, "Kim, Kim, Kim." Kim would berate Ron for wanting to spend hours in front of a video game console; Ron would rag on Kim for volunteering for too many activities. Wade would call and they would go on missions. And once Bueno Nacho reopened under new management, the two teens resumed their seats in the booth that was all but legally theirs.

Yet some things did change. Kim and Ron began to talk about their feelings for one another – and act on them, too. They quickly surprised themselves by how passionate they could be with each other. They were good kids, but that didn't stop them from ducking into the janitor's closet (Ron quickly forgot about the Mankey/Spirit Dance fiasco of sophomore year) or engaging in enough PDA to be invited to Steve Barkin's office for a little talk; though the gruff teacher approved of the new couple, he did have to maintain order.

Simply put, the two teens couldn't get enough of each other. They redefined 'inseparable.' Friends and family began to tease them; Felix Renton even coined nicknames for them over lunch one day.

"Did you hear?" Felix asked Monique as they sat at their table in the cafeteria, watching Kim and Ron feed one another French fries.

"Hear what, Renton? You got news to dish? You spill, boy!" Monique asked eagerly, always looking for the latest information about the Middleton High teen scene.

"There's this two-headed, four-armed, four-legged creature wandering the streets of Middleton!"

"Go on!" Monique exclaimed.

Kim and Ron were momentarily distracted from what they were doing; this was big news. Rufus, having his own priorities, took the opportunity to snag a couple of Ron's fries.

Kim quickly reached for her Kimmunicator. "I'd better have Wade sitch us!"

"Yeah," Ron added. "Can't have any monsters mashing my 'hood!"

"Nuh uh, monsters!" Rufus squeaked, before he returned to scarfing down Ron's mystery meat burger.

"Good idea, lovebirds. I even heard it has a name …"

Kim and Ron looked at Felix inquisitively.

"It's called Kimandron. Or maybe it was Ronandkim!" he said before he began laughing, quickly to be joined by Monique. Kim and Ron responded by pelting Felix with the few fries Rufus had not yet eaten.

"So not funny, Felix," Kim said. Then, inadvertently proving Felix's point, she moved her chair even closer to Ron's and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

V.

Another change that occurred after Kim and Ron began dating was Ron's attitude towards his schoolwork. Ron's desire to preserve his kissing privileges combined with a wish to make his GF proud of him gave Kim a great deal of leverage, which she gladly and ruthlessly used to encourage Ron to improve his grades, which he did. He squeaked out of Junior Year with a B average, which for him was an achievement of epic proportions given his first-semester grades.

Ron was excited beyond words the day he received his end-of-junior year grade report. Kim always remembered that day for two reasons. One was the pride she felt in Ron for working hard and doing better. The other was for how their celebratory trip to Lake Middleton was commemorated by a grainy picture of her passionately kissing her swim-trunk suited BF while wearing a hot little bikini she'd bought as a surprise for him. The photograph appeared on the cover of a number of entertainment weeklies and tabloids, courtesy the paparazzi who now occasionally followed the two teen heroes. Kim's father would have had a cow, were such things possible, when he was greeted with scores of images of Kim and Ron smashing lips in Aisle 6 of the local Foody Faire. James had been distinctly uncomfortable seeing his little Kimmie-cub in a swimsuit that would have earned her a spot on the cover of _Athletics Illustrated_; his world was rocked as he comprehended that his little girl had obviously chosen to put on that suit for Ron, knowing full well how he'd react to the sight of her in it.

But James Possible's anxieties about his Kimmie-cub's love life were tempered by the way he saw Ron treat his daughter. As concerned as Kim's father was about raging teen-aged hormones, he knew something deeper was developing; he trusted Ron to do right by his daughter and so he and his wife Ann encouraged the blossoming romance over the summer months, especially since James decided that if Ron was indeed 'The One' it would spare him years of anxiety over Kim dating college boys who might not so easily be cowed by black hole threats.

The trip to Lake Middleton, pictures aside, was part of a near perfect summer for Kim and Ron. The bad guys were quiet, allowing the two teens to relax and have fun. Ron and Kim played together, enjoyed some adventures together, did volunteer work together, even studied together, as Ron tried to get a leg up on his final year of High School.

The good times continued into Senior Year. But slowly, the storm clouds gathered over the horizon, a roiling, black mass of thunderheads that threatened to let loose a hellish fury: Kim and Ron were going to have to apply to college. And despite Ron's efforts to catch up, they both began to recognize that there was a possibility they would not be living in the same place for the first time in more than twelve years.

VI.

Ron worked harder than he ever had before to boost his grades and do well on his SATs; Kim was by him the whole time, helping, prepping, and coaching him.

In the end it was almost enough.

Kim with her perfect GPA, club leadership positions, and save-the-world credentials had been recruited by a number of top schools including Harvard, Stanford, Yale, and Go City University. But of those schools, only GCU was willing to make accommodations for her hero work. The other colleges felt they didn't need to make exceptions for Kim; it wasn't like they didn't have lots of overachieving, take-on-the-world types to choose from. And more than one dean and faculty member wondered whether having on campus somebody who attracted death rays and killer robots was really that good an idea.

GCU, however, made clear that they'd work with professors to make some allowances for missed classes and exams when mission work came up. And they were willing to make Ron, who was an unsuccessful applicant for admission, an offer: if he could maintain a 3.5 GPA in a GCU-approved curriculum, they'd let him transfer in at the beginning of his sophomore year.

Kim and Ron reviewed their options; Ron didn't get into any of his reach schools, which were, naturally, all of the ones Kim had applied to. It vexed him so, given the quality of his extracurriculars (he did save the world on a regular basis and he had rapped on national TV, after all). But after they both vented, they knew they had to come up with a solution. Unfortunately, of all the schools to which Kim applied, GCU was the only that didn't have a community college nearby.

After some discussion, it seemed that the most logical choice for Ron was Middleton Community College. That way he could live at home and save money that would allow him to travel to see Kim during the school year. In what Ron considered to be the most incredibly beautiful and awesomely stupid gesture anybody ever made to him, Kim offered to spend her first year with him at MCC; then they could both transfer to GCU as sophomores.

"Kimbo, you can't do that. You've got to go to GCU. They've got the program you want. Besides," he said sounding defeated, "you shouldn't be going to school with a bunch of losers." Then, in a barely audible voice, as he looked at his shoes, he whispered. "Maybe you'll even meet someone better for you, someone smart, someone who deserves you."

"Amp down the melodrama, Ron," Kim said. When he continued to stare at the floor, Kim realized he was being serious; he really was worried that he'd lose her, that he wasn't good enough for her. She sidled up to him and put her arms around him and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. And look at me. Please, Ron, look at me!" she said, making a request that was part plea and part order.

Reluctantly, he complied.

"Listen to me," Kim said. "I don't want to meet someone else and you are not going to 'lose me.' Don't you know how much you mean to me, Ron? You're my boyfriend and my best friend. You think I'm going to find another one? It took me twelve years to wake up and realize the guy for me was right next to me! Do you really think I'm going to let you get away? Nuh uh. That's why I'm going to go to MCC with you next year."

"No, KP. You can't do that."

"Ron, don't tell me what I can do. Despite how I feel about you, you are so not the boss of me!"

"Okay, somebody's getting tweaked," Ron said with an impish 'Gotcha!' smile. "Now it's my turn to tell you to amp down," he said, putting up his hands to ward off his GF. Ron took Kim's hands. "I don't mean to freak out on you or doubt you, KP. It's just that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wake up every day amazed that you're my BFGF."

"Best friend girl friend?" Kim asked with a smile.

Ron nodded.

"Who knew Moniquespeak was contagious?" Kim cracked.

"Yeah, who knew?" The goofy grin he was wearing as he asked that melted into a warm smile. "Look, Kim, there's nothing that I want more than to be with you. But you can't go to MCC. You're too smart for that, you have too much potential. Besides, you think your 'rents would be down with your going to MCC just to be near me? I don't think so; I'm the reason you're doing that and I bet your dad's gonna have me strapped to a rocket and headed to outer space in no time!"

"Ron …"

"You gotta go to GCU, KP. You're the best and you deserve the best."

Kim sat quietly for a moment, looking into her boyfriend's eyes, as she appreciated how he was refusing to let her do something rash. She smiled as she was reminded once again how much this goofy-looking young man really cared about her.

"Okay Ron. I'll go. But on one condition. You have to work your tail off so you can transfer into GCU. I can't go through college without a BF. And since you said I deserve the best, that means I get you!" she said before giving him a kiss that told Ron never to doubt Kim again.

VII.

Kim and Ron decided to spend the summer before college backpacking across Europe, having decided they'd like to see places like Paris and Rome without Drakken or Dementor present.

James Possible was not thrilled.

"Honey, why are you so worried?" Kim's mother asked her husband. "They've spent the last five years fighting death rays and villains; even Ron can manage a Eurotrain pass. I'm sure they can handle themselves just fine."

'Ann, you know that's not why I'm uncomfortable with this."

Ann offered her husband a comforting smile, knowing full well what was troubling him. "James, she's growing up."

"Too fast, if you ask me," he grumbled.

"You should have thought of that before you let her go on her first mission against Drew."

"I didn't know he was Drew."

"Nice try, dear, but that's not the point," Ann countered. "You know what I meant …"

James knew he'd been outmaneuvered.

"… Honey, look, we have to trust them. And they need this time together. I don't know if you realize just how upset Kim is about being separated from Ron this fall," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"They wouldn't be in this fix if he had worked harder!" James groused.

"That may be so, but it's irrelevant. You know he's worked very hard this last year."

"Yes, I know. It's just that …"

"What?"

"I thought I'd have longer until I lost her to another man," he admitted in a soft voice.

"James, she'll always be your little Kimmie-cub. And if you're going to lose her to another man, can you really think of someone you'd rather have her with than Ron?"

"No, I guess not," he said smiling. "He sure is crazy about her."

"And she is about him. Let's let them go on this trip with our blessing."

"Okay. But maybe just to be safe, I'll tell Ronald about my friends at the European Space Agency."

VIII.

Kim and Ron had an incredible eight weeks traveling around Europe, visiting museums, shops, parks, the Alps, all the usual tourist spots. They stayed in hostels and accepted invitations from people they had helped over the years. It was a relaxing time, with the exception of the incident with Duff Killigan at the British Open; thanks to Kim and Ron's quick action, the tournament was saved, and the two teens received an unexpected invitation to tea at Number Ten Downing Street. Kim didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Ron and the Prime Minister got into a discussion about the many varieties of Talker's crisps. There they were with one of the most powerful people in the world and Ron was talking snackage.

As Kim watched Ron gesticulate with joy in response to the PM's offer to see what he could do to convince the crisps' manufacturer to begin exporting them to the States, she found herself thinking, "He's weird, but I love him."

_I love him._

Kim was stunned. It had happened. It had really happened. Sometime during that summer she had moved past the point of having deep romantic feelings for Ron, of crushing on him, of being physically attracted to him (what was it about those ears?) to really and truly loving him, and not just as a friend, but the way her mom loved her dad.

What a strange place to realize that, she thought.

Ron noticed the smile on Kim's face and assumed she'd been paying attention to the conversation.

"See, Tony?" Ron said to the Prime Minister, forgetting all protocol. "I told you Kim's all about Talker's crisps, too!"

"Smashing. Then in gratitude for all Kim has done for the United Kingdom, I will have ten cases of my favorite variety shipped directly to her home!"

Kim's reverie was suddenly ended; during their time in the UK, Kim had discovered, thanks to Ron's insatiable hunger for snackage, that Talker's offered a wide selection of flavors, some tasty, some innocuous – and some just downright nasty. Kim knew she couldn't decline such an offer and so desperately hoped the PM liked plain or maybe barbecue flavored crisps.

"So, uh, what is your favorite flavor?" she asked.

Flashing his famously toothy grin, the PM replied, "Why the pickled onion marmite crisps, of course!"

Kim so wanted to barf.

IX.

When they had begun to plan their vacation, Kim produced a detailed eight-week itinerary. Ron had looked it over and said, "Looks great, KP. But scratch the last four days. The Ron-man's got some plans."

"Uh, Ron," Kim replied nervously, "what kind of plans?" Dating Ron for nearly a year had allowed Kim to appreciate undiscovered qualities in Ron. But she still didn't see him as a master of planning and feared that the final days of their trip would end in chaos and recrimination.

"Badical plans," he said defensively, seeing the skeptical look on his GF's face. "Ya know, KP, you're not the only one who can plan stuff."

Kim saw the hurt on her boyfriend's face; she gave him a hug and said, "You're right, Ron. I'm sure whatever you have in mind will be ferociously cool."

Kim was impressed when they arrived in the delightful Tuscan hill town of Greve, where Ron had rented a small apartment overlooking the town square. Ron had obviously done a lot of research and saved some money to bring their adventure to such a lovely conclusion. The moment they entered their quarters, Kim lost no time in letting Ron know how pleased she was with Ron's efforts.

After they settled in, they went for a walk, stopping in at a bakery and a butcher shop and even a wine store. Kim happily followed as Ron chose the ingredients for their dinner; she knew she was in for a treat; she always was when Ron shifted into chef-mode.

The apartment came with a little, secluded deck. Kim set the table and waited for Ron to arrive with the meal. It was a beautiful, late August evening. The two teens enjoyed a meal of fresh papperdalle with a boar's meat ragù, bread and a bottle of Chianti. Kim and Ron weren't big drinkers; that summer had been their first exposure to alcohol and they had been careful and cautious around the stuff. But that night they decided to kick back and enjoy themselves.

They had completed the meal and had opened a second bottle of the local red, which they sipped beneath a warm, starry sky. They had somehow left their chairs and found themselves sitting against a wall, snug against each other. Soon they were kissing.

As was their wont, their hands began to roam; the two teens were exploring each other eagerly. Soon, they found themselves back inside the apartment. Ron led Kim to the bed and they lay down, still kissing, still exploring. Clothes began to come off. They knew they were approaching a line they had never before crossed.

Kim pulled back, startling Ron.

"I, I'm sorry, KP," he said tenderly and apologetically, "I didn't mean to push you … I know we had a lot to drink."

Kim snuggled back up to Ron. "You weren't pushing, Ron, it's just that …" she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"What, Kim?" Ron asked, filled with curiosity.

"I want to wait until we're married," she said softly, hoping that those words wouldn't scare him.

"Married?" Ron said. "You want to marry me?"

"Ron, I love you. And I wouldn't be here like this right now, like this," she looked down at their near-naked forms, "if I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Geez, am I that obvious?"

"Hello, Ron! And it's sweet."

"So you want to wait until we're married?"

"Is that okay?"

"I'm cool with that KP. It'll be special that way. Not that it wouldn't be special now."

Kim looked at Ron, a twinkle in her eyes. "I can think of other special things we can do until then, Ron."

Ron grinned, then, pulling his girlfriend close to him, and whispered into her ear as he began to kiss it, "Boo. Yah."

X.

Since the academic year at GCU began a week earlier than the one at Middleton Community College, Ron had been able to accompany Kim and her family to Go City. He and the Possibles moved Kim into her dorm room, a double that she would not have to share. The Administration wanted to accommodate Kim's mission gear and equipment, but didn't want another student to be disrupted by the unorthodox hours that accompanied Kim's save-the-world activities.

Finally, the time had come for the Middleton contingent to return home.

Kim's family said their goodbyes. As they began to head out to the car, James turned to the two teens. He put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Take as long as you want, Ronald." Kim's father then left them alone.

"So," Ron said.

"So," Kim replied, running her fingers through her hair, before she took Ron's hands. "I can't believe you're going."

"Yeah, I know," he said, a lump in his throat. "Oh man, I think I'm gonna cry."

Kim looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "I know how you feel," she said softly as she embraced Ron. "So, you'll come visit?"

"As soon and as often as I can, KP, you know that," Ron assured her; Kim had been recruited to the cheer squad, so it was already clear that she'd have to be in Go City during home game weekends.

"Promise you'll study hard?"

"You can count on it. Like my life depended on it."

Kim grinned. "It does. If you're not here with me next year, you will be so busted."

Ron chuckled. "Well, then I'd better start working now. Can't have my KP tweaked."

They stood quietly for a moment. Ron suddenly wanted to apologize for having been such a poor student for so many years. If he hadn't spent all that time playing video games, if he'd actually paid attention and not just cut and pasted off the internet or let Nakasumi-san's staff write his papers, he might be moving into a dorm room on the GCU campus right now. But looking into Kim's eyes, it was clear to Ron that what she wanted, indeed needed, was some Ronshine, not a Pity Fiesta.

"So, KP," he asked, "while I'm studying so hard it would make Mr. Barkin faint, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, Ron. What?"

"Check out every Bueno Nacho, every pizza joint, every multiplex, every video arcade, every grocery store that sells Pop Pop Porter's Corn Dogs around here. Find the best burgers. That way when I transfer here next year, I'll be good to go and we can get right down to business."

Kim laughed, then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I'll do that, Ron. Anything else?"

"Yeah, find the best, most romantic, place for us to watch a sunset, hold hands, take walks, and be in love."

Kim pulled Ron close and gently brushed his neck with her lips. "Mmmm, I'll do that, too." She then pulled back and arched an eyebrow. "You do know, Ron, that that's a lot of work you want me to do. Sort of like our high school science projects."

"Ah yes, the high school science project. You do all the work and I get all the glory. What's not to love about that?"

"You goofball," she joshed as she mussed his hair.

"Yeah, but I'm your goofball," he countered, wearing an endearingly goofy grin.

"And don't you ever forget it," Kim said before leaning into to give Ron a final kiss before he left to join her family for the trip home.

XI.

Kim settled into her new life at GCU. She wasn't surprised that a sizeable portion of the student body knew who she was; she had, after all, been on TV many times. She did discover that there were downsides to her celebrity, however. There were the students who tried to draw her into their social circles solely because they thought she'd be a boost to their reputation; the jocks and club leaders who hit on her, not wanting to get the message that she already had Ron; and, her favorites, the students and, more annoyingly, faculty who took issue with her save-the-world work. Sometimes it was amusing: Kim couldn't stop laughing when she read in the student newspaper that she was obviously part of a nefarious CIA plot to infiltrate GCU. But other times it made her angry.

Kim was on the Kimmunicator talking a mile minute at Ron; she had launched into a rant about one of her professors. "He was so out of control! He called me a vigilante! In front of the entire class! I am so not a vigilante!"

"Amp down, KP," Ron urged, wondering how long it would be before his Kimmunicator overloaded and blew up from the heat of Kim's anger.

"Don't tell me you agree with him?" Kim snapped.

"Uh, hello, Kim? I do that stuff with you, remember. And though it sounds kind of cool, even we Middleton Community College types know being a vigilante isn't good. Just sounds like your professor's got 'tude; guaranteed life-time employment can do that to a guy. I do hope you told him that if he's ever threatened by a villain, you'll respect his opinions, stay away and let him wait for the cops or GJ to come save him? "

Kim calmed down instantly, then giggled. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yeah, but I can't hear enough of it," Ron said. "It's the only thing that keeps me going, KP."

"Melodramatic much?" she asked playfully. Then, seeing the expression on his face, Kim immediately realized he wasn't exaggerating.

"KP," he confessed, "I feel like I've been hit by an avalanche. I've never had this much work to do in my life."

"It'll be worth it, Ron, I promise," she said with a mixture of encouragement and sauciness.

"I know, KP, I know," he replied, offering a weak smile. "Well, I better go. Gotta do my Japanese. Sayanora!" he added, a bit more brightly.

"Good night, Ron. I miss you."

"I miss you too, KP. Sleep tight."

The call over, Kim looked around her dorm room. She saw pictures of herself with Ron; Pandaroo; Ron's lava lamp, which she asked for so she could have a piece of his room in hers; and her mission gear: the grappler, her other tools, the cargoes and black top hanging in the closet next to a spare set for Ron, should a mission arise while he was visiting. Then her eyes settled on the corner where the battle suit was stored and she smiled.

Ron had told her she looked hot in it. She liked being hot. But only for him.

XII.

As the fall semester progressed, Kim became involved in campus activities, joining the international relations club, the yearbook committee, the community volunteers organization. She traveled with the cheer squad. And she threw herself into her course work.

Ron just threw himself into his coursework. He had one goal and one goal only: to maintain his GPA so he could transfer to GCU.

The two college students looked forward to the times when Ron came to visit. Kim would show him around campus, introduce him to her classmates, and take him to dances and parties, which she didn't enjoy nearly as much when he wasn't there. It was early November and Ron had returned to Middleton after spending one such weekend in Go City with Kim; admittedly he didn't spend as much time doing his work as he should have, and he had an exam on Monday, but he couldn't worry. It had been great to see his GF.

Then he got his graded test back.

"Ron, can we talk?" the professor said after class; Ron was shuffling out of the classroom, utterly dejected. He'd just blown his test big-time, and was having visions of being stuck at MCC as Kim finally decided to cut him loose.

"Yeah, Professor Singh?" Ron answered.

"I know you're under a lot of pressure. And I know you want to transfer out of here …"

Ron looked surprised.

"…Ron, your girlfriend's at GCU – don't look surprised, anybody who's watched TV or read a paper or gone to the supermarket knows about you and Kim Possible, remember?"

Ron reddened and grinned sheepishly.

"… So tell me. What happened? Based on your class participation, I thought you had a better handle on the material."

Ron sighed. "I was in Go City with Kim this weekend. I meant to study, but, well I got distracted and …"

The older man smiled. "Ron, I want to help you. I'm willing to ignore this exam. But you have to ace your final."

"Really?"

"Really."

Ron and Kim talked that night; they reluctantly agreed that Ron would have to cut back his visits. A few more weekends apart now was worth being together the next three years. Besides, they'd have Thanksgiving and Christmas together.

Unfortunately, Thanksgiving was cancelled when a freak blizzard hit Go City and prevented Kim from coming home.

By the time Kim and Ron reached Christmas, they felt like people stranded in the desert, deprived of water. When they finally saw each other in Middleton, it was as if they'd found an oasis. The last time they had been apart for such a long period of time was when Ron went to Wannaweep. And while they were now able to stay in touch via Kimmunicators and email, the deprivation of physical contact was taxing; it just wasn't the same thing as being with each other, sitting together at BN, fooling around, sharing pizza, doing all the things they loved doing together.

Ron went with the Possibles to pick Kim up at the airport. The moment she saw him on the other side of the security gate, she began running. She passed through and jumped into his arms. Not caring that they were on a crowded concourse, nor that her father was standing just inches away, Kim gave Ron a kiss he'd never forget. When they finally broke it off, needing to come up for air, Ron's first response was to say maybe Kim should stay away more often. She giggled, playfully swatted him, then gave him another kiss. Finally, much to her family's bemusement, she greeted them. They all returned to the Possibles', and Kim and Ron quickly disappeared to be alone. They did a lot of that over the following two weeks.

XIII.

Ron had done what some would have thought impossible. He made it through the fall semester with a 3.55 average; Kim was incredibly proud of him. She left Middleton buoyed, feeling like they could now see the light at the end of the tunnel. If Ron could keep us his good work, then they would only be apart for just a little more than four months.

But Ron hit another bump in the road later in January. Wade had dispatched Team Possible to New Jersey to tackle Motor Ed, who'd stolen a prototype of the world's most advanced widget. Ron stumbled into class the next day half asleep. This professor wasn't as forgiving as Singh. Ron botched his first test of the semester. To maintain his GPA he was going to have to crush this class – and all of the others. Kim was not happy.

"Ron, I hate to do this, but I'm taking you off missions until the end of the semester."

"What! KP! You can't do that!"

"I just did, Ron."

"B,but …"

"Ron, it's one thing for you to come visit on a weekend; we're mature enough that we can keep our hands off of each other and drag ourselves off to the library and study. But you can't afford – I can't afford – for you to have mission work interfering with your classes."

"But, Kim," Ron protested. "Who'll watch your back? Who'll be your distraction? I don't want you to get hurt …"

Kim smiled. "I'll be extra careful, Ron. And I promise if it looks like a really big case, I'll call in GJ."

"I don't like this KP. What about Monkey Fist? If Monty shows up, you gotta call me. I am the master of the mystical monkey power."

"Okay, Ron, Monkey Fist stirs up trouble, I'll let you know."

"Promise, KP?"

"I promise, Ron."

"Really promise? On a naco?"

"Yes, Ron, I really promise," she said, a touch of exasperation to her tone. "On a naco."

"You know, we'll see even less of each other …" he said quietly.

"I know, Ron," she conceded, her frustration turning to sadness. "And I hate it. But this is for the best. It'll only be until June."

Ron looked at Kim's now pained expression. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right.

XIV.

Over the next three weeks Kim and Ron were able to squeeze in one visit. Unfortunately, it included a fight.

Kim had gone off on three missions since she and Ron agreed that he'd be on leave until he met his goal of meeting GCU's transfer requirements. Ron readily conceded that two of the incidents were nothing to worry about. Summer Gale had come up with another stunt to boost ratings; fortunately, her plot failed before it even began, because she couldn't afford to fill the gas tank of the weather machine. And Frugal Lucre's plan to crush New York under a ton of old P&P Blue Stamps was self-foiling; a major parade was taking place on Broadway, a stiff wind kicked up and everybody was delighted by the blue confetti swirling through the air.

But the third incident involved Gemini and a far more serious plot; Kim had gone alone, deciding to handle the sitch solo rather than call Ron even after GJ informed her all of its agents were otherwise occupied. Kim succeeded in defeating Betty Director's fraternal twin before he used his Trans-Kinetic Signal Scrambler to disrupt the world's telecommunications network. But Kim was knocked around and barely made it out of the lair before it exploded. She knew that had Ron been there everything would have gone much more smoothly; for all of his shortcomings, he had an incredible knack for efficiently deactivating doomsday weapons. But she wanted to make sure he kept his average up and so told Wade not to call him in. When Ron learned of this, he was not happy, but he kept his displeasure to himself.

But then he arrived in Go City, tired, cranky, and frustrated by all of the coursework he had. And, unfortunately, Kim was exhausted, having had to pull two all-nighters to catch up from the mission.

"KP, why didn't you call me in on that Gemini thing?" he asked when the topic of the missions came up.

"Ron, it was so not the drama," she answered dismissively.

"Kim, I should've been there," he said. "You coulda been hurt."

"Ron, I didn't need you there, okay?" she snapped.

"Oh. I see," he said, stung. "I'm just the sidekick. The dumb, stupid sidekick."

"Puhl-leaze, Ron," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "You know that's not true."

"Hmmph." Ron wasn't mollified.

"Look, Ron," Kim said, suddenly not in a conciliatory mood. "How do you think I feel going without you? Do you think I like it? Did you think that maybe I'm giving up something, too, to make this work?" Kim's emotions began to well up. She was no longer interested in talking about Gemini. She wanted to talk about herself. "I'm tired of not having my BF here, of having Bonnie make snide remarks, of going to dances and being lonely! I'm tired of having nothing but Pandaroo to hold me at night, of having a relationship with the Kimmunicator. This wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't been so lazy and worked a little bit before the end of junior year!"

Ron felt like he'd been slapped. "I'm sorry, Kim. Maybe you need someone else …"

"Ron, not the I'm-not-good-enough-for-you speech again."

"Kim, just listen to me, 'kay? You want something, you deserve something, and I can't give it to you right now. Yeah, I was lazy, and unfortunately, I'm not the brightest bulb in the lamp, so I can't even promise you that despite working my tail off I'll be able to be here for you next fall. You deserve a social life, a guy who can be here for you … and maybe, maybe I'm just not him. I'd still be your friend. Then at least I could come on missions and have your back." Ron looked away from Kim. At his shoes, at the wall, at anything but her. "I just couldn't stand it if you got hurt," he said softly.

Kim just stared at him as she realized Ron was offering to end their relationship so she wouldn't be lonely. And so he could protect her. She looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. Then she began to cry, catching Ron by surprise; Kim never cried.

"You are so the idiot. Hold me," she ordered.

Ron obeyed as Kim continued to cry.

"You don't get it, do you, Ron? You are the only one I want, now or ever. I love you. But it's so hard not having you with me, to talk to, to hold, to do stuff with, to, to, to make out with. It hurts so much. I get so lonely, and I've made friends here but meeting other people here isn't the answer. It's being with you. I had you with me for twelve years and now … So you have to at least let me rant."

"Kim …"

"Ron Stoppable, you are the most ferociously stupid and ferociously sweet person I've ever known. Do you really think you'll make me happy by not being my BF?"

"Well, uh …"

"Helloooo! Earth to Ron: The answer's no," she said, her tears subsiding. "Ron, I'm tweaked, I'll admit it, about the studying thing in high school; I wasn't kidding when I called you Potential Boy a couple of years ago. You are so much better than your grades said you were. And, yes, I can't stop thinking of how happy I'd be – we'd be – if we were sharing this year together. But while I can't do anything about that, we can try to do something about next year and the rest of our lives. And if you can sacrifice by working harder than you ever have, you have to let me take an extra risk or two on the mission front so you can do your work. Besides, you're not going to be turned off by a few extra bruises, are you?" she asked, before kissing him on the tip of his nose. "Ron, you have to trust me on this."

"Okay, Kim," he said, sighing. "But I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't," she concurred, her eyes now puffy, but a sly smile forming on her face. "But maybe we can do some things you will like …"

XV.

They sat in the cafeteria the next morning, eating breakfast.

"Man, who'd've thought that Cafeteria Lady had a twin sister in Go City?" Ron asked as he ate his food.

Kim sat and watched Ron eat; he still had terrible table manners, but there were few things in life that made her happier than watching him tuck into a plate full of food. She guessed it was because of the look of sheer joy on his face whenever he ate.

"Ron, about last night …"

Ron stopped eating, suddenly growing anxious. "Uh, yeah, KP?"

"The next couple of months, they may be tough for us, being apart and all. Let's try to remember to cut each other some slack, 'kay?" She reached out and took his hand.

"You got it, Kimbo," he said, squeezing her hand in response.

XVI.

Three weeks had passed since Ron's last visit; Kim was now in Durham, Ron back home. They'd see each other the following week, when GCU traveled to the Tri-City area to take on Upperton University.

The game was over; GCU had beaten Duke 87-76 and everybody was in high spirits. The coaches, players and cheerleaders headed back to their hotel to celebrate. Kim stayed at the party for a while before heading up to her room. It was already late, but she pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Ron.

"Hey, KP!" he answered brightly.

"Hi, Ron. How's my hottie student doing?" she asked, suddenly feeling very lonely.

"Badical. Grendel and me, we're chillin' in the den," he said with a lopsided grin. "Saw you on TV, Kim. You looked hot."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Ron. I wish I could do that in person for you."

"Yeah, I know. Waiting till next week's gonna tank," Ron said with a leer. "But maybe you'll take some comfort from knowing the Ron-man's working hard; I've almost finished this paper and then tomorrow I can move onto pre-calc." Ron's face suddenly took on a troubled cast.

"Ron, you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about sideways-eight thingies. Makes my head hurt," he replied. "Barkin was right. I definitely should not pursue a math-intensive field. I finish that class and it's sayonara math for me."

"Hmmm. Maybe you'd like those sideways-eight thingies if you knew that was the number of kisses I wanted to give you right now …" Kim purred.

Ron's eyes opened wide. "An infinite supply of genuine KP kisses? Booyah! Maybe the Rondo should do some more math!"

"Ron, I miss you," Kim said, suddenly serious.

"I know, KP, I know."

"It's been tough. I just wish you could hold me, touch me …"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Ya know, sometimes I feel you're so far away, it's like I'm in Norway."

"Norway?" Kim asked, once again taken aback by Ron's unique thought process.

"Yeah. And for some reason, it's occurring to me just how much I hate meat cakes."

Kim smiled. "Ron, you're so weird. But I love you."

"And I love you, KP. More than anything else in the world."

"I know. Sleep well, Ron."

"You, too, KP."

Kim put the Kimmunicator down and got ready for bed, putting on Ron's red hockey jersey. After she washed up, she pulled Pandaroo out from her suitcase and climbed beneath the covers. As she fell asleep, she desperately wished she had Ron to hold onto.

XVII.

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

Kim groaned as she fumbled for the Kimmunicator, not happy about being roused from a very pleasant dream involving Ron, who was wearing his Zorpox outfit, while she was wearing her cheerleader's uniform. A glance at the hotel's bedside clock revealed that it was 3:45 am.

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

_Beep-beep-be-beep._

She pressed the answer button, bringing Wade Load's visage onto the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked with a yawn. "It better be good."

Wade, looking at Kim with sleepy eyes, apologized for calling at such a late hour. "But it's urgent, Kim. Dementor's breaking in to a high security research facility just outside of Raleigh."

Kim was more alert.

"Do we know what he's after?"

"The authorities think it may be a Multi-Frequency Beam Modulator; they don't know why he'd want it, but it's the most sophisticated one on the planet."

"And they're calling me, why? Aren't there some marines or something who could handle this?"

"You're closer. GJ can be on site, but not until at least 30 minutes after you."

Kim thought about it. After she'd arrive, she would surely banter with Dementor, he would spend a few minutes declaiming about his plot, she'd begin to tussle with his henchmen, and then GJ would show up to help her if things were getting sticky. She could handle this.

"Okay, Wade. I'm on it. And since it's so close to here, and so far from you, don't call Ron. Let's let him sleep."

"You got it Kim; you're ride'll be there in five."

XVIII.

Kim silently slid down the air duct into the facility. She wondered how she'd ever save the world if HVAC hadn't been invented. Her feet pressed against the grille, which broke free, and she dropped to the floor, gracefully landing in a crouch. She stood up, and faced her opponent.

"Field trip's over, Dementor!" she growled. "And there are no souvenirs. Give me the Modulator."

"Ah, zee ever pushy Kim Possible," the diminutive scientist said.

"I am not pushy!" Kim snapped. "Now give that thing to me now!"

"Uh, temper, temper. Perhaps you would benefit from some anger management training … HENCHMEN, ATTACK!" he shrieked.

Kim quickly dropped into a defensive crouch as she evaluated her situation. Dementor had cut off the banter much fast than she expected and hadn't even bothered to reveal his plans for the Modulator. That meant she'd have to hold off the nine, ten, no, eleven figures she saw advancing on her until GJ arrived. She sighed, wishing Ron was here with her, then set aside her wishful thinking to get down to work.

The henchmen advanced; she responded. Kim exploded into a flurry of kicks, pirouettes, back-flips and cartwheels, methodically taking down her assailants. When the tenth went down, she glared at Dementor. "Ten down and number eleven seems to have run away, Dementor. Looks like you're next."

"I do not think so, Miss Possible. You should not count your henchmen until they have hatched!" the diminutive scientist said before he began cackling.

"That so makes no sense ..." Kim observed. Suddenly, she gasped, feeling an arm wrap around her neck. The Eleventh Man had snuck up on her with catlike efficiency. Kim grabbed the man's forearm and flipped him. He went over, hit the ground, rolled and sprang back up, facing her.

Kim looked at her opponent, who, like all of his colleagues, was dressed all in gray. His one-piece suit was loose fitting; Kim wouldn't be able to see his muscles tense, which deprived her of a useful cue as to her opponent's intentions. The garment even covered his head, with the exception of his eyes, which were covered by a reflective material.

Kim and the Eleventh Man began to warily circle one another. Finally, Kim jumped and launched a kick at the man's torso. As if expecting that move, he dodged out of the way and watched Kim go by. As she landed, but before she could steady herself, he performed a leg sweep and brought her down.

"You're pretty good," she said as she got up.

The man did not respond.

The fight resumed.

Kim landed some blows, as did her opponent. _This one's much better than the others_, she thought. _He's actually a challenge_.

Kim's adrenaline began coursing; she was enjoying the fight. Feeling confident, Kim launched into one of her hybrid kung-fu/cheer moves to attack her foe. But somehow, he just avoided her and, as Kim was in mid-flip, grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, hard. Then, before she could react, the mystery man pulled her up and delivered a hard uppercut, knocking her out.

The next thing Kim remembered was Will Du standing over her.

"Kimberly, are you all right?" the GJ operative asked.

"W-what happened?" she asked, feeling groggy.

Unable to contain his condescension, Du answered. "You were unsuccessful in preventing Dementor from appropriating the technology." Then, under his breath he muttered, but loudly enough so Kim could hear, "Another reason why we should not be giving assignments to amateurs.

Kim rubbed her aching jaw, and feared she had a loose tooth. She was too stunned and dazed to take offense at Du's snide remark.

Her boyfriend and partner was in Colorado.

And she'd just been whupped.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

_

* * *

TBC …_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, amigos! mattb3671 here. Hope all are doing well, and had a great holiday, whatever you celebrate! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, my work was taking up all my time over the season. And my will to live! No big, I'm here now, and I've brung a big plate of smuffchops along. Dig in! Peace & Love, and THANKS!_

_Many thanks to campy, for being my beta on this one. Your help was amazing! Nooni's making you some Peach Rice Squares as we speak!_

_On with the show!_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

by mattb3671

**_GCU campus…_**

Kim bolted out of her last class, edging past her fellow students, sounding like Bugs Bunny trying to find seats in a crowded theatre.

It was Friday, just after noon. Saturday night was the big game against Upperton; the cheer team would be bussed in Saturday morning. Not good enough for Kim, she wanted to be home today, by mid-afternoon, snuggled delightfully in the arms of her Ron. Even if he was a bit miffed at her.

"You should have called me, KP…" Ron had grumbled, when she called him after being defeated by Dementor and his thugs last week. "That midget's henchmen are pumped! And this guy in gray, I don't like the sound of him. You could've been hurt!"

"Your studies are more important, Ron." she had fired back, a little bit harsher than she had wanted to. She had been sore, and tweaked that she had gotten beat. That conversation had not ended very well, Kim still bothered by her defeat, Ron vexed at someone trying to hurt her. And at the fact that she didn't call him in.

She had felt bad the very next day. She hadn't wanted to vent her frustrations on Ron, but, well, old habits die hard.

It had taken a very explicit over-the-phone description later in the week of how much she enjoyed eating a Popsicle to soothe her boyfriend's worry and anger. She didn't think she was out of the woods yet, but her Ronny would get over it. He always did, which was a part of the reason she loved him so much.

She whipped out her Kimmunicator, anxiously pressing the go button. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Hey Kim. My, aren't we excited…" joshed the young man on the small display. He knew Kim was jonesing for Ron, and also knew just which buttons to push.

"So what's up?"

"Come on, Wade! Do you have a transport ready? Where?" Kim whined.

"Okay, okay, jeesh!" Wade smiled. "There's a chopper waiting in the stadium parking lot. Hurry, your _Rondo_ is waiting…" The techno teen stuck his tongue out at Kim before signing off.

Shoving the com into her cargo pocket with a growl, Kim turned into the entry hall of her dorm. Bursting through her door, she grabbed an overnight bag with all her gear for the weekend, including a hot little pink lace bra & panties set that she had picked up at Claudia's Mystery.

Ron was going to see it. She was going to make sure of it.

_**Middleton, Colorado…**_

Ron sat in his bedroom, once again surrounded by tomes of academia. His schedule at MCC was short on Friday, so he had come home (after a quick stop at BN HQ for snackage) and dug in to his books. He was trying to get in as much studying as he could before KP got into town. They had not seen each other for a little over a month now, and he was missing her dreadfully.

His anger at her for not calling him in on the Dementor mission had abated some, okay, a lot, but his worry over her going on missions alone had not. If she got hurt…

"Just 'til the end of the semester…" he grumbled.

Rufus popped up from inside the take-out nachos sitting on the desk. The little rodent could tell something was bugging his pet boy Ron.

"Hnk, Kim?" Rufus squeaked, smiling, his black eyes gleeful. "Today?"

"Yeah, buddy, she's coming home today. Finally. Have you missed her too?" Ron asked, smiling back at his confidante. The pint-sized guy could always raise his spirits.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rufus cried. "Hnk, you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad at KP. Not anymore, no worries little guy." Ron sighed. "I just wish I could be there for her, like before. She means everything to me, Rufus. I mean, it's not like Kim needs protection; she's pretty tough. But… I dunno, I just wish I could be there. You know what I mean, Rufus?"

The mole rat's face took a sad tilt as he nodded. "_Kim_."

Ron scratched his buddy's pink head, slowly nodding back. "Yeah… _Kim_."

After a few seconds, Ron spoke. "All right, enough of this pity fiesta, Wonder Weasel! Kim'll be home in an hour or two. We got to get ready!"

Rufus stood at attention, making a little salute. The dynamic duo went into action.

_**Meanwhile…**_

High above the American mid-west, a chopper zoomed across the sky. The occupants were Kim Possible and the pilot, a burly dark-skinned man named T.C. He reminded Kim of one of those actors on Trash TV's _Mossburg, P.I._ (She would never admit it to Ron, but the lead on that show was an old-school hottie!)

Kim sat on the edge of her seat, as if she could make the craft fly faster with sheer willpower.

The pilot glanced over at the young redhead seated next to him. "Miss Possible, why not sit back and get comfy, we've got about an hour's worth of travel time left."

"Oh…" Kim smirked. She hadn't realized how she was perched.

"Is this your first helicopter ride?" T.C. asked.

"No, not at all…" Kim replied, sitting back into the plush seat. The chopper was owned by Donald Crump, the billionaire. She had rescued his apprentice from an office fire, and he had been grateful. "Although most haven't been as nice as this. It's just that I have a boyfriend waiting in Middleton –"

"Ron Stoppable." T.C. broke in.

"Yes… how did you…" Kim started. She looked at the older man inquisitively.

"I've seen y'alls picture in the news. Hard to forget a pair of crime fighting teens with last names like 'Possible' and 'Stoppable'" the pilot grinned.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Kim agreed. "But you'd be surprised at how many people get Ron's name wrong. Anyway, we haven't seen each other for weeks now, and I…" Kim trailed off, slightly blushing. "It's hard. I miss him."

"High school sweethearts, separated by college?" T.C. asked, smiling.

"Something like that; a little more. We've been together forever, since we were pre-schoolers."

"Aw, that's real sweet. I remember my first love…" T.C. reminisced. A wistful smile spread across his face.

"Still together?" Kim asked.

"No…" said T.C. "… we split up. But I found love again. So did she. It's all good."

"What happened?" Kim wondered. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, we just grew apart, I guess. We were at school together, and… we just grew apart. Know what I mean?" he answered.

"Sure do. I dated a boy in high school. Same thing happened to us. We were never in love though. Not like Ron and I are." A dreamy smile that can only be accomplished by young women in love came over Kim's face. "We're gonna get married, you know."

The pilot smiled at the look. "This weekend?"

Kim snapped out of it, slightly flustered. "Ah, no, of course not. But in the future we will, and I'll be Mrs. Kim Stoppable, but we'll still be Team Possible 'cause Team Stoppable doesn't sound right and -"

"You'll live happily ever after?" T.C. cut in on the babbling girl, grinning.

Kim looked at the smiling pilot. "Sort of. I mean, it won't be all peaches and cream, but we'll make it. _That's what we do_."

T.C. noticed the pure determination in the young woman's eyes.

"I'm sure you will, Miss Possible. I'm _sure_ you will."

_**Later, at the Possible Home…**_

Mrs. Possible opened the door on a smiling Ron holding a small bouquet of wildflowers in his hands. He thrust the flowers forward.

"Why Ronny, you shouldn't have! Besides, what would Mr. Possible think?"

"What? Well, ah, these aren't for… ah, these are for Kim, Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron blubbered. "Not that you shouldn't get flowers too or anything… I guess I could split 'em in half and -"

Ann Possible just stood before the young man, thin eyebrow arched, a quirky smile on her bemused face.

"Ohhh, I got ya!" Ron caught on, grinning. "Good one, Mrs. Dr. P! Got me! Completely fished in!"

Mrs. Possible smiled. "Nice flowers, Ron. Kim will love them. She'll be here any minute. Why don't you wait in the…"

The _whup-whup_ of rotary blades came fading into earshot. It was a sound Mrs. Possible had heard many times before, when the kids were in high school; she was certain a helicopter was about to land in the street in front of their home.

Ron's smile broke into full goofball-grin mode as he about-faced, making to head back out the doorway.

"Ronald!" came a cry from down the hall in Mr. Possible's study. Both parents had taken the day off to greet their daughter. He came trotting out, moving up to the blond-haired boy.

"I call 'first hug' this time, buster." mocked James Possible, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Dang! Good call, Mr. Dr. P…" said Ron, "I shoulda thought of that."

"Age and experience, Ronald. Age and experience." Mr. Possible grinned, taking his wife's hand and heading to the front yard. Ron followed closely behind them.

Sure enough, a 'Crump Towers' luxury helicopter dropped down, landing smoothly on the blacktop. Kim jumped out the passenger door, giving a nod and a thumb's up to the amiable pilot. She crouched and ran towards her home.

Mr. Possible got his hug first, and Mrs. Possible the next one, but the hugs they received, while loving, paled in comparison to the one she gave her boyfriend.

Kim jumped him, arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist. Ron's flowers were hastily dropped so he could catch and wrap his own arms around her.

His hands came to rest squarely on her bottom. Lips locked, hands squeezed.

Mrs. Possible's mouth dropped open in a surprised giggle of joyful wonderment. She looked at her husband.

James Timothy Possible staggered a bit, flabbergasted. Sure, he knew in the back of his brilliant mind that this type of activity was bound to take place between his Kimmie-cub and young Ronald. He had been young and in love once. He had even walked in on the pair over Christmas, and seeing the kids play full-contact tonsil hockey hadn't scarred him for life.

"That boy… hands on her… Kimberly! _Ronald_!" he barked.

Ron's eyes popped open in fear. He suddenly realized exactly where his hands were. Kim looked directly at him, their lips still connected, eyes close. The kiss was broken in mutual fear.

"Ron, your hands... my dad..." Kim whispered.

"Oh yeah, right on yer butt, squeezing..." Ron gulped. "…feels great..."

Kim could only smile softly at him before Mr. Possible cleared his throat.

"Ronald, put my daughter down."

"James..." Mrs. Possible toned, taking his arm, "...easy, honey... they're good kids… they just miss each other."

Mr. Possible glanced at his wife, her look letting a lifetime of memories flood his brain, beginning with the curve of Ann Possible's bum and ending with the day Kim had admitted to him that she and Ron were waiting for marriage to...

"Kids, I can accept things… between you two… to a certain point. What I just saw pressed my peeve button a little too hard. Understand? Kimberly? Ronald?" he said with a stern tone.

Kim realized quickly that the matter would be 'forgotten' if they agreed. She jumped off Ron, moving back to her father, taking him in a second, thankful hug.

"Thank you, Dad. You don't know what that means to me."

Mr. Dr. P kissed the top of her head, squeezing her tight.

"... still my little Kimmie-cub?" he asked softly.

"Always." Kim replied, amping up her hug.

Ron just hung back a little, honestly waiting for the ever-looming one-way ticket on a deep space probe.

Mr. Possible let go of his daughter. He met Ron's eye.

"Okay ... all yours, Ronald... but I'm watching."

Ron smiled sheepishly. "Thanks... Mr. Dr. P. Sorry about that…"

"I'm sure you are, Ronald. Don't let it happen again…" Mr. Possible said.

"At least not in front of anyone…" Mrs. Possible smirked. "Come on, it's cold out here, let's get inside. Your brothers will be home soon; heaven forbid we add them to this melee. You're staying for dinner, aren't you Ronald?"

"As if, Mrs. Dr. P; wouldn't miss brain loaf night!" Ron smiled.

"The boy gets to paw my only daughter and eat my food…" mumbled Mr. Possible, as he walked to the house, daughter on one arm, wife on the other. Ron trailed behind, grinning.

_**Later that evening…**_

The Possible family and Ron sat around the kitchen table, everyone but Ron sitting back from their plates. Ron, of course, was finishing his third helping of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Hurry up, Ronny! I want to go see Monique at the mall. You've had enough!" Kim chided, rolling her eyes.

"Can't help it, KP…" Ron said around a mouthful, "… yer Mom's cooking is badical."

"Hnk, oh yeah!" cried Rufus, over cleaning the Tweebs plates. He was going to test pilot the latest version of their yet un-named model jet tonight while Kim and Ron went out.

"Thanks Ron." Mrs. Possible smiled. "So what are you two up to tonight?"

Kim told her mom they were going to visit with Monique at the mall, then catch that newest 'Garry Trotter' movie.

"They're gonna sit in the back row…" said Jim,

"… and suck face all night!" finished Tim, both middle schoolers cracking up.

"Tweebs!" Kim shouted, blushing. "Please!"

Mr. Possible shuffled the evening edition of the _Examiner_, turning to his sons.

"Boys, we don't use terms like 'suck face' when talking about your sister." He turned to Kim and Ron. "And we do _not_ do that in a theatre either."

"Daddy," Kim deadpanned. Ron didn't make any eye contact and touched his face nervously.

Mr. Possible just went back to reading his paper.

Kim elbowed Ron. "Come on, let's go get ready."

The pair put their dinner plates in the dishwasher, and then headed up to Kim's loft. Kim grabbed her bag and ducked behind her dressing screen.

"Why do you have to 'get ready' to go to the mall and movies?" Ron wondered, sitting on the beanbag in Kim's room. "I mean, it's just the mall, and the movies are dark. Must be a girl thing…"

Kim took out the sexy pink undergarments while Ron went on about the differences between boys and girls.

'_Oh yes, Ronny, there are differences…' _she mused, shedding her clothes and putting on the lingerie.

She hung her shirt over the top of the screen, then gave it a little push so it would fall over to the other side.

"Ron, can you pick that up for me?"

Ron got up and snatched the shirt up. "Here ya go, KP…" he said, hanging it over the top again.

On the other side, Kim frowned. She had wanted him to stick his arm around the side of the screen. Time for Plan B.

Kim tossed her Club Banana cargos ridiculously outside her screen. Ron watched the pants fly, eyebrow arched.

"Oh hinky! Ron, can you get those?" Kim purred, making sure to stick her hand around the side of the screen this time.

Ron walked over to collect the garment. Flying pants were nothing new to him. He reached forward to place them in his girlfriend's waiting hand.

"…those pants sorta got away from you, KP. I know how it is – wha?"

Kim tugged her boy behind the screen, pulling him into her embrace, pants be damned. She reached up, one delicate yet strong hand grabbing the back of his golden locks, pulling his face down to hers.

"Ronshine…" she huskily breathed, "…now, please and thank you."

Weeks of repressed sexual tension poured forth from the kiss the heroes shared. Ron's hands homed in on her bum like a stinger missiles looking for heat, finding skin on skin the topic at hand. He pulled her body into his, one khaki-clad thigh parting two bare ones.

Kim took one big sexy earlobe between thumb and finger, softly stroking the way she knew would excite them both. She nibbled on his lower lip as if were a juicy slice of honeydew, breath pulling in as friction danced its happy fingers from her center to every nerve ending in her body. She pulled back to look into his eyes, eyes the same color as the aged bourbon her father kept in his study.

"I missed you…" she purred.

"Sha, I know, like a fish misses water. And I'm so diggin' your new drawers. Me like…" Ron replied, breathless. His hands were still firmly in position, his eyes dropping to her scantily clad bosom like a politico reading a speech from a teleprompter.

Kim didn't mind. "Thongs, Ron. I bought them just for you, my Monkey Master. This top too. Now, less lip, more lips please…"

They kissed again, a little less ferociously, soft loving passion taking over. Ron lifted, and Kim's legs wrapped around his torso as they had earlier. A soft feminine sound came out of her; he responded by holding her closer, tighter, and stronger.

Ron felt his heart pace quicken, his body respond. He assumed Kim could too, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Okay, so what they were doing was already pushing it for being upstairs in KP's bedroom with her parents just downstairs. Maybe they had decided to wait; Ron actually thought that was pretty cool. Their honeymoon would be just that much more… honeymoon-ish.

He already knew every soft curve of Kim's beautiful body, from the lean, defined muscles of her calves to the feminine roundness of her tiny ears.

One time, during their Euro-trip, back in the little apartment in Greve…

* * *

_He lay next to her on one of the single beds in the tiny bedroom. They had been sleeping close together for the last half of the trip, both swearing they slept better that way._

_A pale blue moon glow lit the room through the open window, basking her body with an otherworldly shine. How she could manage to be so… sexy while sleeping he would never know. She wore only a white half top and pretty little heart-patterned boy-shorts. Her crimson tresses were mussed from sleep, the way he had decided he liked them best, long eyelashes fluttering atop the movement of her emerald orbs in sleep. Mouth slightly open, slightly round, pink-bronze lips soft and moist. _

_He noted that her face held no lines; nothing but softness, even her elfin nose was curved up most beautifully. His eyes trailing down traced the line of her collarbone, peeking out from under the neckline of her shirt. Her petite breasts, barely hidden under the almost sheer fabric, just a ghost of womanhood. Rising with each intake of breath, hypnotizing. Arms, toned and graceful, one curled under her head, the other draped across her midsection._

_Midsection was not the right word. She had a tummy; you had to say tummy because it was so cute, so girlish, so… tummy. Tiny tummy, adorable belly button. He wondered if she'd giggle if he kissed it, the way she did sometimes when they were… sharing._

_Then he followed down the most expansive curve on her body, the firm, warm rise of her hip, rolling up from that tiny waistline, leading down to the shallow crease formed by her –_

"…Ron, what are you doing?"_ She had asked quietly, only startling him slightly. _

"Looking at you. You're… perfect."_ He answered, now studying the coltish bend of her knees. _

"I'm _so_ not perfect, Ron…"_ she smiled._

_He turned his head to meet her eyes, his look something akin to his 'serious face', yet softer._

"Just be quiet and let me decide what I think is perfect, okay KP?"_ he said, eyes moving back to her body._

_Kim blushed, but smiled wider, letting him drink his fill, before pulling him on top of her…_

* * *

Kim watched her lover's face, still riding his waist, his arms around her bottom. They had stopped kissing almost thirty seconds ago, yet he still had his eyes closed, a smug little grin on his face.

"Ronny…" she called.

"Huh? Oh, hi KP." He replied, seeming to snap back to now.

"What were you thinking of?"

"You. Watching you sleep in Europe. Remember that night?"

Kim smiled, leaning in to place her head on his shoulder. "I remember every night, Ron. It was… perfect."

_**Middleton Mall…**_

"Shoot, we can take the Giants. Ya'll got no front court!" claimed Monique, waving a chimerito in the air for emphasis.

"Well, you li'l doggies didn't do so well against Duke, did you?" smiled Kim, french fry in hand. "We _beat_ them. Kentucky too. What was the score of the Upperton U/Kentucky game again?"

"Whatever. Upperton University _Underdogs_, Kim. We're a come-from-behind type of team…" growled the raven-haired girl, taking a snarling bite from her tex-mex tasty. She turned to Ron, eating his 'second' dinner, a meatball sub. Kim and Ron had met up with Monique right in time for her dinner break from her job at Club Banana.The threesome sat in the food court.

"What about you, Rondo? I suppose that because your GF is a GCU cheerleader, you've become a traitorous Giants fan now. Kim tells me she cracked the whip, and you're sitting on their side now." Monique asked.

"I did not say that!" Kim shot back. "Ronny's going to sit where he can watch me cheer, _his_ idea."

"Hmph. So, Underdogs or Giants, Kosher Dilly? Who's it gonna be?" Monique wondered.

Ron pretended not to notice the anxious looks on both girls' faces. "I think it's going to be a pretty good game…" he responded, quickly bringing his sandwich up to his maw.

"Oh no, Blondie, you ain't duckin' out of this one!" Monique cried. "Answer the question, _Mighty Monkey Master_."

Ron laid his sandwich down. Looking from one beauty to the other, he wondered how he repeatedly managed to find himself between a red-headed Scylla and a black-haired Charybdis. (New _college_ words, to be sure.)

"I will be sitting in the Giants section, so I can watch the GCU cheerleaders. One of them has my heart."

Kim blushed, all smiles. Monique snorted. "Traitor."

"However, I will be wearing my UU Underdogs sweatshirt, and rooting for the home team. And, it's Mystical Monkey Master, I thank you." finished Ron.

"Don't matter. You're still a dang traitor, sitting with those goons. I hope those Giant fans give you a _mystical wedgie_!" said Monique.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Moni…" Ron smirked. "I got Felix's, yours, and my tickets all _together_."

"You what?" yelped Monique.

"I didn't want to sit in enemy territory all by myself! I figured you'd have my back!" smiled Ron. Kim giggled behind a hand.

"Got your back! Got your BACK?" cried Monique, standing up. "Only if that means kickin' yer biscuit, Stoppable!"

_**Next evening, Bryson Hall, Upperton…**_

'_Welcome, viewers, back to tonight's game, the Upperton Underdogs versus the Go City Giants! The Giants are undefeated so far this year, but the U-dogs are giving them a run for their money. I'm Trent Fussburger, and with me as always, Vic Dietal. What do ya think, Vic?' _asked the man in the broadcast booth with the hair helmet. To his right sat a balding man with a big excited grin splitting his face.

'_Round-ball, Baby! Tie ball game, 18 seconds left, tandem timeouts, you name it! This is what makes college hoops worth watching! And I'd lay money down on this being a prelude to the Final Four, Trent.' _Vic cried. _'I adore this game!'_

'_And you saw it here on… MBS. And speaking of bets, what are the odds that the world-saving teens known as Team Possible would be in the house tonight?'_

The cameraman above them drew a close up on Kim, clad in her GCU cheer uniform, riling up the fans sitting behind the Giants' backboard. As if she knew the limelight was on her, she pulled off a perfect standing back-flip, igniting the crowd.

'_That's right, that's Kim Possible, currently a freshman at GCU, down on the floor cheering for the Giants. And in the first row of the GCU stands, get this, wearing a _UU sweatshirt_, is, uh, ah, er…' _Fussburger was quickly handed a sheet of paper from the network spotter sitting next to him, as the camera panned to Ron, Rufus waving a blue and red pennant on his shoulder, Felix and Monique on either side. _'… yes, Ron Stoppable! What about it, Vic?'_

'_Talk about serendipity, baby! Word on the college scene is they're quite the item! Brains and beauty meets a true Underdog! Put a foam head on that young fella, he could be the U-dogs mascot! Can I get a Booyah?' _Vic laughed. _'I loved that song he did on Starmaker, Trent…'_

'_I'm sure you did, Vic, I'm _sure_ you did…'_

The buzzer sounded, drawing two teams of five out onto the hardwood. Upperton would inbound under their basket, hoping to stall for a last shot, or draw a foul. The Giants were sure to play the vice-tight defense they were known for. The Underdogs lined up in formation, waiting to spring their inbounds play, Coach Ferranti yelling instructions from the sideline. The ref handed the ball to a lanky forward with Jones on the back of his purple and gold jersey, drawing a shiny whistle up to his lips.

Sweat beaded, sneakers squeaked, and coaches clutched clipboards. Bodies bumped, long limbs entwined, and seconds ticked away.

Calm silence reigned over co-ed cacophony as the leather-covered orb arced towards the orange hoop…

**_Later that evening, Middleton, Bueno Nacho…_**

"Oh, tell it like it is, Kim! You know you saw that thug Sliver all over my boy Garrett on the breakaway! Would you please!" cried Monique.

"Come on Moni!" Kim snapped. "Like 'your boy' Kelly didn't hammer Gladden on the rebound! Those refs musta been blind…"

Ron and Felix exchanged smirks watching the two competitive girls argue over the final seconds of the game earlier. GCU had won, but only by two.

"Hmph. I think you Giants brought those refs with you…" Monique pouted, pulling her nachos away from Rufus.

"Aw, you're just mad that you lost ten bucks to me…" laughed Felix.

"Shut it boy, before I pour this on your batteries!" Monique said, holding up her drink to enforce the threat.

"All I can say is that redhead on the GCU cheer squad was bon-diggity!" Ron stated, making eyes at KP.

"Oh really…" Kim purred, "I hear she has a boyfriend; big handsome blonde guy. Maybe you saw him in the stands?"

"Nope. I barely even saw the game; couldn't take my eyes off that redhead…"

"APB!" Felix cried in mock horror. "Kimandron sighted in the Middleton area!"

Monique just giggled, touching Felix on the arm. Kim had mentioned to Ron that she was sure there was something between them, but the details were still sketchy.

"Compliments of the management… here ya go guys. Somebody's gotta eat these before we close." Ned walked up with a large tray of tex-mex delights on it, grinning his geeky grin. "Hey Kim, long time no see. You looked great at the game tonight. I watched it on my handheld in my office. It was sad to see you eating those arena nachos, Ron. Poor cheese coverage, not enough jalapenos."

Ron and Rufus shared a high one. "Booyah! The Nedster, comin' through with some free eats!"

"Well, there are some benefits to being a manager…" preened Ned, straightening his clip-on tie.

_(BEEP BEEP BE DEEP)_

"Aw, man…" whined Ron.

Kim scowled, pulling out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, I asked you to send everything to GJ –"

'_This is not young Master Lode you are speaking with, Ms. Possible. It is I, Will Du, Senior Global Justice Agent. May I have your full attention, please?'_

"Come on, dude, one weekend is all we asked for!" grumped Ron. "Can't you guys handle stuff once in a while?"

'_Ah yes, the sidekick, Stoppable. It's… good that you are there as well, I guess. It will save us some time. I most certainly would not call in amateurs on any mission, however, a top-secret lab in Nevada –' _

"No way…" moaned Ron.

'… _has been broken into. Duff Killigan. He's after an ultra-secret –' _

"Dude, come on! Do those guys put out a sign or what? It's the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. This is the third time!" said Ron, rolling his eyes.

_'Stoppable, that information is for Senior GJ agents only. I'll ask you not –'_

"Stuff it, Du!" Team Possible chorused. They shared a quick grin, knowing somebody owed somebody a kiss. Jinxing had gotten an upgrade after Junior Prom.

"Hnk, yeah, stuff it!" chirped Rufus, shaking his fist at the image on the com.

"Transport, where and when, Du?" Kim harshed.

_'GJ hover jet will pick you up at your present location, if you are ready –'_

"We're always ready, Du. Peace-out, sucka!" Ron smirked, pressing the kill button on the Kimmunicator. He turned to his girlfriend, his positive nature kicking in.

"All right, Nevada, you wanted the best, you got the best! Team Possible, back in action! Me and Rufus got your back KP! Let's go kick some mad golfer butt!"

Kim smiled, caught up in his enthusiasm. "Booyah!"

_**Over the mid-west, 15 minutes later…**_

Team Possible had changed clothes at Bueno Nacho. (After the Diablo sitch, they stashed mission garb everywhere.) Kim and Ron were seated in jump seats on the GJ hover jet. Ron was jumpy.

Kim turned to him, placing a peck on his lips. "For luck!"

Ron grabbed her and kissed her back, delivering the Ronshine. "I don't think we'll need luck, Kimbo! Ya know the Monkey Power? How it comes and goes?"

Kim nodded, a question in her glance. She would swear later Ron's eyes turned light blue for a second.

"Its coming, partner! Yeah, baby!" Ron cried. Rufus gave a kung-fu yell from his pocket. KP couldn't help but smile.

The red jump light began to flash, letting them know they were over the lab. They stood up, each giving their chutes a last minute check. Stepping to the now open bay door, Kim made to jump first, but Ron put his hand on her shoulder. He took her hand, and then pulled her with him through the door.

The GJ pilot knew it was impossible, but he was sure he could hear that hamster thing the boy had squealing with delight on the way down.

_**Inside the lab…**_

Killigan growled at the terrified science types cringing before him. "Now then, be a gud laddie and point me in the direction of this Vortex thingamabobby, won't ye?" he stated, his brogue rough.

A shaking researcher pointed to a lab cabinet in the corner of the large workshop. Killigan smiled, walking over.

"Aye, come ta pappy –"

"Not so fast, Killigan! As far as I know, no one considers golf an extreme sport." Kim harshed, stepping from the shadows.

"Oh, and who's this now? The wee cheerleader? I been hearin' yer not so tough without yer lacky boy by yer side!" he responded, smirking.

"Lacky? That's a new one. I prefer buffoon, actually, now that I think about it…" Ron said, stepping in behind KP.

"Ron…" she moaned, rolling her eyes.

Before he could retort, Killigan dropped a dozen or more of his 'special' golf balls on the tile floor.

"No matter. FORE!" he shouted, swinging away.

Kim vaulted out of the way, but Ron, his eyes glowing blue now, dodged the first few with some bon-diggity dance moves, letting them roll behind him, too far away for their explosive power to bother him.

"Heads up, Duh-uff, time for some smack-monkey!" Ron jibed.

Killigan growled something too Scottish to make out, and then began flailing away at the remaining golf balls, sending them at Ron. Ron again dodged the first few, catching one of the last and hurling it back at Killigan with one fluid motion. Not graceful, per se, but simian style.

Duff had to dive out of the way, his own weapon exploding right where he had been standing. He saw a blur above him, and whipped his head around. Ron was flying through the air, monkey kick ready to contact Killigan's jaw.

Five feet from impact, Killigan smiled an evil grin at the Monkey Master. The weird-looking buckle on his kilt flashed.

Ron plowed into nothing, nothing was there but air. Unfortunately, it was solid air. His body crumpled, air rushing out of his lungs, head banging against the force shield. Bouncing off the invisible barrier, he came to rest in a heap in front of the mad golfer. Out cold.

"RON!" Kim cried. Everything had happened so fast, and she had never really seen Ron use the Mystical Monkey Power that way. Sure, she'd seen him whip up on Monkey Fist before, but glowing eyes? Killigan made for the cabinet holding the Vortex Inducer, but her boyfriend took priority right now. She flipped over to him. Still breathing, nasty bump on the head, but he looked like he'd be okay. She looked down at Rufus, coming out of Ron's pocket, a little dazed himself.

"Stay with Ron, Rufus." Kim turned to Killigan, who had the device in hand. "Drop it like bad haggis, you crazy freak! You got some 'splainin' to do!"

"Aye, but theets where yer wrong, lassie. Take her down, laddie!" Killigan replied into what looked like a… PDA?

The ceiling imploded, chunks of debris falling all around her. Suddenly Kim felt two strong coils wrap under her shoulders. She couldn't see anything, but something had her, that was certain. Had her good. She was pulled up through the hole, towards a waiting hover car.

The guy in Gray! He was driving!

But he looked different, somehow. Shorter than she remembered? No time to make that call. She couldn't really tell anyhow, with him sitting in the hover car.

Telescopic steel arms materialized, wrapped under her arms, the other ends attached to the craft. They disconnected, the snapping lengths coiling around her torso and legs as she fell ten feet to the rooftop that remained. Landing with a grunt, she saw Killigan float up on yet another cable, landing in the passenger seat.

"T'was nice gettin' tagether wit' ya again, lassie. Bye fer now!" he smirked, placing a hand on the shoulder of the Gray man, the inducer displayed in his other hand. The villainous duo sped off into the night.

"Kim! KIM!" Ron's voice came up from inside the lab. "Where are you?"

Kim grunted, unable to free herself from the cables. "Up on the roof, Ron. Get up here!"

A grapple hook latched onto the edge of the hole in the lab. Ron's head followed, a concerned look on his face. "You okay, KP?"

"They got away, Ron. That guy in Grey was with Killigan this time. Who is he?" Kim harshed.

"I dunno." Ron replied, moving to his girlfriend. He tried untwisting the cables to no avail. Instead, he reached into Kim's side pocket, grabbing the laser lipstick. Carefully, he burned through the restraints. "I can't believe _Killigan_ beat us."

"It's that Gray guy, Ron. First, he beats me in a fight, like he knew my every move. This time, he used exactly the right type of tech to take us down." Kim answered. "W_ho is he_?"

"I dunno again, KP…" said Ron, helping Kim up. "That force field thingy I hit; It was…"

"What Ron?" Kim wondered.

"It was… all vuja dey-ish. Like I had seen it before, but I can't remember when. If I even did."

"Hmph." Kim grumbled. "Well, I'm tired of losing to this guy. I'm tired of losing, period."

Ron took her hand, squeezing lightly. Kim never was good at losing; she took it way too personally.

"Come on, KP. Let's go home. We'll talk to Wade in the morning, see if he has any ideas." Ron chanced a smile. "We'll get this Gray dude. _That's what we do_."

Kim looked at her boyfriend. He had just used the very same phrase she had used with the chopper pilot. She was still tweaked, but she answered his smile with one of her own.

"I know, Ron. Yeah, let's go home…"

_**Sunday Morning…**_

Ron showed up 'walk to school' early at Kim's, and made breakfast for Kim and her family. They called Wade around 10 o'clock, to have a Team meeting.

Wade appeared on the Kimmunicator, looking haggard, sleepy. "Hey Kim."

Kim, ready to get right to business, noticed his appearance. "Wade. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I fell asleep at my computer last night. I woke up with my face on the keyboard. Amazingly, I typed three thousand pages of the letter 'J'. Single spaced." he answered, smiling weakly. "I'm just a little tired and sore, from sleeping in the chair. What's up?"

"That Gray dude showed up again last night…" said Ron, from over Kim's shoulder. "With Killigan…"

"… and won – again." finished Kim. "They stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, also again. Got any ideas on who he is, Wade. Any leads at all?"

"None yet. Man, do those Nevada guys put out a sign?" Wade asked.

"That's what I'm sayin'!" smirked Ron. Rufus nodded from his breast pocket.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well, see if you can't 'up' the search for info on this freak, Wade. We gotta take him down."

"Will do, Kim." Wade yawned. "I gotta go, guys, I need a shower and a nap. Wade out."

Kim shut off the Kimmunicator, looking up at Ron. He saw worry in her green eyes. "This tanks, Ron. So much for a weekend of romantic bliss."

Ron began to rub her neck, a wan smile on his face. "Well, at least we spent it together, KP."

"Yeah, losing together…"

_**end - I really have issues with this guy in Gray. I wish Big Mike would sit on him, seriously. THANKS! - mattb3671**_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: What up everybody? I actually don't have much to offer in the way of notes. This will no doubt be a relief to some readers. But I just wanted to say a quick 'hi' and thanks a bunch for reading, and thanks for all the faves and alerts. On behalf of the WGA, we all hope you are enjoying the story, and wish you a very happy 2006.

Edit: This chapter was posted, and then taken down because I am a predestined idiot. In my haste to post the chapter, I forgot to check the sequence of events against the first two chapters and realized I had written all my events during the time that chapter one takes place. So I deleted the original version, re-wrote a few passages, and now everything should work out nicely… I hope. If not, then please, someone kill me now…

I hope you folks enjoyed the lighthearted aspects of the previous two chapters. I'm afraid this one has, well…darkness…within…

* * *

Chapter 3

By G-Go

* * *

It definitely wasn't supposed to be _this _way.

0 for 2…and she wasn't thinking about the basketball team. How could they have lost? Again?

College was supposed to be the time of transition from childhood to adulthood. Though in many ways, Kim Possible had been far more mature than her contemporaries for most of her life. Odd, perhaps that she should fall for a young man who was so 'full of childlike wonder'.

But perhaps it wasn't so odd after all. Many have called 'opposites attract' the cry of the truly desperate. But Kim saw her relationship with Ron as a balance; left and right, one and the other, yin and yang. Opposites who were so perfect for each other…

So why were she and Ron falling apart?

Kim's lower lip began to tremble and she bit it. She was a world famous hero. She wasn't supposed to cry. She could do anything… but apparently she couldn't do a long distance relationship with Ron, despite the fact he was working so hard to pull up his grades and transfer to GCU. The tensions and the distance had become too great…

* * *

It had been almost two months since their defeat at the hands of Duff Killigan and the person Ron had nicknamed "Agent Gray". Two quiet, but very tense months. No other missions had come up and that worried Wade. Even Will Du had called and asked if he had gotten any alerts on supervillain activity.

Nothing.

This wasn't right. And the fact that they'd suffered such humiliating losses got under Kim's skin.

But there was more. Soon after the second loss, things began to take a bit of a downward turn for Kim. One morning she woke up and things just felt…_different_… somehow. The separation from Ron seemed to be taking its toll; they hadn't seen each other in weeks, and Kim's calls to Ron became less and less frequent. Ron kept up his part of the calling regularity, and Wade had worked it so they could talk to each other via their Kimmunicators without needing to pay for airtime and whatnot.

Kim was becoming increasingly annoyed with Ron's constant contact, and finally she informed him they should just limit their calls to once a week. Ron agreed, albeit reluctantly. He chalked up her mood to the fact that they had been beaten twice and simply applied himself to his studies. He was determined that everything would be all right once they were together again for the Fall semester.

Kim's grades began to slip. Her study habits faltered, and often she would sit at her desk and stare, thinking about nothing… and no one.

One day she skipped all her classes and went for a drive. Nowhere in particular, she just drove out into the country and parked on a bluff that overlooked the outer edges of the Go City suburbs.

Kim sat for an hour in her car and brooded. Just staring out over the endless rows of pre-fab housing tracts and thousands of backyard fences.

She imagined all the nameless, faceless people in those houses.

What did they know or care about her? She'd saved them…all of them… countless times and never once did they ever thank her. And where were they when she was handed her defeats? Same place they were when she saved them… nowhere. What was the point of saving the word when more villains kept trying to destroy it while those who lived in it were ignorant of the constant danger they were in?

What was the point?

Kim felt as though she could have answered that question several months ago, but today… today she didn't have a solution.

"Cow," she said out loud for seemingly no reason. It was her way of dealing with the unanswerable; things that didn't make sense. When the world presented nonsensical questions, then sometimes the only answers were equally nonsensical.

Today's nonsensical solution to the equation was simply, absurdly: 'Cow'.

She banged her fists on the steering wheel in frustration. Once… twice…

"What is happening to me?" She wailed aloud, rubbing sore hands together.

Another question with no answer.

Kim felt as though she were trying to climb up a hillside that was covered in plastic and drenched with dish soap. One step upward meant sliding back three steps worth of progress. Why did this bother her so much? And why was she letting it affect her life? And worse, why was she taking it out on Ron?

For a brief second, Kim felt regret at the thought of her distant boyfriend, and then that regret bubbled and foamed into anger. Why was he so clingy? Couldn't he just take care of himself? For once in his life?

The hands that had just pounded the steering wheel now gripped it with ferocity.

Ron.

Maybe he had finally become a liability; a less-than-useful member of the team. He'd been absent for the mission against Dementor, and hadn't contributed much to the mission against Killagin.

No, wait… He had contributed quite a bit in the form of Mystical Monkey Power.

Kim's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as her hands gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

Maybe that was it. Ron was trying to usurp her place as the hero…relegate her into the role of sidekick. Shove Kim out of the way and grab some of the glory for himself. He'd finally become tired of her receiving all the attention and decided he was going to be the star now.

Kim twisted the ignition key to the point that she almost broke it off and shoved the car into reverse, stomping down on the accelerator. She reached down and turned up the music, so loud that it began to drown out her thoughts.

Kim began to suspect she was losing a grip on her sanity… but as soon as that thought entered her mind, another crowded in and pushed it out.

_No,_ she thought, _I'm not going crazy. I'm finally beginning to see everything clearly._

The car sped off, careening around a corner with screeching tires.

* * *

"Ron, I'm just trying to get things straightened out here. Sheesh!"

"But Kim-"

"No, I'm serious, Ron. No more calls until Spring Break, unless Wade has a mission."

"I… I don't think…"

"Oh, come ON! Just try to get through the next few weeks without my having to be your emotional babysitter! Solve your own problems for once!"

She cut the Kimunicator off without giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

For perhaps the first time in her academic career, Kim Possible got less than straight A's heading into the break. Worse still, she didn't seem to care. A lot of her weekend nights were spent at frat parties lately, or hanging out with the rest of the squad doing - and talking about - nothing. Even Bonnie was a bit surprised to see such a change in Kim's behavior. But she only said something that one time and Kim practically chewed her head off, so she shut up.

Against his better judgment, Ron held off on the calls, even though he desperately missed her and wanted to talk to her. Sometimes it was all he could do not to punch the buttons on the Kimunicator. At one point, Wade even called him up and asked if everything was all right.

"You monitor our calls?" Ron asked, a bit annoyed, "That's some pretty sour sauce, Wade."

"Of course I don't," Wade answered defensively, "But I have a program that keeps track of the minutes the Kimunicators are in use, and lately there's been a long, dry spell."

"Kim's idea," Ron said wearily, "I guess she's just trying to get things straightened out at school."

"You think these recent losses to Killagin and Dementor have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe, although our losses seem to be coming from Agent Gray," Ron responded more agreeably, "The last time we talked it was practically all she could think about. That pretty much harshed the romance for the duration of the conversation."

"Sorry to pry, but when was the last time you guys talked?"

"About three weeks ago. It's getting harder and harder not to call her. I feel like an addict in need of a Kimjection."

"That _is_ pretty long for you guys," Wade's voice was laced with concern.

"Well", Ron shrugged, "School's been smackin' my biscuit around pretty seriously these days, so I kinda understand what she's dealin' with. College is a lot more complex than high school. Kim just needs an attitude adjustment."

"You're probably right," Wade agreed, "Or maybe she just needs a solid mission victory."

"As long as you don't flake out on us next time," Ron grinned.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened… but yeah. Don't worry Ron, the bad guys will start acting up again, and you and Kim will be back in the saddle-"

"Huh?"

"Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Of course. Spring break is coming so we'll see each other again… you're right. Everything'll be cool."

* * *

But Spring break wasn't much fun for anyone. The GCU basketball team had reached the Sweet 16 in the big March Madness tournament. And of course, the cheer squad had to be at every game.

Kim was able to get home for four days during Spring Break, but didn't see Ron for most of that time since he had to celebrate Passover with his family. But they saw each other on Good Friday; Ron brought over his Snowman Hank DVD with the bonus episode "Snowman Hank's big Easter Egg Hunt" (which also had several holiday episodes from other series' featured on the Eisner Channel; Ron was always miffed at having to pay for episodes of shows he didn't even like), and they sat together and watched, munching popcorn and sipping soda. They didn't say much to each other.

Because it was Easter Weekend, and the family were all gathered about (including Aunt June and Cousin Larry who kept staring at Ron and Kim for some reason), they didn't get any time alone.

They saw each other the following night, and Ron naturally took her to Bueno Nacho. He tried very hard to overlook the fact that Kim had not gotten him anything for Passover week, though in the past, Kim was always buying Ron little gifts ever since the time he purchased that green jacket for her when they were working at Bueno Nacho.

The evening didn't go too well. Kim obsessed over their defeats to Killagin and Dementor again, and it was all she wanted to talk about. Nothing Ron said seemed to ease the situation any, until finally he snapped.

"C'mon, KP, can't we talk about something else? This is our only night together!"

Kim had to head off for another basketball road game on Monday, and the likelihood that GCU would make it to the final game was very high.

"Yeah," she growled, "So why are we spending it at Bueno Nacho, Ron? Why can't you take me some place nice for once?"

Ron just sat there and blinked in confusion. Her tone was unusually wrathful. Rufus scampered into Ron's pocket and hid in fear.

"Huh?" Was all Ron could get out.

"Should have known you'd have no idea what I was talking about." Kim stood up, glaring hotly at him. She inadvertently knocked over her soda and it cascaded across the table into Ron's lap.

She smirked at the image, then dropped a bomb on him:

"Ron, I think we should take a break from each other… maybe see other people."

Ron had been busily dabbing at the spilled soda in his lap but suddenly forgot it. When he turned an unbelieving face up at Kim, he was pale, and looked as if she had just kicked him in the stomach, though what he was feeling as a bit worse than that.

"You heard me," Kim barked without waiting for him to react. "I've been thinking a lot about us these last few weeks, and I realized you've been a constant presence in my life since we were four. Since we were _FOUR_, Ron! Even when I was dating Josh Mankey it was like you were always nearby. Now we're in college, in different cities. I want some freedom!"

Ron's jaw worked but no words would come out.

Kim didn't sit back down, but stood at the end of the table, her hands on her hips, boring holes into him with her eyes. There were a few other customers in the restaurant who tried to look as though they weren't listening in, but couldn't help it. Kim Possible was breaking up with her sidekick, and they were there to witness it!

"Don't…" Ron seemed to have trouble breathing, "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

Kim finally sat again with a disgusted look on her face. Her voice was rife with sarcasm, "OK, Ron. Let's talk. I'm really interested in hearing what you have to say. Enlighten me with your flawless logic that will no doubt get me to change my mind about breaking up with you. Tell me all about how you'll continue to lavish me with romantic dinners at Bueno Nacho; dinners I pay for most of the time by the way. Tell me all about how my life will suddenly be better when absolutely nothing is going to change!"

Kim was practically screaming by the end of her speech.

Ron was beet red, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole. He could feel Rufus shivering in his pocket.

"Listen," Kim stood up abruptly, "I have to go home and pack. I've got a game tomorrow. Sorry to do this to you during the holiday, but… well, you don't exactly celebrate the normal holidays anyway, so who cares?"

Kim turned and walked to the door.

"Kim!" Ron croaked, his voice seemed to have left him.

She stopped, her fist clenching the door handle, and turned to look at him.

"What about the missions?" his voice cracked and choked.

"You've got your Kimunicator," She said coolly. "And I'm still willing to do the hero thing. It's up to you if you still want to do the sidekick thing… if you're willing to be an adult about this. Maybe if you've got some maturity in you, then you'll be able to deal with this. But I have my doubts."

She slipped silently out the door.

Ron sat there, staring at nothing and saying nothing, until Ned finally had to tell him they were closing for the night. For four hours he had sat and tried to figure out where everything had gone wrong.

None of this made any sense.

"Cow." he whispered to himself as he slipped silently out the door.

* * *

He didn't intend to watch the game, but he couldn't help himself.

At half time of the final game, GCU was beating the University Of North Dakota (home of the 'Fightin' Sioux'!) 56-24; apparently the Fightin' Sioux didn't have much of a 'fightin' defense.

The traditional cheesy halftime spectacle featured the dance and cheer squads

Ron had already seen her twice in a couple of the obligatory television shots of cheerleaders, and had experienced real twinges of pain at the sight of her. He was looking for some sort of sign from her, some indication that she maybe regretted her decision, or was showing signals of remorse at what had happened.

But the shots were less than two seconds each, and Kim had her game face on; the plastic smile all cheerleaders seem to plaster on their faces during a sporting event. However, just for the sake of torturing himself, he pushed pause on his DVR and stared at her pixilated image for minutes at a time.

He kept telling himself he should just turn off the game and go to bed. He was alone in the house, his parents were out with friends. But something in Ron just couldn't help it. He felt ill, or like he'd been in a nightmare for the last five days; or as though he were having a nightmare in which he was ill.

The game resumed in the second half with GCU continuing to stomp all over North Dakota. The crowd was in a frenzy by the time the clock wound down to the final ten seconds of the game. GCU was about to achieve 'National Champion' status for the first time in school history. The point gap between the two teams was so wide that victory was a foregone conclusion.

Somehow, though it was probably an assumption made in hindsight, Ron knew what was about to happen. His hand instinctively twitched once or twice in the direction of the TV remote.

_Turn it off!_ His brain screamed, _Just turn it off now. You know what's coming!_

And yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_10…_

Some morbid part of him had to see it.

_9…_

As though he deserved this sort of self-induced anguish.

_8…_

Everyone on the screen was laughing and having a good time.

_7…_

But, of course, the cameras found Kim and lingered.

_6…_

They lingered because she was a world famous teen hero, who just happened to be beautiful.

_5…_

After all, who wouldn't want to be looking at a hot redheaded cheerleader whose team was about to win the Big Game?

_4…_

She had a strange look in her eye.

_3…_

Something he had seen part of before, only now it seemed darker.

_2…_

The camera stayed on her as she sidled playfully up to the one of the male members of the GCU cheer squad.

_1…_

"No…" Ron was whispering but unaware of it, "Please… don't do this to me."

"_IT'S OVER!" _Screamed the excited announcer. Ron felt as though the commentator was talking directly to him.

Pandemonium erupted in the arena as fans spilled on to the playing floor. The camera stayed locked on Kim, whose arms slid up and around the young man's neck, her eyes half closed as her lips mouthed the words 'we won' in a sultry fashion, then she kissed him.

Passionately.

Rufus shrieked and covered his eyes.

The worst part for Ron was the fact no one else seemed to be kissing.

The camera zoomed in and still she kissed the male cheerleader. For his part, the cheerleader was kissing her back as if he were a very hungry young man, and kisses were the only thing that would take the edge off.

Ron's eyes were glued in horror to the screen, he was sure he could see tongues.

The man's hands - one of which was plunged into her auburn cascade while the other rested at the small of her back – slid downward. The camera zoomed slowly out to accommodate the full image of what was happening. As expected, his hands came to a rest on Kim's posterior, and gave a firm squeeze.

Kim responded by pressing against him and kissing him more deeply.

Ron almost made it to the bathroom in time.

Unable to get the image out of his mind, Ron Stoppable celebrated GCU's big win perched near the toilet, violently throwing up every ten seconds or so.

When the dry heaves came, the tears began to spill.

* * *

The next morning, a furious Kim Possible was on a plane back to Middleton, suspended from the cheer squad. Turned out the young man she'd kissed had been dating Bonnie Rockwaller on a fairly steady basis. Bonnie was furious, and confronted Kim at the hotel after the game.

It took the rest of the squad to pull Kim off her.

Bonnie was sent to the emergency room.

* * *

_Beep Beep Be-beep._

Ron's heart leaped into his throat. There it was. Either it would be Kim, or more likely, Wade with a mission.

Beep Beep Be-beep 

It was four days after the Big Game, and though Ron had heard about Kim's suspension, he hadn't heard anything else since she got back to Middleton. Ron was preparing himself to go back to school to following week. He was already considering a transfer to a school other than GCU the next fall.

Things hadn't gotten any easier in the last few days. A good chunk of him was living in denial. He knew things were over between himself and Kim, but if he didn't dwell on it too much; he could almost pretend things were as just as they were when he wasn't seeing much of her the previous semester.

Almost.

The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach never really went away. A part of him had died, and was lying, rotting in that pit.

Even when they were apart that first semester, Ron always had a relaxed, secure demeanor about him. He was with Kim. It didn't matter that they were so far apart. It was all about knowing that someone out there cared for him, needed him, and would rather be with him than doing just about anything else. That was the security of a relationship; even at such a distance, just the knowledge she was out there…

But no longer. The most important person in Ron's life since he was four years old wasn't there any more. But she hadn't died, she'd simply rejected him.

_Beep Beep Be-Beep._

Ron looked over at the Kimunicator again. If that part of his life was over, then so was this. No more. No more Kim, then no more missions. No more sidekick.

Ron was just going to be Ron.

The Kimmunicator glowed a pale blue. Wade's voice came out over the speaker.

"I know you're there, Ron, I've been scanning your heat signature for the last five minutes. Pick up, will you?"

Ron walked over to the dresser in his room and looked down at Wade's face on the screen.

"I can't do it, Wade," He said, picking up the device, "I'm done. No more."

"I need you, Ron," Wade said urgently, "I can't do this by myself."

"'By yourself'? Where's Kim?"

"Global Justice wants us to check out a break-in at a –"

"Top secret lab." Ron said monotonously chiming along with Wade, "When do we get to investigate a break-in at a top secret girl's college?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So what's the deal with GJ?"

"Monkey Fist was spotted by a security camera in a lab on the East Coast. GJ says what was stolen from that lab isn't a weapon or anything, so they want us to check it out. They can't do it because on our last mission, someone managed to hack into their system and shut them down completely. They're still trying to get back on their feet over there."

"What'd Monkey Fist steal?"

"A beam frequency amplifier. Harmless by itself but there is always the potential for ill use."

"And Kim?"

Wade shook his head, "Will Du specified that Kim wasn't to be brought in on this mission. He doesn't like this whole suspension thing: says it draws attention to her hero work, and unwanted media scrutiny to GJ. Basically he's not too thrilled with her behavior of late."

"For once we agree," Ron muttered. Then he strangely brightened. "So, wait, that means I'm heading up the mission?"

"Yep!" Wade also brightened, "I figured Monkey Fist would be a good place to try your hand at being a team leader. What do you say, Ron, ready to graduate from Sidekick to Hero?"

For the first time in days, Ron felt something other than misery and nausea. He stood up straight, adopted a far away look in his eye, and puffed out his chest.

"Team Stoppable," He said heroically.

Cruel, sardonic laughter began to emanate from the Kimunicator. Someone had been listening in.

"As if!" Kim spat, a contemptible tone in her voice, "That's _really_ intimidating, Ron. You are SO gonna choke!"

"You're just jealous because you can't come along," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't want to anyway," Kim said lightly. "I have a date tonight. Which is probably more dates than you'll have in the next ten ye-"

Her voice was abruptly cut short.

"Sorry," Wade said apologetically, "I forgot all the Kimunicators were still on the same frequency. She can't see or hear us any more."

Ron sat heavily on the bed, a dejected look on his face.

"But what if she's right?" he almost whispered.

"She will only be right if you allow her to be," Wade answered firmly, "But what do you think she will have to say when you prove her wrong?"

Determination crept back on to Ron's face.

"Yeah", he said quietly.

"You can do this, right?" Wade asked, sounding like a coach giving a pep talk.

"Yeah!" Ron said louder.

"You ready to be the hero?" Wade shouted.

"YEAH!" Ron shouted back, leaping to his feet.

"Then let's go spank this monkey!"

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"Dude, what you just said… that was about four different kinds of wrong."

"I… uh… OK…" Wade stammered, "Then how about this? Monkey Fist won't know what hit him!"

Ron had just finished pulling on his mission clothes. He picked up the Kimunicator and stared into it. Wade yelped in surprise at the face that looked back at him. Ron's jaw was set, and his lips appeared as though they were going to curl into a snarl. But the most frightening thing were Ron's eyes. They glowed with a pale blue fire.

"Oh, he'll know," Ron said coldly as he grabbed the rest of his mission gear and slipped Rufus into his pocket, "Because I will be hitting him hard, fast and repeatedly."

* * *

"Dude!" Ron said excitedly, "Where did you get this?"

"I figured it was time we set up our own rides," Wade gushed, "From now on Team Poss- uh, I mean Team…Us… from now on we have our own transportation."

They were in Wade's shiny new hover car, zipping along across the surface of Mono Lake, just east of the Sierra Nevada Mountains in California. Wade had tracked the energy signature of the beam amplifier to a remote location somewhere near the California/Nevada border. Satellite scans showed a compound of ramshackle buildings on a large piece of property in one of the desolate mountain ranges that jutted above the region known as the Great Basin. Such a location could only mean one thing: lair.

It was odd that Monkey Fist would choose such a location for a lair. Usually he preferred humid tropical climates to cater to his monkey DNA, or cold, wet climates which appealed to the Englishman that still lurked far beneath his mutated surface.

Wade had picked up Ron and arranged for a GJ airlift of Team Stoppable as well as Wade's new vehicle. Once they were near the coordinates, the back door of the plane lowered and Wade, Ron and the hover car slid out the rear of the aircraft.

The parachutes deployed a lot closer to the ground than Ron would have liked.

"This bad boy will get us wherever we want to go and then some," Wade gushed as though he were showing off his own baby. In many respects, he was. "But that isn't even the sweet part. Wait until you see what I've got in there."

Wade gestured behind him. Resting on the back seat was a small backpack. Ron didn't see what was so special about it, but he trusted his friend. For the first time in many weeks, Ron was actually feeling exhilaration. It was weird being here without Kim, but he _was_ here with his friend Wade, and there was something about all this that just felt like a whole new adventure.

Ron was finally going to be the hero.

For his part, Wade was surprised to find that he wasn't so nervous as he expected to be. He didn't have a whole lot of field experience, but for some reason he felt as though he knew what he was doing. It was an odd feeling… almost like déjà vu.

Ron's dreams of finally becoming the hero ended abruptly when they pulled up to the buildings that marked the last known whereabouts of the Frequency Amplifier.

Wade had donned his backpack, then pulled out what looked like a small version of the Kimunicator. He punched several buttons and the backpack seemed to spring to life.

Metal plating blossomed out from the pack, then formed itself around Wade, fitting to all the contours of his body. It was a charcoal colored metal that seemed to almost grow of its own accord. Quietly, but with a few subdued clicks and whirs, the plating spread across Wade's form, then adhered itself to him. Electronic components seemed to spring from nowhere and align themselves at strategic positions on either of his wrists, as well as his chest. Smaller components, what looked like extra large writing pens, seemed to grow in places on both his wrists, as well as his ankles. The plating grew up over Wade's head and covered it, helmet-like, leaving only a thin sliver of reflective material where his eyes were.

"Wow!" Rufus squeaked, observing from Ron's pocket.

"This is basically the Centurion Project 2.0," Wade said enthusiastically, "It has all kinds of cool stuff on it that the first Centurion suit had, but with a few new twists."

"That's just terrific," Ron said miserably.

"What?" Wade asked defensively.

"Nothing," Ron said in a seriously disappointed tone, "I'm just back to being the sidekick again, that's all."

"Huh?"

"No one's going to think I'm the hero with Robo-Wade to hog the spotlight."

"You can still be the hero!" Wade protested.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What about, like, Gigantor?"

"Dude!" Ron argued, "That show was all about the robot! The kid was just annoying comic relief!"

"Well, then what about-?"

"Look, can we just go get this over with? I seem to have lost my enthusiasm here."

They made a thorough search-and-scan of each of the buildings, but all had been deserted years before and were in a state of decay. There didn't even seem to be any tire tracks or aircraft landing pads.

Wade was just about to give up when Ron called him over to the rear of one of the buildings. There in the side of the mountain was an old mine shaft. Rails ran out from the mine and dead-ended where they were standing. A mine cart sat a few feet just inside the entrance.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here in forever," Wade said doubtfully.

"That's what it's supposed to look like. Scan the area with those gadgets of yours." Ron said staring intently at the rails.

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything. These rails should be rusty, but they look brand new."

Wade studied the tiny display pad on his wrist, "I'm getting something. There's a low-frequency radio field in the immediate area, a lot like the ones used in TV remotes or garage door openers. I think I can match the frequency if I-"

Before he'd finished talking, the mine car rolled all the way out to where they were standing, then the railings behind it seemed to collapse into the ground, though each cross-tie hovered at a different level as the railings lowered, forming a rough stairway leading underground that would be hidden from view – including those of satellites – by the placement of the mine car.

"See?" Wade said triumphantly, "A sidekick couldn't-"

"Oh knock it off," Ron snapped and began descending the stairs. Wade followed close behind.

They made their way through corridors and twisting passages to a massive chamber deep within the mountain. Not once did any alarms go off, or anyone jump out at them. After awhile even Wade figured it out.

"It's a trap, isn't it?" He asked Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said dejectedly, "And like a buffoon, I'm still charging right into them."

"Except this time you won't be charging out again! AHA AHA AHA HA HA HA HA!" Monkey fist shrieked with laughter as he dropped from somewhere above them. He landed in a crouch and faced Ron, about fifteen feet away from his arch foe. He continued to rant, "This time, you don't have Kim Possible to save you."

_How did he know Kim wasn't here? _Ron thought.

Then, a voice came from loudspeakers overhead. It was the voice of a man with a German or Eastern European accent. To Ron, it sounded eerily familiar.

"Do not delay, Monkey Fist. Destroy them now!"

A slow grin began to crawl across Monkey Fist's face, then was replaced by a sudden blanket of fear.

Ron's eyes had flared blue again, but this time, from where Monkey Fist was standing, all sorts of weird stuff seemed to be happening to Ron. As if from nowhere, a gust of wind sprang up. It tussled Ron's hair, and rippled across his shirt, pulling it up slightly. Ron stood staring at Monkey Fist with his own fists clenched, rays of light seemed to shoot forth from behind Ron while a single, pale blue line swirled about him in a vortex of glowing energy. Ron's face was a mask of utter fury.

Monkey Fist gibbered incoherently and scrambled backward as Ron came at him. The wind, the light, everything disappeared except for the blue fire in Ron's eyes. He moved faster than seemed humanly possible as he came after the half man/half monkey and hit him.

Hard, fast, and repeatedly.

Ron's fists seemed to fly in all directions at once as he simultaneously blocked all of Fist's attacks while driving his own clenched hands into his enemy. They tumbled over and over together, a mass of fur, shrieks, and mystical monkey power.

Wade began to scan for the frequency amplifier.

"Monkey ninjas attack!" shouted the German-sounding voice.

A swarm of monkeys came at Wade, and scrambled up over him, knocking him backward. It took Wade a few startled seconds to activate his body armor, but when he managed to do so, monkey ninjas began flying in all directions.

As it turned out, the little pen-like cylinders at the arms and legs of Wade's Centurion suit were tiny thrusters. Not only could the suit hover for a brief period, but the thrusters in the wrists would add velocity to any thrown punch. In addition, the suit responded to Wade's movements, so as he swung his fists, the thrusters on the wrist would fire and the punch would suddenly be moving at three times its previous speed.

Wade's arms flailed about. Monkey ninjas began slamming into the nearby walls.

In the meantime, Monkey Fist was taking a severe beating.

At last, Ron and Wade were about to take home a victory, and a solid one at that.

But at some point during his tussle with Monkey Fist, Ron felt a strong had grip his shoulder tightly and haul him to his feet. Before he could react. A fist drove itself into his face, and sent him sprawling backward.

The fire went out of Ron's eyes. He looked up at the person who had just hit him. It was Agent Gray.

But something was amiss. Gray seemed taller than last time; more lithe, and agile. He began to wonder if maybe there weren't an army of Grays.

Ron struggled to get to his feet, but Gray was on top of him before he could recover. Ron felt himself picked up once again, but this time he was forcibly swung through the air and released. Ron sailed a short distance and then slammed into Wade. Both went tumbling; Ron was knocked unconscious. Rufus tumbled out of his pocket.

"Finish them!" barked the German voice.

Ron wasn't moving. Wade attempted to get to his feet, but suddenly felt dizzy as Gray sprang on top of him and slammed his head to the floor. Groggily, Wade tried to move but was too disoriented.

Then to his horror, Wade saw that he and Ron were lying precariously close to a ledge.

Then to his further horror, Wade realized he had just been pushed over that ledge and was now freefalling down an impossibly wide and deep shaft. Wade was just about to activate the thrusters when he looked above him and saw Ron's unconscious form freefalling just a few feet away. Sickeningly, Ron smacked against the walls of the shaft once or twice as they fell.

If Wade kept himself from falling any further, Ron would surely plummet to his death.

Struggling to shake off the dizziness, Wade fired a microburst of the thrusters and found himself even with Ron. Several more buttons pushed and Wade's suit blossomed out, extending itself around his unconscious friend. Once they were completely enclosed together, Wade fired up the thrusters. Less than a second later, they plummeted into an underground river, plunging through the water and slamming into the riverbed below. Dimly, Wade realized that if he hadn't fired the thrusters even for that short time, he and Ron would have smashed against the riverbed and been killed.

As it was, Wade was in a great deal of agony and began to wonder if something was broken.

The current swept them along. There was precious little air in the tiny space of the suit that now extended around Ron, who was still unconscious. In addition, everything was pitch black. Wade wasn't even sure if they were right side up, though he suspected the current was tumbling them over and over. He began to panic, convinced they were going to die underneath a mountain in the middle of the desert.

But very soon, a dim, gray light began to show in the murky depths. The current seemed to have stopped, or at least slowed. Wade got his bearings as to which way was up, then fired what remained of the fuel in his thrusters and propelled them upward. In a few minutes, they broke the surface of Mono Lake. The hover car had homed in on Wade's signal and was already waiting for them.

Ron began to come around shortly after two metallic arms telescoped out from the hover car and picked him up, setting him gently in the passenger seat, while Wade managed to haul himself up into the vehicle. He powered up the car and headed west, away from Monkey Fist, Gray and whoever this mysterious German was… or maybe he was Eastern European. Whatever the case, they were in no condition to go back to the lair and fight it out. They'd been beaten once again.

Wade did not look forward to the report he was going to give to Will Du: another defeat handed to them by Gray, another seemingly innocuous secret project successfully stolen, and this time…

…one missing naked mole rat.

* * *

Rufus squeaked in horror as he saw Gray shove Ron over the edge of the abyss. Then tried to squeak again as a hand closed around his tiny body and picked him up. He tried to squeak, but couldn't as Gray's fist slowly tightened around him, squeezing the life from his body.

Gray then pulled her mask off so she could watch as the mole rat died in her grasp.

Rufus looked up with confusion at green eyes, auburn hair, and a maniacal grin.

The mole rat was slowly dying at the hands of Gray…

…the hands of Kim Possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: My apologies, but this chapter is a bit longer than the ones that proceed it. It had a lot to do, so I ask you to please bear with me as you read.

My thanks to MrDrP, Mattb3671, and G-Go for the excellent first three chapters. I hope this lives up to their precedent.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Change their flags and pennants to ours; intermix and employ them with our own chariots. Treat the captured soldiers well in order to nurture them for our own use. This is referred to as 'conquering the enemy and growing stronger.' - Sun Tzu_

**Chapter 4**

**By WesUAH**

He never figured that he'd die like this, being crushed to death in the hands of his pet girl. Naco shortage? Yeah, that was what he figured would do it. Shego getting in a good plasma shot? Maybe. Accidentally getting smacked into a wall? Sure. That blasted iguana getting lucky? Not his preferred method (as if he had one), but really, anything could happen.

But being crushed to death by Kim Possible? Not even in his most fevered, naco-deprived hallucinations had Rufus _ever_ conceived of such a thing. It simply wasn't _possible_.

Yet there it was.

He wanted to go out after having lived a long life, one full of love and cheese.

Instead, while he _had_ lived a long life, for a naked mole rat, he was about to die not full of much of anything.

His last thought, before everything went black, was that something was obviously, seriously, wrong with Kim, that she was not in her right mind. Which meant, perhaps, that she could be put _back_ in her right mind.

Which meant that his pet boy might not have to hurt anymore.

He took some comfort in that, when the darkness came.

* * *

He just stood there, staring at the bottom rung of the ladder. The treehouse had been his place of retreat during the whole Erik fiasco, and now he wanted to run up the ladder, plop down on the old couch, and hide himself away from the world. He wanted it to be his refuge.

He also wanted to turn and run like a scared rabbit; the treehouse held far more than just isolation and protection from the rest of the world.

It held _memories_. Of _her_.

They had played there as children; they had plotted and schemed there as adolescents; they had hugged and cuddled there as loving teenagers on the cusp of adulthood. Things that they would never, ever, do again. He wanted to run, and find some hole that he could crawl into, and use to hide himself away.

He stepped up to the ladder, and placed a foot on the bottom rung.

"Okay, Rufus," he whispered aloud to the air, as he had in the days when Rufus was just his imaginary friend. "I'm goin' in. You got my back, buddy?"

No answer.

The little mole rat had simply vanished after the last mission; the GJ sweeper team hadn't found a trace of him at the site of the battle. Dr. Director herself had told him that, and offered her official condolences, since she correctly surmised that Will Du had not the skills to handle that properly.

Ron was surprised that he hadn't broken down sobbing; he had only felt numb, as if his ability to cry, to feel sorrow, had spent itself, and then simply curled up and died.

He didn't remember much after that, except that after making sure that Wade was doing alright, he somehow managed to wander aimlessly about some unknown town for around three hours, and had gotten himself thoroughly lost. Wade, somehow or another, found him a short while later, and they returned to Middleton in the hovercar.

That was three days ago. For three days he carried on in his numbness. For three days he devoted himself to his schoolwork, nothing more, and listlessly at that. On the evening of the third day he'd been up in his room, puzzling through his math homework.

Then everything that had happened, his break-up with Kim, the disappearance of Rufus, finally caught up with his mind, and he had simply flung his homework to the floor and ran out of his house and to the base of that old tree.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

But his heart was no longer dead; broken, but not dead, and living hearts can still bleed.

He reached up with a quavering hand and grasped another one of the ladder's rungs.

"_Ron, not the cheese!" Kim cried, giggling. For some reason or another they'd wound up throwing nachos at each other, and Ron had decided to up the ante by using the cheese sauce. Rufus also voiced his displeasure at the misuse of the cheese, even as Ron managed to land his first cheese-enhanced shot square on the tip of Kim's nose._

He took a deep, fortifying breath (which was not as ragged as one would think), and then he continued to ascend the ladder. He tried to make his heart a stone, one to stand firm against the ache.

"_Listen to me," Kim said. "I don't want to meet someone else and you are not going to 'lose me.' Don't you know how much you mean to me, Ron? You're my boyfriend and my best friend. You think I'm going to find another one? It took me twelve years to wake up and realize the guy for me was right next to me! Do you really think I'm going to let you get away?"_

Each step he took, each rung he grasped, brought about a new flash of memory. The prom. Their senior year. Greve. Christmas. The Upperton/Go City basketball game. Each a recall and a realization of everything that he had lost, suddenly and without warning, and for reasons yet unknown.

He tried to make his heart a stone.

He reached the top of the ladder and pulled himself into the treehouse. It was so quiet, the only noise the voice of the March wind as it blew through the windows and seams. Pictures stared at him from the walls: old wrestling posters; a drawing he'd made in third grade; a photo of himself and Kim as kids, one where they were giving each other bunny ears. There were even photos and posters from the Europe trip; he'd thrilled Kim over Christmas when he'd showed her that bit of redecoration.

His heart would not become a stone.

"What do you think, buddy?" he asked the wind, as he ran his fingers over a picture of himself and Kim standing on the ramparts of some old castle, their arms around each other. "Think we can fix this?"

The wind didn't answer, it brought him no familiar squeak. He sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. The sudden realization that he'd had in his room began to reassert itself, gently at first, until the last vestiges of the numbness had faded away and all that was left was heartache.

Kim had turned her back on him, and Rufus was gone.

Aside from the summer at Wannaweep, he had never felt so alone in his life. He turned a full circle, took in the whole of the treehouse, and then he went and plopped down on the old couch, and lay there on his back, and stared at everything and nothing, and thought about everything and nothing.

After a time he reached a hand towards the ceiling of the treehouse. He held it open and waiting, as if that action would conjure up some heavenly vision of days gone by, one that he could grasp and use to undo the last few months, and recover his shattered dreams.

No vision was forthcoming, only tears. At last he let himself cry. For Rufus. For Kim.

For himself.

Then, through the tears, came one final memory.

"_You don't get it, do you Ron? You are the one I want, now or ever. I love you. But it's so hard not having you with me, to talk to, to hold, to do stuff with, to, to, to make out with. It hurts so much. I get so lonely, and I've made friends here but meeting other people here isn't the answer. It's being with you."_

"Same here, KP," he whispered.

He'd believed her then; he'd believed in them, and in the future they were trying to carve out for themselves. So why was this happening?

* * *

According to the villain grapevine, they were only ones who hadn't been contacted yet. Fist, Dementor, and even Killigan had each received a summons, and offer of work, from a party yet unknown. No one aside from the recipients knew what was said in the letters; what was known was that it was enough to draw the attention of the aforementioned three. What was also known was that the alliance with the unknown party had allowed each of them to go head-to-head with a strangely fragmented Team Possible (which was also a topic of much discussion on the villain grapevine, especially after the March Madness Incident) and _win_.

The facts that a.) he hadn't been contacted yet, and b.) that Fist, Dementor, and Killigan (Killigan, of all people!) each had a confirmed 'win' (even if Fist's was a 'just barely')against Team Possible had been enough to provoke Dr. Drakken into an epic, three week long rant. He paused only to eat, sleep, and ensure that Shego was paying attention.

She was actually impressed; it wasn't like him to stay that focused for that long. Of course, her being impressed was well and fully tempered by the annoyance suffered from his incessant bloviating about his 'unrecognized genius'. Still, she figured that if he weren't evil and bent on taking over the world, then she would have been able to call Guinness and have the rant registered as a world record.

In any case, it was certainly a relief for her when the summons came; at least, it was as much of a relief as her pride would allow, since she didn't really _like_ the idea of being _summoned_ anywhere. But it got Drakken to shut up, so she held her tongue (a first for her) and went along for the ride.

It took them an hour or two, during which Shego had to suffer Drakken's smug crowing about how his 'genius was finally being recognized', but at last Drakken brought the flying car (it was funky, but not so fresh: the Embarrassment Ninjas had left lingering 'evidence' of their years earlier presence) to a stop in front of a specific mountain somewhere in the Rockies.

"He calls _this_ a lair?" Drakken exclaimed derisively. "Where are the ominous towers, and the cannons of doom? Honestly, Shego, he has no sense of style whatsoever."

"Maybe he just understands the value of _not being seen_," Shego replied.

"The value of not being seen," Drakken replied, tinging the words with a dismissive laugh. "Please, Shego, a good lair is supposed to make a _statement_."

"You've been reading the flyers from HenchCo's _décor_ division again, haven't you?"

"Don't knock it, Shego. The man may charge near-extortionist prices, but he understands the supervillain _ethos_!"

Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Ethos. Right. So, any idea how we get in?"

"Well, we are at the right place..." Drakken mused, "so assuming this isn't a practical joke..."

Much to Shego's surprise, Drakken walked forward and knocked on the side of the mountain. Then, in a development that caused Shego no surprise whatsoever, he started waving his hand around and making noises.

"Shego?"

"Yeah, Dr. D.?" she replied, though she knew what was coming.

"I seem to have hurt myself."

At that point, two circular holes opened up in the side of the mountain. The smaller of the two was at eye level, and from it extended a small ball, which was perched at the end of a metal stick. From the other hole, which was a good five feet above their heads, extended what was obviously a laser of sorts.

Drakken jumped backwards with a yelp, and fell to the ground; the ball had stopped only an inch from his nose.

Shego helped him back to his feet.

The ball opened to reveal an amber-colored eye.

"_Echuda! Ewunna-wunga!"_ the eye exclaimed from a hidden speaker.

When they did not answer its perfectly reasonable interrogatory, a beam of light issued forth from the eye, and began to sweep up and down their bodies.

The laser turned to aim at them.

"If we die," Shego said dryly, "I blame you."

Drakken just gaped in fright.

"_Identity confirmed,"_ came a sedate version of the voice, one which actually spoke English. "_Welcome, Dr. Drakken and Shego."_

Dust and rubble fell around them as the mountain began to quake; then one portion of the side split in two, and each half began to withdraw into the rest of mountain, exposing a hidden doorway.

"I guess we go in here?" Drakken mused, having recovered his mental faculties.

"Looks like."

* * *

The door led to an empty corridor, one which was constructed of metal, was about thirty feet long, and was completely devoid of any decoration except for the florescent lights that were spaced at three-foot intervals. This corridor led to another door, one that opened in a far more conventional manner, and with no absurd vocalizations.

That door revealed a large cavernous area, if something constructed out of smooth metal can be in any way compared to a cavern. It was actually a lobby of sorts, large and spacious, with many doors that connected to many rooms.

"Hmmph," Drakken snorted. "First he disguises it as a mountain, and then he constructs a bare-bones lair? Honestly, Shego, does any of this say 'I want to take over the world' to you?"

Suddenly, before Shego could answer, there was a loud noise, and three puffs of purple smoke appeared in front of them. The smoke rapidly cleared, and revealed a trio of figures, each clad in gray. Two were of similar height but different builds, while the third was shorter and slightly rounder than the other two.

"Nope, this says 'trap'," Shego snapped, as she knocked Drakken out of the way and assumed a fighting stance. "Stay back, Dr. D. I've got these three."

She didn't wait for Drakken to respond, nor did she give her erstwhile opponents a chance to act. She simply flared her plasma, leapt to the attack, and drove a fist at one of the gray men's head.

Right _through_ one of the gray men's head...

Literally, it had passed right through, with no resistance, as if the head wasn't even there.

She was barely able to arrest her momentum, and actually wound up skidding across the floor a bit before she came to a stop. Somewhat bamboozled, she walked back over to the three figures, and waved a hand through each of them.

None had any substance.

"Huh," was all she said, as Drakken moved to stand next to her, and study the figures.

"Holographic simulacra, Ms. Shego," came a voice from nowhere. "My apologies, but I wished for you to meet my _nemi_, my Agents Gray, and since they are not really here right now..."

Shego couldn't definitively place the voice; it was certainly eastern European, maybe Greek. What she did know was that she had heard it before.

"Who are they?" Drakken asked.

One of the far doors opened, and there appeared the silhouette of a short, squat, male.

"Who are they?" the silhouette repeated, and then raised what looked like a remote control. "They are _nemo_. At least, that is what they appear to be on the outside. Now let me show you what lies within."

He pushed a button on the remote, and the holograms changed. They were still gray clad, but the facemasks were removed, and the persons behind the gray were revealed.

They were Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, and Kim Possible, listed in order of appearance.

Were it physically possible, Drakken and Shego's lower jaws would have been resting on the floor. As it was, they simply gaped in surprise.

Shego, naturally, recovered first.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who am I?" the man replied, as he stepped into the light. "Ms. Shego, my name is Dr. Cyrus Bortel."

* * *

"My apologies for the, ah, rudeness of the introduction," Bortel said as he led them away from the lobby. "But given the number of times that the two of you have stolen my inventions, I felt like some payback was in order."

"Well, how else was I supposed to get my hands on working mind control chips," Drakken huffed.

"You could have bought them from me," Bortel replied. "I didn't really care _who_ bought my inventions, so long as the price was right. Still, it was your many attempts at ripping me off that led me to try- but ah, here we are."

He had led them down a small hallway that jutted off of the lobby, and finally stopped in front of a rather nondescript door. Doctor Bortel opened the door and motioned them inside. Shego looked at him suspiciously, but she followed Drakken inside anyway.

"Welcome," Bortel stated as they entered the room, " to the first-ever full meeting of the World Organization of Evil: WOE."

_'Well, he's got the corny part down,'_ Shego thought. _'And some pull as well. Is that Fist talking with Killigan? I thought those two couldn't stand each other...'_

The room itself was nearly as spacious as the lobby had been, though that fact was obscured by all the equipment that filled it. Test stations, computer banks, and various devices all lined the walls and filled the available catwalk space. The floor itself was mostly empty, save for a theatrically raised dais that sat smack dab in the middle, and the collection of villains that stood about said dais.

Dementor, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan.

Each of whom clearly waited for something. They traded appropriately hostile/comradely looks with Drakken and Shego.

"You already know each other," Bortel said, as he stepped around Drakken and Shego and made his way towards the dais, "so I won't bother with introductions. Instead, I wish to fulfill my end of our respective contracts."

Shego found herself on guard as Bortel talked and ascended to the top of the dais. Something in the way he spoke, and in the expressions on the face of the villains (namely the sidelong looks they were giving herself and Drakken), just didn't set well with her. That, and the arrangement of certain armed gray-clad henchmen on the catwalks, began to scream out 'trap'.

However, it did not show her a way to escape the trap. Nor did she know what he meant by 'contract'. Their summons had been just that, as summons. Nothing more.

"You each agreed to perform certain tasks for me, in exchange for my aid in taking over the world. As to why I invited each of you, well, let's just say I don't like to play favorites.

"Of course, your tasks weren't just to steal the multi-frequency beam modulator, pan dimensional vortex inducer, and beam frequency amplifier for me. You also helped to test the first phase of my latest experiment, the Attitudinator Ray."

At this he pressed a button on the remote control, which he had carried in from the lobby. Holograms of two of the Agents Gray appeared. They were images of Ron Stoppable and Wade Load, each without a mask.

"Stage one was a simple mind control test, the mating of my old mind control chip with truth ray technology. My thanks to Lord Fiske and his ninjas for having delivered both of these subjects."

Fist simply nodded, revealing nothing. Drakken had bristled at the mention of the truth ray; that was _his_ evil invention, after all!

"In this mode they are called _nemo_," Bortel continued. "Nothing. No-one. They have no personality, and no desire of their own. Consciously, the underlying person is aware of their actions, as the _nemo_ automata has full access to the person's skills and pertinent memories. I am certain that Dementor and Killigan can testify to the effectiveness of this arrangement.

"Of course, in this case, I later mind-wiped Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Load so that they would not remember a thing. Couldn't have them prematurely interrupting the experiment, after all."

Shego grew increasingly uncomfortable with all the talk of mind control.

"Now that you have fulfilled your end of the bargain," Bortel continued, "I will fulfill mine. You will each receive the promised treatment with Phase II of the Attitudinator Ray: a mating of back-engineered HenchCo attitudinator technology, and my own moodulator technology. Your level of evil will rise no less than 120 percent; along with a difference of a 63 percent increase in evil effectiveness, this will make each of you an adversary not to be taken lightly - yes, Killigan?"

"Aye, I've got a couple o' wee questions for ye, lad," Killigan stated. "How do we know this contraption o' yours will even work?"

Bortel and Monkey Fist shared a look. None of the others had been told exactly what had been done to Possible.

"Because I have already tested it," Bortel replied, and pressed yet another button his remote. A hologram of Kim Possible appeared, this time _not_ in a gray uniform, but in her regular clothes.

"As some of you may know by now, if you've read the gossip columns and watched the final March Madness game, it seems that Ms. Possible has gone, how should I say it, off the deep end"

Several nodded; most had in fact heard the rumors, even if they didn't watch basketball. The sundering of Team Possible had thrilled them so.

_'He brain-warped Possible,'_ Shego realized as Bortel continued to speak. _'He's the one who turned her against Stoppable... aiya, I didn't think anyone could do that. Now if he can do that to her, then what does he have planned for the rest of us...'_

She tuned back in to what Bortel was saying, and alternated between listening to him and trying to find a gap in the increasing number of henchmen that were simply... watching.

"... the ninja monkeys then brought the unconscious Ms. Possible here, where I exposed her to the Phase II Attitudinator Ray. Old annoyances, perturbations, and angers, as well as old desires and weaknesses, were brought out to the forefront of her mind, and given emphasis and near-full control. With exposure to the Phase I setting, the effects turned _maniacal_.

"Things like love, and conscience, and mercy, were in turn suppressed, and driven into the background of her mind.

"At least, that was the result of the Attitudinator technology. The moodulator technology ensured that the emotional elements of the emphasized mindsets were enhanced and amplified a hundred fold. In this stage the full effect is only temporary, and will soon wear off, but it is forcible enough. Observe."

Several images surrounded the hologram of Kim Possible. These were pictures of her at frat parties, pictures of her big fight with Bonnie Rockwaller, and pictures of her on what looked like a series of dates. In none of those later pictures was she seen with the same man.

"I have a few students at GCU who are on my payroll," Bortel explained. "It is very easy to get people to work for you if you pay them to do what they were going to do anyway. In this case, they are paid to keep Ms. Possible... occupied. And to report back to me on what happens.

"And Fist can tell you what she did as Agent Gray, as my third _nemo_. Anyway, if I can turn Kim Possible into a _bad girl_, then imagine what my Attitudinator Ray can do for _you_, especially now that I've figured out how to make the changes permanent."

"Aye, I think ye've sold me," Killigan replied. "But I have t' ask... what are _they_ doin' here?"

He jerked a thumb at Drakken and Shego.

"They're here to receive the treatment, same as you."

"Aye, but what have they _done_ for it?"

"Them?" Bortel replied, as he pushed a button on the remote. A ray gun, of sorts, deployed from the ceiling, and aimed at the group of villains.

Shego tensed, ready to make a break for it.

The henchmen aimed their own guns at the group. Shego relaxed; she didn't want to provoke a shoot-out. Not just yet, at least.

"Oh, that's simple," Bortel continued. "They gave me the idea to try to take over the world. I want to see what all the fuss is about."

Then he fired the Attitudinator Ray, and the villains were enveloped in an amber light. After a time the beam shut down, and the glow faded.

The villains each stood there, looking at one another.

Something was off, they weren't sure what... and after a moment, all save Shego stopped caring.

"Excellent," Bortel crowed, as he watched the acceptance fall over their faces. "The wide area effect works! Oh, did I mention that I also imparted to each of you a tiny little bit of loyalty programing? Hmm, silly me, I must have forgotten that. Ah, well, I _will_ help you take over the world, but you'll be taking it over for _me_.

"How do you feel about that?"

Shego's mind raced as she heard Dr. Drakken, and the other villains, state that the loyalty protocols didn't bother them in the least. The protocols hadn't taken hold in her; she had felt her meteor power flare up when the beam struck her, and she guessed that had something to do with it.

She was free, but under the gun.

So she responded in the same manner as the others.

The henchman lowered their weapons, which confirmed to Shego that she had acted correctly.

"Excellent!" Bortel continued. "Let's get to work, then. The plan is this..."

Shego listened on as Bortel explained the plan (and it wasn't a bad plan, really, though it was customarily complicated) and passed out assignments. Dr. Drakken was tasked, along with an unnamed assistant, with modifying a Boeing Delta IV Heavy rocket to accept Bortel's payload; Dementor would oversee the construction of said payload; Killigan and Monkey Fist would handle security and 'parts acquisition'.

"As for you, Shego," Bortel concluded, "I want to talk strategy. Walk with me, please."

_'Okay, think this through,'_ Shego thought hastily, as she complied with Bortel's request. _'As far as he's concerned, I'm under his complete control. Best not to reveal the truth just yet... yeah, let's just play along for a little while, and see where this goes. Besides, there might be some advantage to being the only one with free will..._

_'But only if this plan works. Even if the attitudinator brings out some kind of latent evil talent or something, it might not be enough to stop Possible. She's beaten each of us before... but... she _didn't _beat...'_

A thought came to her, a memory of the last time they'd encountered a HenchCo attitudinator.

"Hey, Chief?" she said, interrupting whatever it was Bortel had been saying. Still, he didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, Shego?"

"You mind controlled Ron Stoppable, right?" Shego asked, as she allowed a small thought to take shape. More than likely it would do naught else but equip Bortel with another lackey. However, _his_ participation, given what he was like in evil mode, would could work to put Bortel off-balance, much to Shego's advantage.

If not, well, then the plan would succeed, and Bortel would be in charge. But Shego's free will would place her in a _de facto_ advantageous position, especially if she could learn how to work the Attitudinator Ray on her own.

Either way, the execution of her plan would open all sorts of possibilities. Some of which were very... _intriguing_.

"Of course. In fact, I plan to do so again, for the next acquisition."

"Yeah, just a bit of advice there... make it permanent, like what you did with us."

"Attitudinate the sidekick? I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't you hear what happened when he and Dr. D. crossed paths with an attitudinator? You're going to need all the help you can get, and the buffoon is a _natural_..."

Bortel stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Pawn to queen, eh?"

"Nah, pawn to rook," Shego said with a grin. "I'm the only queen around here."

* * *

Aside from the villains, the one person who was thrilled by the sudden change in Ron and Kim's relationship was one particular professor. He was a math professor, to be precise, one far more accustomed to the cold world of numbers than things of the heart. However, he did care enough to call Ron into his office and ask why he seemed, paradoxically, both out of it and unnaturally focused while in class.

Ron explained the basic gist of his apparent break-up with Kim, and the disappearance of Rufus.

The professor was silent for about five seconds.

"All the more time to devote to your studies, then," he concluded, and turned back to whatever it was he had been working on.

"You can go now," he clarified, after he noticed that Ron had been standing there, open-mouthed, for a good thirty seconds after the professor had made his observation.

Later that day, after having vented to Wade, Monique, and Felix about the professor with the heart of stone, Ron sat down and pondered his words. He hated to admit it... but the professor had a point. He doubted, of course, that it was the point the professor had intended, but it was there nonetheless.

Kim had removed herself from his life, Rufus was gone, and the mission work was still caught in a dry spell.

His schoolwork, then, was all he had. It was the only way he was ever going to see _her_ again.

He hadn't even heard from her since that one last call, before he and Wade had traveled to the Great Basin. That was three weeks ago. No word since, not even to gloat on about his failure against Agent Gray. He had called her, and left a message on the kimmunicator, just to let her know that he and Wade were alright, if a bit bruised, but that Rufus had vanished.

There had been no response. As if she didn't even care anymore.

That was three weeks ago. And it didn't look as if that was about to change. Still, he pressed on, and studied and worked like there was no tomorrow. Of course, that attitude hadn't sprung up overnight: it had taken the encouragement of Wade, Felix, Monique, his parents, and the Drs. P., to bring him from a state of 'why bother' ("Man, giving up is just what she'd expect!" had been the general slant of the advice) to 'robo-student' ("Ron-man, you gotta surprise her.").

Mr. Dr. P., especially, seemed to make it his mission in life to help Ron in any way he could, just on the off-chance that it would cause Ron and Kim to reconcile. He figured that if anyone were to be pawing his only daughter and eating his food, then he would rather it be Ron than some out-of-nowhere frat boy.

Besides, Kim's new attitude towards life had caused a great deal of strain between herself and her parents. Mr. Dr. P. just wanted his Kimmie-cub back, and he knew that a reconciliation with Ron was the key to that.

Ron didn't know if he _could_ reconcile with her, but that wasn't really his goal. His determination had hardened into something else.

He wanted, when she came home after her first year of college, to go up to her with a GCU-worthy grade report, and just show it to her. Then he would say this:

"_See, KP? I did it. I can go to GCU, if I want to. If you don't want me there, then I'll go someplace else. If you don't want me in your life anymore, then you'll never hear from me again; I'll hate it, but I'll live with it. I just want you to take a look that grade report, KP, and know one thing._

"_The Ron-man ain't a loser."_

After that, come what may. He figured she'd probably just explode his heart again, and not in a good way. Just so long as she acknowledged his existence once again, and what worth he had, however little she might esteem it.

All of his friends had drawn together around him. He would study and hang out with Monique and Felix, while Wade, his parents, and the Drs. P. would tutor them as needed in some of the more difficult subjects (which meant for Ron, more often than not, Math Class). As much as was possible, given the circumstances, a fun time was had by all.

Which meant that one day, late in April, Ron felt really bummed out as he walked away from Middleton Community College. The math professor, whom Ron now suspected of being well and truly heartless, had sprung the news of a test on them a bare two days beforehand (which meant he _wasn't_ fully heartless; if he had been, then he would have made it a pop quiz). Ron had studied as hard as he could for that test, and he had walked in feeling like he had the material down _cold_.

He walked out feeling like he'd just scored another 'F' in his long series of math debacles. He hadn't, of course; in actuality, he'd passed with near flying colors. It was just one of those tests that didn't _feel_ that way.

He knew that if he failed that test, then the whole class was shot, and so was his record and GPA. Which meant that his whole grand plan would be for naught.

Monique and Felix had offered to treat him to Bueno Nacho, to try and raise his spirits. He told them that, while he appreciated it, he just wanted to be alone for a while, and that they deserved a night where they could just go off and do couple stuff (Kim had been correct in her observation that something was brewing between their two friends, a fact that Ron had confirmed when he'd once stumbled across them playfully ensconced behind a hedgerow).

He had then turned away, shoved his hands in pockets, and walked off. He left the campus, and simply wandered around Middleton for a while, as he tried to keep the disappointment and despair from overwhelming him.

_'Maybe KP was right,'_ he thought glumly. _'Maybe I am just a stupid loser who can't even pass a math test. I let her down, I let myself down, I let my friends down...'_

His mind, as it tended to do of late, followed up that thought with memories of Greve, and of the later date when she'd modeled the underwear for him.

Apparently his mind liked torturing him. He scowled, which was a a frightful sight indeed, and kept on walking.

_'So that's it, eh? Give me a taste, and then drag it all away? For crying out loud, KP, what's gotten into you? First you, then Rufus, and now this test..._'

He drew near to an alleyway, and attempted to vent his frustrations on an aluminum can he saw lying on the ground. He let out a shout and kicked it with all the force he could muster. It hit one wall, bounced of that and struck the other wall, bounced off of that wall and struck a dumpster, then bounced off of _that_ at an odd angle and struck Ron smack dab on the forehead.

Then it unceremoniously plopped onto the sidewalk, and came to rest exactly where it had been before he'd kicked it.

Ron simply grumbled a few very un-Ronnish words, then made to pick up the can and put in a nearby recycling bin (it was next to the offending dumpster).

"Ooooh, Stoppable's learned some new words," came a mocking voice from behind him. "Does your mother know you talk like that?"

He didn't even bother turning around.

"Shego," he warned, "I dunno what you're up to, but just don't even bother, all right? Don't mess with me, 'cause I am _so_ not in the mood right now."

He started towards the dumpster, and ignored Shego. Even so, his hand began to slip towards the belt pouch where he kept his kimmunicator. Reinforcements would be a plus.

She blasted the pouch, and the kimmunicator, with a plasma burst.

This had the extra effect of destroying enough of Ron's belt that his pants promptly fell to his ankles.

"Nice shorts, Stoppable," Shego laughed.

He just stood there, silent and unmoving, for a long moment. Then the can fell from his grasp, and he clenched his right hand into a fist. His expression became hard, and a crazed glint came into his eyes as they slowly narrowed.

"Bendy straw," he whispered through gritted teeth. First Kim, then Rufus, then the test... and now his pants had fallen down. In front of Shego, Little Miss Sarcasm. On the day that he'd worn the 'unmanly' pair of boxer shorts, no less (it was a long story, one that involved an aunt who believed him to perpetually be seven and fascinated by bunnies, along with a busted clothes dryer).

The final indignity. The breaking point.

Ron... finally had _enough_.

He reached into his backpack and whipped out a spare belt. He pulled his pants back up, removed the charred remains of the old belt, and then secured the clothing with the spare. Then he whirled on Shego, his face sporting a feral grin.

"Check that last, Shego," Ron said as he cracked his knuckles. He realized, right then, that he simply needed a place to vent his frustrations, and Shego was as good a target a any.

"I am _so_ in the mood for this."

* * *

"Here you go, Chief," Shego said as she unceremoniously dumped Ron to the floor. He was unconscious, and looked to have been in something of a fist fight.

"Thank you, Shego," Bortel replied. "I... what happened to your eye?"

"Kid's got a mean right hook, okay?" Shego replied, embarrassed. Ron had put up a bit more a fight than she'd expected. "Look, just zap him and get it over with."

Shego almost felt guilty as she helped Bortel strap Ron into the chair. Then Ron woke up.

"Eh, whazzat... no monkey touch... no monkey... KIM!" Ron exclaimed as he snapped awake. "Dude, where the heck... why am I tied to a chair?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Stoppable," Bortel said calmly. Ron just looked at him, then looked at Shego. Then he groaned.

"Aw, man, they got you too, Dr. Bortel? This is seriously whack."

"No, no, young man," Bortel said with a laugh. "Shego abducted you on my orders. And now, I am going to turn you evil again."

"Wait, what?"

Once again, Dr. Bortel activated the holograms of the Agents Gray. Once again, the holograms revealed the people beneath. To his credit, Ron actually understood what he saw.

"You mean..."

"Yes. The 'Agents Gray', as you would call them, were Team Possible. The first one, in fact, was _you_, Ron Stoppable. And will be you again."

_'He mind-controlled me. And I fought Kim that day. I... I beat Kim Possible! That would be so cool if it didn't mean that I'm the one who started this... but oh God, that means I hit her... KP, I'm so sorry...'_

Dr. Bortel deployed the Attitudinator Ray, and aimed it at Ron. Ron looked up at it, and turned grim.

"Great, just great," Ron muttered. "First Dr. Bortel goes bad, then he turns me into what, some kind of mindless zombie? Then I beat Kim, then Kim breaks up with me, Rufus goes missing, I _fail a math test,_ and now you're going to turn me _evil?_"

Then he calmed down.

"Mind-controlled evil, actually," Bortel replied.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

Shego and Bortel just shook their heads.

"Don't worry, Stoppable," Shego said brightly. "It's no so bad, once you get used to it."

_'Mind-controlled evil, huh?' _he thought to himself, ignoring Shego. _'Mind controlled... wait a minute...'_

He was five seconds away from figuring out the truth of the past couple of months when Bortel activated the ray. Then, it didn't really matter anymore. All that mattered was that she had hurt him, had insulted him, had broken his heart... and he would be avenged.

And serving Bortel would let him have that revenge.

* * *

To her mind, she had everything that she wanted. She was doing passably well in her classes, without having to obsess about perfection. She had plenty of free time to hang around, party, flirt, or just sit back and do nothing. She even had practically every single hottie at the college under her spell, and had her pick of any of them for any given social event.

Even so, she found herself doing a lot of sitting back and doing nothing, since deep in her heart, none of it really mattered. Despite the hottie factor, she knew that all of her dalliances were empty, and as worthless as a balloon drained of air. Still, she thought it was a lot of fun, even though she knew that she was hurting a lot of people.

She just didn't really care anymore. Fun hard and damn the consequences had become a new motto for her; even so, she never did anything wrong-wrong. She drank, but didn't let herself get drunk, since she didn't want to loose control. She didn't touch any drugs, and she never slept with anyone.

As for the last, she found it more fun to tease and string the hotties along than to actually give herself to any of them. Despite her new motto, it never felt _right_ to do so.

Besides, all the attention she was getting annoyed Bonnie to no end, because it was attention that she _wasn't_ getting. And Bonnie annoyed meant a happy Kim. By day, at least.

At night, she dreamt of times gone by. Mostly these dreams annoyed her; she'd cut herself off from that codependent parasite, and wondered exactly why it was that the memories of Ron Stoppable had such a lock on her unconscious mind.

_'I don't need him,'_ she would think. _'I've got a social life, and new friends here. Who needs the clingy loser who couldn't even get himself out of Middleton?'_

Usually she would follow up on such thoughts by going to a frat party and finding some random hottie to make out with.

It was after one such event (the making-out had been decidedly sub-par, too much alcohol involved on the hottie's part) that Kim Possible returned to her dorm room just in time to hear the long absent sound of the kimmunicator.

She reached into the closet and pulled it out of a box; she'd placed it there right next to Pandaroo (whom she had stuck in the closet, as _adults_ no longer need such things as Cuddle Buddies) when the calls had simply stopped coming.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"I'm getting reports of a break-in at the Space Center," Wade said coldly. "GJ is overtaxed right now, so they're calling in you."

"Who, little old me? Gee, I wonder why they're not calling in Ron, since he did _so well_ without me. Or are they afraid your new 'hero' is gonna choke again?" Kim said cruelly.

"Ron's missing, Kim; no tracking chip signal or anything. Has been for about a week. GJ's on the lookout for him."

"And why didn't you tell me this?"

"Didn't figure you'd care."

"I don't," she replied after a moment, her voice now as cold as Wade's. "If he can't look after himself, then he deserves it. Still, just imagine how it would look if the world-famous hero looses track of her own sidekick. My reputation _doesn't _need another hit right now."

"Whatever. Just suit up, the ride'll be there in five."

* * *

The conversation didn't get much better from there. Kim peppered the strategy talk with cracks about Ron's skills and tales of how much _better_ the new guys in her life were. Two minutes into the flight, Wade had enough.

"Kim, could you knock it off when the commentary? I _don't _like hearing you talk that way about Ron, and frankly, I don't even want to know about the other stuff. The call you made to Ron before the mission was bad enough, but this is just-"

"Wait, what call?" Kim asked, surprised. "The last time we spoke was when I broke up with him."

Wade was silent for a moment.

"Before he and I left on that last mission. You spoke to him on the kimmunicator. Taunted him, said he would choke."

"I did no such thing!"

Wade eyes narrowed, and then he pressed a few buttons his keyboard. Three tendrils, each capped by a round sensor probe, extended from the kimmunicator, and took scanning positions at Kim's torso and head.

"Wade Load, just what are you doing?"

"Getting to the bottom of this. I need to calibrate the sensors, so answer the first question truthfully, the second with a lie, alright?"

"Don't you dare give me a lie detector test!" Kim cried indignantly, and sprang to her feet.

"No, don't _you_ dare!" Wade barked. "Look, I've onlygot two real friends here, and I've just spend the last month or so watching one of them come apart because of the broken heart the other friend gave him, so I'm not in the mood to play nice with you right now. You... you've turned into some sort of mutant Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm sick and tired of it, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

"So sit down, _shut up_, and let me work."

The venom in his voice, which had replaced the earlier coldness, surprised her enough that she, in fact, sat down and was silent. He worked a few more keys, and then the three probes lit up.

"You planning to cooperate?" Wade asked.

"I'm not a liar."

"Fine. State your name, and answer truthfully."

"Kim Possible."

Wade noted the result, and made a few adjustments.

"Alright, truthful but tweaked. Now, state your age, and lie."

"Sixty-five."

Wade made a few more adjustments.

"Okay, now to the real questions. Did you, just before Ron and I set out, say _this_ to him over the kimmunicators?"

Wade played for her a recording of the taunt. He usually recorded all of their strategy or job assignment calls, just for future reference and liability issues.

"While that was pretty funny, no I didn't."

Wade looked at the results and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh. That's odd."

"Wade, what are you-"

"Are you in love with Ron Stoppable?" Wade asked suddenly, interrupting Kim's question. She was caught off guard, but answered quickly.

"That helpless loser? So not."

Wade just looked at the results, crestfallen at the last, and somewhat confused by what he was seeing.

"So? Am I telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I think..." Wade said quietly, sounding somewhat chastened. "It's just that the readings don't quite match the baseline... eh, never mind. Can't do anything about it now."

* * *

It had almost been too easy, his slide from 'I wouldn't say _ferociously unethical_' scientist to erstwhile conquerer of the world. Indeed, Drakken and Shego's many attempts at ripping him off had only added the momentum of curiosity to an already rolling bolder.

Cyrus Bortel was always fascinated by the human mind. Not in terms of trying to fix the mind, like Mrs. Dr. Possible, but in terms of understanding the functions and nature of thought, and consciousness. He wanted to know, quite simply, why and how the mind did what it did. His early studies in computer and electrical engineering, computer programming, psychology, and neurology, were all directed towards this end.

Over time, and after his first doctorate, the desire to understand turned itself towards a new question: if he could understand the mind, then could he find a way to control it?

Any ethical questions were driven away by the realization of just how much certain parties would pay for a mind control device. Indeed, the Delta IV he owned was purchased using proceeds from decidedly under-the-table mind control chip sales to North Korea and China. But that came later.

From those questions came the mind control chips, and the moodulators. From those inventions came his experiences with Drakken and Shego, and Team Possible. From those encounters came a third set of questions.

What would it be like, he had wondered, if he used his understanding of the mind for his own power, rather than for others? How would he go about doing that? This time, there were no ethical considerations whatsoever. His years long research into how to utterly dominate another had eroded away that portion of his soul, and all that was left was the darkness within.

He knew that the old 'chip' direction wouldn't work. It would be too hard costly to manufacture and apply mind control chips to the entirety of the population. He needed a new tactic.

Ironically, he found his answer in a set of old notes. Global Justice had called him in to analyze Dr. Drakken's truth ray, and he had kept records on how one might use a beam of energy to affect the mind, instead of an attached physical object.

The experiment had proceeded from there. First was the mind control stage, then came the attitudination stage. Turning Kim Possible into a _nemo_ had been the third stage in the experiment, just so he could see how the mind control and attitudination settings would interact. The fourth stage had been risky: he was testing two things at once, namely the wide area setting on the ray and the application of mind control/attitudination to one already given to evil impulses.

His men had been ordered to shoot if the experiment failed.

But it had worked, and Shego's suggestion with regards to Ron Stoppable had facilitated the fifth test: mind control/attitudination on one given to _good_ impulses.

Again, a success.

Almost too easy.

So to had been the hiring of Fist and his ninja monkeys, and the infiltration of said ninja monkeys into the Stoppable and Load households, and onto the GCU campus, with the purpose of sedating and abducting the various members of Team Possible for experimentation.

Bortel had read _The Art of War_, and understood well the concept of conquering his enemy while growing stronger. He dealt in mind control, after all.

Even simpler than the abductions was the bugging of the kimmunicator communication frequencies. Ever since he'd first mind controlled Ron Stoppable, he'd been able to listen in on _all_ of their conversations. This was why he called his _nemo_ the Agents Gray, as Stoppable's term for them had a nice ring to it.

This meant, of course, that he heard everything of the conversation between Wade and Kim. He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch the monitor.

_'So you see it, eh? The anomaly. The truth that is not truth, and the lie that is not a lie. Well done, my boy. Too clever by half, but well done. I suppose I need to send Fist out again, or maybe it's finally time for the broadcast test...'_

* * *

Their target was an experimental Tsiokovsky-Kepler regulator. It was a new satellite propulsion/attitude control system, designed to move a deployed satellite from a geosynchronous transfer orbit to a full geosynchronous orbit, and hold the satellite steady once it got there. Bortel wanted it, and he'd sent in Shego and Ron to get it.

Ron, of course, was dressed as Agent Gray. There was no need to let Kim Possible, or anyone else know the score just yet.

They were hooking up the regulator to the harness on their hovercraft when Kim Possible made her entrance.

"Show's over, Shego," Kim, clad in the battle suit, called out haughtily as she entered the construction area. "You gonna come quietly, or not?"

"What do you think, Princess?" Shego said with a lear, as she flared her plasma. She and Ron were on a platform that was elevated above the main floor, while Kim stood at the entrance. A movable set of stairs led from the floor to their position. The room itself was ringed and criss-crossed by a series of catwalks.

With a single bound and a mid-air flip, Shego leapt off the platform, landed on the floor, and began to fight with Kim Possible. For a time they traded blows, a series of punches and kicks that were interrupted only by masterful blocks and feints. Random plasma bolts flew out from the brawl, and struck the walls and weakened the catwalks.

Then Kim saw an opening, and swept Shego's legs, and flung the dark valkyrie to the floor. Then she pounced upon her fallen foe, and twisted her right arm up behind her.

"It's over, Shego," Kim growled. "And I didn't even need- oomph!"

A gray-clad figure slammed into her, and knocked her off of Shego. Before Kim could recover, a gray-clad foot slammed into her stomach, and knocked her into a far wall.

Ron reached down, and gently helped Shego to her feet.

Kim stood, and saw Agent Gray, the one from their first encounter, and a large grin filled her face. Here he was, the man who had started it all. The whole mess, the whole downward spiral, had begun when she'd lost in battle to this guy. Time for _recompense_.

"This is even better. Okay, you," she yelled, and pointed a finger at Agent Gray.

"You and I have unfinished business."

* * *

_'Baby,'_ Ron thought as he cracked his knuckles, _'you ain't kiddin'_.'

He turned away from Shego and rushed at Kim. He anticipated and twisted away from the strike she aimed at his abdomen, and responded by sweeping her legs.

* * *

_'He knows her moves,'_ Shego thought to herself as she watched the two former lovers fight. _'He's watched her so intently, all these years, that he knows what move she'll make when faced with any given situation.'_

She watched as Ron quickly sidestepped another kick, and then brought his arm down on Kim's extended leg. She watched as the cheerleader went down with a cry of pain, and then quickly rolled away as Ron tried to punt her into a wall.

_'He's really going at it, he's holding nothing back. Never thought I'd see the day when Ron Stoppable would willingly beat up on Kim Possible. That's just- ooh, that had to hurt- that's just... evil.'_

She watched as Ron struck Kim across the face. Then another thought came to her. One of the _intriguing_ possibilities. She started to grin.

_'He's _hot _when he's evil.'_

* * *

The attack was brutal, and unrelenting. Kim could do nothing but retreat, and block as best she could. But it wasn't enough. Any offense she tried to mount Agent Gray would counter, and any defense she tried to mount he would quickly shred. She retreated, he pursued, then they found themselves on one of the low level catwalks, one that had been damaged by Shego's plasma blasts.

Kim tried to use the space to her advantage, as she tried to drive Agent Gray into one of the railings, but each time he dodged he made only the smallest necessary movement, and avoided both the rails and her attacks.

In desperation she pivoted on her left foot and kicked out with her right. Again Ron twisted around the blow, except this time he grabbed her extended right leg and flung her off-balance, and sent her crashing to the floor of the catwalk. With a frustrated roar Kim flung herself into the air, and slammed her feet in Gray's chest. He was knocked backwards, and she fell back to the floor, but she quickly regained her footing, leapt onto the railing, and back flipped off.

Her descent was arrested when she felt something wrap around her ankles, and then with a bone-jarring jerk she came to a stop, and hung upside down, her head only a few feet above the floor of the lab.

Ron had caught her legs with a wrist grapnel, and had bound the other end of the line to the catwalk railing. Then he back flipped off the railing, and executed a perfect landing, right in front of Kim. He just stood there, and studied her, the mask hiding his bemused expression.

_'The great Kim Possible, strung up like a pinata. Boo-yah-hahahahaha!'_

She growled, and drew the lipstick laser, and used it to cut her legs free. The fall was a bit harder than she had counted on, and she landed flat on her back with a thud, and a whoosh of escaping breath. The laser struck the floor, and activated once more, and severed the last bit of support for that catwalk.

With a great roar and moan of rending metal and twisting steel, the catwalk tore loose from the shattered supports, and fell straight towards Kim Possible.

Ron's sight took on an ultramarine tint, and he rushed forward, and gathered Kim up, and carried her away as the catwalk fell into a great wreck and ruin. He then sat her down on her feet, and she looked at him for a moment.

"You..." she began, confused, but then Agent Gray struck her once across the face, then in stomach, and then he drove her through a door and into the hallway that led to the lobby area. He continued to pound her as she retreated towards the lobby.

* * *

The administration had redecorated the lobby three months prior, with new, oaken staircases that led from the main floor to the administrative and educational offices on the second and third floors. This redecoration had caused a bit of a stir when it was revealed that the carpenter involved was the director's third cousin, though all had to admit that he made a pretty piece of railing, even if the spindles (the round, vertical supports) were rather plain.

The railing took a major hit, then, when Ron slammed Kim through a portion of it. Then Ron took a major hit when Kim picked up an intact spindle from amongst the debris and smacked him upside the head with it. He flipped away from her, towards the opposite stairwell, and then with two blows from his hand he broke off a spindle of his own.

They faced each other, like two duelists from days of old.

"So this is it, then?" Kim muttered as she caught her breath. "Fine. Let's go old school."

She spun her sword (for the spindle had become such), and held it in an underhanded grip. Ron twirled his own, but his grip and stance were far more conventional.

Kim charged at him, wild eyed, and brought her weapon up towards his head. Ron redirected the blow, and then struck her in the ribs with his own. She whimpered and stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered and made another attack, this one an upswing aimed at his jaw.

Again he parried the attack, and struck back, to much the same result. He was letting her make the attacks now, betting that she was frustrated enough to make mistakes, mistakes that he could exploit.

_'This is for breaking my heart.'_

She came at him again, and this time he deflected a trio of blows without responding, and let her back him up towards the wall. Then he caught her fourth attack, and bound her sword and arm with his own. Then with his free hand he slapped her, four times, across both cheeks. The he released her arm, and twirled, and drove his right heel into the side of her head.

_'This is for what you did to Rufus. Yeah, Bortel told me about it; he's still alive, and working with Drakken on our rocket, but that doesn't excuse a thing.'_

She used the sword as a cane, and struggled to her feet. The look of rage and frustration on her face matched the look on his own. Neither of them understood, or cared, that the rage and frustration was the result of manipulation, the same manipulation that led them to blame each other for things that the other had no control over.

Kim collected her strength, and with a great cry she rushed at Ron, and wildly swung her weapon at him. Where she hit didn't matter, she just put all the strength she had into that one attack.

Ron knocked the weapon from her hand, sidestepped her approach, and then reared back and swung his sword like a baseball bat, and slammed it into her stomach.

Kim folded over double, and dropped to her hands and knees when Ron pulled his weapon away. She lay there, crying and whimpering in pain.

_'That's just because I hate you, Kimberly Ann Possible.'_

He towered above her hunched form, and raised his weapon above his head. With a great cry he slammed it down upon her shoulders and neck, and drove her to the floor.

She lay there, unmoving and unconscious. The force of the blow was such that Ron's stick had broken in two.

_'Just so you know, the Ron-man ain't a loser.'_

He leaned down, until his masked face was next to her silent one.

"Who's the loser now?" he whispered into her ear, and then turned to rejoin Shego, and left Kim Possible lying prone upon the floor.

* * *

"Think you can reverse engineer that, Dr. D.?" Shego asked, as she and Ron oversaw the delivery of the Tsiokovsky-Kepler regulator to Drakken's lab.

"And make sure that three of them fit in the payload thingy," Ron added.

"Please, just how incompetent do you think I am?" Drakken retorted. They both gave him wry looks.

"Don't answer that," he added hastily. "You can tell Dr. Bortel that _my_ work will be done _on schedule_, and that he should keep his eyes on Dementor, if he's worried about delays."

"And how much of that do we owe to the nake mole rat?" Shego teased. Rufus looked up from his work area and gave Shego and Ron a paw's up. He appeared to be healing well, despite having almost been crushed to death. Bortel had quickly recognized the mole rat's above average intelligence, and had put him to work on the rocket project.

He was very good with oxyacetylene.

"Oh, I think we know the answer to that," Ron said with an evil grin.

"Really, Stoppable, your words hurt," Drakken groused, then he and Rufus got back to work and Ron and Shego left the room.

Rufus, his face hidden behind a welder's mask, watched his pet boy go, his expression absolutely inscrutable.

* * *

Their course carried them to a deserted section of corridor. When she was certain no one was around, Shego suddenly turned and slammed Ron against one of the walls.

"Okay," she growled, "just what sort of game are you playing, Stoppable?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Back there, at the Space Center. You saved Possible. Why?"

"Why? _Why?_" Ron yelled. Then he broke free of Shego's grasp, and quick as a wink he had slammed her against the same wall, and held her pinned there, their faces bare inches apart.

In truth, he hadn't known why, not at the time. But he had figured out a good excuse.

"Why? I'll tell you why, Shego," he said maniacally. "Because I'm not done _playing_ with her yet! Today I beat her, but she doesn't know it was me. I couldn't let her die until she knows who it was that defeated her, until she knows that _I'm_ not the loser, _she_ is! Then, when I have her completely broken, when she is at her lowest, I'll reveal myself to her, and she'll know that is I, Ron Stoppable, whois the instrument of her demise! Then I _will_ destroy her, one way or another... _boo-yah-hahahahahahahahahah-hmmm-mmmm..._"

The 'hmmm' came when Shego interrupted his evil laugh by unexpectedly wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. The 'mmmm' came when he gave into it, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. They played tonsil hockey for a bit, and then both pulled back and looked at each other quizzically.

Then Ron's face broke out in a twisted version of his old, goofy grin. Shego smiled in returned, and brought her face close to his. Then they kissed again, slowly, open mouthed, and without reservation. She rested her arms on his shoulders, and leaned into him, and he drew her close.

_'Yup,'_ Shego thought, _'he is kinda hot when he's evil; I can see why Possible stuck with him. Dunno if it'll help me or not, but I think I can have some fun with this... either way, Princess'll freak when she 'wakes up' and sees that this has happened...'_

_'I'm kissing Shego,'_ Ron thought. _'You know, in this light... she's actually kinda cute. Besides, this... this is the best revenge against Kim Possible, EVER!'_

They finally pulled apart to breath, and grinned evilly at each other. Shego reached up, and started to play with Ron's hair.

"Better freshen up, Stoppable," she whispered lustily. "We've got a lot of work to do."

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

The Darkness Within - Chapter 5

By CaptainKodak1.

Pain. Wave upon wave of pain. Kim whimpered as she rolled to her side. What had happened? The fight replayed in her head. Agent Grey had pulled her out of the way of the falling catwalk. He had set her down and she got her first real up close look at the masked agent. There was something about the shape of his face that was so familiar. Then the slap to her face and blow to her stomach sent her reeling through a door. She broke through a staircase railing and landing amid the debris. Kim had grabbed a piece of wood and hit the agent against his head. She closed her eyes remembering the attack she had launched against the agent. Everything she threw at him seemed to come back at her. He somehow anticipated her every move; all she hit was air. Every blow he struck brought pain. The four slaps had come so fast her mind could barely register them till the stinging pain and humiliation came to her. He had been playing with her.

She curled up some more wrapping her arms around her tender stomach. The blow across her stomach had bent her double. She had been on her knees gasping for breath. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the feet and legs walk up next to her and stand. She sensed a whistling noise and steeled herself for the coming blow. He landed it across her back and head. The swirling blackness of pain exploded through her brain. She didn't even feel the floor hit her in the face, the dirt and grime grinding into her skin. She just floated between consciousness and total blackness. Then in the haze of pain and darkness came a voice.

"_**Who's the loser now?"**_

'RON?'

'NO! It couldn't be?' Kim's mind lost the thought as darkness filled her mind.

She welcomed the darkness as it took the pain away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of alcohol and clean linen came to her nose. She felt enveloped in warm softness. Her body felt numb and her mind floated as she opened her eyes.

"Ohhh," she moaned

"Dr. Director, she's awake." A voice called.

"Kim, Kim?"

Kim turned her head and forced her eyes to focus on the dark-haired woman who was the Director of Global Justice.

"Where…" Kim tried to speak.

"You are in the hospital in Middleton. We found you in the remains of the lab. Whoever broke in got away with the Tsiokovsky-Kepler regulator. You failed to prevent it from being stolen. Do you have an explanation?"

Kim's eyes went wide. "I just got the hell beat out of me and you need an explanation?"

"Miss Possible, I see that the reports that I have received from your school and your parents that what I feared is true. I have no idea what is going on in your private life right now, but in the past you have done well keeping the two separate. Now, it appears that you are allowing your private life to interfere with your duties. In the past, you seem to have had trouble completing missions without a partner. It seems to be occurring again so…."

Kim snarled. "So, you are gonna tell me that I can't do anything without that loser, Ron Stoppable. Let me tell…."

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME MISS POSSIBLE." Dr. Director yelled pointing a finger into Kim's face. Kim's mind finally registered that Dr. Director has stopped calling her Kim.

"When it came to completing missions solo, Ron was more successful than you. Together, you two nearly never failed. Since you can't seem to complete a mission by yourself then I am placing you with an active agent. I could have you branded a vigilante if I choose; you're going to play by my rules now or you're going to retire. End of discussion" Dr. Director told Kim.

"With ano…" Kim stammered.

"YES, Miss Possible, you will have a new partner. Do you understand me?"

Kim nodded.

Dr. Director's one eye narrowed. "I asked did you understand me."

Kim swallowed. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, when you get out of the hospital, you are expected to return to school and keep your nose clean. When you are needed for a mission, we will contact you, do you understand that?"

Kim nodded again. "Yes ma'am. Dr. Director, who is going to be my partner?"

Dr. Directors eye narrowed again. "Oh, you have worked with him before. Agent Will Du."

Kim plopped her head back on her pillow groaning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay across her bed in her room at GCU. Spread out before her was the mail that she had pulled from her mailbox. Most was just junk mail, but one piece of mail was sitting there opened. It was a registered letter from the Dean of Academic Affairs. The letter was a follow-up from the disciplinary meetings she had endured. She was suspended, she was to leave campus immediately.

"I guess calling the Dean a "moron" was a bad move." Kim said to herself.

Kim sighed and sat up.

"What more could go wrong?" she thought.

She picked up the Kimmunicator and activated it. She waited and waited, Wade did not appear. She hit the call button again. She waited more and still no answer. Kim was concerned; Wade had never failed to answer. She entered another code and the face of Dr. Director appeared on the screen.

"Dr. Director, I just…"

"You tried to contact Wade and could not. We know. He has been out of communication for a day or so."

The screen split in two and the smirking face of Will Du appeared on the other half of the screen.

"What do you want?" Kim asked coldly.

"Well, Miss Possible, I will be your new super… I mean new partner." He said grinning.

"I have been investigating Mr. Load's disappearance and have not been able to find any solid leads. Right now I think it is best that you remain at school until we find our anything solid."

"You, think…." Kim sputtered.

"I think Will is correct Miss Possible." Dr. Director stated. "Right now you need to do some damage control at school and home. Agent Du will contact you when he needs your help."

The screen went blank before Kim could say a word.

"In other words when Hell freezes over." Kim muttered as she dropped the Kimmunicator on her bed.

Kim picked up the phone and sighed. This was going to be very difficult. She hit the speed-dial and waited.

"Hi Daddy, ummm, it looks like I will be coming home for the rest of the semester."

Kim closed her eyes as she listened.

"Daddy, I just got suspended from school."

Kim had to pulled the phone away from her ear to protect it from her father's yelling.

"Daddy, I'm sorry but…"

Kim's face turned red as she pulled the phone slightly from her ear.

"Daddy, I.."

Kim stopped again as she had to pull the phone from her ear.

Kim's voice became quiet. "Yes sir. Yes sir." Her face reddened even deeper as she closed her eyes, her voice quivering. "Yes sir, Daddy I am so…" Kim paused again as she listened. "Yes, sir I will be home tomorrow."

Kim slammed the phone down and sat on her bed burying her face in her hands. What was happening? Everything was going so well. Now everything that was Kim Possible was going out the window. She started packing up her belongings and carrying them to her car. Bonnie walked by as Kim was carrying a load down.

"Well, Kimmie, looks like you are keeping up with your former loser boyfriend."

The Campus Police later escorted Kim off the campus. Bonnie had to visit the Campus Infirmary for treatment of the black eye she now had.

Kim sulked as she walked up the steps to her home. The big news on the radio was Kim Possible had been kicked out of school. The commentators were questioning what had happened to Kim and how the former teen hero had fallen so far so fast.

She opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Kim!"

"You are home!" Yelled Tim and Jim as they raced to greet her.

"Drop it tweebs!" Kim snarled.

The twins pulled up short as they stared at their sister.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE! How dare you speak to your brothers that way? They haven't seen you in months," Mr. Possible snapped, annoyance in his voice.

Her father stood in the door to the kitchen, his lab coat open, his face slightly reddened.

"I am SORRY, but I REALLY don't want to be here right now." Kim said.

"Well, sorry if you feel that way. In here now young lady, NOW!"

"FINE!" Kim threw her bags to the floor and stomped into the kitchen. She yanked a chair back from the table and flopped down into it.

"Kimmie?" Her mother asked.

"WHAT?" Kim asked crossly turning to her mother.

Mrs. Possible approached her daughter quietly and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Kim face softened for a moment. "Yes, please and thank you." Kim's mind began to swim. Pain grew between her eyes. 'Great' she thought. 'I'm getting ready to get grilled like a steak and I get a headache.'

Mrs. Possible fixed a glass of water and placed it in front of Kim. Kim picked it up and took a small sip. She waited in silence for what she was sure was coming.

"Kim would you like to explain what has been happening at school?" Her father asked. He dropped a number of papers on the table. All were headlines of the incident at the game. There was also a letter. Kim recognized the handwriting as Ron's. She picked up the one from Ron and scanned it. She was getting ready to tear it in half when her father snatched it away from her.

"If you don't mind that was addressed to us. Ron was concerned about you. He apparently wrote that before he disappeared."

Kim crossed her arms. "OK, so I got kicked out of school. So not the Drama. That school was a drag anyway. Everyone was against me."

Mr. Possible stared at Kim for a moment.

"Now this incident with Bonnie Rockwaller and that little show you put on for the TV cameras. Just what was going through your mind?" Mr. Possible asked.

Kim turned her face away from her parents and stared out the kitchen window.

"He was good looking, and I was free of Ron. I was tired of being alone and I took the chance when I could."

Mrs. Possible stood and walked in front of Kim to look into her eyes.

"And when Bonnie Rockwaller approached you about kissing her boyfriend, you gave her a black eye, cracked one of her ribs and knocked loose a couple of teeth."

"Bonnie had it coming, that little b…." Kim stopped speaking when she saw her mother's face. Her mother's eyes shone with bright anger but also a deep disappointment.

"You don't use that language in this house, young lady. As for Bonnie, all she did was ask you to back off her boyfriend. You nearly put her in the hospital. If her mother had not been so understanding about you and Ron breaking up you would have been in a great deal of trouble. By the way, that airline ticket back to school cost $450. That is coming out of your savings until you can pay your father back."

Kim's eyes flashed at her father but his gaze told her that there would be no discussion on that matter. 'Oh, well there went the skiing trip I had planned. Not that I'd have a chance going now any way.' she thought.

Mr. Possible stood now and approached Kim.

"Now for this last point, this letter from Ronald."

"What did that dork say?" Kim asked grimly.

Kim jumped when her father slammed his coffee cup down so hard it shattered.

"Young lady, you will be careful what you say. He may not have been perfect but he stood by you when you treated him rather harshly. Now even after the treatment you gave him, he still took the time to write us about what was going on. The old saying goes if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. DO I MAKE MAKE MYSELF CLEAR

Kim was stunned as her father had approached her and by the time he finished his sentence in was standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

Kim nodded numbly.

"Ron wrote this letter just a week or so ago. He was concerned about you. Your phone calls, your behavior, the missions. He just wanted to make sure you were okay. He loves you Kim."

"Hmmppff, that codependent parasite, loser, hanger on, emotional drop out couldn't care about anything but his next trip to Beuno Nacho or the next computer game. I gave him every chance to improve, I am tired of having to drag him through life. I just decided to look for a real man."

Kim's mother grabbed Kim by her arms and lifted her to her feet.

"A real man Kimmie, it that what you said, a real man. You were so over your head with Erik, to you he was a perfect man. What did that 'man' get you."

"NO, NO, NO!" Kim screamed. "YOU don't understand do you? I hate Ron. My whole life is screwed up because of him." She pulled free of her mother and turned to leave the room. Her head was pounding, when she closed her eyes lights seemed to flash behind her eyelids. A cold sweat beaded on her skin. Her left arm began to twitch. "Cow" she whispered

"Kim. Stop!" Mrs. Possible grabbed with both hands and turned her to face her. "Kim, what is wrong with you?" She screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" Kim screamed as she faced her mother, tears flowing from her face. Mrs. Possible pulled the sobbing Kim in close and held her.

"Kimmie, let's you and me go for a little ride and talk just the two of us."

Mrs. Possible turned to her husband, and just nodded. He nodded back and left the room. Anne got her purse and guided Kim out the door. Soon they were in the parking lot to Smarty Mart. Kim looked at the store then her mother. Anne just shrugged.

"I need a few different items and this is the best place to go. Besides, now that you are going to be home I need to restock your favorites, maybe some marshmallows and hotdogs?"

Kim hesitated a moment, then walked quickly to catch up with her mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim walked through the store with her mother. She could not help but notice the stares and finger pointing going on. Her face flamed as she would turn away as to not see the faces. The headache started again, a dull pounding throb. Her palms turned sweaty.

Kim walked past the magazine and paper section and noticed one of the "The Blaze" had a new issue out. Her head started to pound more, her vision clouded, as lights seem to flash before her eyes. On the front of the paper was a picture of her standing over a prostrate Bonnie. The heading declared "So the Drama, The REAL Kim Possible."

Kim picked up the paper and started to glance through it. Page after page caused the headache to become worse.

"It's not my fault, everyone is against me. It's not my fault, I am Kim Possible, I can do anything." She mumbled.

Her eyes started to gleam, her breathing increased.

A picture of a leering Bonnie Rockwaller covered one page. Kim tore at the page mumbling. Another page showed a picture of Ron. She ripped the page out and threw it to the floor. Another picture was of Bonnie and Ron standing together. A hand touched her shoulder. She spun to see a face. Her head was splitting, it was Bonnie in front of her then Ron. It was their fault. They had ruined her life. Now Ron was standing in front of her. She balled her fist and hit him as hard as she could. Faintly she could hear screams. A brilliant light flashed in front of her eyes, her headache disappeared in a wave of pain.

Kim stood as her vision cleared. She was standing there in the store, amid screams of other shoppers. She looked down to see her mother on the floor holding her hand to her face, a thin stream of blood coming from her lip. Two security officers grabbed Kim by her arms.

"Oh mom, I am so sorry." Kim whimpered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat by herself in security office. She held her head in her hands. What was going on? The events of the past played over and over in her mind. The images came faster and faster. She had ruined everything. Her selfish self- image had wrecked her life again. This time it may have cost her everything. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

The door opened and two Middleton Police officers stood in the door.

Officer Hobble approached Kim and reaching to the back of his belt unclipped his handcuffs.

Mrs. Possible came into the room behind the officers with a icepack on her face. Mr. Possible stood behind.

Mrs. Possible stood. "Officer Hobble, it is not my intention to press any charges."

Officer Hobble turned to Mrs. Possible. "Anne, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do in this case. You can come to the station after she is processed and if you state then that you do not wish to press charges then she will be released."

Officer Hobble stepped behind Kim, took her arms behind her, and clicked the handcuffs around her wrists. Officer Hobble started to ask Kim a series of questions.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?"

Kim answered "Yes"**  
**

"Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

Kim answered "Yes"**  
**

"You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?"

Kim answered "Yes"**  
**

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?"

Kim answered "Yes"**  
**

" If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?"**  
**

Kim answered "Yes"

"Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

Kim answered "No"

The other officer took Kim's arm as he led her out of the house. As soon as they got out the front door, a number of news crews seemed to appear out of nowhere. They followed her and the officers as they placed Kim in the car and drove off. Mr. and Mrs. Possible came out of the store got in their car and drove up the street. Several bystanders stood outside they watched the police car and the Possible's car disappear into the distance. Two certain bystanders stood the longest. One was a male, a ball cap pulled low over his eyes, his blonde hair hidden by the upturned collar of his coat. His companion was a voluptuous young woman, whose raven black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. The two turned and smiled at each other, then turned to go. As they walked off into the parking lot the male placed his hand in the back pocket of his companions jeans and gave a quick squeeze.

Mr. Possible lead Kim out of the door of the county jail. There were no charges and Kim released to her parents. Kim covered her head with her jacket to shield her face from the mass of lights and cameras pointed her way. Mr. Possible opened the door for her and helped her get in. He then ran around the car and got in; he started the car and drove off into the evening. Kim turned to see her mom in the backseat. A large bruise was forming under her left eye. Tears came to Kim's face.

"Oh mom, I am so sorry."

Mrs. Possible leaned forward and took Kim's hand.

"Kimmie, we are sorry too. But something is wrong, this is not you."

Kim nodded.

"I don't know what is going on. I…I hurt Ron. I made a big mistake. I want to see him again, but nobody know where he is. I tried to find Wade but now Wade has disappeared too. Dr. Director has placed me with Will Du. He was supposed to be investigating what happened to Wade and maybe Ron."

BE BE BE BEEP

Mrs. Possible handed the Kimmunicator to Kim and she activated it. Will Du's face appeared on the screen.

"Miss Possible, Dr Director at first wanted to talk to you about the recent incident in Middleton but something else has come up. We have made headway in the investigation of Wade and Ron's disappearance. A new group that calls itself WOE has sprung up. Somehow, this group has had something to do with Wade and Ron. WOE apparently is responsible for the stolen equipment lately."

Kim's face tightened.

"Do you have a fix on them?"

"There is some equipment that might interest them in a warehouse on a dock in Long Beach. A craft is on the way to pick you up. Be ready when it gets there."

The screen cut off before Kim could respond.

"Rrrrrrggghhh" growled Kim.

"Mom, Dad?" Kim asked.

"Go Kimmie, see what you can find out about Ron and Wade." Her mother said.

They pulled into the garage at their home. Soon a Global Justice hoverjet was picking up Kim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim slid along the corrugated metal wall of the warehouse that was supposedly the target of the new group WOE. Will was on the other side of the building. The warehouse had higher security than normal but Kim and Will were supplementing the other guards. This warehouse was set on the edge of the water. The smell of the seawater, oil, and the stale smell of other things that go along being near the water filled the air.

Kim's radio headset beeped.

"Kim what's your 20?" Will asked.

"I am just inside gate 2 near the main dock."

"10-4, if it is all clear, head for the main security office. I just heard something and I am going to check it out."

Her hand went to her earpiece as there was a bit of static.

"Do you want some backup?" she asked.

"Miss Possible, I really don't need you now. You are here at Dr. Director's request. I sure do not need an amateur to help me. I'll meet you at the security office. Du out."

The radio snapped to silence.

"This amateur is going to put her foot where the sun doesn't shine." Kim growled.

She moved along the wall of the warehouse, her eyes checking each shadow, every corner. She turned the corner to head for the office when she noticed that no one was in the main guard kiosk. She quickly moved into the shadows, glancing around she pulled her hairdryer/grapple out. She aimed and fired allowing the grapple to pull her to the roof.

Her feet hit the gravel and tar of the roof. She went instantly into a crouch and glanced around. Nothing was moving. That was curious. There was supposed to be a guard walking rounds on the roof. Her radio crackled a bit and three quick taps sounded in her earphones.

Trouble. Will had trouble so close he could not speak.

She moved across the roof toward the ladder that lead to door to the guardroom. If she could get to the guardroom, she could sound the alarm. She slid down the ladder to the ground, and then turned to move toward the door. Something moved in front of her, something gray.

'Gray?' she thought for a split second then 'NO!'

The punch appeared from nowhere and she barely blocked it. She spun and kicked out and hit only air. The figure leaped back and assumed a defensive position. Anger filled her eyes. This figure was destroying her life.

"YOU!" Hate dripped from her voice.

"Hey, Princess, glad you could join the party. Got a present for you."

Kim spun to see Shego standing there with an unconscious Will Du draped across her shoulder. She dropped the limp figure to the ground.

"You need a better partner. This guy was not even in Stoppable's class. He was so impressed with himself, he was so easy."

"Well, Ron is not here is he?" Kim growled. "I see you got a partner now."

"Oh yes, your loss was my gain."

"Wha?" Confusion spread across Kim's face.

Shego walked up to the grey-clad figure. They stood together in a fashion of complete familiarity. Shego leaned over and kissed the figure. He turned caressed her face, then his hand slid down her neck to land on her breast. Shego leaned into the caress and turned to smile at Kim.

"Well, love, why don't you introduce yourself." Shego asked of Agent Gray.

The figure turned and took two steps toward Kim as she prepared to fight.

He reached up and pulled the mask off his face. Kim's eyes widened.

"No…" was all that came from her mouth before a kick sent her sailing into the wall. She bounced up off the wall and did a series of handsprings. Just as she completed the last one her feet were swept out from under her. She crashed to the ground, her head banging on the asphalt. Stars appeared before her eyes. She rolled to her left and jumped to her feet.

Ron stood in a nonchalant defense stance. "Well, KP. Nice to see you again. Since you decided to dump me I have found someone who appreciates me."

Ron leaped forward with a punch but pulled it at the last second and used the forward motion to sweep the block Kim raised out of the way. His hand came down across her thigh. Kim whimpered as the leg went numb. She spun with practiced ease and was shocked as pain spread across her arm. He had read her move, countered it and had counter struck. She pulled back from him her arm and leg barely moving. She understood now. The other fight, he being able to read every move she made. Ron would know. He knew her every move.

All of this was passing in her mind when her cheek received a stinging slap.

"Don't zone on me KP. We have a lot more to do here tonight."

Kim's face flamed red and she settled into a defensive stance again. The two teens circled one another as Shego stood to the side watching. Kim glanced to the side and saw Shego watching her. Shego grinned and blew her a kiss.

Kim turned her attention back to Ron. 'Okay, I've got to do something different,' she thought. Kim feinted right, and instead of finishing her normal move, she continued the feint. She had the satisfaction of feeling her foot met with Ron's face. She heard the click of teeth and the grunt. When she turned to face him, he was wiping the blood from his face. She stood waiting for him.

Ron rubbed his throbbing jaw. He spit the blood from his mouth and turned to Kim. There she stood, that same little smile on her face. She was favoring the side he had hit before but she just proved that she was still in the fight.

"Finish her Stoppable, we still got's things to do," yelled Shego.

Kim stared back at Ron. "Hmmm… partner huh. Sounds like you are still the sidekick."

Ron moved before she could even register that he had. Kim spun to dodge the move, but her leg went numb again. Ron had struck again. Now she could barely stand. Ron came in again and pain exploded across her back. Kim slid to her knees. She struck out with her other leg catching him in the crotch.

Ron staggered and wheezed a bit, but returned to the attack. Kim struggled to stand as Ron came in again. His hand flicked out and Kim's other arm went numb. Now she could barely more either arm or one of her legs she could not feel. She sensed Ron behind her, and then everything went black.

Kim awoke to hear water slapping and slight moaning. She was sitting on the dock near the edge. Her hands tied over her head to a rung of a ladder. Will lay off to her side, unconscious and bound. Her face turned to the moaning sound to see Shego and Ron locked in a very passionate embrace. Ron's hands had a firm grip on her butt. She appeared to be trying to suck his lungs out. His arms tensed, as did his hands as he lifted her up. A slight squeal came from Shego as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Ron. Shego looked to the side at Kim.

"Well, looks like little princess is awake. I will have to hand it to you. You know how to pick prime stuff sometimes. Too bad you tossed this one out because he's mine now."

Ron set Shego down and stepped over to Kim.

"Well, Kimberly Ann Possible, now we can have a little talk finally."

Kim opened her mouth to reply only to have Ron stuff a cloth in and tie it around her head.

"Oh no. You have done enough talking, now it is my turn. Always got to be number one huh KP? You and Egoman over there." Will was just starting to regain consciousness. His eyes grew wide when he realized who the grey agent was.

Ron's hand flicked out and grabbed Kim by the hair on the back of the head.

"So you think that you are my 'emotional babysitter', 'Solve my own problems for once' I believe you said." Ron growled as he shoved his face close. Kim gazed into the eyes that were just inches from hers. The soft brown eyes were no longer there. She saw almost total darkness. Darkness so deep that she could not believe this was her childhood friend. A person once filled with a childlike wonder now filled with a hate so black that it completely covered his soul.

"Who solved your problems, Kimmie? Remember when you were crushing on Josh, who supported you, even though you locked me in the closet for the weekend. You broke a promise to me once. I had to risk my life to keep you from disappearing. Remember the jacket you wanted so bad. Who held a job and ended up buying for you? Have you ever thought about that? You want to know something else. I don't beat up my teammates. I sure don't beat up my own mother."

Ron moved his hand to grip the back of head tighter. His face moved closer. "Solve my own problems? I pulled my grades up, just so I could be with you. Before that I always supported you in everything you wanted to do. When did you ever support me Kim? Remember Home Economic Kim. For once I was doing something good, all you could do is pout because you could not cook. How about when I wanted to be the MadDog? Did you help me then? I wanted to be at your side because I cared. I cared about what we were doing. Did you ever considered including me when the awards, and the tv cameras came around. No, You were the GREAT KIM Possible, you could do anything. Even leave your friend behind so you could stand in the spotlight."

Ron reached to the side and pulled out a rope. He carefully measured a length with his arms. He then cut the rope and tied one end to her bound ankles. He stood and walked to the edge of the dock, and from behind a stack of trash, he pulled a large anchor. He tied the rope to the anchor and then threw it off the dock. The rope instantly pulled tight lifting Kim off the dock. One of her hands was able to grab the ladder rung. She hung in midair.

Ron walked back to Kim and knelt in front of her face. He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the rope tying her to the ladder. Her one hand now suspended her in air. Ron smiled and glanced at her hand. His hand went out and peeled one of her fingers loose.

"This little piggy went to market."

He peeled another finger loose. Tears began to flow from Kim's panicked face. All she could do is "Mmmfff" into the gag.

"This little piggy stayed home."

Kim shook her head as another finger was pulled loose.

"This little piggy had a Naco"

Kim stopped struggling concentrating all her might in the finger holding her. Her whole arm shivered from the strain. She opened her eyes to the maniacal grin of Ron's face. He pulled the last finger free.

"And this little piggy had none. No chance that is."

Kim's body fell to the dock and she began trying to get a grip on something as she slid across the dock. She reached the edge and as she went over, she saw Ron standing there with his arms crossed.

Shego stood dumbfounded as she heard the splash. She ran to the edge of the dock and looked down. She turned to smile at Ron. Splashes and screams came from the water.

Ron grinned and looked at his watch.

"Well what do you know? Look at the time. I guess its low tide. My bad. It's a shame it's not high tide."

A laser blast lit up the dock but the shield that Ron had used before activated and the blast bounced harmlessly into the air. Ron turned and glanced back at Will Du through the shimmering shield that surrounded him.

A deep growl came from Shego. Will aimed again as he upped the power of his laser. He had lain there waiting for the opportunity to make his move. He was shocked. Stoppable had taken on Kim and soundly beaten her. In fact, he had not just beaten her but also actually toyed with her. Now he had tried to kill her. His laser was at full power now as he took aim at Ron. He pulled the trigger as a brilliant green light filled his world. The laser disintegrated before his eyes and the concussion lifted him up and threw him against the wall.

Shego flipped over to Ron's side.

"Let's go, babe. I think we are going to have company."

"RON!" screamed a voice from the edge of the dock.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim had watched Ron's smiling face as she fell off of the edge. She was going to die now she thought. The cold water enveloped her as she fought to stay afloat. The rope around her feet pulling her down, then to her surprise, she started to float up. She broke the surface of the water. She tore the gag away with her hands and took huge gulps of air. She noticed the watermarks on the pilings. It was low tide. Ron had put her over at low tide. She shivered at the thought of what her fate could have been had it been high tide. She bent under the water and after several tries and more breaths of air she was able to free her feet. She dolphin kicked over to a ladder and started to climb. All her little gadgets were gone, no doubt taken by Ron. She would grab one rung at a time and hop up one by one. She heard the laser fire and recognized it as a GJ laser. Then, she heard the explosion. Shego! Her head popped over the edge just in time to see Will crumble off the wall of the building. She flopped over on the deck of the dock and called.

"RON!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron turned to see Kim spill over the edge of the dock to lay a sodden, dripping mess. Ron nodded to Shego as she pulled a radio from her pants pocket.

"Hey Wade, time for pick up. We got the parts you needed."

Kim's eyes flew open. 'WADE!'

A large robot came hovering over the roof of the warehouse. Kim had seen many versions of Wade's Wadebots, but this was the biggest and most complex she had ever seen. Wade face shown on the screen.

"Well, Kim I see you had your little swim. Tide charts are fun to read, aren't they Ron? Hey Kim, next time you start ragging on someone, you best remember. There are people out there a lot better than you are. Shego, Ron grab on, I just scrambled GJ codes and crashed their communications. It will be an hour or so before they show up."

Two metal arms slid down to gently gather up Shego and Ron, both of them were carrying small cases. Two more arms came out of the wadebot and picked up a large crate.

"See you later, LOSERS." Shego shouted as they flew off over the roof of the warehouse and disappeared.

Kim crawled over the Will. He was conscious and moving.

"Miss Possible, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kim answered.

"I don't think Dr. Director is going to be pleased with our report." Will said with a grimace.

"No, I don't think so either. Bad guys – 4, good guys – 0." Kim collapsed onto the dock and passed out. Will retrieved his radio and activated the distress beacon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director sat at her desk looking at the report lying on her desk. She had reviewed it twice and then interviewed both Kim and Will separately. Both of them now sat in two chairs in front of her desk. The medics had checked out Will after they arrived at the headquarters. He had numerous bruises and a couple of cracked ribs. Kim had to take several showers to get the oil, grime, muck and water mixture she was covered in off. Doctors then treated her for exposure to a number of chemicals and compounds. A neurologist checked her out for any nerve damage and she'd been cleared. The blows that Ron had landed had only temporarily deadened those nerves. Kim had also received quite a shock.

"So Ron Stoppable is now an agent of WOE, I never thought I would see the day he would turn bad."

"Dr. Director, this is not the first time this has happened." Kim mentioned.

"Yes, Kim, I remember. Is he any different now than then?

Kim nodded. "Yes, he…he is not the Ron we know. This Ron is vicious and very good. He took me down without breaking a sweat. His ninja training and the training he has received from here make him especially dangerous. He did not show any weapons in both of our fights, yet as you know he is quite capable of building some quite lethal devices. The way he is acting now and with his knowledge, we are facing a problem."

Dr. Director nodded and turned to Will Du. "You were taken out by the Wadebot."

Will nodded. "Yes, Dr. Director. Right after I called Miss Possible, I saw movement along one wall of the warehouse. I saw the Shego individual entering the warehouse through a window. When I approached, the Wadebot attacked. It had a stun weapon. I did not remember anything until I regained consciousness to see Ron fight Miss Possible and then attempt to kill her."

Dr. Director turned to Kim. "Yes. Now Kim about that. Do you believe that he really was going to kill you?"

Kim pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them then placed her chin on her knees. "I don't know. He had to know it was low tide, he knew how much rope to use. He intentionally did it that way. He didn't want to kill me, but he definitely wanted me to think he did. He wanted to hurt me slowly, physically and mentally. It worked."

Dr. Director nodded.

"Well, I wish I could give both of you a break but, the damage with Wade did to our systems and with Ron and Wade now working for the other side we need you more than we ever have."

"Yes, Dr. Director, I understand." Kim answered.

"Now both of you. I have decided to call in some extra help."

Will and Kim both perked up to say something to complain until they saw Dr. Director's face.

"Yes, Dr. Director." They said in unison.

Betty stood and pressed a button on her desk. A door opened on the far wall and three muscular men walked into the room.

"Will, Kim, met your new teammates. Team Impossible!"

Kim moaned and buried her face in her knees.

"GREAT!" she moaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetz to everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this sucker up. But life had a habit to taking it's toll. I am getting my full dose of being the father of two teenagers. Work comes in there too. I really enjoyed this one, although it was one of the most difficult chapters I have ever written. I am not used to writing a lot of angst so bear with me. Thanks to my partners in this venture and MrP. He gave me a little help when I needed it.

As always Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are the property of the Disney Company. My partners and I own this story.

Mr. P, handing off to you.

This is the Captain, signing off, "Hand Salute"


	6. Chapter 6

May I suggest that you go find yourself a cup of joe and a bagel or maybe a soda pop and some chips, then settle into a nice, comfortable chair? This is a long – 20 thousand words/40 pages long in 10-point Arial font – chapter.

Thanks to campy for his invaluable beta- and proofreading assistance.

Hank Perkins says, "If you saw it on _KP_, it belongs to Disney."

Thanks to everyone for reading. As always, write a review, get a response.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 by MrDrP**

I.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Kim looked out the window of the hoverjet as the craft approached Middleton; the lights of her hometown were coming on as afternoon turned into evening. She felt empty; this was no ordinary night. It was a Friday night. Her Ron night.

But now she was Ron-less.

She still couldn't understand why she had pushed him away. True, things hadn't been perfect last fall; it had hurt to be apart from one another and she was resentful that his high school grades were the proximate cause of their separation. But she knew that no relationship was perfect and she knew that what they had was special, indeed unique, and that it was worth dealing with the inconvenience of being in separate cities – especially since GCU had offered Ron the opportunity to transfer, one that he had responded to with determination. She knew how hard he'd been working, how much he had been giving up, just so he could be with her.

And she had called him a loser.

He had gone into the field with her so many times over the years, literally risked his life for her. He had stared down his fears so he could be her sidekick and partner. He had let her drag him all over Middleton and all over the world. When she wanted to be a Sunshine Spreader, she made him sign up, too. When he was succeeding at Bueno Nacho, she had been miffed that he wouldn't abandon his job – the job she maneuvered him into – to go on a mission with her – and, then, of course, he showed up to help, enabling her to defeat Drakken and Shego. He had been with her throughout her entire freak-fighting, crime-stopping, save-the-world career, indeed her entire life, a loyal, reliable, dedicated sidekick, partner, best friend, and later boyfriend, to her.

And she had called him co-dependent.

Ron asked his mother to take Kim to the dentist when she locked braces with Walter Nelson. He had not only encouraged her to ask out Josh Mankey, but a few months later had gone to the Amazon to find that life-saving orchid she needed while she risked her life to go on a date she could have easily postponed. Ron had held his tongue when she went gaga over Erik because he wanted to be the best friend he could be and placed her happiness over his own. And then when he had his chance with her, he treated her like she was the most important, precious, special person in the world.

And she had dumped him and then, for good measure, kissed and groped Bonnie's boyfriend on national TV to drive home the point that they were no longer a couple.

Ron had been so excited when she came to his bar mitzvah. She recalled how he'd stood tall in the pulpit as he read from the Torah. She remembered how proud he'd been when he introduced her, his best friend, to Rabbi Katz for the first time. He had shared the milestones in his religious life with her, just as she had shared Christmas and other important moments with him over so many years.

And then, in what she now saw as the single most horrific moment of the past few months, in fact, her entire life, she had made that ugly, vicious, hateful comment about his holidays to him. With a striking suddenness, Kim needed to retch. She was glad someone had equipped the hoverjet with airsickness bags.

_That was so not me!_ her mind protested. But the evidence told her otherwise. After the headaches and the assault on her mother and her resurgent desire to be with Ron, she wondered whether she had been subjected to mind control of some sort; indeed, she hoped that was the case. Ever since her mother had said, 'Something is wrong; this is not you,' on the way home from the county jail, Kim desperately hoped that the cause of her personality change was external; it would be easier to handle the way she had hurt Ron and her family if someone else was at fault. But the GJ post-mission neural scans showed no evidence of any mind tampering, forcing Kim to reluctantly conclude that, somehow, she had lost her way, that she had slowly turned into an arrogant, narcissistic party girl who threw away her reputation, sabotaged her academic career, hit her own mother in public, and betrayed the one man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

It didn't help matters that Will, without saying as much, blamed her for the debacle in Long Beach nor that Team Impossible, who were quite vocal, viewed her as a liability. Dash Dumont, during the meeting that took place immediately after TI's arrival, convinced Dr. Director to send Kim back to Middleton for two days of rest before she returned to the field. She had protested, but relented when it was clear that Dr. Director had been swayed by the argument and nobody had a clue as to what the next step should be. Kim concluded that time away from Will and Team Impossible might give her a chance to figure out what was going on with Ron.

Kim had thought about how she could get her life back on track. She knew she could set things right with her parents and brothers. She could re-enroll at GCU once she completed her suspension, or, if necessary, resume her studies somewhere else. And she could train and practice and rebuild her skills and reputation as a crime-fighter, if not a teen hero.

But she didn't know what to do about Ron. There was no question that she was very worried about Wade, who though incredibly brilliant, was still nothing more than a 14-year-old kid. He was a trusted friend, a professional colleague – one, she realized with a stab of guilt, she had repeatedly browbeaten in recent months. And she cared deeply about Rufus, who had become a surprisingly central part of her daily life, not just on missions, but as a presence at the table, on trips, at school; the memory of how she had threatened him with death caused her innards to heave again; she was relieved that a second airsickness bag was within reach.

Yet Kim knew that, if there was no alternative, she could live her life without either of them. Ron, however, was the man she loved – _how could I have thought otherwise?_ she wondered – and he was the part of her soul that had been missing these past few months. She knew she simply could not live without him.

Kim knew that something strange was going on. Even if she wasn't being subjected to mind control, Ron and Wade at least had to be under someone's influence. That was the only acceptable explanation. The other possibility was simply too awful to contemplate.

She continued to look out the window of the plane, gazing blankly at Middleton, which was now awash in night light.

_Ron can't really be evil,_ she thought.

_He wouldn't hurt me._

_He couldn't have suborned Wade._

_He couldn't really enjoy kissing Shego._

_He can't really hate me. Could he?_

Kim, her head resting on the clear plastic panel, sighed. She wanted Ron, her Ron, back, but the girl who could do anything didn't know how she could make that happen.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

II.

Kim stayed in free-fall until the last possible moment, then pulled the ripcord. She had enjoyed the rush of the cool evening air against her face. For a moment, at least, she was able to be free of her cares, of the wreckage that was her life. But as the fabric of the chute billowed out above her and her descent was slowed with a jerk to her harness, reality intruded.

She landed on the high school football field, gathered up her chute, and began walking. She came to her street, but kept on going. As much as she would have liked to see her parents, to sleep in her bed, to cuddle up with Pandaroo, she couldn't go home. She couldn't explain to her mom and dad or her brothers that Ron, possibly thanks to the hurt she had so cruelly inflicted on him, had joined in a villainous conspiracy and, for good measure, recruited Wade to the cause of evil, too.

Her desire to be reunited with Ron had been growing stronger ever since the incident at Smarty Mart. The encounter at the dock in Long Beach, California had done nothing to change that. The way he held Shego did nothing to change that. Even the anchor did nothing to change that. Yes, he had hurt her in more ways than one, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was still there. He had chosen low tide to toss her in. He knew she'd survive her plunge into the water. And so, despite all that had happened, Kim wanted nothing more than to be with her Ron. She was determined to find a way; she knew she would, somehow, someway. But until then, she could at least be somewhere that reminded her of him.

It wasn't long before she was climbing the ladder to the tree house. She emerged through the hatch and looked around. All of the posters and pictures they had hung after their European adventure were still there. Kim scanned the walls, then took down a photograph that caught her eye. It was a shot of the two of them at an outdoor café on the piazza in Greve. Ron's grin was wider than usual and she was beaming herself. It was the morning after that magical night when they had approached, but chosen not to cross, that final physical barrier; choosing to wait until they were married to consummate their love. She found herself regretting that decision to wait, fearing she would never get to share that experience with Ron. She wondered if he had done _it_ with Shego. And then she began to sob, eventually crying herself to sleep.

III.

Kim tossed and turned, gripped by her vivid dream.

"_Ron, please, you have to believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what came over me!" Kim pleaded._

"_How about a hottie? How about a chance to be with someone smart?" Ron retorted._

"_Ron," she said plaintively, "I want to be with you! Please believe me!"_

"_I saw you with that guy on TV, Kim. How many others were there?" he said accusingly, the bitterness heavy in his voice._

"_I won't lie," she confessed. "Too many, Ron. But none of them were you. I only want you!"_

"_Yeah, right," he said dismissively. "So which one got what you wouldn't give me in Italy?"_

"_None of them," she said in a small, horrified voice. "I couldn't do that. I can't do that, I won't do that with anyone other than you."_

"_You say that now, KP, but what happens when the next guy comes along? Or when you find a different sidekick?" Ron taunted._

"_There is no next guy," she declared with conviction. "And you're not a sidekick, you're my partner, you're the one I love!"_

"'_Sha. Heard it before, Kimbo," he replied with what she hoped was false bravado. She so wanted him to believe her._

"_Ron," she begged, on her knees, grasping his legs. "What do I have to do to regain your trust? This is so ferociously wrong. I'm not supposed to betray you; you're not supposed to hurt me. We're supposed to be together. Please, just tell me. I love you, Ron. Please tell me …"_

_She looked at his conflicted face. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope. There had to be. For without hope, there was no point in going on._

IV.

When Kim woke up the next morning, she found herself curled up on the couch of the tree house, still clutching the picture from Italy, shaken by her intensely real dream. It was as if she had been with Ron.

She knew she couldn't stay up there indefinitely, but she wasn't ready to go home just yet. So she stowed the chute in a corner; then, after tucking the photo into the pocket of her cargoes, climbed down the rungs to the waiting world below.

It was a sunny spring Saturday. Kim began walking and soon found herself in front of the Middleton Jewish Center. She looked at the distinctively odd building, wondering who had thought a domed, Middle-Eastern-style structure was appropriate for suburban Colorado. Yet she knew that what mattered wasn't the architecture but the intent of the people inside. Kim knew that Ron wasn't a particularly observant Jew – for starters, he ate bacon like, well, her father – but that the temple, and in particular its spiritual leader, were important to him. She suddenly felt an overpowering urge to go in, to once again be where Ron had been, even if it meant running into his parents, though she knew the likelihood of that was slim – the Stoppables were not regular attendees at Saturday morning worship.

The services had already begun. The usher looked at her suspiciously. Kim wondered if word of her horrid remark to Ron had gotten around. Not that that comment was necessary for people to look askance at her. Thanks to the Smarty Mart security camera and the employee who had sold the tape to the TV people, she was already known as The Girl Who Could Hit Anyone. There was also the March Madness broadcast; thanks to that, she was now also known as The Girl Who Would Do Anyone. Then there were the _Blaze_ and the _Wonder_, both of which had made her a regular staple of their 'news' coverage. And, even setting aside her new rep, Kim knew she must be quite the sight, her hair mussed up, her mission clothes rumpled. With unaccustomed trepidation, she approached the man.

"May I go in?" Kim asked, pointing to the sanctuary.

"You're not going to cause any trouble, are you?"

_Spankin',_ Kim thought. _People actually think I want to disrupt religious services. Way to go, Possible._ "No," she replied politely. "I'd just like to pray, please and thank you."

Reluctantly, the man gave her a bulletin and indicated a seat in a rear pew. After Kim took her place, she took a prayer book from the rack before her and began paging through the volume, which had text in both English and Hebrew. She read the words, the supplications, the confessions, the praise. She listened to the cantor intone the prayers, and she watched as the Torah scroll was brought out. Kim looked at the pew bible in the rack before her, noticing from its cover that it contained both Hebrew and English versions of the text. She took the book and opened it. She was about to look for the day's reading when she noticed she was looking at the beginning of the Book of Ruth. Kim couldn't explain why, but she began the first chapter. When she came to verses 16 and 17, she winced.

_Do not press me to leave you or to turn back from following you! Where you go, I will go; where you lodge, I will lodge; your people shall be my people, and your God my God. Where you die, I will die – there I will be buried. May the Lord do thus and so to me, and more as well, if even death parts me from you!_

Kim felt as if her heart had been pierced. Where Ruth had stood by Naomi, she had failed Ron. She vowed then that she would never fail him again, that come hell or high water she would find him, save him, and, somehow, put their lives back together, no matter what it took, no matter how long it took, no matter what the cost. The only question was how.

When the service came to an end, she made to leave the sanctuary but was quickly intercepted by Rabbi Katz.

"Kimberly," he said, a note of concern in his voice, as he looked her up and down.

"Rabbi Katz," she said, feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Kimberly, would you like to talk?" Sensing her hesitation, he added, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Kim couldn't help but smile; Katz had an easy sense of 'cool' about him that her father would kill for. He might have looked like, well, a rabbi, but Kim had learned from Ron that Gerry Katz really was one of a kind. "Thanks, I'd like that," she answered softly.

"Okay, go get yourself some coffee and a cupcake or two and wait in my study; I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Kim did as she was told. After scarfing down the treats in a manner that would have done Ron proud, she spent her time alone in the office looking at the books, sports memorabilia, and action figures. She was giggling when she saw the photo of Katz with the bearded rock star YY Spin; the shot looked like one of those 'separated at birth' pictures.

"That one always surprises the older women," he said as he entered the room and indicated that Kim should take one of the two seats next to a low, book-laden coffee table. "Yet they seem to like it. Their rabbi, the rock star," he added with a chuckle. "So," he continued, now looking Kim directly in the eye. "What the hell is going on?"

Kim's eyes widened, both at the mild profanity and the bluntness.

"Kimberly, I'm a rabbi, not a saint. I speak 'French'; so sue me," he said with a wave of his hand before his tone turned serious. "Look," he said, staring at her, "after two decades in this business, I know when something's wrong. You and Ronald had it all. Then – bam – it all started falling apart. And when things with Ronald went south, everything else in your life seemed to go there, too. So, I'll repeat: What the hell is going on?"

"I, I honestly don't know," she said, letting out a sigh. "The last few days I've been asking myself the same question. It's so confusing. I loved Ron, then didn't, and now I love him again. And the other things I did. The parties. The guys. My grades. The 'tude. And hitting my mom …"

Katz could see just how agitated Kim was. "What did you do after you returned home from being released from …"

"… Jail?" Kim said, finishing Katz's sentence. She actually wore a bemused look; she'd been incarcerated before, just never by the criminal justice system. "I went on a mission …"

_That explains the clothes_, Katz thought.

"… and it was the worst one of my life."

"You failed, I presume?"

Kim closed her eyes. Failed didn't begin to describe what had happened. She didn't want to relive the events in Long Beach. Will's dismissive attitude. Ron tying her to that anchor. Ron … kissing Shego … just like she'd kissed Bonnie's boyfriend.

"Kimberly, you with me?" Katz asked.

She took a deep breath, then related the whole story, from the initial call to the debriefing, right through her night in the tree house and her decision to come into the temple.

Katz pursed his lips. He looked at Kim, who was a mess, both physically and emotionally. He knew that she'd been acting increasingly unlike herself in recent months. And Ronald, according to Kim, had just snapped, which worried him even more. He'd seen Ronald just the week before and while the young man was still depressed about Kim, he seemed to be trying to hold onto what he had called his Essential Ronness. This didn't seem to be rocket science. "Sounds like you've been under mind control," he suggested.

Kim shook her head. "I so wish that was the answer, Rabbi Katz. But after we returned to GJ headquarters they gave me a full neurological examination."

Katz snorted.

"What?" she asked.

"Kimberly, please don't take this the wrong way. I have tremendous respect for you and your abilities and what you and Ronald have done over the years. But are you really willing to accept as definitive what an organization that regularly relies upon a teen-aged cheerleader to do its job has to say about your health?"

Though Kim was tweaked by what the rabbi said – she was a highly competent professional with an impressive track record – she knew he had a point. A very good point. GJ did leave something to be desired in the competency department. If they didn't, she never would have had the opportunity to become a hero because her services would never have been needed. "I should have Mom check me out, shouldn't I?"

"Always go to the A team, I say," Katz replied with a smile.

Kim and Katz rose from their chairs. Kim then hugged the clergyman. "You may not be a rock star, Rabbi Katz, but you sure rock. Thanks."

"My pleasure, Kimberly. Now figure this thing out and bring Ronald back to us. Then we can work on helping you two put your lives back together."

V.

Kim ran back to her house. Mind control. That had to be it. It really was the only explanation. There was just no way she could have turned on Ron that way and changed so much on her own. And, as important as she was to Ron – and Wade – she knew that her absence could not simply cause them to turn evil. Further, she realized, the mind control had to have been going on for some time – ever since the fall, she suspected, when she first encountered the protean Agent Gray. Kim was gripped by a righteous fury. The members of WOE, especially Shego, were so going to pay for what they had done to her and those she cared about most.

She opened the door to the kitchen and found her parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Kimmie-cub!" James exclaimed. "You're back. How was the fight against evil?"

Before saying anything, she hugged her parents. "I love you guys so much. Don't ever forget that."

"We know, dear," her mother said. "We know. Now tell us what happened. You look like you had a rough time."

In rapid-fire fashion, Kim explained what had happened on the mission, how she had spent the night at the tree house, her visit to the synagogue and her conversation with Rabbi Katz.

"I cannot believe it! These WOE people are way out of line!" James said. "Why, if I get my hands on …"

Ann didn't say anything as her husband ranted on. She was thinking about what Kim had said and what equipment she would need. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

VI.

Thirty minutes later, Ann and Kim were at the Middleton Medical Center; James stayed home with the boys, who were greatly relieved to learn that their sister had probably been under the influence of mind control. Kim being mean because she had changed over time scared them; Kim being mean because she was being manipulated by some villain was cool.

Ann strode the hospital corridors like she was the lady of the manor, and in a way she was. Brain surgeons were an elite, and among that elite there was no better practitioner than Ann Possible. People nodded at her; she smiled in return. With her mother as her escort, nobody dared give Kim, Middleton's fallen hero, the disapproving or curious looks they wanted to direct her way; instead, they simply averted their eyes.

The two women took seats in Ann's office, which Kim realized she hadn't visited for some time; she noticed that her mother still kept a picture of Kim and Ron from the European trip on her desk. Ann noticed her daughter focusing on the photograph.

"Mothers don't lose hope and they don't give up, honey."

"I so don't deserve him."

"That's for him to decide, not you."

Kim sighed. "Mom, I hurt him so bad."

"I know that, Kim, but he hurt you, too, yet you want him back."

"That was different. He was reacting to what I did."

"Kim, you pushed him away and treated him like dirt, and kissed some other guys. He tied you to an anchor and pushed you into the water."

Kim shuddered at the memory. Ron had always been so happy-go-lucky, so goofy, so good-natured. Yet he had done that to her. If deep inside of her there was a wanton party animal, was there in Ron a cold, calculating villain? She didn't want to contemplate that possibility. It was just so wrong-sick. She could live with the anchor, she was sure that somehow, she had sent Ron into the darkness and she was determined to get him back. But there was the other thing that disturbed her. Shego.

"You didn't see him lip-smacking Shego," Kim said flatly.

"Kimmie, let's see what's going on before you give up. Tell me, when you kissed Bonnie's boyfriend – or any of the other guys at GCU – did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes …" she confessed, her voice barely audible.

"And now looking back on those kisses, what do you think of them?"

"I would so rather not. I don't want to remember them."

"How about kissing Ron?"

Kim closed her eyes. It had been so long. But she could still remember what it was like and it made her tingle inside.

"Spankin'," she finally answered. "But it doesn't matter. You didn't see him kissing Shego. He really seemed to be into it."

"Kim, assuming Shego's using mind control on Ron, then his anger towards you and his interest in her should be seen in a different light, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right," Kim said, brightening. "So, what's the sitch?"

Ann had called up a number of images on a 3-D data display. A series of brains hovered over her desk.

"The brain on your left is your brain when you were fifteen."

Kim nodded. At the time, she had thought it weird that her mother wanted to take three-dimensional pictures of her brain; for the brain surgeon, it was like having a lock of her child's hair. It hadn't taken long before Kim realized that her mother had additional reasons for wanting the pictures.

"This second one is after you and Ron switched bodies. This third one is after you wore the neural compliance chip …"

Kim shuddered, recalling how she had been tasked with capturing her best friend – and forced to wear one of Shego's hideous green and black jumpsuits.

"… and this was after you and Ron had that shared dream experience. This one was after the moodulator. You and Ron were so cute that night …"

"Mom!" Kim protested, still chagrined by the memory of how she had gone berserk at the Middleton Days Fair; any embarrassment she felt about kissing Ron had long ago faded away.

"Well, you were. After watching Ron follow you everywhere for so many years, I thought it was sweet to see you fawn over him. You know, it was when he broke up with you that I really began pulling for him."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. What he did told me that he really cared about you. A lot. I was so happy when the two of you went to the prom. Anyway … here's another baseline image of your brain, taken early last fall. After each incident, there were detectable and distinctive changes in brain wave patterns and activity …"

"And so if somebody did something to me, you think you'll be able to see it."

"Exactly."

"I so cannot believe GJ didn't think to do this."

"Kimmie, you're talking about an agency that regularly …"

"… Has to rely on the services of a cheerleader. Yes, I know," she said testily, wondering if her mother and Rabbi Katz had been talking recently. "So, what do I have to do?"

A few minutes later, Kim was lying in a modified CAT scan machine; Ann took her pictures, then retrieved her daughter.

Kim rejoined Ann at the desk. She watched as her mother's eyes darted about the holographic projection, as the image rotated vertically and horizontally. Kim couldn't help but notice as her mother's eyes widened and was stunned when her mother began to curse. What she heard wasn't Rabbi Katz-level 'French' but something worthy of a U.S. Marine. However, what really caused Kim to be taken aback was the look of unbridled fury on her mother's face.

"What is it, Mom?" she asked.

"Kim, I learned a long time ago to be careful with words, especially when rendering a diagnosis. But the only way to describe what was done to you is mind rape."

The blood drained from Kim's cheeks. Manipulation was one thing. But violation …

"I've detected at least two distinct processes here. The first appears similar to what happened when you were under the influence of the neural compliance chip. You lost any capacity for free will."

"But I remembered what happened then," she said. She'd never forget running around the jungle searching for Ron, then working in concert with Shego, all at Drakken's behest. "I don't remember being told to do anything against my will since then."

"That's because the process was modified to include memory suppression."

"Ugh. Great. I don't even want to imagine what Shego had me do," Kim groaned.

"But that's not what has me so furious …"

_I was turned into a zombie and something else is making Mom angry?_ Kim thought. _This is so not good …_

VII.

"So why didn't you off the princess, Stoppable?" Shego asked, as she began stroking one of Ron's ears. She was surprised when he jerked away from her.

"No touchy, Shego. I'm not in the mood for it."

_Yeah, I can see_, the villainess thought, disappointed that she had been unable to change Ron's mood. He'd been in a funk ever since they returned from the encounter with Kim in California. Before they ran into her, he'd been evil and fun. Now, in the aftermath, he was evil and sullen. Shego didn't understand it. Stoppable's resentment and antipathy towards Possible were palpable. And he had responded positively to her own advances, especially the ones that involved lip smacking. She in turn had been surprised by how much she liked the touch of his large hands on her body. "Fine," she finally said, coolly. "But you still haven't answered me."

Ron glowered. "Wasn't ready to, 'kay? When the Rondo is ready, the Rondo will be ready. Now stop bugging me," he said, getting up from the couch and heading for the door.

"Fine," Shego said tetchily as she watched Ron leave the room, wondering where he was going. The lair was large, but wasn't exactly chockablock full of things to do. She guessed that he was going to find the nerdlinger and play video games. She'd been surprised by the modifications Ron – and she knew it was him, since she'd seen Ron writing code, confirming that his latent evil genius had been awakened – had made to a copy of Zombie Mayhem IV. If Ron washed out at being evil and could evade the copyright infringement charges, his virtual reality version of the ever-popular video game would make him a fortune. Shego finally found her mePod, plugged in her earphones, and settled in to read a magazine, sure that sooner or later, Ron would come back to her. She knew he liked kissing her. Which didn't surprise her – she was, after all, so much more of a woman than Possible could ever hope to be.

What would have surprised her was that at that moment, Ron would have disagreed. He was convinced he was losing his mind. He knew how Kim had treated him. She had used him, abused him, humiliated him, and embarrassed him. She had even hurt Rufus. But when he slept he had dreams of the good times, the happy times. He was sure those days were in the past, lost with the old Kim, who had been replaced by the new one. Yet his certitude was undermined by what happened on the dock in Long Beach.

Oh, it had felt so good at the time to see the look of panic on her face as she was dragged over the edge of the dock and into the water by the heavy anchor. But it was her fear-filled expression that now haunted him. The eyes and the cry of his name. Those belonged to the old Kim. The Kim that loved him. Where had she come from? _She must have been playing me, _he thought. _That's it._ But then he remembered the look on her face as he told her off. The pain. The hurt. The look she got when she knew she had hurt him and felt bad about what she had done, the one that said 'I hate hurting you.' Could it be that somehow she still cared? Or was it just fear at finally being defeated by the guy she'd dumped and underestimated for so long?

It didn't matter. He hated her. He _hated_ her.

_So why can't I just finish her off?_ he wondered._ And why am I now thinking of Kim when I kiss Shego?_

And feeding his confusion was the dream he'd had about Kim the previous evening. It had been so intense, as if they were actually together.

"_Ron, please, believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what came over me!" Kim pleaded._

"_How about a hottie? How about a chance to be with someone smart?" Ron retorted._

"_Ron," she said plaintively, "I want to be with you! Please believe me!"_

"_I saw you with that guy on TV, Kim. How many others were there?" he said accusingly, the bitterness heavy in his voice._

"_I won't lie," she confessed. "Too many, Ron. But none of them were you. I only want you!"_

"_Yeah, right," he said dismissively. "So which one got what you wouldn't give me in Italy?"_

"_None of them," she said in a small, horrified voice. "I couldn't do that. I can't do that, I won't do that with anyone other than you."_

"_You say that now, KP, but what happens when the next guy comes along? Or when you find a different sidekick?" Ron taunted._

"_There is no next guy," she declared with conviction. "And you're not a sidekick, you're my partner, you're the one I love!"_

"'_Sha. Heard it before, Kimbo," he replied with what he was surprised to realize was false bravado; he so wanted to believe her._

"_Ron," she begged, on her knees, grasping his legs. "What do I have to do to regain your trust? This is so ferociously wrong. I'm not supposed to betray you; you're not supposed to hurt me. We're supposed to be together. Please, just tell me. I love you, Ron. Please tell me …"_

_He looked at her remorse-filled face, at her sorrow-filled green eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she really did still care. It was all so confusing …_

Ron, frustrated and distracted by the memory, stalked the corridors. That he was also suffering from a grande-sized headache wasn't helping his mood. He was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into Monkey Fist.

"Watch where you're going, buffoon," the freakish English nobleman said as he bent down to pick up an object he had dropped.

"Hey, you watch your monkey 'tude, Banana Boy," Ron snapped back in response before noticing the shiny ruby-red item in Fist's hand. "What's that?"

"It's an amulet that will allow me to turn a person into a monkey. I thought I'd use it on your ex-girlfriend, that ever-meddlesome Kim Possible. She would make a most excellent monkey ninja, do you not agree?"

With a suddenness and brutality that Fist found truly frightening, Ron slammed him against the wall.

"Stay away from her," he growled in warning.

"Are you mad? Why should you care about her after what she did to you? Or do you enjoy being humiliated, you fool?"

Ron cinched up the front of Fist's gi and slammed the monkey man against the wall a second time. "What went down between Kim and me is none of your business, Monkey Butt. You got that?"

Monkey Fist just stared at Ron, who yet again shoved him up against the wall.

"Answer me!" Ron demanded.

But Fist couldn't. He was too scared. Which wasn't surprising since Ron's eyes were now glowing blue, his hair was standing on end as if on fire, and he was bathed in a shimmering blue aura.

VIII.

"Kim," her mother said, "Imagine that your brain is a house with many furniture-filled rooms connected by doors …"

Kim nodded her understanding.

"… Now imagine that someone broke into that house, moved some of the furniture around and hid the rest. Then they closed off some of the doorways while widening other ones, even knocking down some walls to connect rooms."

Kim was having no trouble comprehending why her mother had been so angry. Somebody had literally been messing with her mind. She had been violated in the most profound way possible, then forced to do things against her will. And she was sure that someone had done the same thing to Ron and Wade. Kim found herself feeling hatred, true hatred, for the first time in her life. It took effort, but after struggling, she succeeded in mastering her roiling emotions. "So, somebody essentially found all of the bad stuff in my mind and amped it up it while they suppressed the good things," Kim said evenly.

"Yes. When you thought you no longer loved Ron, it's because your emotions for him had been, well, locked away and hidden. Then every quibble, annoyance, frustration, and peeve you ever had – and don't look worried Kim, it's perfectly normal to feel those things for the person you love; believe me, I feel them towards your father – was magnified and allowed to run riot."

Kim sat quietly. "I wanted to kiss Bonnie's boyfriend. And those other guys. And go to those parties. Did this just bring the real me to the fore?" she finally asked plaintively.

"Kim, as much as your father still likes to think otherwise, you're a healthy young woman with urges and appetites. You were deprived of your usual outlet and so began looking elsewhere."

Kim snorted. "Elsewhere? I seemed to be looking everywhere."

"Which is not surprising, since you were seeking a replacement for what you were missing – Ron – and, never finding that, kept looking and looking for something that for you doesn't exist."

"Mom, as much as I like your logic, it doesn't explain some of the things I said." Filled with shame and anger, Kim recounted to her mother the hateful remark to Ron about his holidays.

Ann was horrified. That any child of hers, even if subjected to mind control, could say such a thing made her ill. "I suspect," she finally said, feeling even angrier as she saw the look of mortification in her daughter's eyes, "that they found a way to twist your perceptions, too. To continue with our house analogy, they did some redecorating. Remember how confused you were by some of the rituals the first time you went to temple with Ron?"

Kim nodded. Things had seemed alien. But she remembered being fascinated and wanting to learn more about them. She'd been so interested that she'd done some reading and written a book report for school that year.

"Kim, after your mental furniture was rearranged and, well, reupholstered, what had seemed curious became strange; what had been something to spur inquiry became a source of derision."

Kim unconsciously began balling her hands up into fists and clenching her jaw. She had never known such anger before. She took some deep breaths. _Keep your head in the game,_ she reminded herself. _Figure out what's wrong, save Ron and the others, then you can kick some bad guy biscuit and make these people pay._ "Mom, I don't remember being abducted; though, now that I think of it, there are some blank spots in my memory."

"Well, then, that's when your mind could have been tampered with. But looking at the data, I think it's possible you may have been affected remotely and on multiple occasions."

"How?"

"Well, your brain conducts information through what amount to electrical impulses. I think that someone may have found a way to alter the way your synapses fire."

"Spankin'," Kim said sourly.

"There is one good piece of news, Kim," her mother noted.

"What's that?"

"When the two processes are combined, the effects appear to be temporary."

"They just wear off? Are you saying that Ron may just wake up and be okay?" Kim asked hopefully.

"That's one possibility."

"And the other is?"

"That you were a guinea pig and whoever did this has perfected their technique."

IX.

Wade took a sip of his super-sized Slurpster and looked across the table at Cyrus Bortel. Though the gnomish scientist refused to let Wade hole up in a room, he was willing to indulge some of the young genius' other eccentricities, including his need to always have his favorite beverage on hand. "I've done some research; there's a fully assembled Delta IV at the Boeing vehicle assembly building outside of Seattle, and, I know you're going to like this: there are another two at Cape Canaveral."

Bortel had lost no time in shifting primary responsibility for the rocket part of his project to Wade from Drakken. Truth be told, of all the mind-controlled people he had running around the lair, the only ones he really felt were assets were Wade, Shego, Ron, and Rufus. "Would you be able to gain control of the rockets in Florida?" he asked. "It would be much simpler if we could launch something already in place."

"Piece of cake," Wade said confidently. "We just need to install the payload and we'll be ready to roll."

"Excellent, my young friend, excellent."

Wade smiled. Bortel was much nicer to him than Kim had been. The little man was always polite and gracious. And the scientist was giving him the chance to do some really cool things, like hack NASA and NSA computers at will. Kim would have lectured him about the need to be law-abiding if she ever found him hacking into computers solely to satisfy his curiosity. Of course, if he was hacking into a classified site to help her with one of her missions, it would have been fine. _Boy, Kim really is a hypocrite,_ he thought. _I'm glad Ron's with Shego now. You know where you stand with her. And she's prettier, too._

The young teen got up, took his Slurpster and wandered off looking for Ron. Ever since Kim had dumped Ron and begun to abuse Wade, the two had become much closer, developing an easy camaraderie. Wade mused on how Kim had prevented them from becoming real friends before; of course she needed to have everything revolve around her. _Well, those days are in the past_, he thought as he went in search of his friend. _Ron's gonna be really impressed with what I found on the British Ministry of Defense server … He'll probably say it's the coolest thing he's ever seen!_

X.

Kim reviewed what she knew and began to develop a theory as she and her mother left the medical center. A number of villains had banded together. Mind control and emotional manipulation were involved. That had to mean that Cyrus Bortel was involved. Kim surmised that Shego had abducted him and set him to work for her little cabal. She wondered which of the miscreants envisioned himself as supreme ruler of the world, though that was not her primary concern at the moment. Stopping this plot dead in its tracks and hauling in all of the bad guys was. When Kim's mother told her that somebody had found a way to employ mind control remotely, Kim's many years of experience with take-over-the-world schemes led her to conclude that someone with such a ray would not be interested in individual application, they'd be looking to use it on as wide a population as possible. Brainwash people and get them to surrender. Brainwash others and turn them against your enemies – or their own friends and loved ones. It was all so … wrong-sick. But it would be so hideously effective. This whack plan needed to be stopped, sooner rather than later. Doing that would keep the world safe and help her get her Ron back.

Kim had decided she had to go to Global Justice to share her theory with Dr. Director. She would have called, but she worried that Wade might now be monitoring her communications, and so decided to report in person. But before she went to GJ HQ, Kim decided she would stop by the Stoppables' house and tell them what was happening. She just hoped they would open the door and let her in.

XI.

Kim left Ron's parents' house feeling relieved. Apparently Rabbi Katz had already been in touch to let them know that if Kim called or visited they should listen to her. What had begun as a frosty reception turned into a shocked reaction, then to a tearful reunion, and finally to earnest wishes for her success. Kim knew that Ron's parents had every right to despise her; what had happened to Ron was because of his involvement with her. But instead his parents, once they knew what had probably transpired, felt pity for Kim in addition to concern for their son. Their reaction was added incentive to find Ron and bring him home.

From the Stoppables', Kim headed to Bueno Nacho. She carefully paced the sidewalk outside of the fast food restaurant, looking down at the pavement as she searched for something. When she found what she desired, she began jumping up and down, drawing the stares of some passersby. Those stares turned to looks of shock when the earth opened up beneath Kim and swallowed her.

XII.

"Hey, Doc, you got a couple of minutes?"

Bortel looked up from his desk and smiled kindly at Ron. "Of course, Ron. Do come in."

Ron walked into the office and sat down in the chair in front of Bortel's desk. He liked the little dude. Sure, he was weird and he'd done some crazy stuff in the past, but he remembered Ron's name, never talked down to him, let him explore his potential, and gave him free run of the lair.

Ron began rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Is something bothering you?" Bortel asked in a kindly manner.

"I thought you should know that I just played slap-monkey with Monty," Ron confessed.

Bortel cocked an eyebrow. "Now, now, Ron …" he said, sounding like a mildly disapproving, yet loving, father.

"Yeah, I know," Ron said petulantly. "Play nice with the other kids. But Monty's such a jerk. And he was threatening Kim."

"And that bothers you?" the diminutive scientist asked, surprised and curious.

"Yeah, it does. Even after what she did to me. I mean, am I some kind of loser, Doc? Was she right?"

Bortel looked at his young charge and made a quick decision.

"No, you are not a loser, Ron. And I am glad you came to see me …"

Ron was confused.

"… You see, what Ms. Possible did to you, well, she was under the influence of mind control."

XIII.

Kim, safely ensconced in a pneumatic tube capsule, rocketed down to GJ headquarters. She was not surprised to find Dr. Director and Will Du waiting for her. She climbed out of the capsule and, before either of them could say anything, blurted out, "I know what's going on with Ron!"

Betty Director looked at Kim with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, he's under some sort of mind-control influence. That's why he's working with WOE," she said before explaining her theory and her mother's discovery. "We've got to rescue him. And Wade and Rufus, too! That's the key to stopping WOE!"

Betty and Will exchanged glances before the older woman looked back at Kim. "Please follow us," she said evenly.

Though perplexed by Betty's response – Kim had expected GJ to begin mobilizing without delay – Kim did as the woman requested. Betty led Kim to a series of giant holographic displays, most of which contained streaming data and images of Ron at work, at play, with Kim …

"This is so wrong! How did you get pictures of us …" Kim exclaimed angrily, though she also blushed.

"That is none of your concern, Ms. Possible," Betty said. "This is the data from our Evil Ron Factor Project."

Kim groaned and rolled her eyes. "You so cannot be serious," she grumbled.

"I understand your ego finds it difficult to believe that Mr. Stoppable might be your superior in certain endeavors, Kimberly, but this data confirms that he has an extraordinarily high evil-potential quotient," Will said as if speaking to a recalcitrant child.

"News flash, Will. We know this already," she said acidly. Kim didn't need a complex AI algorithm to realize that Ron could be a really bad boy; she had seen it on more than one occasion, most recently in California. He clearly had talent; that was why he needed to be saved.

"Yes, you would. You have previously seen him succumb to his malevolent tendencies. Unfortunately, your actions in recent months have apparently given him incentive to hone his aptitudes," Will observed condescendingly.

"I cannot believe this! Haven't you listened to anything I said? Mind control! I was under the influence of mind control!" She then told them about her mother's analysis and her own conclusions about what this suggested about WOE's intentions.

"So your mother claims," Betty Director replied. "Our tests showed no evidence …"

Kim then said something she never imagined she would say: "Your tests? Hello! You run an organization that for the past four years relied on me – a teenager, an amateur, as Will here has so kindly pointed out on multiple occasions – to do its job. Why should I trust your tests?"

"Your hostility is understandable. You are now experiencing remorse for your actions," Will said. "And," he said holding up a hand as he could see Kim was about to interrupt, "let us say that you are correct, that you have been subjected to mind control. How do you know that it isn't Ron Stoppable who has been manipulating you?"

Kim gawped at Will. "And you got to be GJ's top agent how?" she asked. "Why would Ron turn me against him? I was his girlfriend!"

"The criminal mind is complex and convoluted," Will explained to Kim as if he were talking to a slow child. "Considering your present state, with your reputation in tatters and your emotions in turmoil, one would have to argue that Stoppable's scheme to remove you from the field has been successful."

"Will, you know what? You think too much!" Kim snapped before turning to Betty. "Dr. Director, this is crazy. We need a plan to rescue Ron, Wade, and Rufus."

"Rest assured, Ms. Possible. Team Impossible has already begun to develop various threat scenarios to determine what WOE plans to do next."

"But I've already told you what they're going to do!" she said heatedly. "They're going to deploy a mind-control ray!"

"That is one possibility, Kimberly," Will said sagely. "It is also possible that Stoppable wishes you to believe this, while he plans a wholly different operation."

"We so don't have time for this," Kim said in exasperation.

"I agree," Betty Director said, much to what was to be Kim's short-lived relief. "Your judgment has been impaired by the state of your relationship with Ron and your apparently unresolved and conflicted emotions regarding him. I had hoped that some rest would restore your perspective, but I was obviously mistaken. Your involvement with this case is over."

"Over?" Kim stared at Betty and Will in disbelief for what seemed an eternity before she finally asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Over. As in completed, finished, done," Will said with undisguised relish, clearly giving voice to a long-held desire to shunt Kim aside. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get ready."

"Ready? To do what? You just said you were going to have Crash, Dash, and Burn play the WOE version of Strategories!" Kim snapped.

Will looked to Betty, then stared back at Kim with a chilling coldness in his eyes. "Given the threat he poses, the only prudent course of action is to neutralize Stoppable. With extreme prejudice, I might add."

XIV.

Kim was stunned. So stunned that she didn't object when she was fitted with an ankle bracelet, which, she was told, would be monitored by GJ at all times; if Kim left Middleton, a debilitating charge would be emitted by the device. Given the choice between that and being incarcerated at GJ HQ, she chose the monitor. Kim knew she could most probably escape from the facility, but she didn't have time to waste getting out of a Global Justice lock-up and felt it was better to walk out under her own recognizance and figure out a way to lose her new accessory later. No electronic restraint would deter her from saving Ron or the world, especially now that she knew that Global Justice planned to treat him as the enemy and didn't seem to have a clue as to what WOE was planning. She never thought she'd live to see the day that GJ had become an opponent, but they had made that choice.

Twenty minutes later, Kim stormed into the kitchen of her family's house. James, Ann, Jim, and Tim were seated around the table eating a late lunch.

"I take it your visit with GJ was less than satisfactory?" Ann asked, unable not to notice the sulfurous expression on her daughter's face.

"So unsatisfactory," she said before explaining her sitch.

"Hey, Kim's wearing an electronic monitoring device …" Jim said, noticing the band around his sister's ankle.

"… maybe we can find a way to set off the electrical charges ourselves!" Tim added.

"Boys, there will be no subjecting your sister to debilitating electrical shocks, do I make myself clear?" James said sternly.

"Yes, Dad," they said in unison, before they looked at their sister.

"Tweebs …" Kim muttered, her look of anger quickly replaced by one of despair.

"Hey, Kim," Jim said apologetically, "We weren't really going to do that …"

"... Yeah," Tim added before continuing. "We were just kidding. Sorry."

"Thanks, guys," she said, slumping down in her chair, mildly weirded out by her brothers' words of contrition. "I just wish I knew how I could go rescue Ron. The moment I set foot over the town line, Will Du's going to zap me."

Jim and Tim looked at one another. "That's only if you leave town wearing that thing …" Jim said.

Kim looked at her brothers for a moment, as she realized what they were suggesting. "You think you can get this fashion disaster off without GJ knowing?"

"Faster than you can say hicka-bicka-boo …" Tim replied.

"… hoosha!" Jim concluded.

XV.

"So, Poindexter," Shego said to Wade. "Dr. Bortel tells me you want us to boost three rockets and load 'em up with satellites."

"Yep," the young genius said, taking a slurp of his soda. "It's real simple."

"Have you considered that there's just one problem with this idea of yours?" she asked acidly.

"What's that?" he replied.

"Let's leave aside the question of how you think we're actually going to steal a rocket in Seattle; Dr. D. and I did something like that once down at the Cape, so I think I can handle that. But how are you planning on installing the satellites on rockets that are sitting on launch pads? It's not like we can just walk up to the nosecones, unscrew some plates, slip in the things and be gone."

"Why not?" Wade asked blithely.

"Because, Nerdlinger, there will be guards, security cameras, the whole enchilada," Shego spat out.

"Not a problem if you're cloaked," Wade said with a serene confidence.

"Cloaked?" Shego asked.

"Yep. Cloaked. As in invisible," Wade said smugly.

"You've invented a cloaking device?" Shego asked disbelievingly.

"Nope. Not that I couldn't," he replied cockily. "But someone's already done it for us."

"Who?"

"The RAF. The British have built a working prototype of the world's most advanced fighter jet – VTOL technology, can fly at Mach four, armed with directed energy weapons, can fly twice around the world without refueling – and one fully functional cloaking device."

Shego grinned. "So all we have to do is go on a little field trip and pick it up?"

"You got it," Wade said, sipping on his drink.

Shego liked this idea. It would be a challenge to steal the airplane. And she'd be able to get Stoppable out of the lair; this just might help his morale. She'd have to run the idea by Bortel first, but she couldn't see why he'd object.

XVI.

"Mind control?" Ron asked, stunned.

"I know it is hard to believe," Bortel said. "But it's true. I just discovered that Global Justice stole some of the experimental technology I had developed. Then I learned that they used it on your girlfriend. I'm sorry," Bortel said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"GJ turned Kim against me? Doc, you don't mind my saying, but that sounds kind of whack. I mean, why would they do that?"

Bortel looked at Ron. It was time for the angler to reel in his fish.

XVII.

Kim didn't have Wade, but she had Jim and Tim, and they were as good, if not better, when it came to snooping around in cyberspace and commandeering and employing surveillance technology. They had already earned her good will by freeing her of the restraint without setting it off, earned some more by developing a voice duplication program that would allow any one of the Possibles to stand in for Kim should GJ call, and then earned a bonus by locating WOE's lair, using the energy signatures of the various devices that had been stolen to pinpoint the villains' hiding place.

Kim also had her father, who was currently flying her to WOE headquarters in a second-generation untested hypersonic aircraft. James Possible occasionally looked over at his daughter; his concern for her was profound, and he felt stabs of foolishness for having worried about her and boys. A little teen groping had never been a threat to her well-being. The villains, however, were and always had been, her success against them notwithstanding, and he had rarely given them a second thought. _Perhaps I should have_, he said to himself, entertaining a moment of self-doubt.

Yet James knew that had he forbidden Kim from going on missions when she was younger, he would have squelched a vital part of her being. His daughter knew full well that she was taking risks when she started saving the world, and that was why he assented to her hero work a long time ago. Still, he was concerned. Things were different now. In a sense, this time the villains had already scored a victory. Kim would have to live with the knowledge and consequences of what had happened to her for the rest of her life.

"You'll get through this. Both of you will. Together," he finally said.

Kim was surprised. It was as if her father had read her mind. "I hope so, but I'm not so sure," she said glumly. "I mean, even if I do get them out of there, I wouldn't blame Ron, Wade, and Rufus for wanting to run away and keep their distance."

James sighed. "Kim, I don't think any of them are runaway types, though, to be honest, I would be highly surprised if Wade's parents ever let him see or talk with you again …"

Kim suspected her father was right about Wade; he was a minor, after all.

"… I get the impression that Rufus will follow Ron's lead, especially if there's food involved," he continued, flashing a grin, which made Kim smile, before adding with unshakable confidence, "And as for Ron, I don't think you're ever going to lose him."

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Call it a father's gut feeling. You two are going to have a lot to work through when this is over, but you have such a strong foundation to build on."

"I so hope you're right, Dad. I can't live without Ron."

It wasn't just with words that she spoke of her longing to be reunited with Ron; her clothes offered witness to that desire, too. She wasn't wearing her usual black crop-top; instead, she wore one of Ron's baggy black mission shirts, on which she had pinned a rare vintage Fearless Ferret collector's pin. She toyed with the pin, remembering how enthusiastic Ron had been when he had given it to her at Christmas of their senior year in high school. At first she didn't seem to know what to make of the present. She looked at the small enameled stylized ferret head; it was such a strange, Ron-like thing to give her. Her first instinct at the time had been to roll her eyes, but that passed as she appreciated the boyish enthusiasm on his face. She knew then that this was a gift from the heart from her best friend/boyfriend, which made it special, even precious, to her. And so, by wearing that pin, on that shirt, at this time she was making a statement: No matter what some mind-controlling villain made her say or do, Kim Possible was still Ron Stoppable's girl.

XVIII.

"GJ sees you, and Kim, as threats," Bortel explained.

"What do you mean? We always worked with them!" Ron said.

"Only because you were being manipulated. Global Justice likes to portray itself as a force for good. But what is it, really? A large government bureaucracy whose first interest is its own survival. As long as you two could be put to work advancing its aims, you were useful. But after your experience with the Attitudinator, they began to fear you and your potential. They were happy to have your intellect remain untapped and undeveloped, for you not to master your mystical monkey power …"

Ron began to feel uncomfortable. All of this, as weird as it sounded, seemed plausible to him, especially coming from Bortel, who was his friend.

"… But they knew the greatest source of your power was Kim Possible. Remove her from your life and you would be lost."

"And I was," Ron said numbly.

"In the process of holding you back, they also decided to remove her from the scene. Kim had grown too skilled, too accomplished. They feared that sooner or later, someone in Congress would suggest paying her a few million dollars a year to do the work she was doing for free, which would be a bargain if GJ could be shut down and its multi-billion dollar budget used elsewhere. So they destroyed her reputation, her future, her relationship with you to get her out of the way."

"Does Kim know this?" Ron, gripped by a rapidly rising anger, asked.

"No, she doesn't. But I suspect you'll agree that she should," Bortel said.

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, a dark look on his face.

"Ron, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Doc."

"How did you feel when you, as you put it, played slap-monkey with Fist?"

"Fine. I told you, he's a creep."

"You didn't have any reservations?"

"Nah."

"And your recent trip to Long Beach. Other than the obvious discomfort you now feel regarding Kim, how was that?"

"Pretty good, actually. Shego and I had a good time getting the thing you wanted, we got to try out that new Wade-bot – it rocks! – and we got to smack down Will Du."

"You do not like him?"

"I like him about as much as meat cakes," Ron said with a shudder. "Always smug, dissing Kim and me. I'd sure like to show him who's number one."

Bortel smiled, reassured that Ron remained evil and that the loyalty protocols were still in place; the only 'glitch' in his programming was his feelings for his girlfriend, which, for reasons the scientist could not quite fathom, had not been successfully corrupted. But rather than be disappointed by this realization, Bortel was pleased, quickly realizing that he could turn the situation to his advantage.

"So," Bortel asked, "What would you think of an opportunity to deal with him and Global Justice?"

Ron's eyes lit up with a cruel sense of anticipation. "That'd be badical. When?"

"Soon enough, my young friend. Soon enough. There are a few things we need to attend to first," Bortel replied.

Among those things was finding Kim Possible. All he needed to do was capture Kim, adjust her programming, and reunite the couple. Then he could put them to work together. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. Team Possible, working for him, would be unstoppable.

Little did Bortel know that he wasn't going to have to find Kim. She was about to find him.

XIX.

Kim stowed the two jet packs in a crag. Once she freed Ron, Wade, and Rufus, she planned on using the packs to fly out. One of them was programmed to fly by remote. If she couldn't shake Ron, Wade, and Rufus out of their mind-controlled state, she planned to subdue them. One way or the other, they were coming with her.

She pulled out her crampons and ropes from her backpack, then put on her night-vision goggles and climbing helmet. After checking her equipment, she began her ascent. Her target was a well concealed ventilation shaft.

XX.

Wade was sipping on his Slurpster as he scanned the monitors. He thought he saw something on camera D-5. He zoomed in and smiled as he watched Kim make her way up the rocky surface. Then he called Dr. Bortel.

"Kim's here," he reported.

"Really?" Bortel replied. _This is very good news_, he thought. _Very good news indeed._ "Are we ready for her?"

"Consider her captured, Dr. Bortel. She won't know what hit her."

"Very good, Wade. Thank you. And, Wade? Please don't say anything to Ron or the others."

"Sure thing, Dr. Bortel. Mum's the word."

XXI.

Kim reached the grille. As she had many times in the past, Kim uttered a silent prayer of thanks for the person who had invented HVAC systems. She pulled out a small multi-purpose tool and carefully removed the screws attaching the cover to its frame. She hoisted herself into the shaft and pulled the covering back into place. She had crawled about twenty yards when she began to feel dizzy and the world began spinning. Moments later she was unconscious.

XXII.

Kim woke up to find herself secured to a table. Across the room from her was a ray gun, which was pointed at her. She struggled, without success, against the restraints that held her in place. _This is so not good,_ she thought.

"Ms. Possible, thank you for visiting."

"Dr. Bortel?" she said, surprised to see him walking around freely; she assumed he'd be accompanied by an evil minder of some sort.

"Yes, you were expecting Drakken perhaps? Maybe Shego? I hope you're not disappointed. I know I'm not one of your regular foes, but I hope you'll conclude that I'm a more-than-adequate stand-in."

"You? I thought you'd be here against your will," she said, disbelief and anger mixing in her voice. "You're telling me you're the one behind all this? That you were the one who made me hurt Ron, my family …"

"Well, I didn't make you do anything. You did those things on your own. Though I will admit that was only after I performed personality modifications on you, so you could argue that you didn't do them, but a dark version of you did. I am sorry for any inconvenience that may have been caused, but It was all for a good cause."

"A good cause? You violated me!" Kim spat out.

"That is such a harsh word, Ms. Possible. As I said, it was all for a good cause. As is what I'm about to do." He turned and approached an intercom. "Are we ready?"

"All ready, Dr. Bortel. Hi Kim! Hope you're comfortable!"

A cold chill ran through Kim as she heard Wade's chipper voice. "What are you planning to do now?" she asked, her stomach queasy as she saw the gun pointed at her. She was out of tricks; her usually accessible laser lipstick was missing. Wade must have removed all of her hidden gadgets.

"Something a little different this time, not so much modification as … adjustments and the elimination of some inhibitions," he said with a warm smile.

"You can't do this," she protested as she began to struggle again.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Possible. But this is necessary," he said as he began to walk to the door.

"Ron, please forgive me …" Kim moaned. Now feeling the grip of defeat, she was terrified that she'd be set against him, her love for him stolen once again. She didn't want to relive the past few months.

Bortel turned back and looked at Kim, surprising her with a sympathetic look. "Rest assured, Ms. Possible. You and Mr. Stoppable will be reunited on terms that you will find to be more natural and agreeable. I no longer have any need to suppress your love for one another. No, this time I will merely be helping you realize your full potential. And once that is done, the two principals of Team Possible, together again, will be much more helpful to me …"

_Helpful in doing what?_ Kim wondered. She thought about Ron, of how much she loved him. She thought of Global Justice, and how they let her down. She thought of Shego kissing Ron and vowed her foe would pay for that.

The room had grown quiet. Then the ray fired and Kim felt as if her mind was exploding.

XXIII.

Ron was tinkering in the vehicle bay. He had already made several modifications to Drakken's hovercar, all of which were meant to serve him when he struck at GJ. They were going to pay for taking Kim from him, for making him hurt her, for leaving him with the still lingering pain from things she had said and done. Even if GJ was the reason why she had kissed that guy, had dissed him, she had still done those things and the memories felt like acid on his soul. _They ruined the best thing in my life!_ he thought. His anger building, Ron felt the mystical monkey power begin to flow through him. He began to take deep breaths, hoping to center himself, yet his fury still mounted. He looked down at the large wrench he was holding and began to bend the tool in his hands.

"So, Bad Boy, you been working out?"

The power quickly receded at the sound of that most familiar of voices. He turned around and found himself facing Kim, who stood before him, a saucy smirk on her face, her hands on her hips, her assets thrust out to catch his attention.

"Kim," he said evenly.

"Ronnie," she replied seductively.

He looked at her cautiously, unsure of what her intent was. He was surprised to see her wearing one of his shirts – and the Fearless Ferret pin he had given her. He was very confused by her unexpected appearance. Yet there was no doubt that he was excited, unable to hide the mounting desire he felt for her.

"Mmm. I've missed your essential Ron-ness," she purred approvingly as she began to walk to him, her hips swaying, her eyes looking at him hungrily. She came up before him, batted her eyelashes and then, with a startling swiftness, slapped him hard across the face. Then she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a lust-filled kiss. As her tongue explored his mouth, Kim brought her hands down to his rear and, grabbing him, drew him closer to her.

Ron, needing to breathe, finally broke the kiss. "What—"

Kim cut him off. "The slap was for Long Beach. I was so not cool with the anchor. The kiss and grab was to say I understand why you did it. Consider it a down payment on my apology."

"Apology," he said, still distant, still unsure of what was happening.

"Mm hmm. Apology. For walking away from a wonderful guy who just happens to be the hottest hottie I've ever known. Dr. Bortel told me about what's happened. As much as GJ is responsible – and they're so going to pay – I was the one who did those ferociously stupid things over the last few months. I want to make it up to you, Ronnie," she said. "You know, I've so missed getting my daily dose of Ronshine," she added in a sultry voice.

"You're wearing the ferret pin," he said, warmth beginning to fill his voice.

"That's because I'm your ferret girl. GJ can never change that," she whispered, brushing her lips against his.

Ron allowed himself to leer at Kim. "Ya know, KP, I think I'm all about you apologizing."

"Then why don't I start saying 'sorry' right now?" she asked seductively, as she craned her neck and began to nibble on one of his ears. She had missed those ears.

XXIV.

Shego was throwing plasma blasts with abandon. She was furious. Outraged. Ripped.

She had gone to see Bortel, to tell him about Wade's discovery in England and her plans for retrieving it. He had listened intently, nodded, then told her he had some news for her.

She was stunned when she learned that not only had Kim Possible been captured, but that she'd already been subjected to one of Bortel's treatments.

"I think I should like to send Ron and Kim on this errand," Bortel said.

"Are you nuts? They'll kill each other!" Shego replied.

Bortel smiled. "I think not. They seem to have rediscovered their feelings for one another."

"You can't be serious," she said.

"I am very serious, Shego. Now, reunited, those two will be invincible. Now please leave me. I have work I must attend to."

Shego decided to go for a ride. Bortel would allow that, since, thanks to his loyalty protocols, he was sure everyone would return. Shego planned on taking the hovercar; she wanted to feel the wind in her hair. She entered the hangar and approached the vehicle; she was surprised when she saw two black shirts and two pairs of cargoes by its side. She began to twitch.

As she approached, her eyes opened wide as a mane of auburn hair rose over the rim of the hovercraft. Two slender arms reached beneath a black top's hem, pulled up and deftly removed the garment, which was then blithely tossed away. Shego was too stunned to notice the shirt flying directly at her.

"Okay, that's enough!" she yelled when it struck her.

Kim turned around and looked at Shego with unalloyed malevolence. Ron sat up, wearing a goofy and very satisfied grin. Shego didn't know which she found more infuriating.

"Shego …" Kim hissed.

"That's right, Princess," Shego snapped, not wanting to admit she was disoriented by the sight of Kim Possible wearing only a sports bra staring her down. She'd always guessed that her foe was a bit shy, prudish even. Yet here she was clearly not burdened with any notions of modesty. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Making up with my Ronnie," Kim said defiantly.

"Making out is more like it," Shego snarled. "So Ron," she said tauntingly, "I thought you liked the upgrade?"

Kim turned and looked at Ron through narrowed eyes.

"Hey, no looks, KP," he said, standing his ground. "GCU, remember? It wasn't exactly as if you were maintaining your Rondo rightage!"

She fumed. "Well, I am now," she growled, pulling Ron in for another wild kiss, then pushing him back as she turned to glower at Shego. "He's mine, got it?"

"We'll see about that, Possible," Shego said as she stormed to the door. Almost there, she turned and said with a malicious grin, "Just let me know how you feel when the two of you are lip-smacking and he begins moaning my name!"

Ron was amazed. He was glad to be getting things back on track with Kim. She made him happy, indeed completed him, the way no one else on Earth could. And on the physical side, she really could do things for him that nobody else could. But he had to admit that Shego was hot, too. And now they seemed to be fighting over him. Life was getting better with every passing minute. That was, until Kim once again grabbed his arms, this time pulling his face close to hers. Her seductive look had been replaced by something feral. "You so much as look at her, and you're a dead man. Got that, Ronald?"

"Yeah, I get your drift, KP," he said before wriggling free. "Just remember, though, it's a two-way street."

Kim looked evenly at Ron, then flashed him a wolfish grin. "Well, maybe you should start doing things that will help make sure I don't stray."

"Badical!" he said as his hands began to roam, much to Kim's evident pleasure. "Rondo has come to play …"

XXV.

Ron decided it was best for him to talk with Wade and Rufus about his reunion with Kim.

"She's a bimbo, Ron!" Wade protested after Ron told him about Kim's appearance. His earlier annoyance with Kim for treating him like the hired help was flaring into deep-seated animosity and resentment as he feared she was going to ruin his friendship with Ron. Ironically, Wade was unaware of his own role in enabling Kim and Ron to reconcile. Wade no longer recalled his role in her capture or treatment since Bortel had surreptitiously subjected him to a minor memory wipe after Kim's procedure.

"Bleh, bimbo," Rufus squeaked in agreement, before he stuck out his tongue and delivered an impressive raspberry. The naked mole rat was still angry with Kim. Ever the loyal friend, he was more outraged by Kim's treatment of his human than he was with her near-lethal assault on him.

Ron glared at Wade. "Don't you ever call her that again, Load, got it?"

Wade sulked. "Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that she smacked lips with half the guys at GCU …"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yo, Wade. I told you, GJ messed with her mind. Besides, make out with one bon-diggity villainess or pick up Bonnie Rockwaller's trash? I think the Ronman gets the mad props in the make-out competition!"

"Hnn, Shego! Ronman!" Rufus said enthusiastically.

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, little buddy. But me and Kim, we're back together. It's the way life's supposed to be."

Wade still looked unhappy. "I still think you should stay with Shego."

"Why?" Ron asked, genuinely curious.

"She's prettier. She's got bigger …"

Ron gawped at Wade, then began to laugh as his friend squirmed.

"Oh man, Wade. You've got the hots for Shego."

"I do not," he said defiantly. "Well, okay, maybe I do. But I'm fourteen and she's 27. So it kills me that you're walking away from Shego to be with Kim. I mean, Shego's a real woman, Kim's just some cheap –"

Ron grabbed the front of Wade's shirt and pulled the teen to his feet. "Wade, I'm going to say this once. You're my buddy. When I was hurting, you were there for me. But Kim and me? We love each other; nothing can keep us down or apart. Nothing. If I can get over what she did to me, you can handle how she treated you. So deal," Ron snapped as he pushed Wade back into his chair. Then, glowering at the young tech guru, he added, "And don't you ever, and I mean ever, say anything bad about KP again."

"But Ron," Wade protested, "She dumped you! Treated you like dirt!"

"Yeah," Ron snarled in response. "I know. And I tied her to an anchor and pushed her over the edge of a dock. So KP and me, we can look at this one of two ways: we treated each other like garbage, decide to hold grudges, and miss each other or we decide that we're even and work out any problems we've got. Well, you know what? I'm voting for option two. In fact, right now, all I want to do is go find her and play tonsil hockey. Which is exactly what I think I'm going to do," he declared as he got up from his seat.

XXVI.

Shego was in a foul mood. She hated losing to Possible, whether it was in a fight or with a guy. Shego knew she couldn't win this round. Whereas Shego merely enjoyed fooling around with Ron, she knew that Kim wanted Ron as much more than a boy toy. Those two were joined at the hip. She sometimes wondered if they had some kind of freaky psychic bond. It didn't surprise her that even mind control couldn't keep those two apart.

She was walking down the corridor to the gym where she was going to vent some of her frustration on a punching bag when she was knocked to the floor. Shego hadn't expected 105 pounds of red-headed, martial-arts-trained cheerleader to drop down on her from an HVAC duct. Before Shego could react, Kim had slammed her head into the floor, flipped her onto her back and dope-slapped her twice across the face. Shego wasn't used to feeling groggy, but Kim had gotten the jump on her.

Kim took advantage of the moment to flip Shego over again, get her into a head lock and dig her knee into the small of the other woman's back as she held Shego's hands close to her back, exposing the villainess to the force of her own glow power should she try to use it.

"Hello, Shego," Kim said in her most pleasant voice.

"Princess …" Shego croaked.

"I'll make this short and sweet. I was stupid. I hurt Ron. Bad. But I figured out just how big a mistake I made. Then I saw you two going at in California. I so didn't like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your little bit of Ronshine, because that's all you're ever going to get. You so much as bat an eyelash at him, and I'll kill you, and that's so not a figure of speech. Got it?"

Shego, for one of the few times in her evil career, was uncomfortable. She realized that Kim wasn't exaggerating. "Yeah, I got it," she replied as Kim let her get up. "You know, Kimmie, you seem to like being a bad girl. It's a big change for you."

Kim flipped her hair. "It's so not the drama, Shego. I'm just chillin' like a villain." Then, with a smile that sent a chill up Shego's spine, Kim added, "And I'm liking it."

XXVII.

"You like?" Kim asked, already knowing the answer as she could see the expression on Ron's face.

"You are smokin' KP! I'm all about the new look!" he said before pulling her in for a hungry kiss.

After they finished, she pulled back and pointed to her chest. "I hope you noticed, I'm still wearing the Ferret pin," she noted before leaning back in so she could begin planting feathery kisses on his jaw line.

"Yeah, I did, Kim," he said breathily, losing all interest in the pin. "Man, you are one hot, bon-diggity babe."

"Mmm. Thanks," she replied, liking where his hands were. "So, Ronnie, now it's time for you to get a makeover," she whispered.

"Huh? You can't mess with my Essential Ronness!" he protested.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ronnie. I like it very much," she said as she let her hand wander. "I just want to bring out the bad boy in my bad boy."

"Well, okay, KP," he agreed, won over by her ministrations. "Whatever you want. I'm yours."

"That's a good bad boy …"

XXVIII.

Bortel, Wade, and Shego sat in the conference room, waiting for Kim and Ron to arrive for the briefing. Shego impatiently drummed her fingers on the table, Wade sipped at his Slurpster, and Bortel talked on his cell phone with Rufus, who was overseeing the villains in their various efforts. He had at first found it odd that a naked mole rat would become one of the most valuable members of the team, but when he considered what he had to work with – Drakken, Killigan, Monkey Fist, Dementor – he wasn't surprised.

Three heads looked up when the door opened to reveal Team Possible sporting a new look.

"Sweet mother of pearl," Shego muttered.

Kim had found a spare mission shirt in her back pack; she had removed the sleeves from the garment. She had also converted her cargoes into very short shorts. All together, she had created a dangerous, sultry look for herself. Ron, meanwhile, was wearing a sleeveless mission shirt and a black bandana; rather than looking ridiculous though, he was oozing with bad attitude and was able to carry it off. But most stunning of all, they were both packing weapons.

Bortel cocked an eyebrow, then looked at Wade. "Why did you arm them?"

Wade was unable to give Bortel an immediate answer since he was cleaning up the soda he'd spat out when Kim and Ron had appeared. "I didn't!"

Shego began to rub her temples. Zorpox had been a mechanical genius; even dopey Ron had invented a doomsday machine using a few brooms, bowling balls and a vacuum cleaner. So it was no surprise that Evil Ron had found a way to make ray guns. And while Shego could deal with him being armed, Evil Kim, who had already convinced Shego that her aggressive tendencies were not something that would come and go, was another matter.

"Ya like?" Ron asked as he pulled out his weapon and twirled it like an Old West gunslinger. "I'm looking forward to trying it out on Will Du. Nobody messes with Ron Stoppable," he added darkly, beginning to tense.

Kim wrapped an arm around his waist, and said softly, "Amp down, Ronnie. We'll get to deal with GJ soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right, KP," he replied as he began to relax. "Thanks."

Ron and Kim made their way to the table.

Shego wanted to gag when Ron sat down and Kim dropped into his lap and flung an arm around his shoulder. "You two are making me sick," she said. "You ever hear of too much PDA?"

"Jealous much?" Kim said to Shego before turning to Bortel. "So what's the sitch, Dr. Bortel?" Kim asked.

"I thought you two might like to take a little trip. To London."

"London? Hey, we could pick up some of those badical Talker's crisps, KP!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Keep your head in the game, Ronnie."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for wanting some snackage!"

"If you keep your head in the game, I'll have some other treats for you …" she purred.

Ron's face lit up. It was now Shego's turn to roll her eyes as Kim leered at Ron.

Bortel cleared his throat, interrupting the banter. "While I'm sure 'snackage' is a good thing, my young friends, I have something else I'd like you to pick up when you're in England. Wade, if you would?"

Wade began typing some instructions into a console; a holographic image of an aircraft appeared. "This is the Hawker Super Hurricane, the most advanced warplane ever built …" He described the aircraft's features to Kim; Ron and Shego had already been filled in. "It's currently at RAF Northolt," he said, replacing the image of the plane with that of the airbase. "It has incredibly sophisticated defensive systems. We'll need to—"

"Find Dementor," Ron said, cutting off Wade.

As everyone looked at him he shook his head. "Yo! The transportulator? KP and I can beam right in, hop in the plane, and fly out."

Kim looked at her boyfriend in frank admiration. "Spankin' idea, Ronnie!"

"I shoot," he said cockily. "I score!"

"Yes, you do," Kim said, running her finger along the edge of one his ears. "Now maybe I can, too …"

Wade wanted to puke.

XXIX.

Wade had located the landlines at the RAF base. Much to Kim and Ron's delight, there was one in the hangar where the Hurricane was housed. All they needed to do was dial the number, wait for someone to pick up, and they'd be inside. It was unfortunate that the device could only transport one person at a time and that the satellites, while very small, still needed to be handled by two people; otherwise, they could have transported directly to the rocket gangways with the payloads.

Ron picked up the device and began to dial. His face lit up when he heard ring tones, though no one could see that since he was wearing a balaclava; he pumped his fist when someone picked up, and then he suddenly disappeared in a flash. Kim took the transportulator, which had fallen to the tabletop, and did as Ron had done. Moments later she was gone, too.

She found herself in a hangar, looking at Ron.

"Tally ho and welcome to England, Kimbo," he said in his best English lord accent.

She giggled. "I'll assume it's okay to take off this fashion disaster?" she asked.

"Yep, the decoy tape's in place," Ron said, pleased that he'd thought to tell Wade to hack into the system, get some footage of the hangar, create a loop and overlay it on the security feed.

Kim took off her headgear, then looked at the prone bodies on the hangar floor. "A little live-action Zombie Mayhem?"

"Live action rocks!" Ron enthused. "This baby works like a charm; those guys will be out for hours," he added, patting his ray gun. "C'mon," he said, taking her hand. "I want to go see our new toy!"

The couple ran over to the sleek aircraft. Ron turned to Kim and asked, "So, you think you can fly this thing?"

"No big. I did learn how to fly a spaceship by watching a monkey, after all. Besides," she added with a grin, "I read the specs Wade gave me; this thing's so easy to operate that Brick Flagg could fly it." She then began looking around. "I wonder if they have flight suits here?"

"Why don't we split up and look?" Ron suggested.

"Good idea, Ronnie, but let's be quick about it. Sooner or later, someone's going to call one of your friends, not get an answer, and come to investigate."

"Quick it is, KP. Let's get on it!"

Kim was rummaging through a locker when she heard Ron cry out 'Badical!' She turned and called to him. "Did you find the suits?"

"Nope, even better. Vending machines! And they've got the bacon and cheese crisps! This is soooo cool!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she watched Ron walk over with an armful of snacks. "Hey, it's not like anyone ever paid us for everything we did," he said. "I thought they could spare a few bags of snackage."

Kim began to scowl.

"What is it, Kimbo?" Ron asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she replied. "It's just that you're right. We save the world for how many years and what do we get? GJ messing with our lives. That is so ferociously wrong. We deserve better."

Ron looked at Kim and noticed the pin. Then he took Kim in his arms. "You trust me?"

"You know I do, Ronnie."

"Uh, even after the thing with the anchor?"

"Yes, especially since I know why it happened. Though," she added with a smile, "I may not want to go boating with you anytime soon."

"Fair 'nuff," he said. "I've got an idea."

"Oh?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Not gonna tell you yet. Let's just say Bad Boy is gonna get his girl a little something special _and_ settle a score with GJ."

"Can't you just tell me, Ronnie? You so know I hate surprises," Kim said as she began to give him the puppy dog pout.

"Oh man, not the pout, Kim—okay," he said throwing up his hands in defeat. "We're going to pay a visit to the Tower of London before we leave town …"

Kim looked at Ron quizzically, her lip still quivering.

"… I hear they have some badical bling there."

XXX.

It took Wade no time to override the airplane's security systems. Kim and Ron were suited up and wearing their flight gear and seated in the cockpit, Kim at the controls and Ron behind her, manning the weapons systems.

Before climbing into the aircraft, they had deployed a holographic emitter that would project a full-sized, 3-D image of the jet, yet another measure that would buy them more time before the RAF realized its most prized weapon had gone missing.

"All systems are on-line. We're cloaked and ready for departure, Ronnie," Kim said into her head mic.

"'Ronnie?' C'mon, KP. This is a fighter jet. You gotta call me something cool. Something like …"

"Mad Dog?" she asked as she began keying in commands to retract the hangar ceiling.

"Badical!" Ron enthused. "And you get to be …"

"Hot Fox," she said.

"Uh, wasn't it Blue Fox?" Ron responded, recalling his Animology.

"Are you saying I'm not hot … Ronald?" Kim asked, toying with him.

"Whoa! I didn't say that!" he replied defensively. "KP, if you were any hotter, you'd spontaneously combust!"

"Good answer, Mad Dog," she said before turning her attention to the instrument panel.

Once the roof had fully retracted, Kim engaged the V/TOL engines, thrusting the invisible Super Hurricane into the sky. She was impressed that the engine silencer technology worked as well as it did. The lack of engine sound and their ability to depart through the roof had given them critical minutes to make their escape.

It wasn't long before they were approaching the Tower. "Okay, Mad Dog, what's the plan?" she asked.

Ron surveyed the map he'd called up on his computer display. "Set it down in the courtyard next to the central building; that's where the bling is. There will be a few guards on duty, so have your gun ready to go. We'll blast our way in, grab what we want, and go."

"Uh, isn't that a bit, well, indiscreet?" Kim asked.

"It's not only indiscreet, it's in your face. I want them to know we're here."

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise. Ever since they had started dating, Kim had worked to make Ron ever more the partner, and less the sidekick. Now she found herself in the unusual situation where he knew the score so much better than she, and while she recognized his aptitude for evil, it was an adjustment learning to follow his lead. "We're doing that why?"

"Because I want to draw them out. Don't worry, KP …"

"Hot Fox," she said, unable to stifle a giggle.

"… And hot you are," he said before continuing. "We're gonna be in-and-out before they arrive."

"If you say so," she responded, reassured by his confidence.

"I do say so. After all, I am da evil man!"

XXXI.

Things unfolded exactly as Ron predicted. They swiftly took out the guards at the Tower and made their way into the gallery where the Crown Jewels were kept.

"Make it fast, KP," Ron advised. He withdrew and used a portable pulse emitter to disable the security cameras, knowing that would give them some privacy. Soon enough the alarm would be raised however, and he didn't want to be there when the Brits arrived.

Kim had never been much for flashy jewelry. But then again, she'd never been one for evil, either. Now, she found herself entranced by the shiny, glittering stones. She knew she couldn't take everything, so she focused on what she could wear. Using her laser lipstick, she began cutting holes in glass panels and was soon wearing a diamond choker and toying with a very long strand of pearls. She was debating what to take next when Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Got something for you," he said with a grin.

"Oh?" she said, noticing he had his hand behind his back.

"Yeah, I think you need some headgear," he replied as he produced a diamond- and emerald-encrusted tiara.

Kim's eyes opened wide. "Spankin'!" she said as he put it on her head.

"Definitely goes with your eyes, KP."

She leaned in to give him a kiss; he pulled her in and enjoyed the moment. Then he pulled back and said, "Time to send a message to Will Du-fus and his peeps."

His arm around his girlfriend's waist, he withdrew a small device and pointed it at a security camera and brought the system back on line.

"Yoha, brohas!" Ron said. "Ron Stoppable here, with his bon-diggity girlfriend Kim Possible! Just wanted to say 'hola' to our buds at Global Justice."

"We're so on to you, Betty," Kim said coldly into the camera. "You, too, Will. You messed with the wrong teen hero. You're so going down for what you did to Ronnie and me. You thought you could break us up, but you were so ferociously wrong!" she said before turning to Ron and planting a big kiss on his lips.

A happily grinning Ron blinked his eyes a couple of times, then looked into the camera. "_Hasta la vista_, dudes and dudettes. We are outta here," he said before pointing the device at the cameras, once again shutting down the video system.

XXXII.

New Scotland Yard immediately patched the video feed to Global Justice headquarters. Betty Director shook her head in frustration.

"It seems our problem has grown larger," the agency head said to Will Du and Team Impossible.

"That would seem to be the case," GJ's top agent replied. "It would appear that Kimberly's emotional distress is confusing her memory. We did not try to sever her relationship with Stoppable," he noted dryly.

Crash Cranston snorted, "No, you just threatened to terminate one-half of it with extreme prejudice."

"Would you have suggested doing otherwise?" Dr. Director asked.

"I might have used more caution in telling what I was planning, if I were you. She's never been right in the head – I mean, what kind of 13 year old willingly jumps through lasers?" the action hero responded tartly, still smarting at the memory of Kim's first mission – and the beginning of the decline of Team Impossible's once formidable revenue stream.

"You resent that she succeeded where you failed," Du noted.

Dash Dumont narrowed his eyes as he looked at Will. "You're lucky I don't have the spoon with me!"

Will rolled his eyes. "I am not impressed. Remember, all top GJ agents are now equipped with a spork."

Burn Berman rolled his eyes. "And I bet tippy-top agents like you also get a lobster cracker," he said sarcastically before looking at Betty Director. "I assume you'll want us to go to London to find them?"

Betty Director nodded grimly. "Yes. The four of you will leave immediately. We cannot allow Evil Team Possible to remain at large. They are now the number one threat we face. Do whatever you must to bring them in … or take them out."

XXXIII.

The footage of Kim and Ron stealing the Crown Jewels was released to the media and rapidly spread around the globe. Betty Director wanted everyone, especially those who owed Kim favors, to know that she was now an outlaw. The reaction was mostly one of uniform shock and disbelief.

The Possibles had been watching the news when the video was shown.

"Cool! Kim and Ron are back together …" Jim said.

"… and they've become outlaws!" Tim added.

"Tim! Jim!" their mother exclaimed, regretting her inability to convince Kim to wait for her to develop a mind-control resistance device before she left to go after Ron.

"Now boys, no rejoicing over your sister's apparent turn to evil," their father chided, frankly unable to think of anything else to say as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend play tonsil hockey on TV after committing the jewel heist of the century.

Ron's parents got into a huge argument over whether Ron's turn to a life of crime was Mrs. Stoppable's fault for not breast-feeding their son when he was a baby.

As Bonnie saw the news, she turned to her boyfriend – who did his best to look like he'd never even met Kim, let alone kissed her, knowing how sore Bonnie was about the March Madness incident – and sneered, "I always knew that teen hero thing was just a cover. I hope they like their his-and-hers cells at the state pen. Of course, a prison jumpsuit would be a step up for K in the fashion department." Then Bonnie stared at her hapless companion through narrowed eyes and demanded to know why he never gave her nice jewelry.

Steve Barkin, sitting in his living room, grumbled, "I should have known this was what would happen after she broke out of detention back in tenth grade. And I definitely should have given him more homework."

And Shego stared slack-jawed at the screen, unsure of what was more surprising – what she was watching or the satisfied expression on Bortel's face.

"Yo, Doc, aren't you kind of worried?" she commented after she'd recovered. "Those two have gone off the deep end. Global Justice is going to be all over them."

"Exactly, Shego," he replied serenely.

"Huh? You're okay with that?" she asked, shocked.

"Shego," Bortel responded, "you've dealt with both GJ and Team Possible before. Who would you put your money on?"

Shego didn't need long to think about that. With Possible now a human pit bull and Ron an evil Einstein, Team Possible was a frighteningly dangerous combination. "You think they're gonna clear the field for us?" she observed.

"Yes," he replied with confidence. "Ron, I suspect, is laying a trap. And I am confident that GJ will walk right into it."

XXXIV.

It was a warm spring night; Kim and Ron spent it in a meadow outside of Cambridge. They had cloaked the plane and hidden within its protective bubble, concealed from any prying eyes. Kim had planned on making out with Ron after he had made some modifications to the plane and told her what he planned for the next day. She found her Evil Ronnie to be very enticing and he was impressed and excited by her hunger. Unfortunately for the two of them, Kim hadn't had a proper night's sleep in days and quickly fell into a deep, troubled slumber in which she was unable to escape images of Wade betraying her. She cried out more than once, clutching Ron as if to keep him from drifting away. He was awakened by her fear-filled moans and mutterings of "Wade, don't do this … don't take Ron from me." He held her close, gently stroking her hair, disturbed by the notion that Wade might have been part of the Global Justice conspiracy.

At first, Ron thought that the idea of Wade being a turncoat was preposterous. But Ron began to think otherwise when he recalled that it was Wade who had surreptitiously implanted a tracking chip in him back in high school; Team Possible's tech guru did seem to have a dark side, after all. He cast a suspicious glance at the Kimmunicator, wondering if his supposed friend, who had made clear his disapproval of Kim, was monitoring them. He decided that he'd check the device in the morning. And he'd confront Wade about his possible treachery when they returned to the lair. Ron was tired of people messing with Kim and him.

XXXV.

The work on the mind-control satellites was progressing; they would soon be ready for deployment. Rufus, wearing a small white lab coat and somehow holding a full-sized pencil, made notes on a pad, occasionally checking on his team.

XXXVI.

Ron had set the alarm on his watch to let Kim sleep as late as he possibly could. He was reluctant to wake her up, enjoying after so many months apart the feeling of her wrapped around him. But they had an appointment to keep. Ron had planned everything out the evening before, impressing Kim in the process.

"I can see why GJ wanted to keep you down, Ronnie," she'd said. "If we had to fight you back in high school, we so would have been out of work."

"Nah, I'm not that good, KP," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No dissing the BF," she scolded, nibbling on his ear.

"Just being honest, KP. You're the one who makes things happen. I'm just a big-picture, idea man."

"Well, Ronnie," she said. "This is one ferociously good idea. I can't wait to implement it."

"Just a few hours, KP," he reassured her.

They were awake now; having allowed themselves some intense kissing, not caring about morning breath, they made some final preparations, then climbed into the airplane and took off. Sunrise was still a little ways off, which would give them time to be in place. And assuming that GJ did as Ron expected, they'd be right where he wanted them.

XXXVII.

The four GJ jets, flying at hypersonic speed, swooped in over Cornwall. The planes flew in a diamond pattern over the English countryside. Their destination was Heathrow Airport, where they'd be met by GJ Europe agents, who would take them to the Tower to begin their investigation. Will Du was monitoring his systems when the red incoming message light began flashing; he pressed the button and was surprised to see a visored RAF pilot.

"Yo, Numero Zero!"

_Stoppable!_ Will thought.

"Just thought I'd say howdy. Hey, guess what? We've got an invisible airplane. You oughta get one."

"Ron," he said in his most authoritative tones, "it is time to cease this madness. Surrender …"

"Or what, Will?" Kim interjected. "Kick your butt? I so think I'd prefer doing that. Ronnie?"

"Badical butt-kicking coming up, KP. You want a piece of us, Du-fus, you can find us over London. I'll even turn off the cloak. See you in a few." Ron cut the connection.

Much to Will's consternation, none of his systems were able to locate Team Possible. His only consolation was that he'd be able to tell the RAF where its missing warplane was, though that discovery made him distinctly uncomfortable as he entertained the idea of Kim and Ron in control of that technology. Will opened a comm link to Team Impossible and informed them of his conversation. Then he began scanning the skies over London, waiting for the rogue aircraft to reveal itself.

XXXVIII.

Kim grinned as she brought the plane in low over the Thames Estuary, practically skimming the water's surface. She knew she was all but untouchable: the Hurricane was fully armed, incredibly maneuverable, and, for good measure, she had the sun at her back.

"Got some bogies for you, Hot Fox."

"Spankin', Mad Dog. Mind if I fool around with the boys before you play Zombie Mayhem?"

"I don't like the way that sounds, KP," Ron said, an edge in his voice.

Kim snorted. "Chill, Ronnie. You're my only boy toy. I just want to play with them before you have your fun."

"Sure, KP," he answered. "Sorry if I'm touchy. It's just, well, ya know …"

"It's no big, Ronnie. I know how you feel," she said, her anger rising as she recalled how she'd been made to hurt Ron – and how he'd, in turn, been made to hurt her. "Taking these guys down after what they did to us is going to feel sooo good."

"And the down-taking begins … now!" Ron exclaimed, as one of the GJ jets painted the Hurricane with its target acquisition radar.

Ron turned on the electronic countermeasures, disrupting the GJ radar.

Kim flew straight at the GJ squadron. It was time to play chicken.

XXXIX.

Will could not believe he'd allowed his squadron to be set up like this. "Amateur! Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself. He'd assumed that the encryption protocols on the GJ targeting systems would be robust enough; they'd even thwarted Wade Load during their pre-deployment testing phase. But a Ron Stoppable with his evil potential in full flower in a plane with the world's most advanced aviation electronics suite had proved superior to what the GJ skunk works could produce. The Global Justice pilots would be firing their weapons manually. Even worse from Will's perspective, the moment his radar went off-line, the sun reached a point in the sky that all but blinded the pilots of the planes flying in from the west.

Dash Dumont, trying to hold his position as he flew into the morning sun, was finding it hard to believe that Kim and Ron were on a suicide mission. _Surely they'll break course realizing we can't see them_, he thought. Burn and Crash had the same thought. But Will, flying point, wasn't so sure. He had spent the most time studying the limited information GJ had on Evil Team Possible from scenarios that had been run and was convinced that Kim would be piloting the jet. Now her aggressive tendencies had been unleashed and she was on the attack. Will, knowing this, had just seconds to make a decision; without hesitation, he pulled back on the yoke, sending his plane into an ascent. The rest of the squadron followed his cue and broke formation, sobered as Kim flew a straight line through where they'd been, continuing down the Thames, past the gleaming office towers of Canary Wharf, towards the world famous Tower Bridge.

XXXX.

"Ronnie, could you patch me through to our friends?" she asked, the malice dripping from the last word.

"Sure, KP." he replied as he began fiddling with some controls. "Okay, you're good to go."

"Hi boys!" the four GJ agents heard over the mics in their helmets. "Just wanted to let you know that your crime-fighting days are over and out."

Kim cut the connection. "Hold on to your seat, Mad Dog," she warned. "It's time for your Hot Fox to have some fun." She aimed the jet directly at the bridge. Drivers, distracted by the aircraft hurtling towards them, slammed on their brakes. Cars ran into taxis, which in turn rammed into buses. She waited to the last possible moment to adjust the attitude of the plane, inching up the nose then leveling off so she could just skim over the cables holding up the span.

"You're mean, KP." Ron said.

"That's what they get for electing a man who gave me pickle and marmite flavored potato chips. They were so gorchy."

Kim approached the bridges at Blackfriars; she looked at her situation display and could see that she now had four GJ jets in hot pursuit. She headed back down to the river's surface, flying just inches above the water, and passed under the two adjacent spans. The moment she emerged on the far side, she pointed the nose of the plane skywards and began a steep ascent.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed. "Hot Fox threads the needle. Nice flying, Kimila!"

"Thanks, Ronnie," she purred. "You ready for some Zombie Mayhem action?"

"The Rondo's always about blowing things up!" he enthused.

"Spankin'," Kim responded. "But save Will Du for me, please and thank you. I have something special in mind for him."

"Yeah?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah. It's for _top_ agents," she said venomously.

XXXXI.

The morning traffic was at a complete standstill as people had stopped their cars on the Embankment. News helicopters had arrived on the scene. All of London was agog. The last time the city had witnessed a dogfight was more than sixty years earlier. And that didn't involve air-to-air missiles or directed energy weapons.

Ron had quickly dispatched the GJ jets. Crash had been the first to go. A heat-seeking missile had ripped the wing off of Cranston's jet. What had surprised him was that Ron had actually called him to let him know he was about to blow him out of the sky; Crash at first thought Ron might have been toying with him but realized that Ron wasn't kidding when his instruments told him that the Super Hurricane had a lock on his aircraft. All Ron had to do was press a button and it would be over. Unable to shake Team Possible, Crash swallowed his pride and ejected, glad he had done so when he saw the contrail of the streaking missile head towards his doomed plane.

Ron next used the directed energy weapons to take out Dash and Burn. As with Crash, he gave them a warning before destroying their aircraft. As they deployed their parachutes and drifted to the city below, they wondered why Kim and Ron had let them live, hoping that, perhaps, they hadn't gone completely bad. The reality would have chilled them. Ron had decided to let them live so they could taste defeat. Ron still burned when he thought of Kim kissing Bonnie's boyfriend on TV. Since he now blamed that humiliating incident on GJ, he decided that they too should know the sting of public embarrassment.

XXXXII.

Will gritted his teeth. The combination of piloting and weapons deployment by Evil Team Possible was awe-inspiring in addition to being frightening. Still, he felt he could defeat them. He had more experience and was an expert on the workings of the criminal mind, which gave him confidence that he would be able to anticipate their next move.

XXXXIII.

"Up for some sightseeing, Ronnie?" Kim asked.

"Sure, KP, what have you got in mind?" Ron responded.

"A little tour of London," she said sweetly.

XXXXIV.

Will may have been an expert on the workings of the criminal mind, but he was caught completely by surprise when Kim, at Westminster Bridge and the Houses of Parliament, banked right, piloted the Hurricane towards ground level, maintaining an altitude of no more than twenty feet above the street, and flew towards Parliament Square. Having no choice, he followed.

Kim then banked into Whitehall and flew towards Trafalgar Square. The pedestrians and tourists on the street below fell into two camps: those who screamed and those who pointed at the sky and took pictures. She rotated the plane so it was at a 90 degree angle to the street, allowing her to avoid the Cenotaph, then leveled out as she headed to the great traffic circle with its column and Nelson statue, not sure whether it was more fun to watch the pigeons or the people break for safety. When she got to the Strand she banked right again. Will still had her mark and maintained his pursuit.

Seconds later, Kim reached the City of London, with its narrow streets and ubiquitous construction cranes. She was enjoying herself tremendously, though Ron was beginning to feel a bit queasy, and wished the plane came equipped with airsickness bags.

"You sure I can't just take him down, KP?"

"Not yet, Ronnie. I'm having too much fun."

"Okay, but I gotta let you know I'm starting to get a case of crummy tummy."

"Ronald," she said sternly, "You will so not hurl in our new jet."

"Aww, c'mon KP, cut me a break," he said as she wound her way through the streets.

"Well, if you insist, Ronnie," she said as they flew right at St. Paul's Cathedral.

Moments before she would have flown into the façade of the great church, she pulled back on the yoke and flew straight up.

"Kiiiiiimmmmmmm!"

She knew she was a bad girl. But she'd make it up to Ron. _When I'm done making out with him, he won't even remember this,_ she thought, wishing he could see her lusty grin.

XXXXV.

Kim had punched the afterburners and headed south towards Kent. As much fun as she was having, she knew she and Ron had to deal with Will quickly. Ron had somehow found a way to hack into the RAF's command and control systems, essentially grounding the British air force. But she knew they'd overcome that obstacle soon enough and have scores of jets aloft searching for them.

"Ronnie, you see that big field down there?"

"Yep," he said. He was feeling much better, his earlier incipient airsickness having receded.

"Force Will down there, please and thank you. I'd like him in one piece, but don't worry about giving him a safe landing."

"You got it, KP," Ron acknowledged.

Ron entered a series of commands into his on-board computer. What Will didn't know, because it wasn't a feature on the plane until Ron had made some modifications, was that the aircraft could now fire directly aft. The GJ agent was shocked when, just as he finally got the purloined Super Hurricane centered in his gunsights, twin lasers lanced out and sliced off the tips of his wings.

Will began losing altitude and struggled to maintain control of his hoverjet. The green and pleasant land of England was coming to meet him with alarming speed; the best he could do was crash land the aircraft.

He grimaced as he braced for impact.

XXXXVI.

Will somehow managed to climb out of the wreckage of his plane. Clutching his side and dragging his leg he stumbled away from the jet. Looking back, all he could think was, _four aircraft, gone. Four hundred and eighty million dollars. Dr. Director will not be pleased._

As he limped away from the wreck, he saw two figures approach him: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, who were wearing stolen RAF flight suits, sidearms of a type he did not recognize, and cold, hostile expressions. Yet for some inexplicable reason, what Will could not take his eyes off of was the diamond and emerald tiara Kim was wearing. The gemstones brilliantly reflected the morning light.

As best he could, he dropped into a defensive stance. When Kim and Ron were within a meter, he deployed the stun mechanism on his watch. Before it could hit Ron or Kim, a force field enveloped the two.

"Nice try, Willy," Ron sneered. "You like the force field belt? They're giving 'em out to all _top_ Team Possible agents."

"Ronnie, I know you want to shoot him, but may I?" Kim asked.

Ron was torn. He really had been looking forward to zapping Will with his new ray gun. But Kim began to make eyes at him and Ron was unable to resist.

"Sure, KP. He's all yours."

"Thanks," she said with a warm smile and a peck to the cheek.

Kim's affectionate expression for her boyfriend turned into a cruel smirk for Will. With sudden fury, her fist connected with the GJ agent's jaw. "That's for turning me against my Ronnie," she hissed.

As Will staggered, she grabbed him by the front of his flight suit with one hand, then drove her other fist into his gut. "That's for letting me go over the dock in Long Beach."

Then, before he could straighten up, she spun and kicked him, sending him sprawling onto his back. She came to his side and kicked him again. "And that's for calling me an amateur."

Will lay on the ground, groaning and writhing in pain.

Kim stood over him, her hands on her hips. "Tell Betty she can call me, beep me anytime she wants to give up to me." Then she gave Will one last, vicious kick, before she turned, took Ron's hand, and began to walk away.

Will watched as their figures grew smaller, then disappeared entirely, presumably into the cloaked bubble of their stolen aircraft.

_This is all wrong_, the GJ agent thought as the pain began to overwhelm him. _It's not supposed to be this way …_

_TBC …_

* * *

Next up: Zaratan!

Meet Evil Kim and Ron in living color! Just go to my profile page and click on the link.


	7. Chapter 7

Now, it's my turn, and boy do I plan to have fun with this one! I really didn't expect to take this long with it, but I've had months to think on what I wanted to do, and I think you'll enjoy it… I know I will! BWAHAHAHAHA!

I'm also taking a somewhat different tack than the others, in that my focus will fall not so much on Kim and Ron, but on those around them. Should provide a different viewpoint then the other chapters, without taking anything away either.

Thanks to campy for providing the beta work. I don't usually use one, but with this story, you have to go with the very best!

And while I like to think I own them all, I don't. I'm also completely broke, so if Disney wants to waste their time taking my meager belongings, they are welcome to try. lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 by Zaratan 

Dr. Cyrus Bortel was just watching the final touches being applied to a device Wade had been working on when he heard laughter behind him. He turned, smiling as he watched Kim and Ron walk into the observation room, his arm draped across her shoulders, her hand behind him, not exactly visible. His smile widened, noting with pleasure how free they seemed under his control. After their performance in England, he wondered why he had ever thought to break up such a great team. Far better for them to be working together, for his benefit.

"It looks like you two had some fun."

Kim nuzzled against Ron's neck, laughing softly. "Oh yeah, real fun. I don't think Will Du and those Team Impossible idiots will want to get between me and Ronnie again. Of course, that doesn't mean we won't pay them more visits, just to… reinforce the lesson we gave them. Them and the rest of GJ." Her hand worked its way under Ron's shirt, and she gently stroked her fingers across his stomach, earning a small growl from Ron in response.

Bortel just chuckled. "I'm sure they won't know what hit them. And I have some good news for you two."

Three sets of eyes turned as Wade came in the door, grinning broadly. He carried a small device in his hands, tapping in figures as he walked. "Everything should be ready in a few days. We have all the components we need right now, we just have to put it all together. I also found the perfect time to infiltrate both locations, based on their scheduling. We can load up the Seattle rocket in four days, and hit the Cape in five. They'll have finished loading their payloads then, and won't be checking on them again. We can load up the satellites, alter a few weight logs so they add the additional fuel for us, and they'll never know we were there."

"Excellent my young friend, simply excellent." Cyrus placed a hand comfortably on the young man's shoulders, smiling broadly. "You my young friend are simply a genius."

Wade just smiled back smugly. "I know. Of course, it's always good to hear it and be acknowledged."

Cyrus noticed the slight eye roll from Ron, out of sight of Wade, and noticed a slight tension between the two who had known each other for years. He wondered briefly if it was a tension that had always been there, hidden beneath their pleasant demeanors and only surfacing now that their control was lessened, or if it was a new slight, one founded because their control was reduced. It was an interesting question, but one he had little interest in, provided that it didn't interfere.

Wiping the concern from his mind, he smiled. "Thanks to the good news, you will all be happy to hear that you'll have some time to yourselves. Do as you wish with it, for once that time is up, we will be getting right back to work. And soon, with our plan in motion, WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD!"

Cyrus Bortel had raised his hands triumphantly at that last point, his eyes closed in rapture, but the lack of response forced him to peek out. Noticing the teens just watching him, he slowly lowered his arms, looking almost sheepish. "Too much?"

Ron raised his hand, spreading the finger and thumb. "Just a touch maybe."

Cyrus raised and hand to his chin contemplatively, frowning slightly, now completely intent on the young blond. "Was it the arms? I thought it might be too much with the arms."

"Nahh, it's just… I guess I saw you more as the malev… malov… sinister type, you know, like Senor Senior Senior. You know what I mean, that whole menacing without having to show off the menacing?"

Cyrus' face lit up at that. "Do you really think so, because I always thought his style was so perfect."

"Dude, I so know what you mean. He's evil and sinister, but the good evil and sinister. Maybe if you…"

"Ronnie…" Kim tugged lightly on his arm, drawing his attention to her. She was pouting slightly as she looked at him. "…maybe we could discuss this another time. He did just give us some time off, and I want to make the most of it."

"But KP, we were just… I just…" His argument faltered as her lower lip began to quiver. All resolve he possessed disappeared at just the sight of it, and again, Cyrus Bortel watched this interplay with rapt attention. "Oh Baby, you know I can't resist that look. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we'd drop in on an old friend."

Ron blinked, then blinked again. "Umm… I thought you wanted to do something fun?"

Kim just smirked darkly. "Oh believe me, it will be fun. Just let me get changed, wouldn't want our dear old friend thinking I had gone out of style, now would we?"

Kim gave him a quick kiss, letting her lips linger just a scant hairsbreadth from his, before pulling away. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Now Kimberly," she paused when Cyrus spoke, "don't do anything too… ferociously unethical."

Kim just looked back, confusion evident. However, after a few seconds, an amused grin spread, which quickly became giggles, before erupting into full-blown laughter that was infectious. Cyrus was quickly laughing with her, while Wade and Ron joined in more for the sheer joy of it.

Finally, Kim settled down enough to speak. "Oh… oh my… did I seriously sound that stupid all those years ago? I can't believe I actually said that."

"Think nothing of it dear, you didn't know any better then."

Kim sighed, as the laughter inside finally settled down completely. "This has been such a ferociously spankin' day, and its only getting better." She traced a finger along Ron's jaw. "Why don't you hang out with Wade, Hon, while I go get dressed."

Now it was Ron's chance to pout. "But I was hoping…" His gaze turned almost lecherous, as he scanned her up and down.

She smacked him playfully, yet still turned around to give him a better view. "Time for that later, but I want to surprise you with what I'll be wearing first. Now play nice, boys." She blew him a kiss, before heading out of the room, Ron's gaze following her appreciatively the entire way.

Ron finally shook himself out of his stupour when she was out of sight. He placed a companionable arm across Wade's shoulders, and led the younger man from the room. "Come on buddy, let's chat."

Cyrus smiled as the teens left. It looked like his new charges were going to work out very well. On top of that, watching Kim and Ron and the way they felt about each other, even in spite of the changes he had brought about in them, made him realize even he might be missing something in his life. It had been some time since his last relationship, and watching the two of them made him realize that he would enjoy something like that as well. He pondered it briefly, but it didn't take long for an idea to form. His smile broadened, and he quickly headed out to implement his plan personally. After all, like he had told his young friends, they had some time to play with, and he intended to enjoy it as fully as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was becoming painfully obvious to Shego that things were spiraling out of control, far more than she could have anticipated. Before, she had thought she could simply bide her time, wait for Bortel to make a bad move, and she could step right in, take over, and make a few changes. Now, that was seeming less and less likely with every passing day. Ron would have been perfect for helping her get control, especially when he had been wrapped around her little finger. But now, with Kim's return to the picture, that route was completely closed to her. She was alone.

Add to the fact that, if Bortel could actually succeed in his plans, he'd control every single person on the earth… except her. And how long would it be before he figured out she wasn't under his control like he assumed, like Drakken and Monkey boy and Duff were. Hell, Kim and Ron were almost unrecognizable. They were brash and cocky and… and… they were just like her.

That thought scared the hell out of her. If he could make Kimmie, the little golden-girl, I-can-do-anything, peppy cheerleader act like this and enjoy it, what need would he have for her? Or worse yet, what if he were to spend his time experimenting on her until he found someway to bring her under his control as fully as he had the others. That thought made her shiver, even as she sat out in the brilliant sun, soaking in the rays. She could still quite clearly recall the brief time spent under the control of the mind control chip Drakken had stolen. The feeling of helplessness, as she screamed and screamed, unable to put voice to her fear and anger, as Drakken simply issued stupid and inane demands of her. Her control was everything to her, ever since she had left her idiotic brothers years ago. Then, as after the time with Drakken, she had vowed to herself that there was no way she would go through that again, allow herself to be put through that kind of hell again. The thought that made it all that much worse was the understanding that if he did get it to work on her, that she wouldn't even miss the freedom, she'd just be his puppet, dancing to his strings for the rest of her life.

She had to stop him somehow, that's all there was to it. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but she had to do something. And to do that, she would need help!

Global Justice was out, those morons couldn't find their heads on the tops of their heads without Kimmie and Stoppable to run interference for them. Especially after what the two had just done to GJ's "top" people just for the sheer hell of it. Her brothers might be just as immune to the ray's effects as she was, in fact it was more than likely, but there was no way she was going to them for any kind of help. Though Hego might make a nice distraction, blundering his way around the lair and distracting everyone while she made her move. The thought brought a small grin to her face, but she dismissed it. They'd get in the way of her plans when it was all over, and she didn't need the headaches. No, she had to find someone else to help her. Stoppable still sprang to mind as her best bet, but she had to get him away from the Princess before she could use him to his full extent. Besides, she mused silently, he was awful cute as a bad boy, and the things he could do with his tongue…

But while Stoppable was useful, maybe in more ways than one, just him and her against the forces Bortel had in his control would be almost suicide. She had to weaken him somehow, take away his best assets without depriving herself if she was going to make this work. That meant continuing to bide her time, waiting for just the right opportunity to make her move, playing along for now. It wouldn't take long before his plan was set in motion, but it was the only thing she could do right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron could hear Wade talking, even knew he was saying words, but Ron couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. His mind was on one thing, and one thing only, Kim.

He glanced around, making sure that they were alone, and then pulled Wade into a nearby room. The young genius seemed almost stunned as he was yanked through the door, struggling mightily to retain his balance and keep himself on his feet. Bracing himself against a wall, he turned to glare back at Ron.

"What is your problem?"

"Just want to talk, buddy," the last part was dripping with sarcasm. "I was just thinking about how you, how did it go, have the whole world wired. I just want you to know, make sure none of that wiring finds its way to Kim, if you know what I mean."

Wade's face broke into a grin, and he actually chuckled softly. "Is that what this is about? Please, like I need to see any more of that."

Ron's expression darkened, and he took a step to the diminutive technowizard. "What did you just say?"

"Oh please," Wade just rolled his eyes, "I've seen more of Kim than you ever have. She's nice and all, but I already replaced her image on my screensaver with one of Shego getting out of the shower yesterday. Still don't know why you're settling for that…"

Wade was cut off quickly when Ron grabbed him in the blink of an eye, slamming him up against the wall before he could react. Wade struggled briefly, but froze when he saw the blue glow light up in Ron's eyes. He was suddenly very, very afraid.

"Just make sure you replace all those images… permanently!"

Wade's eyes were wide now as he felt the pressure on his chest intensify. "No problem, consider them gone."

"And if you ever refer to KP like that again, or videotape her, or anything like that I'll… I'll…"

The pressure lessened for a second, as Ron seemed to falter. He brought his free hand up to his head, as if he was in pain. Wade felt his feet touch the ground and briefly considered running while he had the chance, but Ron's eyes opened just as he considered it, and he put that notion aside.

"Look Wade, you know I like you. You're my bud, my amigo, my comrade. I don't like getting angry with you. Just… lay off of Kim, and no more pics, and we'll get along great. Agreed?"

Wade nodded quickly in assent. "Yeah, I've got it."

"Good." Ron's mood changed quickly, startling the young man as he went from angry to happy in the span of half a second. Wade flinched briefly when Ron wrapped an arm across his shoulders, but he just walked with Wade out of the room as if nothing had happened. "So, you've got a new screensaver, huh? I'm thinking if you like her so much, maybe you should make a move. After all, I know she likes the younger men. You might be a little too young, but you never know unless you try."

Wade only nodded an affirmative, still not sure what to make of the way Ron was acting. It was all very strange. He knew one thing though, never make Ron angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood impatiently by the door to Kim's room. He had knocked several times, but she had just told him to wait. So now he stood sullen, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Duff had walked by, but had scampered away quickly when he saw the look on the young man's face.

When the door opened, Ron was ready to let Kim have it for making him wait. He whirled on the open door, his mouth open to make the prepared statement he had rehearsed while waiting. One look at Kim though flushed all thoughts of complaining from his mind.

She had on one of the shortest skirts he had ever seen, barely covering anything and leaving little to the imagination. She had on a very low-cut, crop top that she had obviously modified herself. It was bright pink, and left her arms and belly exposed, as well as considerable cleavage. She had on the diamond choker they had taken in London, as well as a pair of emerald earrings she must have gotten from there as well, accentuating her eyes which seemed even more highlighted thanks to the make-up she was wearing. To top it all off, she had on the diamond and emerald tiara as well.

At his reaction, Kim giggled, and gave a twirl. His eyes were quickly drawn to the skirt, as it seemed to float around her, and he could quickly see she was only wearing a G-string underneath. His tongue actually flopped out of his mouth at that.

Kim smirked, and ran her fingers across his jaw, breaking him out of his trance. "I take it you like? I know the bling usually isn't me, but it so seemed the proper thing to wear for where we are going."

Ron's hands traveled up and down her arms, taking her all in. "Can't we just stay in? I mean…"

"Time for that later, Ronnie. We've got one stop I want to make first, and then the games can begin."

Ron groaned, but followed behind when she headed for the hanger. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

If Ron could have seen her face, he would have seen the evil glint in her eye and the smirk on her face. "Just to see an old friend who needs to learn a few things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole Johnson rubbed her sore eyes for the hundredth time that day. No matter what she did, the equations just didn't match what she was trying to achieve. Nanotechnology had always been difficult, but this problem seemed insurmountable. The equations always looked right on paper, but putting into practice the art of designing a working medical nanobot, one that would target only the cancerous cells and leave the healthy material intact, was seemingly impossible.

Not that she would ever stop, the work was her life. Ever since she had discovered her sister had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor that was slowly killing her, it was all she could do not to spend every waking moment in the lab, trying hard to perfect the technology. And not just for her sister, but for everyone on the planet. The technology could save millions if it could be harnessed properly. For such a thing, she had set aside dating, even her friends; it was too important. Her parents chastised her, insisting her sister wouldn't want her sacrificing her life just to help, but Nicole couldn't help that, not when she was so close. After all, she was only twenty-six, she still had plenty of time for relationships and such when her work was done.

Taking a deep breath, she set back to work, gazing hard through the microscope, trying to see if the latest update might help.

A noise behind her startled her, and she whirled quickly. She sighed though when she saw a familiar face behind her. "Dr. Bortel, you startled me."

Cyrus Bortel smiled, bowing his head slightly. "I apologize my dear, I did not mean to disturb you."

Nicole shook her head slightly, smiling politely. "No, it's my fault. I get so caught up in my work, I don't pay attention to what's going on around me. Anyways, how are you, Doctor? I heard you opened a private lab when you left a few years ago."

Cyrus approached slowly, glancing at the boards and computers around the lab. "That I did my dear, and it has been most lucrative. Tell me dear, what are you working on?"

Nicole's smile broadened. "Well it's really quite amazing! I've been working with nanotechnology and trying to apply it to medical situations, particularly cancer. I'm hoping, if I can get it to work, that it will help to cure millions."

Cyrus clapped his hands, almost giggling. "Oh my dear, that is most remarkable. Of course, you always were a brilliant young woman, even when you were my assistant."

The young woman blushed faintly. "Thank you Doctor, you don't know what that means to me. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't ask what you were doing here. Did Malcolm request you for a special project or something?"

"Nothing of the sort my dear. You see, I was hoping you might be interested in working for me."

Nicole's face fell slightly. "I really wish I could, but I can't get out of my contract, and if I just left, I'd lose access to all my research. Believe me, if I could I would, but I just can't right now, not until I finish this."

Cyrus stepped closer now to the young blond. "My dear, I really must insist." His hand rose, gently stroking her cheek, but she jerked away, stepping back from him quickly.

"Doctor Bortel, I don't… I… I really don't think…"

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?"

Nicole ducked behind the table, putting it between her and the diminutive scientist. "Doctor Bortel… Cyrus… I'm sorry, but I don't really think this is appropriate. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Cyrus pulled a small, gun-like object from his coat pocket, aiming it towards her. "Do not worry my dear, I'll be going. And you'll be coming with me of your own volition."

Nicole's eyes went wide as she saw the gun, and tried to find something to block it with. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do but to continue to edge away. "Please Cyrus, you don't have to do this!"

Cyrus smiled, the same smile he always had, the one she had thought endearing and kind just a short while ago. "Do not worry my dear, it will only hurt for a moment."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie pulled her coat tighter around her. There was still a nip to the air, and with the cool breeze blowing, she wished again that she had worn something warmer. Of course, something warmer wouldn't have been nearly as effective at keeping her boyfriend's attention locked on her. It was all for naught though, he never made it to school or practice, having called in sick that morning. He hadn't even called her, she had found out through one of his friends on the squad.

So now, cold, pissed, and tired, she had to walk back to the dorms alone, with little to look forward to that night other than some lousy television. Well, it might be more interesting than usual if Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick decided to up their crime spree on international television. She chuckled softly; she knew that Kim would snap at some point, especially after the way she had been acting the last while. Ron was a bit of a surprise though, he never seemed like the type to go off the deep end, but she just figured he was following her like the good little lapdog he had always been.

She rounded the corner past the science building, and crashed right into someone standing there. Her bag clattered to the ground, and she right along with it. She grabbed the handles angrily, rising to her feet just as fast as she had fallen. "Look where you're going, you idiot!"

Ron glanced over at Kim and smiled. "I thought I was the loser? She must have forgotten me already. Such a pity."

Kim, clutching his arm with a diabolical grin on her face, just leaned up and kissed him. "Now what did we say about dissing the BF?"

Bonnie backed up when she saw the pair of them together. Ron was different from when she had last seen him. Not only did he seem taller, and the clothes were definitely not his usual style, though he had changed his style a few times in high school, but there was something else there she had never seen before, something that made her back up quickly. Where before there had always been a kindness to his eyes, even when she was insulting him (and boy had that been annoying when you're trying to get under someone's skin), but that was no longer present here. Instead, a predatory gleam seemed to resonate there, and that more than anything scared her.

She placed her bag in front of her defensively, trying to move away without looking scared. "What do you two want?"

Kim just smiled, advancing slowly. "What, no comments about my outfit? I figured you would have approved of this, this is your style, isn't it? Though I'm sure the jewelry just clashes. Tell me, give me your honest opinion."

Bonnie could feel her hands shaking as Kim got closer. Every step closer Kim took, she felt the impulse to run grow stronger. "I… I think it looks just fine. The… the tiara… it… it really works for you."

Kim paused, and Bonnie sighed with relief, even for the momentary respite. "Do you really think so BonBon? That's so sweet coming from you."

Bonnie continued backing away, taking advantage of the moment. "Well, it's been fun catching up and all. I really have to get going." She whirled, intent on making a quick getaway, but ran smack into Ron again. She had been so intent on Kim that she hadn't even noticed the blond moving behind her.

"Don't run just yet BonBon, I'm sure you've got time for just a little chat."

Bonnie pressed her back against the wall, her gaze flashing back and forth between the two of them. Ron leaned over her slightly, his arm against the wall, his face so close she could feel his breath on her neck, and she trembled despite herself.

"Now BonBon, I know you usually don't associate with losers, but there was always something I wondered, and maybe you could help me out."

She turned to Ron, noting the grin he had, and her lower lip began to tremble slightly as she hugged her book bag closer to her chest. "Umm… sure… I… I could help you…"

"That's great!" Ron's smile broadened, but it wasn't the friendly grin she was used to seeing. It was a grin that held malice to it, and she knew she wasn't going to get out of this in one piece. "You see, Kim here was all ready to just beat on you, but she's a bit tired, it's been a busy couple of days for us. But then I came up with an idea. You see, KP just needs a little extra… motivation."

Her gaze flicked briefly to Kim as she cracked her knuckles, her smile never wavering. "M…motivation?"

"Yeah, we'll get to that in just a moment. Now, back to what I wanted your help with. You see, I always wondered what you had that made other guys go crazy. Sure, the bod is nice, but there had to be more to it than that. I mean, after all, you are a shrew. So what I am going to do is this. I'm going to give you a chance to walk away with everything intact, and you only have to do one thing."

Bonnie's eyes widened considerably, and she almost seemed to shrink deeper against the wall. "I… I can't do that! I mean…"

Ron laughed, cutting her off. "Oh please, like I would ever be interested in sleeping with you. No, all I'm talking about is a kiss. One simple, harmless kiss. If you can kiss better than Kim, we'll call the whole thing off, and leave you alone. If you don't though, well… let's just say that KP can get very… jealous. Should be all the motivation she'll need, I think. What do you say?"

"Just… just one kiss?"

Ron just nodded, smirking slightly. "Yup, that's all it will take."

Bonnie steeled herself, and rose just a little bit. She eyed Kim warily, but the girl just stood to the side, that same grin plastered on her face. She took a deep breath, and moved closer to Ron. This, she knew, was something she could do better than Kim. Kim had no experience, not like she had, and neither did Ron. Sure, she had to kiss him, but if it got her away from them, she would do it almost gladly.

Tentatively, she leaned up, bringing her lips to meet Ron's. With her eyes closed, she could pretend it was someone else, anything to block out what was happening in reality. When she felt his arms go around her, she shivered slightly, but when he grabbed her by the back of the head, intensifying the kiss until it became rough and painful, she began to panic. She tried pushing him away, but he refused to let go. His tongue slid into her mouth, and she felt the temptation to bite down, to try and hurt him, but she knew that would only make things worse for her.

In all the time that she had known him, she had never thought him capable of something like this. He was the goofy sidekick, the hanger-on that followed Kim around for years like a little puppy. Never in a million years did she think that goofy, useless loser could act like this. His other hand now worked its way down, gripping her backside hard. She worked both hands between them, and pushed with all her might, but it was useless.

Suddenly, the pressure lessened, and Ron's tongue disappeared from her mouth. She pushed again with all her might, and he fell back a couple steps. For a moment, she could see the confusion in his eyes, the almost dazed expression of someone who seemed lost. His eyes darted around briefly, as if looking for something. For a moment, Bonnie thought she might just get away.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and the evil grin returned. He smirked at her, before turning to Kim. "Well what do you know, she's a bitch AND a lousy kisser. Have fun!"

Kim cast one last glance at Ron before she moved in on Bonnie. "You know, I still don't know about this plan of yours, but it has definitely motivated me. Just be sure to brush your teeth several times if you ever want to kiss me again!"

Bonnie used the momentary distraction to strike, aiming a kick for Kim's gut to slow her down and allow her to get away. She had no doubt that, in a fight, Kim would win, that wasn't even really in question. Ballet and cheerleading just didn't stack up to multiple styles of kung-fu, and she had seen Kim fight on more than one occasion to know that if she didn't get an early shot in and run, she was finished.

That was why Bonnie's heart fell so completely when Kim grabbed her leg out of mid-air. Kim grimaced briefly, but the smirk quickly returned. "Looks like BonBon has a bit of fight in her after all."

Kim shifted her grip slightly, grabbing her by the ankle and twisting sharply. Bonnie cried out, trying to pull away, but Kim would not let go. Keeping the brunette off-balance, Kim lashed out, kicking Bonnie behind the knee of her free leg, driving her to the ground while still keeping the other leg high.

Kim, one leg pressed against the back of Bonnie's knee, gave the leg she held another twist, and her smile broadened at the cry of pain and the tears that started to flow from her ex-rival's eyes. "You know Ron, considering how much of a bitch she is, and the fact she's a lousy kisser, she must be big in the sack. I mean, she does have the flexibility. Shall we see just how flexible?"

Ron just nodded as he stared into Bonnie's tear-streaked eyes, and she knew that any confusion he might have had earlier was gone, replaced with a malicious grin that showed he was enjoying himself now. Bonnie braced herself for what Kim would do next.

No amount of bracing could have prepared her. Kim suddenly shot forward, driving her weight on top of Bonnie, all while still holding the one leg. Bonnie slammed into the ground as Kim collapsed on top of her, wrapping one arm around Bonnie's throat, even as she gasped for air. Her leg was pressed awkwardly against her back, and she felt something tear in the hip, as her own foot smacked her in the back of the head. The scream she let loose was ear-piecing but brief, as Kim applied pressure to her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Bonnie could feel Kim's breath on her ear as she struggled for breath, spots dotting her vision as she struggled futilely. Her lungs screamed for air as she struggled to hold onto consciousness. Finally, when she felt she could hold out no longer, the pressure released, and Bonnie drew the air into her lungs, gasping deeply.

Kim rose to her feet, dragging Bonnie up by her hair. It was all Bonnie could do to rise to her feet to avoid having her hair ripped out. Her hip protested the motion, but her scalp protested even more from the abuse. She would have screamed when her leg gave out on her, dropping to one knee, if she had had the breath in her body.

Kim leaned down, bringing her face level with Bonnie's, her disdain evident. "And to think, I actually considered you worth something, actually cared what you thought." With that, Kim drove her fist into Bonnie's stomach and let go. Bonnie collapsed to her hands and knees, retching and coughing at the same time as the contents of her stomach emptied out on the ground in front of her.

Kim moved in for more, but felt a restraining hand on her shoulder. She whirled to find Ron looking at her concerned. "Why are you stopping me?"

"We're drawing a crowd, KP. Maybe we should take off."

Kim looked around, noticing that they had indeed drawn an audience, though none of them seemed willing to help the young brunette on the ground. "Come on Ronnie, they're not going to do anything. Besides, I want people to see how far this bitch has fallen."

Ron seemed almost uncertain for a moment, as he looked down at Bonnie. "Think of it this way, KP, if you leave some of her right now, you'll have more to look forward to when Doctor B puts his plan in motion. Maybe you can ask him to give her to you as a gift when it's all done."

Kim smiled at that thought, and wrapped her arms around him. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Then I'd get to play with BonBon whenever I want."

She spun quickly, kicking Bonnie in the face. The brunette flew back against the wall, groaning as she settled to the ground. Kim leaned down again, looking Bonnie in the eye. "You've earned a respite for now, but don't worry, I'll be back. You can count on that."

With a giggle, Kim rose, wrapping her arms around Ron's and headed away, the crowd parting quickly to avoid the pair. Bonnie could only watch them leave as she lay on the ground, feeling the blood trickling from her split lip and unable to move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego had stayed out late that night, trying to find some flaw to exploit or some avenue to pursue, something that she could use to her advantage. A head-on assault by herself was fool-hardy, she had no idea what tricks he might have up his sleeve. Considering who he had working for him at the moment, there was no way to be sure that it would do more than expose herself, thereby causing exactly what she wanted to prevent. After all, she had tried that with Stoppable when he had absorbed Drakken's evil, and that almost led her to be eaten by the sharks.

No, better by far to find some dupe to do the work for her, while she waited to see what would happen. Find some way to weaken Bortel before making her move. Of course, there weren't many candidates available, considering he had most of the villain community under his control. The Seniors were a possibility, but there was nothing they could do in the first place to weaken the little party the good doctor had assembled. No, she had to find someone else, someone who could help her to divide and conquer.

For now, she'd play along, look for that chink in the armour. In the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to contact Senior and give him a head's up, though she'd have to do it quietly, lest that little hacker of Kimmie's notice something. Time to ask for a bit of downtime.

She approached the door to Doctor Bortel's room quietly, rehearsing what she would say to get some time to make her preparations, when she heard a quiet giggle from within. She paused, wondering who could be in there, especially considering that the only women in the lair were her and the princess. She knocked lightly, suddenly wondering if this might not be the best time.

She heard a brief scuffling inside, before she heard the response to enter. Shego took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey Dr. B., I was just wondering…" Shego's rehearsed speech faltered at what she saw within. Bortel sat in a large chair, dressed only in a pair of pyjama pants, lounging with a smile on his face. On the floor beside him sat a lithe brunette, her arms wrapped around one leg, nuzzling her nose against it like a cat would, demanding attention. Her outfit, if you could call what she was wearing an outfit, consisted of nothing more than two pieces of string that did little to conceal anything at all. The vapid grin on her face made Shego want to wretch, and she felt physically ill at what she was seeing.

Bortel, if he noticed her discomfort, said nothing about it. "Ahh, Shego my dear, I was wondering where you had gotten to. We have some free time on our hands, so I thought it might be nice if everyone could take some time to themselves. Take a few days for yourself, head down to the beach, whatever you do to relax."

"Thanks Dr. B." Shego was surprised that she could keep the vehemence from her voice to answer him, especially when he started petting her lightly on the head. "Umm… who's she?"

"Oh, her? My dear former associate." Bortel's hand gently cupped the woman's chin, her eyes gazing up at him lovingly. "The lovely young dear worked for me for two years, before I struck out on my own. Of course, Ms. Johnson never gave me this kind of attention back then, did you my dear?"

"No Master, I am sorry for that."

Shego felt sick to her stomach to watch the display. Taking over the world is one thing, but this…

Bortel removed his hand, and the woman resumed nuzzling against his leg. "Now my dear Shego, you go have your fun, you deserve it. Just be sure to be back here in a few days so we can continue the plan. Understood?"

"Understood Dr. Bortel." Shego fought hard to keep from shaking, as he slipped a collar and leash on the young woman at his feet, her vapid smile actually broadening as he tightened it around her. If Dr. D had done ANYTHING like that when he had had her under his control years back, he would not have been alive to talk about it. Even just seeing it done to someone else made her want to strike out. But she knew she couldn't, not yet anyways.

Dr. Bortel just smiled down at his former assistant, as he led her back to his room. "Now come along Nikki, I have a new game we can play today."

Shego retreated as quickly as she could when she saw the lecherous smile on the older man's face. The time for playing along was over. She had to do something now!

Shego stalked down the corridor to her room, intent on grabbing a few things she might need. Not that she doubted the Seniors would be lacking in anything she might want, but it never hurt to have everything she needed on hand. That was something she had learned early on, when she had first started in on the villain game. You never knew what could come in handy.

She heard them before she saw them. It was Kim's giggling that made her pause. Kim's room was on the way to hers, and it was obvious, from the noises they were making, what was about to happen. Shego paused at the corner, her hands clenching into fists at the thought of the two of them, and what that redheaded bitch was planning on doing with Ron. Her hands flared instinctively, but she put a damper on them quickly. She didn't want to chance the pair hearing her.

What surprised Shego was the anger she felt at the thought of Ron being with her. Sure, they hadn't exactly been a couple, but she had claimed him as hers, just as he had with her. Now, back in the picture, and Kimmie was taking him from her, just as she was taking her place in the pecking order, so to speak. She crushed the urge to attack, to rend that little girl to shreds. She was glad she did, after she heard what Kim said next.

"Mmm… Ronnie, we definitely need to go visit BonBon more often, that was just fun! A pity she wasn't more flexible."

Shego jaw dropped at that. _Is Kimmie actually sharing Ron with someone? I had no idea the little princess was into that. Guess a loss of inhibitions can do wonders for a girl._

"Yeah, almost a shame. Hopefully she'll work on that for our next visit. Once she gets out of the hospital anyways."

Shego strained to hear better after catching Ron's words, considering they were muffled by the occasional interruption of Kim's kisses. _So it wasn't something kinky after all. What was princess up to?_

"Well, I don't think the bitch is going to be bothering us anymore if she knows what's good for her. To think I actually put up with her as long as I did, when all I had to do to shut her up was knock her around a bit."

"Well, I hope you have a bit of energy left for me."

Shego could hear Kim purr, and Shego wondered just how much her poor stomach could take that day.

"You know I have plenty of energy for you, baby."

Shego heard the door open and close, and snuck her head out to make sure the coast was clear. Assured, she made her way quickly past, not wanting to chance hearing something she definitely didn't want to hear. But what Kim had said, it gave her an idea, an idea that could effectively strip Bortel of his most prized assets in one fell swoop. With a purpose, Shego gathered what she would need, and headed for the hanger bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus paused from his work on the circuit board, staring down at it like it was a foreign object. For a moment, he seemed uncertain of what he was doing, like there was something wrong. He shook it off when he heard Killigan call out for him with his order of nachos, extra cheese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie glared at the television, as it replayed some amateur footage of Kim and Ron's dogfight over the skies of London. Her fists clenched at her side, but she winced when she pressed on her hip. Her boyfriend had yet to show up as she lay in the hospital bed, her anger at the way the pair of them had treated her, and the way she had backed down to them, just percolating as she had to wait for him to show up. For the tenth time, she hit the nurse call button, wondering what was taking so long.

When the door opened, and the tall woman entered, she let her frustrations loose. "What took you so long? I asked for painkillers ten minutes ago. How long does it take to grab a couple pills and get back here?"

The nurse looked up, and Bonnie noticed the pale skin colour of the woman. "Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Of course I am, you idiot. Now where are my pills, my hip is killing me!"

The nurse just smirked back in response. "No wonder Kimmie beat the crap out of you, if this is the way you act."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the insult, and she bristled further. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that? I'll have you fired!"

The nurse just shrugged, moving closer. "Doesn't bother me any, I don't work here."

"Then who the hell… are…" Bonnie went from angry to scared as she finally recognized who this was standing before her.

"Now, I know we haven't been properly introduced, but I'm sure you know who I am, correct?"

"Y… you're Shego."

Shego smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed, even as Bonnie was trying to move away. "Smart girl."

"Look, if you want to use me to get at Kim and Ron, you're talking to the wrong person. They hate my guts, that's why I'm here."

"Settle down, cheerleader, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help you."

Bonnie eyed the woman carefully. "What do you mean by help me?"

Shego smiled, and knew she had the young woman. "How would you like to be the one responsible for bringing Kimmie and her friends to justice? I'm sure that should go a long way to getting some of that sting out from losing to her like that.

Bonnie still eyed her suspiciously, but a small smile was creeping across her features, and Shego knew she had her bait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron growled as the door slammed shut behind him. He headed down the hall aimlessly, grumbling as he went. He was alone with Kim, and they were so ready for what he had wanted for so long. Sex!

For years they had held off, originally planning on waiting for their wedding, but since Kim had come back into his life, it had just seemed right to go for it. She had agreed, whole-heartedly. The warm-up had gone smoothly, with no hint of hesitation or doubt in either of their minds. And then the moment had come, the moment he had thought about and dreamed about for years, the thing that goes through every teenaged boy's mind every fifteen seconds if the experts were to be believed, and then it happened.

He couldn't perform.

It wasn't that he didn't want to. He did, oh man did he ever, but it just wouldn't respond. Braced at the gates of heaven, and he couldn't enter because he was still grounded. Nothing they could do would work.

He punched the wall in frustration, putting a sizable hole in the wall that he didn't even notice. He stalked down the hallways, anger seeming to seep from him like water from a tap. There was something wrong with him, he knew that now. The pause with Bonnie, when he had felt himself confused for some reason that he couldn't understand. The hesitation with Shego, when she had seemed almost eager to have him, and now this. I mean, sure, they had been planning on holding off, but they both agreed the time was now, so why couldn't he do it?

Ron growled again in frustration, and he knew he needed an outlet of some sort, something to clear his head. He smiled when he saw Monkey Fist walk by down an adjoining corridor ahead of him. Cracking his knuckles, he headed off after the supposed Monkey Master. _Time to play some smack monkey!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie marveled as they flew over the ocean, watching as the small island got rapidly closer, highlighted by the rising sun. The flight over had been spent going over plans and details, as well as assuring the green-skinned woman that she could handle her share of the duties, even with the injury to her hip.

The jet touched down gently in a courtyard on the island, and Bonnie marveled again as they disembarked at the opulence of the place. Gigantic swimming pools, exotic plants, and some type of enormous sunlamp made up a large part of the courtyard spread out before her. She turned back to Shego, noting that the older woman was just smiling and waiting for her.

"Not a bad spread, is it kiddo. Amazing what being loaded will get you."

Bonnie limped as she walked, but kept pace with the green skinned woman as she made her way to the door, not wanting to be left behind and show weakness. "Do you think these two will really help us?"

Shego nodded, knocking on the door. "Senior's a by-the-book villain, always likes to play things clean, even if he is a bit loopy. He'll help, that's not a problem. I just hope Junior hasn't forgotten everything I taught him. We'll need every capable body we can get our hands on."

The door opened, and Bonnie got her first real look at the diminutive older man. With his gray, swept-back hair and jovial smile, he almost reminded Bonnie of a character she had seen on television before. That thought was further cemented when he spoke.

"Ahh, Ms. Shego, to what do I owe this most unexpected visit?"

Shego just smiled in response. "We have a problem, Pops, and we're going to need your help."

Senior's smile faded just a bit. "My dear, my name is not 'Pops'."

Shego just nodded, hiding the grin as she knew she needed his help, and wouldn't appreciate being mocked. She could do that after they had taken care of Bortel. "Sorry, force of habit."

Senior seemed to accept this, and motioned for them to enter. "Well, do come in, I'll prepare some tea. Mayhaps you might introduce me to your most charming companion."

Bonnie blushed slightly, holding out her hand. "Bonnie Rockwaller, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Senior bent down, and taking her hand, brought it to his lips to kiss gently. Even Shego could see the young girl swoon. "The pleasure is all mine my dear. Now perhaps you can tell me what has brought you to my doorstep this early morning. It is not often we get guests out here, you understand."

Shego resisted the urge to snatch the small, jeweled statue they passed on a pedestal that caught her eye, turning back to face him. "Got a small problem. Someone's making a play for world domination, and they aren't playing straight."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I didn't think that would normally be a problem for you."

Shego just smiled in response. "Normally it wouldn't, but this guy's not playing with a full deck so to speak. He…"

"Father, I am going out for a swim. Is my tanning lotion out by the pool still?"

Senior groaned as the trio halted. "Junior, do not be rude, we have guests."

Junior seemed to blink, as he finally noticed the women trailing his father. His eyes lit up in surprise. "Shego, has my father hired you to tutor me again? Because I greatly enjoyed our lessons."

"Not this time. At least, not much this time."

Junior turned to the other woman present, and he seemed to pause for a moment. Both elders noted both seemed to be staring at each other.

It was Bonnie who moved first, smiling shyly up at the young man. "Hi… um, I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

He took her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "And I am Senor Senior Junior."

Senior interrupted their moment, sharing a private smile. "Junior, why do you not find something appropriate for Ms. Rockwaller to wear if you are going out to the pool. I noticed the limp that Ms. Rockwaller is trying so desperately to hide, and I think she would benefit from the mineral hot tub." He turned his gaze to the young woman, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "I find it quite helpful in getting out all those annoying kinks and pains after a rousing endeavor, especially after dealing with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

He noted quickly at how Bonnie's face curled up in disgust at the mention of those two names. "Ahh, I see you have had dealings with our auspicious foes. Please, put them from your mind and relax. Junior, if you would."

The young man offered her his arm, but Bonnie paused to lean in and whisper to Shego. "He's cute AND a billionaire?"

Shego just smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Have fun, kiddo."

Bonnie practically squealed, and took Junior's arm with glee. He led her away quickly, helping to support her as they made their way outside again.

Senior just chuckled softly. "I have never seen Junior taken with someone so quickly. Perhaps a good woman by his side might be just what he needs to achieve his focus."

Shego just smirked. "The girl does seem to move fast, doesn't she."

"I have not heard of her before. She does seem to be a bit young to be a villainess."

"No, you wouldn't have. She's just been a pain in Kimmie's side for some time, though she would be perfect."

Senior paused as they entered the main room, glancing back at her curiously. "I thought this had to do with a super villain. What does Ms. Possible have to do with this? Surely my erstwhile foe has not turned to the dark side, despite what I saw on the television."

"Senior, that's a LONG story."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie sat soaking in the hot tub next to Junior, eyeing the young man appreciatively. His chest gleamed in the morning sun as the moisture dripped from his muscles, and she took the time to follow the path of each and every droplet. "You know, you don't exactly seem the villain type."

Junior just nodded. "That is more my father's hobby. I just wish to sing and act in movies. But of course, father wishes me to help him in his hobby. He says it is a bonding experience. I just think it takes me away from getting a decent tan."

Bonnie just smiled and nodded. _He's a bit dim and self-centered, but I can work with that. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senior sat staring, his fingers steepled in front of him, as Shego finished her story. He knew she was leaving a few things out, but what he had gotten was more than enough to leave him concerned. All the big players in the villain community had been taken, with the exception of himself and his son, as well as the entirety of Team Possible. Shego had only escaped the same fate by benefit of her abilities and her skill at deception.

Senior prized his independence. If this Bortel was doing what Shego said he was doing, there was no telling what the man would have him do, gladly, under his control. He especially detested the treatment he had shown to his former assistant, and he could see Shego did as well. It was something he'd have to probe further.

"Tell me, this aversion you obviously have to mind control. I take it you have experienced it before?"

She shivered slightly, her frown deepening. "Couple of times, which is two times too many if you ask me."

Senior rose from his seat, never breaking his gaze. "Why would those times have worked and not this one? Maybe you are under his control now and do not realize it, just to lure me there."

She glared back at him, anger evident. "Look Pops, I know I'm not being mind whacked, if that's what you're implying. I don't know why the other times worked and this didn't, maybe it was because they were stuck to me, rather than some ray that hit me."

Senior nodded at that, while pouring himself and Shego some more tea. He glanced up at the woman in front of him. "And why are you doing this? I have never been made to understand you possessed the altruistic streak of a hero before now."

Shego rose to her feet quickly, bringing her face right into his. "Look, he just needs to be stopped, all right! It's just bad for business."

Senior noted her expression, filing it away with her responses. He trusted she wanted Bortel stopped, that much was plain to see, but she was still hiding a secret agenda, one he didn't want to get caught up in when all was said and done. He took his seat again, mulling over the information. Finally, he looked back up at Shego, who had remained standing, her hands on the table in front of her, as she just stared back at him.

"Very well, I will assist you. Now, what did you have in mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Push past the pain, Cheerleader. I don't care if your hip is killing you, and neither will Princess. We have two days to pull this off, and you're going to get this right!"

Bonnie stood leaned over, one hand pressed firmly on her hip as she was gasping for breath. For three hours now, ever since Shego had finished her talk with Senior, she had been training Bonnie on various fighting techniques, drilling into her enough to at least defend herself capably. Normally, three hours wouldn't have seemed that great a time, she had done twice that with ballet and cheerleading, but neither of those involved constant battery and bruising, and the accumulation was taking its toll. "Look, give me a break here, I haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours, I've been beat up, humiliated, and I'm a little tired. So sue me!"

Shego moved closer, smirking down at the young teen. "Poor little girl, no wonder Kimmie always beat you at everything. I thought you might actually be something, but you're nothing but a worthless, little…"

With a roar, Bonnie lashed out, bringing her fist up so quickly, it actually grazed Shego's chin before she could pull away. She kicked out with her good leg, driving Shego back another step, and continued pressing her assault.

Shego just smiled as she blocked or dodged everything. "That's what I'm looking for, that anger, that hate. Let it all out! Remember what she did to you, all the humiliation, all the torments, let it all flow out."

"I AM NOT WORTHLESS!" The ferocity of Bonnie's attack began to startle even Shego, who was now fully on the defensive. A kick got through her defenses, catching Shego in the stomach. She leapt away, but Bonnie kept coming, flailing away with everything she had.

After another minute of this, Shego had decided she had had enough. "So, you get enough shagging time with Junior in the hot tub while I was talking with his old man?"

The question was enough to give Bonnie pause, and that was all the opening Shego needed. Grabbing Bonnie's exposed arm, she twisted and flipped Bonnie hard to the mat, hard enough to drive the air from her lungs. Bonnie lay there gasping for breath as the adrenaline fled her body, and the teen could feel every bruise and ache in her body. She tried struggling to her feet briefly, before collapsing back onto her back.

Shego stared down at the young woman, smiling broadly. "Not bad, not bad at all. You let yourself get distracted at the end there though, and it cost you."

Bonnie closed her eyes, letting herself calm down before trying to rise again. "Not used… to bantering… when… active."

Shego just laughed as she reached down to help her up. "Get used to it kid, that's half the fun."

With Shego's help, Bonnie got to her feet. "Fun? You think this is fun?"

Shego watched Bonnie settle unsteadily on her feet, before grabbing a couple bottles of water off the bench, tossing one to the brunette. "Sure do. It's murder on the nails, but there's nothing better than a good tussle to start the day off right. Well, maybe there is one thing."

Shego's grin told Bonnie exactly what the older woman was talking about. Bonnie slumped onto the bench, leaning her head back onto the wall. "So fighting and sex, doesn't sound like much of a life."

"More to it than that kid." Shego sat down as well, taking a long pull on her water. "But yeah, those are the best parts. That, and the money."

"So I take it you and that blue guy, whatshisname…"

Bonnie did not see the utter look of disgust cross Shego's face. "Do you really think I'd sleep with Drakken? The guy's barely competent, an idiot, and probably couldn't figure out what to do with a woman if one sat in his lap. But he pays well, that's all that matters."

Bonnie gave a wry smile, glancing over at Shego. "You know, everyone's good at something. If he's as bad at everything as you say, maybe he's great in bed. Ever think about that?"

Shego pondered that for a half a second, before her entire body convulsed in a mass of shivers. Shaking her head, trying to clear the images, she rose to her feet. "Okay, now you've officially crossed my freak meter. Go hit the showers, and get some sleep, we start again in six hours."

Bonnie groaned as she pulled herself to her feet, limping out of the room heavily. When she was out of range, Shego grinned. "Gonna make something of that girl yet. Maybe I can even talk to Dr. D. about putting her on the payroll when this is all over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie felt a bit better after getting some sleep, but nowhere near ready to resume training. She needed food, and in the worst way, with at least another ten hours sleep. Her body felt like it could barely move. She almost didn't get up, if it hadn't been for that smile on Kim's face, the memory of Ron's hands sliding down her body…

That had been more than enough to force her to her feet. She found some clothes, threw them on, and headed out. She got to the gym just in time for Junior to come stumbling out the door. She caught him just as he was about to collapse.

"Junior, are you all right?"

Junior nodded lightly, obviously in pain. "Shego was never this rough when she trained me before. She is very angry."

Bonnie guided him into a nearby chair, where he sank in gratefully. "Yeah, I kinda got that. Figured it was the way she always was."

Junior shook his head, looking up at Bonnie. "No, she was almost fun before. We did thieving. But even fighting training was not this hard."

Bonnie looked him over, making sure he was all right, before rising. "Well, I better get in there, before she wonders where I am."

She didn't get a step, before she found Junior's hand on her arm. "This is most forward of me, but do you, as they say, want to blow this popstand?"

Bonnie gave him a wry grin. "Won't Shego get mad?"

Junior just shrugged. "She is already mad."

Bonnie's smile broadened. "What did you have in mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was an amazing idea."

Bonnie glanced around the restaurant for the third time, taking in the opulence. Crystal chandeliers hung high overhead, and the entire place looked expensive to the extreme. She knew, right off, that she had to snag Junior for herself, if he could treat her like this all the time.

Of course, the helicopter ride had been a little harrowing. Despite his insistence he could fly them, it was not the smoothest ride. Of course, it was the fastest and easiest way to get to Paris from his little island. Upon landing, he had taken her to an amazing little boutique, and he got her the most elegant dress to wear for dinner.

Junior rose from his seat, moving to stand beside her and offering her his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Bonnie looked around curiously. "But there is no music."

Junior just gestured to someone behind her, and suddenly the most beautiful tune started to play. Bonnie turned behind her, and saw one of the maitre d's near a hidden sound system. With a smile, Bonnie rose to join Junior.

He took her in his arms as they approached the dance floor. A spotlight suddenly flashed on the pair, and Bonnie almost squealed with joy as he spun her quickly. "Let me guess, you own the place."

Junior just smiled, pulling her to him again. "No, but it does not hurt to be a billionaire."

They danced for what seemed hours, ignoring all the pains of the day. Bonnie never felt more alive. Eventually, they were just dancing close, barely moving to the music, just lost in each other's gaze.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Junior's voice was almost a whisper, as he leaned closer.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"I have never met one that I would say that to before."

Bonnie smiled wryly, and leaned upward. He brought his lips down to meet her, and…

A sudden crash behind them startled them from their reverie, and Junior looked up in confusion as the spotlight disappeared. "What happened to my spotlight?"

Bonnie was not however looking up, but at the source of the crash. She gave out a little yelp when she saw what it was.

Shego, hands ablaze, stood by the sound and spotlight controls, which was now a mass of twisted metal. Patrons bolted away, knocking over tables and chairs in their attempt to flee. The look on her face told Bonnie everything she needed to know.

"Umm… Junior… I think we made her madder."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senior arrived in time to see Bonnie throw Junior down to the mat. The young man quickly leapt to his feet, and the pair starting sparring again. He moved over towards Shego, who did not seem pleased, even though the pair seemed to be doing very well.

"My dear, you seem upset."

"Had to pick up the pair in Paris when they decided to skip training."

Senior smiled at that, watching the two combatants. "So he has already taken her out on a date. That is good, Junior does not get out as much as I would hope. This Bonnie might do some good for him, I would like to see grandchildren before I pass on."

"They can get their freak on after this is over. Right now, they need to work."

Senior cast a glance at the dark-haired woman. "This Bortel bothers you more than you let on, does he not?"

Shego's frown deepened, but she never looked away from Junior and Bonnie. "I don't really feel like talking about it, if you don't mind. You manage to get everything?"

Senior nodded, as he watched Junior return the favour and bring Bonnie down. "Henchco was most understanding about the rush delivery. He had heard some rumblings as well, especially after Kim Possible's London escapade. He was most eager to assist us."

"Good."

The pair stood for a moment, watching the battle. "Shego, tell me, do you really think this will work? After all, our track record against Team Possible has not exactly been stellar."

"It will work." He didn't see her bite her lip, nor hear her final muttering. "It has to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining brightly overhead, as Bonnie lay on the beach. Shego stood by her side, running over the final details.

"You sure you've got everything? Once we start this, we won't be able to help, you'll be on your own for the most part."

Bonnie just returned the question with a malicious grin. "Oh yeah, this should be a breeze."

A sudden squealing of tires, drew both their attentions. "News truck is here, you know what to do. Make me proud, kiddo. Remember, they should be here in a couple hours, so…"

"Go already! Geez, you're worse than my mother."

Shego gave the teen once last glare, before heading away from where the trucks were pulling up. When she reached the cottage, she saw Senior at the monitors, watching the chaos unfolding.

"The trap has been set, and the bait is just casting out her line now."

"Good, now all we have to do is wait." She glanced around the room. "Where's Junior?"

Senior sighed deeply. "He has gone out to work on his tan on the north side, away from the cameras."

"Oh for the love of…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie smiled as the cameramen all stumbled and fought with each other to get to her. It definitely felt good to draw that kind of attention, even if it was all staged. She refused to look up until she was sure that all the cameras were on her, the barrage of questions beating down on her. Finally, sure that she had all their attentions, she raised her hands for them to be quiet, and pointed to the closest one on her right.

"Ms. Rockwaller, isn't it true that you had an altercation with Kim Possible and her sidekick just a couple days ago?"

Bonnie's smile widened as she removed her sun glasses. _Showtime!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade was running some final diagnostics when the screen behind him flared to life. It had been set to activate on any mention of Team Possible, and he smiled as he took a break from what he was doing, grabbing his slurpster and taking a sip. He wondered just what they would be credited with now.

Cherry Cola quickly spurted from his mouth at what he saw. Quickly, he turned to the communications panel.

"Kim, Ron, you might want to get down here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"… and after I beat up on Kim single-handedly, I kicked her little boytoy in the crotch, and both of them scampered off like dogs with their tails between their legs." _

Kim's hands clenched at her sides, her rage evident. "THAT BITCH!"

_"But Bonnie, aren't you worried their going to seek revenge? After all, they are Team Possible. They've stopped super villains by the dozens, and just took out Global Justice's top agents." _

_ "Oh please, like I care. If they want to come get me, I'll just hand them more of the same. That is, if they could find me. Their nerdy tech guy is probably having too much fun with the gay porn to try and find me. Probably too busy beati…" _

Kim put her fist into the television, launching it into the wall. Her eyes blazed as she whirled on Wade. "I want that bitch found NOW!"

Wade quickly jumped onto the computer, and within seconds, smiled. "I have her, she rented a private condo on a beach in Spain. We can be there in under two hours."

"Ron, let's go."

The two teens strode off, but not before Wade intercepted them. "I'm coming too. I want a piece of her as well."

Kim just nodded, and the trio headed straight for the hanger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie lounged in the chair, her hands behind her head under the pillow. It was extremely relaxing out at the beach, with the waves lapping against the shore in a constant, rhythmic pattern. When the shadow crossed over her sun, she sighed that it would have to come to an end.

Tilting the glasses down with her left hand, she smiled up at the three figures standing over her. "Hey Kim, what took you so long? Geek boy must have really been going to town."

Wade moved forward, but Kim stopped him. "You know, I knew you were stupid, but I never thought you were this stupid. Renting a beach in your own name? Going on television? You're just begging for another beatdown, aren't you?"

Bonnie shrugged as if there was nothing wrong in the world. "I wouldn't say that." Bonnie tucked her left hand back behind her head, under the pillow, and just smiled.

In a flash, Bonnie was on her feet. Before any of them could react, they saw she was not as unarmed as they thought. In her right, she held a gun, and in the left, a spherical device of some sort. In a flash, Kim dove out of the way, but she wasn't the target Bonnie was aiming for.

Bonnie tossed the sphere at Wade, while pulling the trigger on the gun aimed at Ron. Faster than Wade could react, he found himself trapped in a sphere of energy, which he pounded on feverishly. Kim looked back at Ron, who stood staring dumbfoundedly at the three darts protruding from his chest.

"KP, I don't… I don't…" Ron quickly sank to his knees, his words cut off, as consciousness fled from him. Kim turned back to face a smiling Bonnie, who just tossed the gun off to the side, as if none of it mattered.

"What did you do to Ron?"

"Oh don't worry Kimmie, they're just tranquilizers. He'll be up and about soon enough, none the worse for wear. I just didn't want anything to interrupt our little girl talk."

Kim glared back, and Bonnie could see the fire there. "You're going to pay for that, I'm not going to go easy on you like I did last time."

Bonnie just motioned for Kim. "Bring it on!"

As Kim stalked closer, Bonnie tried to go over everything Shego had taught her in her short training time. _Remember, Kimmie hates to make the first move, she'll try to goad you into attacking her. Don't let her, let her make the first move. She's always less cautious when she does, it throws her off. That first move is everything!_

Bonnie and Kim circled each other, watching for any openings they might leave, some advantage to exploit. Neither said a word in that time, until finally, Kim's patience wore thin.

"You don't think you really stand a chance, do you? You've never beaten me."

Bonnie said nothing, just giving Kim a bit of a grin, and the brunette could see her opponent was beginning to lose her cool.

"Maybe when I'm through with you, I'll pay a visit to your family, see how they like it. I can let them know it's all your fault, what I put them through."

Bonnie just shrugged, and her grin widened. It was too much for Kim, who finally decided to attack. In a flash, Kim launched a kick high, but Bonnie was ready. Grabbing the leg, like Kim had done to her just a couple days earlier, she twisted and turned, launching Kim into the sand. Kim fell hard, but rose quickly, sputtering sand.

"You picked up a few moves, did you? Think that's enough to stop me? You're going to wish you had used those tranqs on me."

Bonnie just grinned in response. "You know, I think you're going to love those orange jumpsuits, They'll so match your hair."

Kim didn't respond. Instead, she lashed out with a backhand that Bonnie easily blocked. Bonnie, however, failed to notice the leg sweep until it was too late. Her legs swept out from under her, she flew up almost horizontally. Kim was expecting this and, with a double-fisted blow to Bonnie's stomach, drove her into the sand.

Bonnie flexed upward slightly from the blow, thankful it was sand that they were fighting on, and not solid concrete, so that her back didn't protest as badly after the impact. Instinctively, she rolled to the side just in time to avoid the kick Kim would have driven into her chest.

Kim moved forward, intent on finishing the fight quickly. Bonnie, lying on her stomach, one hand holding her gut under her, saw her coming, and quickly grabbed a handful of sand. When Kim grabbed her to pull her up, Bonnie threw it right in her face, and the redhead dropped her quickly, clawing at her eyes.

Bonnie took quick advantage, driving a foot deep into Kim's stomach, bending her over double. Moving quickly, Bonnie drove an elbow to the base of Kim's neck, driving her foe back into the sand face first.

Kim looked up through bleary, tear-stained eyes, glaring at her brunette rival with loathing. Bonnie could only smile in response. "I knew you were nothing."

Bonnie stood over Kim, intent on gloating further, when she saw the look on Kim's face change into a cruel smile. She tried to turn, but wasn't fast enough. Electricity coursed through her body, and she could feel every muscle spasm in her body. She collapsed to the ground, staring up at Kim's young tech genius, holding what appeared to be a modified Kimmunicator.

Wade just smiled down at her. "You really didn't think that would hold me, did you? I was out in thirty seconds. Now, what was that you were saying about gay porn?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as he advanced on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego swore under her breath as she watched from the beach house. Senior was already at the computer control console, awaiting her word.

"All right, time for plan B, the geek got loose faster than I expected. Let's wrap this up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was on her feet beside Wade, as he bent down to apply another shock. Bonnie tried to move away, but her muscles would not respond to any command she gave them. Futilely, she managed to raise her hands over her face.

Before he could hit her, the ground around them erupted. Metal tentacles shot out from everywhere, and quickly moved to engulf the remaining members of Team Possible. Kim reacted first, diving and flipping away, moving quickly out of range. Wade however was not nearly as lucky. Given a second or two, he might have been able to lock onto the command signal, and reverse them, bringing them under his control. That was two seconds he never got. In the blink of an eye, he was wrapped from head to toe, unable to even flex for the pressure being put on him. From the sand below him sprang a metal containment room, no larger than a closet, locking him within with a double trap to prevent further escape. Bonnie could hear his muffled protests before the roof piece slid into place, cutting him off from the rest of the battle.

Kim got clear of the tentacles and turned in time to see Wade's prison lock into place. She glanced briefly at Ron, hopeful, but he was still out of it. Her gaze turned back to Bonnie, eyeing her rival as she slowly struggled to her feet. Slowly, the tentacles sank back into the sand and out of view.

"You don't think your little toys are going to stop me, do you?"

Bonnie was still in obvious pain as she gasped for breath. "Never… meant them… for you."

"Let's finish this."

Before Bonnie could respond, Kim was on her again. She somehow managed to block the first few shots, but Bonnie was in no shape for a fight. The blows began raining down on her, and Bonnie could feel every one of them. She tried throwing a punch, but Kim just laughed it off, grabbing her arm, and throwing her to the sand again.

Bonnie knew it was over, Wade's attack had sapped all her strength, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes opened. She wondered where Shego, Junior, and Senior were, knew they were supposed to help her at this point.

Kim advanced slowly, not taking a chance on a repeat of the sand incident. "You're through, Rockwaller. Any last words?"

Now it was Bonnie's turn to smile. "Yeah, look up."

Kim froze for a moment, not sure if she would be falling for the oldest trick in the book or not, but she chanced a glance over her shoulder. She just groaned.

"Kim Possible, you are under arrest, by the authority of Global Justice. Stand down and be taken into custody."

Kim just shook her head in wry amusement. "Should have taken me down when you had the chance, Will, there's no way…"

Bonnie felt almost elated at having shut Kim up. Sure, it wasn't very nice, and it wasn't nearly as effective as it would be on a guy, but a kick to the crotch hurt all the same, no matter who you were.

Kim moved quickly to grab Bonnie, fire alight in her eyes, but before the teen could so much as draw back a fist, she froze, and fell to the ground.

Bonnie fell back to the ground, closing her eyes in relief. It was finally over. She started briefly when she felt a hand grab her, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was the young, dark-haired man Kim had called Will who had just popped in. He helped her stagger to her feet.

Bonnie looked down at Kim. "What did you do to her?"

Will smiled, indicating his watch. "Stun watch, given to all top agents of Global Justice. Thankfully, it was more effective this time."

He helped her to her beach chair, sitting her down gently. "I'd like to thank you for your assistance in apprehending these criminals."

Bonnie just looked up at him, her face hard. "Assistance?"

Will reacted like he had not heard her, pulling out his communication device. "Yes Doctor Director, I have Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Wade Load in custody now. We are bringing them in post-haste."

Bonnie rose unsteadily to her feet. "What do you mean assistance?"

Will seemed to look over at the brunette teen for a second. "Yes, Ms. Rockwaller was of much assistance in drawing them into the trap. We'll have them in lockdown shortly. Agent Du out."

If Bonnie had had the strength, she would have kicked his pompous ass a dozen times over. Instead, she settled for glaring harshly at him and trying to remain steady on her feet.

Will turned back to her, with almost a look of concern crossing his face. "Do you require medical attention, Ms. Rockwaller?"

Bonnie just glared, pushing past him as best she could, before heading off to the beach house.

Will just looked after her, making sure she reached the house, before turning back to his prisoners who were now being taken into custody on board the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie staggered into the house, slumping heavily into the chair. "There, it's done."

Shego just smiled, watching as Junior moved towards her, checking almost fervently to see if she was all right. "You did good, cheerleader, better than I expected. Loved the final shot by the way. I'm not much for fighting dirty like that, but it sure as hell was funny to see."

"Mind if I stay here for a few days to rest before I head home?"

Shego just smirked in response. "You can stay here, kiddo, but we're not done yet."

Bonnie tried to rise, but Junior just pushed her back down, trying to keep her calm. "What do you mean we're not done? Kim and her boy toys are in custody. What else is there?"

Shego's smile broadened, as she considered the days coming up. "Why, that was just Phase One. But don't worry, get your rest. Phase Two is all mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – Well what do you know, I got a Ron/Bon moment in. Sure, it was a brutal Ron and a very scared Bonnie, but I still got it in. lol

And that Doctor Bortel, such a kooky guy, isn't he?

And Junior and BonBon… don't they just make a cute couple?

You know, most of this never got much approval from the group, a couple didn't like it at all, but it felt good to push the boundaries a bit. G-Go got the shock and awe, but I got to take things to a much more twisted level. Hope you enjoyed!

Next up – Commander Argus has been asked to fill in for mattb, and he should take things on an interesting spin for everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm certainly honored to be invited to take part in this project, especially since, when it began, I was really just a raw noob. I bring with me a little different perspective, since, up until just a few weeks ago, I was just a reader like everyone else. I've only had the full plot outline in my hands for that time.

Thanks to Campy for his fantastic beta work. There's literally no way I would have been able to see what he was able too. My mind just doesn't work that way. I'm just like Zaratan, once I'm done with a chapter, I'm ready to roll.

* * *

**The Darkness Within – Chapter 8, by Commander Argus**

**_Everybody Hurts_ (R.E.M.)**

* * *

**Part 8.1**

* * *

Sometime during the night the pain started. At first it was just a mild discomfort, just enough to awaken. It was the kind of pain that was there, but was just vague enough so it could simply be put off to sore muscles. Slowly it built, until it was no longer possible to lie down comfortably. Standing up and moving around only helped to take the mind off the growing discomfort. Soon enough, it was much, much more than that. It felt like something was grasping back and leg muscles, pulling them tighter and tighter though nothing else seemed wrong.

Then the murmur started.

At first it was only the hint of a sound, like the faint hiss of an air vent, or the sound of a car idling outside. If only it stayed that way. As it grew in intensity, the character changed. It went from the bare whisper it started as, to a sort of rhythmic chant. Then the howling and screeching started. It was clear then it wasn't a human voice, but that of countless monkeys and apes, hooting, screaming in undeniable animal rage.

The horrible din and the pain seemed to become one. It became so intense it was all consuming. It blinded, yet made things crystal clear. It bound up the muscles, yet would not let the body lie still.

Then, abruptly it was over.

Ron snapped his eyes open, growling softly. The last thing he remembered was being on the beach, about to help Kim and Wade take down Bonnie. He was going to enjoy watching her suffer this time. There wasn't going to be any holding back. Yet seemingly the moment his feet hit the sand, everything went black.

He took stock of his surroundings. He was obviously in some kind of cell. Considering the dark red paint adorning the walls, he pretty much guessed it was a Global Justice facility. What was it about everyone painting their lairs in dark, dank colors? Yes, GJ headquarters was a lair. They were every bit as much bumbling idiots as Drakken and company. No, even Doctor Drakken had the sense to move into a brighter, more metallic lair for a while.

Bumbling morons they may be, but he was on the wrong side of a four-inch-thick lexan door, lying on a bunk with no covers and a mattress that was seemingly permanently attached to the framework. He was dressed in a light gray coverall and apparently nothing else. Considering the way certain parts of his body felt, he figured he had been strip-searched while unconscious and stuffed into a cell to let whatever Bonnie used to knock him out wear off.

That trampy little bitch! She was the cause of this. When he got out he was going to make her think what Kim did to her the first time was just a tender lover's caress.

No! It was not time to think like that. It was time to direct the mind to the more important matter at hand. He had to get out. That meant taking stock of the situation…the sitch.

The cell was approximately eight by ten, with no windows or any other features except the bunk and the door itself. That made sense, as most GJ facilities were located in hardened underground bunkers. It was actually reasonable to expect he was back in Middleton, though he couldn't rule out one of the European facilities.

A dark thought came to him. If he was taken down so easily, what became of Kim? Or to Wade for that matter? They had been overconfident and taken unawares. It was like that first kick Bonnie tried to throw. Strike hard and fast, then get away. Kim's skill didn't amount to a hill of beans if she was taken out of the fight before it even began.

It was impossible to see anything through the cell door except a featureless hall outside. He could tell the thickness due to the dozen or so inch-wide holes drilled in the clear material to provide ventilation. Even if there had been any furniture in the cell, he knew there was no way in hell he would be able to batter through it. Even if he had Kim's laser lipstick, it would probably take hours to cut through the stuff. The cell was specifically made to hold super-villains.

He smiled at the thought GJ now thought that's what he was. In fact, that was exactly what he had become.

He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "Kim! Wade! Anybody out there?" No answer. All he could hear was the slight roar of a distant HVAC plant. Sitting down on the bunk, he buried his face in his hands, running his fingers up through his hair. There had to be some way out of this.

There especially had to be some way out that didn't involve waiting for Kim to come and save him. He didn't even want it to be Wade. He wanted to be the instrument of their freedom. For too long he had to be saved by a girl. Now he was a man.

_Half a man, _a voice chided. Oh, that was cold. It was just the one time and it was supposed to happen to everyone from time to time.

No, he was a man. The ideal man was big and/or strong. So what if he was not big. He was strong! After all, he managed to kick a large, healthy tree down while he was at Yamanuchi.

_Why couldn't he do that here?_

Just how strong was that clear barrier supposed to be? Was there a reason it had to be four inches thick? Did they have some research that showed it would take someone like Shego just so long to burn through it? Certainly, somehow, he was being watched. If he did something like that there would be GJ agents down here in a heartbeat, ready to subdue him before he could complete his escape. No, whatever he did had to be done at once.

He sat back down on the bed, holding his temples as if he were in pain. It would have been somewhat easier to do if he could assume the lotus position, but that might give away what he was trying to attempt.

Recalling his lessons, he cleared his mind, finding his center. It was simple enough to do. Summon your chi, channel it, let it flow through you. Supposedly his Mystical Monkey Powers worked the same way, but he could never rely on them.

He got up and started pacing the cell. If they were watching him, they would only notice his setup once it was too late. After four or five passes, he reached the back of the cell and adopted his ready stance. Summoning all his will, he launched himself at the door.

About halfway to it, something happened, causing him to panic. He slammed into the clear acrylic and crumpled to the floor, in agony. Only, it was not the bruise from his aborted attack that was causing him the pain. It was something else entirely.

The howling was back. He would have clamped his hands over his ears if he could get any of his muscles to behave, only they wouldn't. The pain started in the small of his back and lanced though his body, causing spasms that made him flail across the floor. Finally he did get his hands over his ears, but it did no good, since the screeching of every monkey that ever lived was filling his mind, not just the organs normally used to hear.

Mercifully, he blacked out.

* * *

Ron awakened slowly. This time he was not on the uncovered bunk, but tucked comfortably into a nice, warm bed. Light was streaming through windows, indicating it was a bright, clear morning. He stretched his muscles ever so slightly, discovering the pain was only a memory in his head. His body actually felt good, better than it had in some time.

Yawning, he sat up and smacked his lips a few times, scratching his waist. Oddly enough, he seemed to be wearing violet-colored sweatpants. That was strange, considering the only things he regularly wore to bed were boxer shorts or pajamas. Shrugging, he looked around…

…and almost fell over.

He was in Kim's room. Not her dorm room but her old room at home in Middleton. What was so strange was how different it looked. For some reason the old dark pink comforter was on the bed and the old-fashioned megaphone was back on her hope chest, as well as the stuffed animals and sports equipment he knew were all supposed to be in her dorm. It was as if she had moved back into her home, though how could that be. Those bridges were pretty well burnt. No, they weren't just burnt, they were blown up with tactical nuclear weapons.

Ron glanced back around the room. There was a figure curled up on the puffy blue chair. He pretty much figured that would be Kim and since she was still asleep, he decided he needed to let her be. Whatever had happened, he could figure it out later. There were more important things to attend to first.

He knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand. Kim's bathroom was just downstairs, right behind the black wrought-iron stairs that led to her loft. Yawning again, he quietly padded down there to take care of his early morning issues. Whoever had dressed him in the sweat pants needed to be shot. They didn't have a fly, making him drop trou just to take a leak.

Only when he did so, something was most def missing. He had a sudden, unwanted flashback to his recent shortcomings with Kim, but this was worse. It wasn't unable, it just wasn't there!

Almost in a panic, he yanked the pants back up and raced to the mirror. It wasn't a rounded, freckle-spotted face with a mop of unruly blond hair and chocolate brown eyes that was staring back at him.

It was Kim's face. Only it wasn't her face as he knew it, but as it had been several years earlier. The face he saw in the mirror was that of fifteen-year-old Kim. Ron found himself unable to catch his breath. He not only was in her body again, but he was somehow back in time, to when their minds were switched by Drakken's machine. It slowly dawned on him the figure sleeping on the chair really was Kim, but she was in his body!

_What the heck?_

_I'm hallucinating! That's it! Global Justice did something to my head. No, it was Bonnie. Whatever she hit me with is having some kind of delayed effect. Don't freak, don't panic. There is no way you're back three years ago. You're not really back in Kim's body and she's not back in yours._

The pressure in his/her bladder seemed to tell him that was wrong. That at least seemed very real.

No. It wasn't real. Ignoring what his imaginary body was feeling, he sat down, this time in a proper lotus position and cleared his mind.

Yet it would not clear properly. All along, the sound had been there, the laughing, hooting, screaming monkeys, mocking him. He could feel their little dirty hands on him, scratching and pulling.

_NO MONKEY TOUCH!_

The pain lanced through him again. He could feel his mind being torn from that body, pulling back into his, yet the screaming continued. He heard it just as loudly in his body as he had in hers. Was it just their minds that had been switched, or had it been their souls? What part of him was the monkey power touching? He knew by then that was what he was hearing. It was the mystical monkey power, the Tai Xing Pek Kwar that was tearing though him.

As his mind settled properly back into his body, he was no longer in the Time Share Lair, but in a temple. He knew he had not seen the interior, yet there he was, surrounded by spikes, staring at a two-foot-tall jade monkey statue sitting on a pedestal.

Instinctively he knew he was seeing what Kim saw the day she recovered the last jade idol, the one that was the final key for Montgomery Fiske to become Monkey Fist. It was also the final key that led to him being exposed to that same power.

_The only way out is through. You must become what you fear most._

A tiny hand took his. He was no longer in the dark temple staring at the idol, but walking down a sidewalk, headed for the Middleton Mall. The hand holding his belonged to a small monkey wearing a horrible green dress. It took him a few moments to realize where he really was. The monkey was named Chippie, and he spent the day thinking it was really Kim, while she slowly changed into an anthropomorphic banana-eating tree swinger herself in the clutches of Monkey Fist.

Was this really a hallucination? Or was he really back in his body, in that time? If it was only a vivid memory being played out in his head, why was the monkey power showing him this? Was there a reason? Or was it just everything that had to do with those thrice-cursed monkeys?

Why did it always have to be monkeys?

_As long as your heart remains pure, you can call it back to you._

_Call what back? Hah, pure heart, that's funny. Nothing pure about me any more. I'm the bad boy I was always meant…to…be…_

Ron was standing on a swinging bridge, high in the mountains of Japan, holding his hand out into the wind. "Here, magic sword!"

Nothing was happening.

_As long as your heart remains pure, you can call it back to you._

_But the sword won't come back. My heart is not pure any more._

_Call it back to you._

_No!_

Ron was hurtling down what seemed to be a spinning tunnel. Images floated around him, images that made no sense to him. Monkey Fist, dressed like Shego drifted by. There was a vision of Drakken, dressed the same way, but with bulging muscles.

There was one voice. It filled his head, yet it did not cause the pain the monkey screaming had.

_I can't save the world without you._

Without you.

Kim, without Him. She was one half of a whole, yet that whole was greater than the sum of the parts.

But they were back together. They were back together realizing their full potential, unhindered by the false moral code that held both of them back.

That gave them strength.

_The sword will not come. My heart is no longer pure._

There was a surge of yellow light. Ron could feel his body being lifted up as the power poured from the four jade statues. He could feel himself being twisted into the combat stances of the Mystical Monkey Ninjas. Yet something was different this time. Something about a yard long was spinning toward him.

He held out his hand. This time the Lotus Blade did not tear his clothing off but came to light on his palm. He held it there, brilliant blue-white light pouring from the blade. No, it was not coming from the blade but from him. His body was still lifted into the air, this time not as the power flowed into him, but this time from him, swirling around, his eyes blazing, his hair flying in every direction.

_As long as your heart remains pure, you can call it back to you._

_I called it back to me._

_As long as your heart remains pure._

The heart, the mind, the body, all were one. That is what Sensei taught him. That lesson was more important than any of the fighting skills he tried to teach him in that one short week. So much was becoming clear to him. Something had been done to his mind. He did not know what, he simply had no knowledge of how such things worked.

If all were one, how could his heart remain pure when his mind had been corrupted?

His balance had been sundered, and his chi, his psychic energy was trying to restore it. That was why he could not perform with Kim. That would have corrupted the body. The body remained pure and the heart remained pure, all while the mind was befouled.

All three were one, but the heart ruled them all. It was not his heart that had taken him down this path, that had released the darkness that was within every human. It was only the mind, and the mind, when all was in balance, was ruled by the heart.

While he pondered all of this, the sword in his hand turned to pure light. The light washed over his body, joining with the blue fire that swirled all about him. Slowly, a new light started swirling about him. It was dark red, snaking out of his being, just like the time…

…when the Attitudinator had turned him evil!

It wasn't his full potential that had been realized, it was only a turn toward darkness that was not him! He was a creature of light. His heart was pure!

The blinding white light surged, burning away the red, until all that remained was the true Ron Stoppable.

His body twisted in the air, his foot shooting forward. In that moment he realized all of that had taken place in the twinkling of an eye as his body sailed through the air at the lexan barrier. His attempt to summon his chi had done more than that. It had awakened his full Mystical Monkey Power and somehow, it had restored him.

Ron's foot came into contact with the middle of the door with the sound of a thunderclap. The thick, clear barrier split in two, the sundered pieces sailing across the empty corridor.

He landed on his feet, not so much like a cat would, but like a monkey.

* * *

**Part 8.2**

* * *

Despite his seeming overconfidence, tendency to rush headlong into a situation and inability sometimes to see the forest for the trees, Will Du was after all a well-trained and demonstrably competent agent of Global Justice. He was also aware that he came off as a pompous ass most of the time. It was a carefully cultivated image. It made people underestimate him and his employers. That was one of the weapons he employed on his road to becoming a 'top agent.'

Still, his recent defeat at the hands of Team Possible stung worse than he cared to admit. What made matters worse was having them basically gift wrapped by a young woman who, by all appearances, should have been a smear on that beach by now save for some very high-tech equipment. When all this was over, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller was going to have a lot to answer for. For now, he was just thankful the trio had been neutralized.

Kim and her companions better be thankful he was a professional. Still, as he flew them back to Middleton he took special delight in stunning her every time the effects of his 'Stop-watch' wore off, which was often considering the effects were only short lived. There was no real pain involved, except for the fact the repeated use started having some detrimental effects that would prove…embarrassing once she recovered. All he had to do was to put in his report that he considered her too dangerous to leave conscious, even though she was bound with the same type of super-cuffs they used on super-powered criminals like Shego. Doctor Director only nodded when he delivered them, accepting his explanation without any other comment. Yes, the little amateur had better be thankful. He wanted to do so much more than stun her repeatedly. He wanted to visit on her some of the same hurt she had dealt him after shooting down his hoverjet over England.

He winced as he got up from the desk in his private office. Will was certainly thankful that his position allowed such an extravagance, since nobody else could see his current weakened state. There was a bottle of pills prescribed by the base doctor, but he was loath to take them. He needed his faculties undulled if he was going to do his work properly. If that meant dealing with the pain in his leg and his badly bruised ribs, then so be it. There would be time to recover properly when this was over.

The console on the far side of his dark little work space was a miniature of the one in the main control center, right down to the trio of main monitors set into the curved wall that had been carved out of the deep bedrock of the city. Reams of data were scrolling by, along with playback images of the battle. That no longer interested him. That they were squarely beaten was now a useless fact. He needed something else. Pulling up another chair, he sat down at the console and started bringing up other data from the confidential files surrounding his teen rival–cum-adversary.

The images he sought actually made very little sense to him. The Middleton Medical Center thought all of these were completely confidential, but that mattered little where an organization like Global Justice was concerned. The super-strict laws concerning patient confidentiality took a back seat when the world was at stake. All it took was a little bit of garden-variety hacking. The security measures in place were perfectly sufficient in keeping with the law, but they were child's play for the experts GJ had in their employ. Wade Load wasn't the only one who knew his way around the cyber-world. Eventually, some of their efforts might be revealed, but he had every confidence the end result would justify the means.

Will didn't have any of the specialized training it took to interpret what the differing colors meant, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to see the difference between the brain scans on his monitors. The notations along with each were extremely helpful to him, though at first he could not see any kind of specific pattern among them. He sat and stared at the screens, trying to divine some kind of pattern there. His gut told him the answer was there, he just couldn't see it.

He considered bringing in one of the in-house experts to help him, but that would be a last resort. This case was going to be broken by him if it was the last thing he did.

Leaning back in the chair, he rubbed his temples. It would have been much better to be out in the field trying to bring the villains to justice, but he knew better. For one, he was in no physical shape to be doing that. He had to beg Doctor Director to let him lead the team sent to apprehend Team Possible. Even his grande-sized ego was able to admit he would not have been able to take Kimberly on by himself. Gripping his side, he looked back at his desk, eyeing the bottle of pain-killers sitting there.

The second issue was one of procedure. You only went into the field to either gather information or to apprehend a suspect. The rest of the job was in analyzing what was already there. That meant poring over a mountain of data, trying to find patterns, or that one little fact that might have been overlooked. With a growl, he shut the screens off. If there was something there, he just couldn't see it.

Next he called up some of the recent reports. There were a number of people who, because of their past or present involvement in certain fields where their work could be exploited for evil, bore a certain amount of scrutiny. He still cursed himself for not seeing the truth the very first time he had to deal with Kim Possible. He was once a star pupil, and the tests he had been given during his years studying under the world's best tutors had supported that, yet, whenever he was around that infuriating redhead, it was as if his whole brain shut down. Still, in the end, she had been right and he had been utterly and totally wrong. That didn't sit well with him.

As he sat there, absently playing with the edges of the bandage on his leg, he spotted something interesting. There was a report of a scientist going missing. She had last been seen working in her lab, doing something that had to do with nanotechnology. So far she had done nothing untoward, but anyone doing that sort of research was subject to at least some passive surveillance. Generally speaking, unless she made some significant breakthrough, her results would be reviewed and cataloged, then pretty much forgotten.

He scrunched up his eyes in frustration. Shaking his head, he had to admit the only reason she would be of interest was that she was looking into technology that could repair a damaged brain, yet she was apparently a long way from any kind of breakthrough. Perhaps it was only because Kim Possible had been so adamant about WOE using mind control that he thought she was even slightly interesting.

Still, he made some notes on his research, scrolling through the report and through the psychological profile they had on her. They always had that sort of thing. It was immeasurably useful in determining when, in layman's terms, a scientist was about to tip over into 'mad-science.' However, this Nicole Johnson seemed to be perfectly sane. Her reasoning was perfectly understandable, since she was seeking a cure for a family member.

Then something stuck out as he reviewed her employment history. It was a name. For some reason it seemed to jump off the screen, begging for his attention, though at that moment he could not fathom why. Then it occurred to him. He typed in a code and the security recordings of their last meeting with Kim played back. She mentioned that name several times in association with WOE.

Saving his place on the Doctor Johnson data, he called up the file associated with that name. It certainly made for much more interesting reading. There was something there, he knew it. He had been associated with a secret government lab, until he was forced to resign his position because of 'unethical research.' It didn't matter that he was developing precisely what he was told to, once it was made public, he was the scapegoat.

Not surprisingly, he set out on his own, finding backers to develop more technology along those same lines, only that time he was working for himself, and was offering his finished product up to the highest bidder. How he escaped prosecution for that, Will had no idea. He should have been locked up and barred from ever again producing anything like that.

What was most interesting was that, in both instances, Kim Possible had been involved.

A light bulb went off in Agent Will Du's head.

He called up the brain scans Doctor Possible had taken of her daughter once again, putting them on the main screen. This time he didn't even pay attention to the images themselves. He was much more interested in the notations. His heart started racing as the data played out on his monitor.

There it was. One scan had been taken after Kim had been under the influence of something called the Neural Compliance Chip. Then there was another, when she had been affected by a device called a Moodulator. What screamed at him was that both of those devices had been invented by the same man.

Doctor Cyrus Bortel.

Will went directly back to the data on Doctor Johnson. There it was, just as he had seen the first time he read the report. She had once been Doctor Bortel's assistant. Gritting his teeth in determination, he dove right into that section of her history. She had worked with him when his lab was raided by Doctor Drakken and his primary henchwoman, Shego. After that debacle, she left of her own accord to pursue her current line of research. From that point, she seemingly had nothing to do with her former superior. Why now would she disappear?

He stroked his chin, the pain in his gut and in his leg momentarily forgotten.

Kim was convinced mind control was at work. Swallowing his pride for a moment, he considered the possibility she was right. With that in mind, he called up the report the base doctor had filed after she was examined the last time. In that case, there was only a single set of scans, rather than the detailed multiple images her mother had taken. He got a queasy feeling in his gut when he compared the images.

The most recent sets were nearly identical. Only the ones taken at the Medical Center were far more detailed. He started considering the possibility their own doctor was simply used to looking for an injury, not for evidence of tampering. He suddenly had a very strong desire to have a nice long chat with Doctor Possible. He knew her work, and not simply because he had read up on her preparing for his original mission with Kim. She was a respected neurosurgeon and medical researcher. Their own doctor was, for lack of a better term, just a mechanic kept on the payroll to keep their agents in 'good working order.'

He studied the images with fresh eyes. He still didn't know the specific meaning of what he was looking for, but even he could see that each one was clearly different from the others. He was trained in forensic science, and therefore knew the scientific method. The first set of images was a baseline, while the rest portrayed a series of demonstrable changes.

Out of curiosity, he called up the image from his own most recent scan. That proved utterly unrevealing, as the image was completely different than any of the scans of Kim. He came to the conclusion that his brain obviously differed from hers since he was male.

There was a touch of fear as he called up another set of images. This was something he really was not supposed to look at. In fact, he risked a whole lot more than just being taken off the case if it was discovered he even had access to them. Even thinking about looking made him quickly examine exactly where his loyalty lay. In the end, he decided his loyalty was to truth. The truth was out there, as the opening credits of his favorite TV show proclaimed. Well, in this case, the truth was there in those multi-colored images.

His heart raced when the image came up. It did indeed look much more like some of the scans taken of his incarcerated adversary. What surprised him most was that the greatest similarity was between the very latest scans.

Huh?

He went back to Kim's scans once more, poring over them. Manipulating the controls, he superimposed several of the images, comparing the details. He still couldn't make heads or tails of it, but at least he could see some of the similarities. Certain variations of colors repeated themselves in the images, variations not present in the oldest. There was one area of the mind affected a certain way after being under the influence of the Neural Compliance Chip. There was another with the Moodulator. Both of those areas looked surprisingly similar in the final picture. He did consider the possibility that the changes occurred simply because the subject was in the final years of puberty, but the similarities just seemed too clear to him.

Then there was the fact that the same areas of the brain of a woman in her mid forties showed similar changes. Cold fear bit his core as he realized the implications of that. That fear overwhelmed the simple fact that it seemed Kim had been right all along. He needed an expert to tell him exactly what he was looking for, but he was now convinced that some outside influence had effected these changes.

Pushing that aside for the moment, he called up the reports on the routine surveillance of Doctor Bortel. His eyes went wide as he read the most recent. It wasn't what was written there, but the utter lack of anything over the last months. After an incident such as the Moodulator affair, Cyrus Bortel should have been watched round the clock. That would have been standard operating procedure, even if he wasn't brought in to answer for his patently illegal dealings. Instead, the surveillance trailed off and completely ceased. It was as if the man had completely and utterly disappeared.

Will shut his terminal down and cupped his hands over his face, trying to put a complete picture together in his head. There was always the possibility that all of this was coincidence, that the scans were in fact all completely normal and innocent. The differences could be only the result of hormonal changes of a maturing young woman, and the similarities with the last ones simply because the two women were remarkably alike when you got right down to it. There was also the chance that Nicole Johnson's disappearance was completely unrelated to her former employer. There was also the possibility that Doctor Bortel had simply moved on to some other course in his life.

All those factors had to be considered, but his gut told him that wasn't the case. There were too many coincidences and in his line of work, there really were no coincidences in the first place. Kim was convinced the man was involved, now it looked like it went much, much deeper than that. This wasn't a case of benevolent research being used for evil, this was a calculated plot that centered on mind control, and given what he was seeing, Bortel was perhaps the foremost authority on that. Somehow it just didn't seem possible the man was being forced to do this work for WOE. He started believing the man was actually behind the whole thing.

The implications of his conclusions about the scan of Doctor Betty Director were the most chilling of them all.

He needed help, but he didn't know where to look. If he was right, he was more alone than he had ever been, and that frightened him. Will Du wasn't used to being frightened. Being irked, perhaps embarrassed, he was used to by then, but that kind of fear was alien to him.

As he considered what his next step would be, the alarms went off.

* * *

**Part 8.3**

* * *

Bonnie tried to move, but found she could not. She wasn't restrained in any way, it was only her body finally throwing in the towel. There was only so much abuse that could be suffered before the flesh said 'no more.' Her hip was complaining the worst. Before Shego took her out of her hospital, the doctors were all saying she needed to be off of it for at least three weeks, if not longer. Instead, she had gone into intensive training and combat on it, all in the space of just a few days.

Only hours after GJ had hauled Kim and her boys away, everything just stiffened up. What had been a dull pain became excruciating as the effects of the adrenaline slowly wore off. By then it was beyond what any mineral bath could assuage, it was just plain, pure pain. Suddenly she found herself wishing she were back in that hospital bed, with nurses to bring her those nice pills for the pain. Heck, the way she was feeling, she wouldn't mind something stuck in her arm, constantly delivering blessed pain killers.

Instead she was stretched out on a beautiful four-poster bed at a secluded villa not far from where she made her stand against Team Possible. She knew better than to try to get out of the bed, though lying immobile was killing her for other reasons. She had won. She was victorious. Weren't the spoils supposed to go to the victor? Where was her reward? Had she not earned something by offering herself up to be pounded on by Kim Possible?

At least Junior was understanding. In fact, he was more than just understanding, he was gentle and caring. As self-centered as he seemed on the surface, she could see something else in his eyes as he carried her to this room. She wanted to lie with him, to explore that exquisite body of his. Only, no matter how gentle his touch, it brought pain to her. Bonnie did her best to push past that pain, just as she had to train with Shego, just as she had to battle Kim, but it was no use. She had not only reached her physical limit, she had blown right by it on sheer guts and determination. Now she was paying the price.

She tried to sleep, only to find it was impossible to find a comfortable position. No matter which way she lay, no matter where she put the many pillows, something hurt to the point she could not fully relax.

_Focus on the pain. Know it for what it is._ She tried to recall what her one-time ballet instructors tried to tell her. Some of them knew the girls had limits, but they tried pushing them, sending them home so sore they could not move. Well, that's how she felt lying in that bed on the coast of Spain.

Bonnie wished Junior would come back, if only to have somebody to talk to. Maybe he was with Shego, discussing whatever this 'phase two' was all about. She had no idea what the verdant-hued woman was planning as her next move. In fact, she found she really didn't care. Possible was taken out of the picture, and if the bad guys had been relying on her to do her part, then they sure couldn't amount to much without her. The logical part of her mind said she was supposed to care that somebody was trying to take over the world using some freaky ray thing, but she was in no condition to fully appreciate what that side of her had to say.

She just wanted to be back home. Home, not in that cramped, smelly, noisy dorm at GCU, but home back in Middleton, where the only thing she had to worry about was the ridicule her older sisters would hand down. At least there she knew the score. All she would have to do was pout in front of her mother, or throw a little fit like she was going all to pieces and the world would be handed to her on a silver platter. She was her mother's precious youngest child and she would do anything for her. Somehow she wished she were just a fifteen-year-old girl again, only having to worry about how she was going to wrest control of the cheer squad away from Possible and kick that fool Stoppable off the team.

That made her think about Ron. Goofy, pathetic, skinny Ron. Ron who was afraid of everything, yet for some reason would never be cowed by her attempts to belittle him. Ron who, despite every name she called him, despite all the foul looks she sent his way, still seemed to like and respect her.

That wasn't the same Ron who forced that kiss on her, who had it within his power to turn Kim aside from the beating she had given her, who instead with a word brought that down on her, causing the pain she was now suffering. Much as she had disliked him ever since junior high, the Ron she knew would never have done that. Sure, she could imagine Kim snapping and Ron following her like a little puppy dog looking for a chance to hump his master's leg, but for him to go off the deep end like that? She could even see him faking it, looking for some opportunity to steer Kim back to normal, but that's not what she saw in his eyes.

What was it that Shego had left out? She told her that Team Possible had thrown in with this new team-up of villains, but why? That certainly didn't explain the utter cruelty and evil she had seen in those cocoa brown orbs. Just remembering that made her physically ill, a prospect that scared her more than she cared to admit, fearing she would certainly be in trouble if she started retching while lying almost completely immobile.

Using every bit of will she had left, she sat up in the bed. Her hip complained the worst and she had to twist it to one side so she could straighten her leg back out, but at least the fresh surge of pain was enough to blot out some of the nausea. How was Ron affecting her like that? She never felt anything for him. Was it just the fact that something so fundamental in the universe was now wrong?

How had that happened? He was not just playing along, he was in the same dark place Kim was. That just didn't compute and it bothered her, both because she wanted to get back at him for what he had done to her and because she thought it was so wrong. Ron was a loyal puppy. Ron was a silly, goofy sidekick. All of the distaste she felt for him centered on the fact he was simply not of her class, that he was unworthy of anything but her scorn. He wasn't evil. It just wasn't in him.

What did she really know about the two of them anyway? All she knew was that Kim was always off helping somebody and sometimes that involved foiling plots to take over the world. From her perspective, she really never saw very much about what went on, save for the time she was stuck to Kim and had to go along as they took on that short 'Demental' guy with the bad accent and the predilection for holding a red-tinted flashlight under his chin. Otherwise, the only thing she saw firsthand was her absence from both classes and cheer practice, making her angrier and angrier every time considering she would never be allowed such leeway.

Sitting there on a bed that probably cost more than her parent's home, she slowly came to the realization that it was really just too unlikely that even Kim would ever willingly go along with any of what she had recently seen.

No. That just wasn't right. She had seen the look in her one-time rival's eyes. She had seen the look in Ron's eyes. They weren't faking it and it wasn't part of some elaborate plan. There was real evil in their faces, evil that went down into their souls. That she couldn't fathom such a change chilled her.

Anger started burning in her again, though she couldn't quite put her finger on exactly what she was feeling it over. Somehow that anger burned brightly enough she was able to, at least temporarily, put aside the pain she was feeling. Slowly, tentatively, she swung her legs out of the bed. Her hip protested as she put weight on it again, but she was already building up too big a head of steam to be denied. She just couldn't lie in that bed any longer, though she had no idea what she was actually doing.

Moments later she was slowly pacing the well-furnished room. She reached for the door, but hesitated. Certainly at least Junior, perhaps even his father and Shego were out there. What was she going to say? What was she going to ask them? Were they the ones she was angry with? Was it herself?

If it was just Junior, she could deal with him. Despite her injuries, she was more than attracted to him, but fooling around with the slow-witted pretty boy was not in the cards. She wanted answers. She wanted results.

Bonnie stopped herself, realizing she was dressed only in a sheer nightgown. Slowly, she made her way back across the large room, searching for the clothing her well-heeled hosts had provided for her. With a great deal of difficulty, she changed out of the sleepwear, into a tight-fitting blouse and some designer jeans.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, she opened the door and headed out, searching for her benefactors and answers.

* * *

**Part 8.4**

* * *

It had been at least twenty-four hours since Shego had eaten anything. In fact, the only thing she had put into her body during that time was bottled water. Still, as she approached the WOE command center, she felt like whatever there happened to be in her stomach at that moment was going to come right up. Every step she took brought back a fresh memory of the revolting display she witnessed before. Not even Drakken, in applying the mind-control chip, had done something so…she was having trouble deciding what was the most suitable word. Revolting? Nauseating? Disgusting? No, he only prattled on about his mis-spent youth and forced her to do servile tasks like baking him cookies. His type of evil would not have allowed what she had seen. Even when he forced the Princess to wear one of her spare jumpsuits he sent her to Shego's quarters to put it on. He was, in a way, more noble in his intent. Then again, what exactly did he plan to do with the world when he took it over anyway?

No, over the last few years she had, in a way, forgiven him that transgression. There was no way she could forgive Bortel for what he had done. There was absolutely no way around the fact he used his invention to force himself on that poor woman. In her mind, beating an opponent within an inch of his life was one thing, but rape was just something she could not abide. For one thing, her opponents were usually fairly evenly matched with her, and when they weren't she put them down for the count without doing too much lasting harm. There was always that trick of flaring her glow power on somebody's temple, causing a temporary short circuit in their synapses. When that was not an option, it was usually pretty simple to knock somebody out the old-fashioned way. Cruelly violating someone was simply not necessary in her line of work, at least for the most part.

She left the Seniors almost as soon as Team Possible was bundled away by Global Justice. She wasn't expected back quickly, but if she was to undermine the plan as quickly as possible, she needed to be there. If everything went according to her plan, then she would buy some valuable time, the time she needed to get everything in place so she could put a stop to all of this.

To do that meant looking that bastard in the eye and acting as if nothing was any different.

The command center looked like the Annual Villain's Convention, though she was much more likely to hork on Dementor this time than Drakken was, at least if the Teutonic twerp was nearby while she spoke to Bortel. All they needed was Jack Hench peddling his wares and the image would be complete.

She spotted Bortel and thankfully his "pet" was nowhere to be seen. It was entirely likely he kept her confined to his personal quarters. She had a sick moment thinking she might even be kept in some sort of cage as well, though that would not be necessary if she was given the full mind-control treatment. For half a moment she closed her eyes, thinking how easily she could just walk up to him and with just the touch of her index finger, send a bolt of green energy into his brain that would not just short circuit his brain, but fry it permanently.

No, that would never work. For one thing, Bortel himself was not involved with any of the operational decisions at this point. Everything was in place and all he had to do was sit back and watch as the other players did their part. There was also the tactical situation to contend with. He always had Monkey Fist hovering fairly close by. Of all the villains in WOE's employ, he had the best chance of going toe-to-toe with her, even more so considering the size and flexibility of those particular digits. Besides her, he was the only one who was actually an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. Obviously, Bortel was using him as a sort of bodyguard, though he still had his assignments to take care of.

That gave her pause. If he had taken such a precaution, was that a sign he suspected his treatments were not as effective as advertised, or was he just taking steps any real professional would? Then too, she could just be reading too much into the situation. This was definitely not a good time to be second-guessing herself.

She took a deep breath and walked right up to Bortel. He looked up as she approached and smiled broadly. "Back so soon, my dear?"

"Bad news, Doc. I just found out that Team Possible went and got themselves captured."

The white-haired scientist just blinked a couple times. "Come again?"

"Kimmie, Stoppable and Load got nabbed. Pinched. Grabbed. Netted. As in, Global Justice now has their hands on them. As in, the three people in the whole shootin' match who know the most about what is going on here are now in the hands of the people most likely to come in with guns blazing. It wouldn't surprise me one little bit if there was a fleet of hoverjets on their way here right now."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." He fretted around for a few moments. "This is not good, not good at all. You are certain they were captured by Global Justice?"

"Positive."

Bortel seemed to shrink in on himself for a moment, then looked back up at her, muttering "Butterscotch sundae." Shego didn't know what to make of it, perhaps it was some kind of deflected curse. Then he seemed to regain some of his composure, apparently getting a grip on himself. At least the bad news hadn't sent him off onto a rant…like somebody she knew.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fist edging behind her. Most likely he was responding to his "master's" state of agitation. That, or she was in the process of being double-crossed herself. She carefully kept her eyes on Bortel, hoping the move was just a fail-safe. She could tell the monkey-man was still working on whatever it was he was assigned, though in a tactical sense his position still worried her.

Bortel seemed to come to a decision. "Go quickly and make certain the Super-Tornado is fueled up and ready to fly. I have no doubt that if they were to try and attack, you can acquit yourself well against them. After all, they are a law enforcement organization, not the military."

"You got it, Boss." She got away from him as quickly as she could. She waited until she was clear of the command center before she broke out into a wide grin. The fool had just played into her hands, giving her the most powerful weapon at his disposal. She was actually the most accomplished pilot among them, having flown the Team Go jet and her own green and black fighter. She could be up and away from them before anyone said anything. Then it would be a simple matter to get back the rendezvous point, pick up Junior and the cheerleader and set phase three into motion.

* * *

Bortel watched the green-hued villainess retreat with narrowed eyes. Team Possible being captured was indeed bad news, though not as severe as he let on. For the most part, they had already fulfilled their usefulness and would soon need to be disposed of anyhow. It was quickly becoming evident that they were simply too effective, simply too dangerous as a team. That they had been captured by Global Justice was indeed a huge surprise, but even the worst team on the field managed to score sometimes.

The information the trio possessed was of no consequence. Built into their conditioning was a program that would suppress any knowledge they had of the specific scheme or their actual location. Even if more persuasive means of extracting information from them were used, they would only respond with incorrect answers they honestly believed to be true. It would be most amusing to watch an all-out assault on some unsuspecting location. He could just imagine a raid on the old Rocky Mountain lab where the not-so-secret Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer had been developed, or someplace else interesting, like Fort Knox, for instance. Let's see GJ explain that to some other authority.

True, losing Wade was a setback. He had other means for monitoring the cyber-universe, mostly put in place by the now-captured super-genius, but he couldn't help but feel a little net-blind without him. No matter, everything else was going according to plan. There wasn't even any need to accelerate the operation. The pieces would all fall into place and he would succeed where all his pawns had failed before.

He started chuckling to himself. By that point he would have tired of Nikki, but that would not matter. He would have the whole world to choose from. Still, he decided it would be a good time to go let her out of her cage for a little bit.

As he left the control center, he gave Monkey Fist a little nod. The semi-simian Englishman did not acknowledge the gesture, save for simply setting off after Shego, running on all fours.

* * *

Rufus lay in the empty nacho tray, idly picking bits of corn meal from his big incisors. Devouring the hot, gooey mass had been one of the pleasures of life. There was just something about getting an order that had been sitting just long enough for the cheese to soak into the chips, without cooling off completely. There was still the satisfying crunch around the edges, while the inside turned into a warm, soft mass that went down in huge, satisfying gulps. He burped loudly, a little sad that nobody was around to enjoy the grinding belch.

He sat up suddenly, as if something was trying to command his attention. He spent a few minutes, listening with his nearly invisible ears, looking around with his tiny, weak eyes, sniffing the air, trying to detect anything that was amiss. He dropped down on all fours, letting his whiskers touch the countertop, feeling for any untoward vibrations.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was about to go back to licking the last vestiges of cheese sauce off of the tray when he stopped, grabbing his belly in a very human gesture that something was wrong inside of him.

That puzzled Rufus. While he was prone to being a little gassy from time to time, nothing he ever ate really made him sick to his stomach. He was, as Kim pointed out on several occasions, a rat and he was in possession of one of the greatest cast-iron stomachs in the universe. He had even successfully downed some of Kim's creations when she got stuck taking Home Economics back during high school. Even when he seemingly was about to throw up, he was only mimicking Ron's actions.

There was definitely something up inside of him. It was slowly changing from mild discomfort to real distress. He closed his black, beady eyes for a moment, wishing whatever was happening would go away. Wishing didn't help. It just got worse and worse.

Then the screaming started.

It wasn't his squeaky little voice screaming. The sound was in his head and there was no doubt what he was hearing. He had heard it many, many times before, though never for this long and never this loud.

The screaming was Ron.

But Ron wasn't there. He knew he had gone with Kim to take care of something. There was simply too much on his plate to be taken along, and that was not counting the nachos. There was a time when he would have been utterly heartbroken to be left behind like that, but now priorities had shifted.

Still, it was his human he heard screaming in his head. It was the same sound he had heard from Ron when he was being borne towards a vortex by hundreds of screaming monkeys.

The sound was the same because the monkeys were screaming right along with Ron. The sound was starting to split his head in two. He tried covering his tiny ears, but that had no effect. He knew instinctively the sound was in his mind, but his body still responded the only way it knew how.

Then it abruptly stopped. The pain that had been coursing through his tiny body was replaced by a new sensation. It was like warm water rushing all over his body, yet he was not buffeted around by it. He opened his eyes once more, only to discover his body was wreathed in blue flames. If he had been near a reflective surface he would have seen blue-white fire burning where his eyes were supposed to be. He had felt this before, once when Ron had jumped into the midst of the green stone statues, bearing him with him in his pocket, then again when he wielded the Lotus Blade.

Slowly his body descended, until he gently touched down on the countertop. The flames dissipated and he was left wondering what exactly had just happened to him.

His surroundings were strange. There were devices all around him he did not recognize. Nearby was a partially completed circuit board. He had a pretty good idea what it did, but he was wondering why there was a miniature soldering iron beside it, quietly smoldering as if somebody with very small hands was working there. Also confusing was the empty, but wonderful-smelling nacho tray.

Rufus burped, wondering exactly why he was burping corn meal and cheese sauce when he didn't remember eating any nachos.

* * *

The reason that Shego was still alive, considering her lifestyle, was that she knew when to listen to her gut. The real professionals like her only survived if they had those natural instincts or found a way to hone them.

As she approached the hanger, every one of those survival instincts was pegging its meter. Something was wrong. For one thing, how in the world was she going to take the stolen RAF fighter considering Team Possible had taken it like it was their own personal conveyance to Spain to confront the other cheerleader. Bortel could have simply assumed they had taken one of the hypersonic-capable hover-cars, but she knew better. She watched the thing drop its stealth cloak and land. In effect, by engineering their capture, she had put the plane back into its owner's hands.

The other possibility, and most likely probability was that the hanger was now a trap for her. That would mean her subterfuge was either up, or Bortel had decided her usefulness had come to an end.

"Sometimes the only way out is through," she muttered to herself. At least if the hanger proved to be a trap, she would know it was one and she would spring it. Unless it wasn't a trap because they…

"Gah!" she said aloud. She had been around Drakken and Stoppable too much and was starting to think like them!

She stepped out into the open and stopped, looking around as if she were expecting to see the fighter sitting there among the smaller craft the various players had brought to the party. At least they hadn't tried cramming Killigan's tartan blimp into there. She waited there. If she were going to spring a trap, this was where she would do it.

Bortel didn't disappoint. The faintest of shadows crossed the edge of her peripheral vision, alerting her to the attack. It came from above, not surprisingly considering it was in fact Monkey Fist after all.

Of all the villains recruited to serve WOE, Fist was the one she least wanted to face. He was a match for her in speed and agility, but he had an edge on her in leaping and climbing ability. Perhaps her glow power evened the score, making the match-up much closer to a fifty-fifty proposition in her expert opinion.

At the last moment, Shego side-stepped the attack, sweeping an energy-wreathed hand out, catching the Englishman in the midsection. It was always strange to her how the same power could rip through inanimate objects, but would only serve to increase the force of her blow on a living opponent. Even in the midst of a desperate fight, she wondered if that was just a natural idiosyncrasy of her power, or something that she subconsciously did herself.

_Head in the game, there, Shego_, she told herself. _This isn't like fighting the old Princess. Fist is going to try and kill you._

As she traded blows with the monkey-man, a voice boomed above her. _Oh great, now Bortel's gonna gloat!_

"You didn't think you could get away with it, did you?"

"Depends on what you're talkin' about, shorty," she quipped, blocking a flurry of blows coming from four limbs.

"You must have been working for Doctor Drakken too long. You think everyone is just a bumbling idiot. I know it was you who arranged for Team Possible to be captured. I knew the moment I got word they were in Global Justice's hands. I may have sent you away for some rest and relaxation, but do not think for a moment that I didn't know where you were at all times. At first, I wondered if it was just your nature to betray them and cement your position within my organization, but I had a fail-safe in place. You see, when I designed the treatments that bound all of you to me, I pre-programmed a set of key words, that, when spoken, would cause you to respond in a particular way."

"Do tell, pig-skin head!" she shouted as she somersaulted backwards away from Fist's latest, silent attack. For some perverse reason she was glad Bortel was there, considering she found the silent adversary somewhat unnerving.

"It was a reasonable precaution, considering I had no idea how my treatments would affect a meta-human such as yourself or Lord Fiske here. It seems that while my worries were without basis where he was concerned, they were perfectly placed with you."

"So that's what that butterscotch crap was about, huh?" she asked as she alighted on the outer hull of Drakken's favorite open-top hover car.

"Precisely, my dear."

Fist was on top of her almost immediately. The longer the fight went on, the angrier he was becoming. Normally, she could depend on that sort of out-of-control rage to give her an edge in the fight, but somehow the animal rage in the man was tapping into something else.

"Oh snap!" she cursed as a hairy paw wreathed in yellow energy crashed into the metal hull, denting it deeply. She had long known Stoppable had a power like this, and Fist was somehow involved with that, but she never knew he had it too. The stakes suddenly went up dramatically, though she had no way to estimate them, considering she really had no idea what Mystical Monkey Power actually did.

Shego back-flipped into the cockpit of the saucer. She knew it would take a few moments for the rockets to throttle up, but the electro-magnetic repulsion relied on batteries. That was crucial for quick getaways. Just as Fist got his footing (handing?) he was scrambling up the rounded body of the craft.

Ducking down, she hit the ascent control, sending the saucer straight up into the air. Monkey Fist barely twisted out of the way as it hit one of the overhead braces. Still, as metal met metal he was thrown off the edge, out into space.

Lessons learned in earlier fights served her well. There was no thud or splat as the hirsute Englishman hit the concrete floor of the hanger. That told her one thing and she was ready when he swung up from the edge, up into the superstructure of the hidden chamber.

That proved to be a mistake on his part. Simultaneously letting off the ascent control and hitting the main thrusters, she rocketed away from underneath him, leaving him to swing after her like he was on monkey bars eighty feet above the ground. Damn he was fast!

Fortunately, the saucer was faster than even the fleetest living creatures. With one hand she worked the gravatomic beam, while flying with the other. Just before the hairy Limey could reach her, the yellow beam wrenched the large door far enough off its hinges to let her through, though she still scraped the hull as she rocketed out into the night sky.

* * *

**Part 8.5**

* * *

The confusion in the central command center served Will Du well. He could only guess that one of the prisoners was somehow able to overcome the special security measures that had been put in place to contain them. How that had happened, he didn't have a clue. The trio had been separated, carefully searched and placed into cells designed to hold super-powered criminals. Even though individually Team Possible were technically normal human beings, they demonstrated time and time again an uncanny ability to overcome even the most hopeless of situations. He may have derided Kim Possible as an amateur time and time again, but he could not help but respect her previous track record.

He was forced to place his faith in his colleagues' ability to control the situation. Even one member of Team Possible free was dangerous enough. Fortunately, on his suggestion, they had been separated and placed in holding cells that were at the very bottom of the sprawling complex. They may find a way to get out of the holding cells, but they still had to make their way up ten levels and get through hundreds of personnel on high alert before they could gain access to the tube transports to the surface.

If he had any intention of joining in the effort to contain one or all of the team, he would just be one more soldier in their lines of defense. Instead, he was headed to a location known only to a select few 'top' agents. With the alarms going off, the main bank of pneumatic tubes would be shut down. The whole base was effectively locked down. No matter how they managed to overcome a door that could withstand even a raging bull elephant, they would not have a way to tunnel through three hundred feet of bedrock to the surface.

That is, unless they knew there were still three escape tubes designed to let key personnel egress in just such an emergency.

One was hidden inside Doctor Director's office. He was not such a fool that he would even consider using that one. It was located in the middle of the main control center and would be well watched and well defended. The operators and scientists at work there may not look like much, but they were fully trained officers of Global Justice and every one of them had been put through the same intensive combat training he had. Nobody was getting out that way.

That left only two other active tubes. One was at the far end of the complex from his current position. He would only attempt to get to that one if he knew he was not able to use the one he was already headed towards. That would be a difficult proposition, considering he would be ordered into the fray if one of his superiors spotted him. There was also the difficult proposition of explaining to any other agents why he was headed toward the main ventilation complex at a time like this.

That left the emergency exit located in the medical center. Far at the back, disguised as an actual working maintenance closet, there was a camouflaged tube entrance. If he ran into any agents there, he would simply explain he was in worse pain than he thought originally and was seeking proper care for his injuries.

Fortunately, his target was well away from the emergency room. Standard operating procedure put the bulk of the medical staff in that part of the center, awaiting any injuries sustained during the fracas. That was normally a wise precaution, considering none of them were in the loop concerning the secret exits.

Will had to fight back a feeling of nausea. He was not betraying his oath, but it still felt like he was. In his expert opinion, the upper ranks of his organization were compromised, and if he was to complete his mission, he had to seek outside help. That meant, at least for the duration, he was basically going rogue. Once all of this was sorted out, he would be vindicated. If not, he would face the consequences for his actions. He knew he was doing the right thing, even though everything in his being said he wasn't.

With a quick look about to make certain he was alone, he ducked into the main hallway leading to the closet. There was a security camera positioned in the middle of that hallway, but he knew it would not be capable of scanning the entire length constantly. It was another built-in feature of the exit. He knew exactly where to be when to be invisible to the carefully hidden wide-angle lens. There were certain benefits to being one of the highest level non-command agents.

Hugging the wall, he quickly scooted down the short corridor as fast as his injured leg would carry him. It was protesting painfully, but hopefully the person he wished to contact on the outside could do something for him if he aggravated it further.

Once inside the closet, he didn't dare turn on a light. He was aware that there were probably other security sensors in place and once the tube was activated, it would show up on the main console instantly. He could only hope he could get to the surface before they could shut it down. At least the things were fast. He would be at the surface in seconds, perhaps faster than anyone could react. There was also the fact whoever had escaped would command the most attention and they would have a good idea where they were.

Moving just by touch, he found the trio of large pipes that made up the back wall of the storage space. Two of them carried air or water to other parts of the complex. It was all part of the disguise. Purely from memory, he found the door handle and stepped inside. From there, the system was automatic. He felt his stomach being driven downwards as his body was sent flying upwards at an angle. Unlike the other tubes which were bathed in a greenish light, this one was pitch black. He could feel the twisting and turning as the capsule shot through the winding tube.

Then abruptly it came to a stop. He had a bad moment, thinking the tube way had been shut down by the main control center. That would certainly be bad, especially if he were stuck halfway to the top. The last hundred feet of the tube were straight up, with no handholds in the polished surface. Even if there were a way to climb to the top, there was no way to open the capsule itself without a welding torch so long as it was ensconced in mid-transit.

He let out a deep breath when the hatch opened.

It was still very dark, but he was expecting that. It was night time after all and the exit point was located deep in the basement of the Middleton Mall. The stores would have closed long ago, but there were exits planned specifically for this contingency.

What mattered was that he was now clear of Global Justice headquarters, and in what would normally be considered easy walking distance to his intended target. How he would manage on his injured leg, he had no idea, only that somehow he would.

He simply had to get to Doctor Ann Possible and convince her that he now believed her daughter was correct and that he needed her help.

* * *

Bonnie slumped in her restraints. She had gone from anger to relief, had even experienced a bit of joy, right back to despair in the space of eight short hours.

When she emerged from her room, she discovered the Seniors quietly talking to a man she did not recognize. Shego had not yet returned and she found that the mint-skinned villainess would not be directly returning to the villa. Instead they were going to take a special transport to a rendezvous point somewhere in the United States and wait for her there. Senior Sr. would remain behind, not being physically up to the challenge of what was dubbed 'phase three.'

"I trust you are feeling somewhat better, young miss?" Senior Sr. asked with deep concern on his face.

"Actually, no," she said bluntly. "The only part of me that isn't hurting right now is my hip, and that's because it's so bad I'm just trying not to think about it."

Junior was instantly at her side, supporting her and guiding her toward a chair. She wanted to melt into his strong arms, but her remaining sense of decorum prevented that. He may have been a few grains short of a polenta, but he was still capable of great kindness, especially given how taken he seemed with her.

"Well, let us see if we can do something about that. This is Doctor Mandrake. He has just arrived at my behest. He has proven most helpful in easing my own aches and pains in my declining years. I trust he will be able to make you significantly more comfortable."

Bonnie frowned. The man looked much more like a mad scientist than a medical practitioner. In her experience, doctors were always wearing suits or scrubs, with white lab coats and their names stitched above the pockets. There was a sinister air about him that made her squirm in her seat.

Still, she was in a great deal of pain. More so having moved around when she knew she should have stayed in bed. If it were not for the desperate need Shego had impressed on her, she would have remained there and simply waited for all of this to sort itself out without her.

She turned her head as he bared her forearm. Bonnie hated needles. She loathed having to depend on anyone or anything, let alone some strange, scary-looking doctor about to put some unknown substance into her body, but she didn't have the energy left to protest, and even if she did, she somehow suspected that even gentle Junior would have moved to restrain her.

Instead, after a moment of feeling somewhat detached from her body, the pain started fading away. It did not disappear completely, but the relief was palpable. Muscles that had been feeling like knots under her skin relaxed, leaving only the distant ache in her more heavily damaged hip to bother her.

A large, gentle hand came to rest on her shoulder as she tried to stand up. The doctor knelt in front of her, now looking more like a kindly grandfather than the evil creature she had been seeing only moments before. "Let the medicine take effect. It will not heal your injuries, but it will let you function more easily while your body mends." He had a slight accent, though it was more German than Spanish such as her hosts boasted. "Here are some pills that will prolong the effect once this first dose starts wearing off. I suspect I will be wasting my breath, but I do recommend you stay off your feet for a while."

Bonnie felt like she did after a party when she had just a touch too much to drink. It was difficult to keep track of time, but some thirty minutes later, Junior slowly led her to an aircraft that looked more like an elongated beetle than any kind of airplane she was familiar with. In minutes they were rocketing over the North Atlantic, headed toward what, for her, was home. Only she knew she was not going back to her nasty, but somehow comfortable dorm at GCU, but an unknown point to wait for Shego.

The side-effects of the pain killers started wearing off only about fifteen minutes into their flight. She found even the ache in her hip was starting to fade. She knew enough about such injuries to know if she didn't give it time to heal she was going to pay for it later, but for the moment she didn't care.

The passenger cabin of the aircraft was comfortably appointed. It might have been some kind of high-tech super-sonic transport, but the billionaire's touch on the inside was evident. The seat she was in was made of the finest glove leather, soft as butter and warm against the bare skin of her arms.

Even at the incredible speeds they were traveling, it would take almost three hours to reach their destination. Licking her lips slightly, she snuggled closer to Junior. "You think the pilot may bother us?"

"I would think that is highly unlikely. This plane is totally automatic. It will take us directly to the rendezvous point and land us safely. There is no one on board except for us."

"How convenient," she purred, swirling her fingers around his chest, realizing his dark yellow shirt probably cost more than most of her wardrobe put together. She grinned even wider, wondering if she would like it when he glistened.

It didn't take her long to find out.

Bonnie knew her body was going to pay for that when the meds ran out, but she didn't care. For the first time since Kim and Ron had cornered her on the campus, she felt a modicum of joy.

It wasn't to last.

In fact, it was brought to an abrupt end when they stepped off the ramp of the ebon-painted transport. The first light of dawn was just creeping over the distant mountaintops. She realized she was somewhere close to her hometown of Middleton, though she wasn't quite certain where.

Her first thoughts as her feet hit solid ground were that she had been double-crossed. Dozens of rifles of unknown design were leveled on them. If she was unfamiliar with the design of the weapons, she knew instantly what their uniforms were.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior, you are under arrest by the authority of Global Justice."

She bit back her venom as she was handcuffed and shoved onto another high-speed transport. Had Shego betrayed them? Or was something else at work here. She didn't have long to ponder that before she found herself once again being roughly pushed from the red and black hoverjet.

The man waiting for her in the hanger was not wearing the dark blue or gray jumpsuit of her apparent captors. To her horror, they started taking off their GJ helmets, revealing a smattering of dark red and gray cowls underneath.

"Greetings, Miss Rockwaller. I trust you had an enjoyable stay with your hosts in Europe. Unfortunately, as they say, all good things must come to an end. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Cyrus Bortel."

The short, white-haired man grinned maliciously as he approached the horrified teen, clutching a strange pistol in his fist.

* * *

Ron found he could no longer think straight. He was filled with the utter horror of what he had done, yet fully aware he could not fully give into his remorse. Every memory, every nuance of what had befallen him was still in his mind. Yet now, he saw just how wrongsick all of his actions had been.

He didn't quite know how he managed to escape the cell, but once he was out, he found himself confronted by dozens of Global Justice agents armed with stun-sticks. All of his worry was shoved aside as he realized there was no way for them to know he was somehow free of the effects of Bortel's evil ministrations.

He had no other choice. He had to get out.

Somehow, even with the alteration swept from his mind, he found he could still think more clearly than he ever could before. He was able to instantly analyze his sitch, deciding on the best course of action given the circumstances. Ron knew that Kim and Wade were probably being held at separate locations and that they were very likely still under the spell of the Attitudinator. With GJ still assuming he was 'evil' that left his only option escape. He could possibly fight his way to them and free them, but what could he do? If they were still evil, he would have to pretend he was as well, and somehow he didn't think he could pull that off. There were things he had done that would have made him physically ill if he had time to think about it. The thought of being forced to act that way now, well, it just couldn't be considered.

If anything, fighting the guards who had arrived on the cell block level was easier than dealing with most goons. None of them were nearly as bulky, though what they lacked in strength they made up for in skill.

Still, they made the classic mistake of rushing him as a group. He charged headlong into them, dropping and rolling at the last instant, taking them down like bowling pins. He felt one of the stun-sticks hit his shoulder, but he just shrugged it off. It should have put him down for the count, but some of the Power was still within him, protecting him and giving him strength.

Ron got his hand around another agent's weapon, wresting it from his grasp as he sprang over the surprised guard. He landed on the next one, bringing the non-lethal point to bear. Without mystical energy to protect him, the man went down like a rag doll. Ron sprang from him like a monkey leaping from branch to branch.

They thought the facility was secure, but there were many oversights and mistakes, many of them the very same ones the villains always made with their lairs. For one, the passageways, while being hewn from stone, had to be braced with a metal superstructure. He sprang up, leaping farther than he ever had before, reaching the lowest of the beams and grabbing hold. There, out of the reach of the hand-to-hand stun weapons, all the pursuing agents could do was follow him.

The other mistake that the builders made had to do with ventilation. That deep underground, large quantities of air had to constantly be pumped into it. That meant large ducts and a complex system of ductwork. He swung from beam to beam, fighting the urge to hoot like a howler monkey, until he reached a grille. One quick kick caved the metal grate inwards, admitting him to the pipe. He left the guards behind, listening to them shout in frustration as he crawled upwards.

Buoyed by the power or not, he didn't like being in such an enclosed space. He had to make a decision quickly. What would be the quickest way out, if there was one at all? Of course, he knew about the transit tubes, but if GJ had a lick of sense, they would lock them down until he was caught. That ruled any of those out. Then it struck him.

All that air had to come from somewhere.

That made it easy enough. Just go against the flow of the air. The walls of the shaft were solid, telling him they had been drilled from solid rock. He forced the thought that he was surrounded by untold tons of stone from his mind and climbed onwards, feeling the rush of air on his face. That helped clear his head a little bit. It also occurred to him that they would not be able to track him as easily, since he was making relatively little noise on the firm surface.

He shook his head ruefully. If he were designing a ventilation system for what was supposed to be a secure location, he would have at least included something simple like bars that would let the air pass, but not a human being. That probably never occurred to these people. In fact, he was willing to bet the designers of the air-handling system and the security planners had never once met face to face.

It was utterly dark in the circular tube, but it was not long before he could hear the fans. Reaching one last grille before he felt he would run headlong into the swirling blades, he carefully looked around. The area was dark, but not completely. There was no sound save for the large machines pumping air throughout the complex. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he pried the grate open.

The drop to the floor was longer than he liked, but he landed without any injury. The HVAC center was a complex knot of power conduits and ductwork, spreading in all directions. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he spied what he though would be the main intake shafts. If he could somehow get into one, he could climb all the way to the surface. If that was not possible, he would have to somehow work his way back into the main center, a thought he did not relish.

There were three main shafts. They were each large enough for two large men to stand side by side, though there didn't look like there was any way into them. There had to be some kind of maintenance entrance. Perhaps it was inside the large plant itself.

Before taking the risk of exposing himself to the spinning fans inside, he climbed up to the trio of shafts, examining them more closely. One seemed to have a panel of some sort about ten feet up. Stepping onto a bolted joint, he tried reaching for it. One of the bolts sank down into the seam and he almost fell back as a hidden door opened in the central shaft.

He climbed in and before he realized it, the door snapped shut and he was being propelled upwards at an incredible rate. It took him just a few seconds to recognize he was actually in one of the transit tubes…

…and it was actually working.

In what seemed like an eternity later, he was dumped out as the door opened. It was still dark, though it smelled of water and waste. For half a moment, he thought he was in the sewers, only the rainbow of smells was not so thick as he would have expected.

There was just a little light off to his left, so he followed it. His feet were splashing in chillingly cold water, but in moments he found himself out in the open.

He was in Middleton Park. The transit tube ended in a culvert, right behind the concrete abutment that Josh Mankey had once painted with the help of some neighborhood kids. In the intervening years, his work had faded just a bit, and had been embellished once more with graffiti, but at least he knew where he was.

Ron knew he could not remain there long. It was just a matter of time before GJ figured out what he had done. It was only his dumb luck (skill?) that he even found that way out. He wondered how many agents actually knew that particular tube existed.

Still, he was outside, wearing nothing more than a gray jumpsuit, his feet almost bare save the light slippers they had given him. He had to find clothing and somehow, some way contact somebody who could help him. The only choices he could think of were to either sneak into his home, or break in somewhere else. The latter meant breaking even more laws, and at this point he was not going to do that any more than he had to.

Normally it was a quick walk from the park to his home. The community was built around the park, which itself was not far from the mall and the theater complex. For half a moment he thought of heading toward the restaurant section of town, but decided against that. No, his best bet was his own home.

It took three times longer than normal getting there, hugging the shadows, putting all his meager ninja skills to the test, but he finally caught sight of the reddish-hued structure. It called invitingly to him. He had to be fast, or there would be the chance the authorities would look for him there.

Ron felt a little odd being in that position. There were times when Kim had snuck into his house the way he was taking, but never him. Still, it wouldn't do for his parents to see him now. Not at least until he could do something to clear Kim's and his names. He finally got the window open and clambered across his small bed.

He almost had a heart attack when a gloved hand closed over his mouth, its twin binding both his arms. A soft, familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Don't make a sound, Stoppable."

Then he could feel those lips delicately kissing his neck.

* * *

Kim paced back and forth in her cell, her fury evident in every step. Not only had she lost to that worthless piece of trash Bonnie Rockwaller, she had been delivered into the hands of that pompous ass Will Du and that pack of idiots collectively called Global Justice. Not only that, but every time she had come to on the ride back to what was apparently their main command center in Middleton, that bastard had hit her with that freaking stop-watch of his.

When she got out of this cell, she was going to make it a point to find him and visit on him every possible indignity she could think of before she put him out of her misery. In fact, that alone was becoming the focus of her being.

A wicked smile played across her lips as the alarms started going off. Ron may have proven…insufficient…in one area, but he was still a force to be reckoned with. All she had to do was wait and her lover would come to her.

Playing the good girl she knew she never would be again, she sat down on the featureless cot and waited.

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

Now to send this up the chain of command to Captainkodak1! 


	9. Chapter 9

The Darkness Within

Chapter Nine – Memories

By Captainkodak1

Shego pulled back from kissing Ron's neck when all the air was driven from her lungs by his elbow. Her feet came off the floor as his kick struck her between the legs. Her eyes crossed as she thought "Jeez! If that hurts a guy as much as this hurts, I'll have to do it more often." She tried to throw a punch but Ron spun out of the way and grabbed her wrist. '"I am _so_ going for a ride", she thought, "and I'll bet the stop is gonna hurt." Sailing across the room, she landed face down on Ron's bed. In the midst of all her pain came a rather enticing thought. "Ron is throwing onto his bed? Now _this_ should be interesting. Maybe I'm getting ready to get something Kimmie didn't?"

That thought vanished when Ron's knee came down like a cinderblock in the middle of her back. Grabbing both her arms, he pulled them back to make a pretzel. Realizing this, Shego opened her mouth to scream only to have Ron shove her face into his pillow.

"Don't even _think_ about firing up the plasma, Shego. I'll bet I can break both your arms and your back before you're even warm. I've told you once, and I'm not going to say it again: don't try that. All I ever want is Kim. Clear?"

Ron drove home his point by shoving her wrist somewhere close to her shoulders. Pain flamed up and down her arms and back. Her kidneys were telling her that things were getting _very_ uncomfortable. Her bladder seconded the motion and tacked on an amendment that, unless some pressure on her back was released ASAP, it would do something rather childish. Trying to breathe through the pillow was hard enough. She was just coming to the realization that Ron apparently had a habit of eating in bed. The pillow reeked of processed cheese, corn chips and Mexican spiced beef. She ceased struggling and nodded.

Ron searched her with one hand while keeping her arm pinned with the other. She normally would have found the groping somewhat pleasurable if it were not for the fact he was about to snap her back in half. Meanwhile, her bladder was now calling for a motion to vote on the matter at hand. "Can I hold out or not"?

Ron's hand had started at her shoulders and worked its way down. When he had covered certain areas he leaned over to whisper, "It appears you like going commando. Niiiccceee. I'll have to let KP know. I'm sure she'll get a real charge out of this." Her arms flared in pain again as he shoved her hands up between her shoulder blades.

"It'll be a better charge than the one that idiot Du gave her. All because of you!"

She hissed in pain as Ron shoved his knee further into her back. His hand continued its exploration of her body and found the cargo pocket on her jumpsuit. He pulled out a small device and looked at it. His face broke into a smile.

"Well, well, well. Lookee what we have here. A neuro-compliance chip with a voice-activated control. Since you have worn one before, I'm sure you won't mind wearing one again."

She saw his hand approaching her face with the chip glowing on his two fingers. He placed it on her forehead and the chip beeped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron approached the tube entrance to the Global Justice base. He knew all about the tubes, even the emergency ones, as they had been briefed where they were. He found the one in Dr. Director's office while getting something for her out of the closet. The box Dr. Director wanted was up on the top shelf. Rather than go look for a stepladder, Ron tried climbing up the shelves. As he stretched out to grab the box, he lost his balance and fell. His "dumb skill" was with him that day, as while he struggled to his feet his hand tripped the hidden switch, opening the tube door. His exploration of the tube and studying of a wall chart revealed that it was a one-way tube and it gave the location where it came out above ground.

Knowing the other tubes would be closely monitored, he approached quietly the area where the tube was located. He found the door to the tube, with a leap he landed on top where the tube was located. This tube operated like an elevator, not like the sidewalk opening tubes they had used in the past.

GJ Security thought it to be impossible for any human to climb down the tube. With walls smooth as glass and numerous twists and turns, there was no way to simply lower oneself down. Ron smiled, however a human with mystical monkey powers _could_ climb down, _if_ he was careful. Since the tube was designed to be one way and that way was up, sensors would not monitor anything coming down

Ron swung himself down into the tube. Suction cups on his hands and feet enabled him to grip the walls of the tube. His senses were so acute he could even feel the movement of the air from the bottom of the tube. Several minutes later, he was standing on top of the shuttle in the tube to Dr. Director's office. He gingerly opened the shuttle's hatch and dropped in. Quietly, he opened the tube shuttle door and entered the closet that lead to Dr. Director's office. It was late at night and he was banking on the fact the she would not be there. He glanced down and cursed to himself. The lights were on. She or someone else was in the room. He placed his ear to the door. Apparently, Dr. Director was on the phone.

"I don't care what you have to do! Find him! I would like to know how he got out. All of our research said the Ron Factor was a _non-factor_."

Ron could hear Betty rustle some papers. He strained to hear who she was talking with.

"YES, I KNOW WILL HAS GONE AWOL! Send out an Emergency Rouge Notification. If he is spotted, he is to be stopped immediately, but quietly. We have enough trouble keeping Possible and Load under wraps."

Ron smiled. So Willie _had_ flown the coop. He probably ran out trying to catch him. Ron settled in and got down to the task at hand: how was he going to get Betty out of her office? Once she was gone, he would use the Ronnicator to hack into her computer, downloading all the data necessary to control most of the base's systems. He could disable the lights, phones and some other systems but he could not disarm the security systems. Ron hoped that they had not upgraded the security systems in the air vents. There was a large vent in her office that he planned to use to get into the maintenance areas of the base. All bases like this needed electricity and water. If he could get into the wire and pipe alleys he should be able to move without being seen. Right now a diversion was needed to get Betty out of her office. Ron had an idea. He concentrated and thought of Kim. He focused all his thoughts on her: each curve of her hips; the gentle touch of her lips; the soothing warmth of her tongue.

Kim sat on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. They had allowed her to get a bath earlier, as the effects of the constant shock had caused her to do something rather childish and the guards were tired of the smell. Kim had been provided a box of large towelettes so at least she would smell better. She had been behaving like a good little girl: waiting, watching, and knowing that Ron would be there to get her out. When he did, GJ was in for a world of hurt. She closed her eyes. A strange sensation came over her. Somehow she started to smell... nacos? A smile crossed her lips as a warm feeling washed over her. She turned her thoughts to Ron: his smile; his laugh; his arms around her. He was here. He would need a distraction. OK, enough of the good girl. Time for the bad girl.

She thought, "Well, let's see how good I can act. Willie Boy did a number on me with that freaking watch of his. Let's have a little delayed reaction." She sat straight up, grabbed her head and began to moan. She rolled her eyes , started to babble then convulsed her body. She felt herself fall onto the floor as she continued to convulse. Then she went rigid.

Ron waited, hoping that Kim had gotten his message. The phone buzzed on Dr. Director's desk.

"Yes? WHAT? That idiot Du. She was to be a prisoner, not some torture victim. Sound a Medical Alert and get the Medical Team rolling. I'm on my way."

Ron heard Betty slam her door on the way out. A beeping alarm started throughout the base as a voice came over the intercom.

"Medical Alert! Medical Alert! Brig Cell D9! Medical and Security personnel respond!"

Ron slowly turned the door knob and opened the closet door. Ever so quietly, he walked over to the computer and plugged the Ronnicator into a USB port. He pressed the hack button and waited for the device to beep. After a number of seconds, the device beeped twice. Ron smiled as he pulled the device free and slipped it back on his belt. Now he would be able to override most any system when needed.

He pulled open the air vent to the office and crawled in. He pulled it closed and proceeded down the vent toward the brig. There were sensors in the vents to monitor anyone using them to enter the base. These would be some of the first systems that he disabled. He referred to the map of the vent system that had been uploaded into the Ronnicator. Kim and Wade were in cells located four floors below. He would need to reach the pipe alley that provided access to all levels. He opened the vent into the pipe alley. It was very narrow and went straight down. He reached out and gripped the pipes. His eyes glowed a dull blue as his instincts took control. With a muffled monkey hoot, he swung down out of the vent and slid down the pipes.

Kim lay sprawled on the floor, randomly quivering her body. She kept her eyes open just enough to see what was happening. The Medical Team was at the door of her cell. Dr. Director appeared with several guards carrying stun sticks. The door slid open. The guards cautiously approached. Kim arched her back, gave a scream and convulsed her body again. She then relaxed her body with her eyes open. Drool poured from her mouth onto the floor.

Dr. Director let out a muted curse and waved the Medical Team forward. Kim waited for the nurses to get ready to kneel beside and then vaulted herself up. Two swift kicks decked the nearest guards. She grabbed the nearest nurse and flung her into Dr. Director. Both spilled to the floor as Kim flipped out of her cell. She did two handsprings, taking down two more guards. Dr. Director pressed a button on her belt. Alarms sounded throughout the base.

Kim turned and ran down one hallway. Somehow she sensed where she needed to go. She ran down another hall only to find it was a dead end. She spun around to see Dr. Director approaching with several guards wearing body armor. Their shock staves sparkled with power. Kim glanced side to side as she backed up.

"Kim, give it up. There is no escape for you", Dr. Director called.

Kim just smiled.

"Up yours, Betty. My beau's here."

Kim stretched her arms straight up. At that moment, the vent screen popped off, Ron swooped down, caught Kim's arms and pulled her into the vent. Dr. Director swore and ran for the vent. Just then, the lights went out and the sprinkler system activated, causing the staves the guards were carrying to short out and shock them and Dr. Director. Picking herself up off the floor, she heard Ron call from the depths of the vent.

"I always knew you were all wet, Betty. Better luck next time."

Dr. Director pulled her COM link from her belt and attempted to call Central Control. All she could hear was static. She spun on her heels and ran down the dimly lit halls to a phone built into the wall. She picked up the sound-powered phone and turned the call crank. She thanked her predecessor, who hated all the technology that had been installed in the base. The World War II-era sound-powered phone was completely separate from the main communication systems. It had been installed at her predecessor's request just for this type of situation.. Central Control answered.

"Seal the base manually. Subject Possible has escaped into the vent systems. Subject Stoppable has apparently infiltrated the base and is assisting. Move subject Load to my office immediately and have guards stationed inside and out. Give me Agent Sheffield."

Dr. Director looked up and down the halls. All the guards were checking other prisoners.

"Agent Sheffield here", sounded the phone.

"Initiate lock down protocols. Leave tubes alpha and bravo operable."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade Load grumbled as the guards carried him up the halls and through the base. They had put him in a straight jacket to keep his hands bound. The two guards entered Dr. Director's office and dumped him in a chair.

"If you know what is good for you, kid, keep your mouth shut and your butt in the seat."

Wade sat back. Only two people he knew could cause this much havoc. Either Kim or Ron escaped first and came back for the other. He knew that they would not leave him behind. Glancing at Betty's computer monitor, Wade grinned. He recognized an item on the screen. It came from Ron's Ronnicator. So, Ron had escaped first and come back for Kim. Now they would be looking for him. He settled back in his seat. They would find him for sure, and then the three of them would let GJ know that you do not mess with Team Possible.

The guards paced back and forth in the room, apparently waiting for Dr. Director. The lights came back on in the room and the first guard gave a sigh of relief.

"At least we aren't in the dark anymore."

A female voice spoke.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

The guards spun to see Kim and Ron standing there. The last thing they remembered were two fists coming at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Director arrived at Central Control just as they were regaining control of the base systems. Lights were coming back on and the security systems were locked down.

"Report!" she ordered as she stood behind her executive officer.

"All systems are coming back online. All air ducts are being patrolled with combat bots. If they are in the air ducts, they are in for a world of hurt."

Dr. Director nodded and returned to her office, her assistant and the executive officer right on her heels. As she got to the door of her office, they heard the whoosh of the emergency tube. Flinging open the door, she found both guards tied up and unconscious. A vent cover lay on the floor along with the straight jacket.

The wall screen activated in Central Control, the word "BOOYAH!" filling the entire screen. The "Naked Mole Rap" started playing in the background as two little cartoon figures of Kim and Ron danced across the screen. The figures turned their backs to the screen and dropped their pants. The words "Kiss my …" scrolled across the screen before the technician gained control of the system and turned off the screen.

Dr. Director stood in the doorway to her office and watched as staff ran in every direction working to regain control of the base. Her assistant and the executive officer ran into her office to assist the guards. Another guard ran past her to check on the escape tube. He returned and saluted.

"The suspects have reached the surface and escaped. They have also sabotaged the tube so it cannot be used."

Dr. Director returned the salute.

"Very well. Carry on. Get troops to the surface ASAP and try to track them."

The guard turned and headed for Central Control. Dr. Director stood as the staff worked around her. She smiled and whispered to herself, "Way to go, Team Possible."

Kim, Ron and Wade moved quietly among the trees in Middleton Park. The clock on the Middleton Bank sign showed 2:00 am. There was little movement in town as the three teens stopped near the center of the park. All of them rested for a moment as they caught their breaths. Kim turned to Ron and pulled him to his feet. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him to her. She opened her mouth in a kiss as her tongue searched for his. A deep growl came from her throat as her left leg rose and wrapped around his hips. Ron's arms came down around her waist as the kiss deepened. His hands then moved down as he groped her through the coveralls she was wearing. Kim jumped up, wrapping both her legs around Ron as she ground herself against him. Ron held Kim aloft as they broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"RRRrrrr…. That's just a starter, Ronnie. There is more where _that_ came from."

A mischievous smile crossed Ron's lips as his eyes started to glow a light blue.

"Mmmm… maybe the spank monkey can come out to play."

Kim giggled and nestled herself against him. "Now that's my Bad Boy."

Wade rolled his eyes at the pair.

"You two need to take a cold shower. Seriously. GJ is not a total bunch of idiots. There are going to be troops all over the place in a couple of hours. We best not be here."

"Spoil sport", the teens said together.

"Jinx, you owe me a…." Kim leaned over to whisper something in Ron's ear.

"Okay, but only if you….." Ron whispered something in Kim's ear. Her face blushed as she giggled.

Ron set Kim down and motioned for them to follow him. He led them through a line of trees to a small open meadow. He pulled a small key fob from his pocket and pressed the button. A hovercraft appeared over the trees and landed. The door on the side opened and a set of stairs descended for them to climb. Kim and Wade went up first with Ron following. Kim halted for a moment when she realized Shego had been piloting the craft. Her hands clenched into fists when she saw the blank look on Shego's' face. Then she saw the neuro-compliance chip glowing on her forehead.

Ron faced Shego. "Take us back to base."

"Yes, Ron Stoppable. Does Kim Possible wish for me to find a dodo? How about some new clothes? Kim Possible's fashion sense is tested with the orange suit and red hair."

Ron shook his head.

"No dodos. I have clothes for her to wear."

Ron turned to Wade. "Sorry, pal. I'm afraid I don't have any clothes for you. I just grabbed some of Kim's spare stuff at my house. That's where I collected Shego. I was in my room when she jumped me. Well, she's our little patsy now. The compliance chip is set so only the three of us can give her orders."

The craft lifted into the air and over the trees as the three settled themselves down in the cabin. Once in flight, Kim got up and changed into some of the clothes Ron had brought for her. She came back to the cabin and settled into his lap as the craft headed west toward the mountains.

Kim sat at the controls as the craft flew into the night. Ron was asleep in the cabin behind her. Wade was working on the computer system in the hovercraft. They had already contacted Bortel to report their escape. His reaction appeared to be happy but reserved. That bothered Kim. It was like he didn't expect them to escape and it was clear he had made no attempt to rescue them. That triggered an idea. Now, Ron is not normally a good idea man but this idea was spankin'! They would take over WOE. Bortel was an idiot. All he ever did was play with his little toys, seeking world domination. The little tirade that went on before their first visit to Bonnie proved just how nuts Bortel was. Drakken had been bad, but Bortel was worse. Dr. Drakken had the menacing look with his blue skin and scarred face. Bortel was about as menacing as Kim's Pandaroo.

They had other plans. Why use all that technology for something as mundane as world domination? Ruling the world would be a royal pain in the ass. All that responsibility to run everything, having to enforce their will on everyone and putting down rebellions would be a major drag.. Why not have some fun? Kim had never been a jewelry girl but had come to like them and now she wanted more. Ron enjoyed the fast craft and cars. Wade's eyes sparkled at the idea of having unlimited funds to build his computer system. They would have their fun taking over WOE. All the jewels, cars and money would be theirs for the taking. If GJ got in the way again then it would be time for another lesson. Kim's knuckles crackled at the thought of having Will Du to herself again. Even better, a chance to get back at Bonnie.

Kim glanced over at Shego as she piloted the craft. It was strange that Shego would obey her commands. This was going to be fun. Ron had explained to her about Shego jumping him in his house and how he had taken her down. Bortel was pleased to hear of Shego's capture but was upset that Kim and Ron had claimed her as their own; they were planning on teaching her a lesson or two about messing with them. Bortel knew that Kim and Ron would be better able to control Shego than anyone else, so he did not argue.

Shego brought the hovercraft in for a landing and the trio stepped down from the craft. Shego followed just behind Kim and Ron, the same blank look on her face. Bortel was waiting for them at the main entrance. He opened his arms warmly as they approached.

"Welcome back, my children! I am _so_ pleased that you were able to escape!"

Ron glared at the rotund scientist.

"Yeah, with no help from you, Football Head. Thanks a _lot_."

Wade shoved his way past and went to his room. He wanted to change and get back to his computers. Rufus came bounding across the floor and jumped into his master's arms. He climbed up onto Ron's shoulder and scowled at Shego.

Bortel tried not to sweat as he stared back at Kim and Ron. "This is not working out the way I wanted", he thought. "I need to get these two under some control. The other one will fall into place once that is done." A smile crossed his face as he thought. "If you can't control someone, you could at least give them something else to concentrate on.".

Dr. Bortel sighed as he spread his arms wide. "I am sorry my friends that I could not assist you. Miss Shego caused some problems when she left so abruptly. But, I have already found a replacement for her. Come out, my dear. I think it's time to introduce you to the team."

A lithe figure stepped out from the shadows and stood beside Bortel.

"Well, K, did you enjoy your little jumpsuit? It _had_ to be better than the fashion horrors you normally wear."

Dr. Bortel smiled as he saw the ice form over the eyes of the three standing in front of him. "This would work fine," he thought. They wouldn't have to work together yet. If he was forced to he would increase the amount of control over Kim and Ron. But he had to be careful. Using that much control could damage in individuality of the person under control and hence their effectiveness. A little catfight here and there would keep them distracted while he completed his plans. Then he could easily dispose of all of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ann Possible fumed as the GJ agents searched through her house. Tim and Jim sat on the couch, a guard on either side sporting black eyes from contact with the Tim-jet and Jim-jet. James Possible stood at the fireplace with his arm on the mantle. It was that or rap the poker sitting in the stand next to the fireplace upside the head of the nearest GJ agent.

"Now, again, Mr. and Mrs. Possible: where is Subject Possible?"

Ann leveled her gaze at the GJ official.

"_Subject_ Possible? Her name is _Kim_. Why don't you know that? After all, you had her under arrest. You even treated Kim and Ron like some major super villains. You told us that they were to be held in the ultra high security brig at your base. Now you're saying Kim, Ron and Wade practically walked out of the place? As I've said several times, we have not seen them."

The GJ agent's back stiffened.

"Analysis of Subject Stoppable's room has shown that he was there sometime in the past twelve hours. His brig clothes were found under his bed. We believe several items of clothing for both Subjects Stoppable and Possible are missing. Also, some equipment is missing from his room. We questioned his parents but apparently or conveniently they did not hear a thing."

Two more agents came down the stairs. They shook their heads and went out the door.

"A scan of Subject Possible's room and the home has not revealed any occupancy by her in the last twenty-four hours. We will leave now, but be advised that both you and your home will be under around-the-clock surveillance. If you contact or are contacted by Subject Possible..."

"Her name is KIM!" James yelled as he spun to face the GJ officer.

The officer stared back at Mr. Possible, his mirrored sunglasses reflecting Mr. Possible's face.

"As I was getting ready to say… failure to report contact with any of the subjects is punishable by twenty years in prison and heavy fines. Also, be advised: our orders now are to "prosecute with extreme prejudice" Subjects Stoppable and Possible. They are in it _way_ over their heads.. Those two amateur children should stay out of adult business."

Ann crossed her arms and leaned back.

"Well, those two _children_, as you call them, took out your top agents and three others considered to be among your best. For your information, those _children_ have successfully completed more missions against a variety of villains than you could ever imagine.. They were captured, yes, but how long were you able to hold them? Less than twenty-four hours? That's mighty interesting. Pretty good for _children_, wouldn't you say?"

The agent's face turned red and his mouth opened in a retort.

Mrs. Possible just raised one eyebrow. "Y-E-S?"

The GJ agent muttered, turned and left the room, with the two guards around Tim and Jim close behind.

The twins followed them to the door.

"Don't let the door…"

"…hit you in the butt going out."

Dr. Possible stood behind his sons.

"Now, boys. What have your mother and I told you about saying things like that?"

"Yes, sir", they sheepishly responded.

"Now I think something has to be done this time. How about an extra twenty dollars for your allowance?"

Tim and Jim looked up at their father. He had a huge grin on his face. Holding a twenty in each hand, he winked as they reached for the money.

"Now, go to your rooms for a moment."

Mr. Possible watched as the two boys disappeared up the stairs.

He turned to his wife as she stood and embraced him.

"James, what are we going to do? If they catch Kimmie and Ron now there is no telling…..", she whimpered.

"Shhhhh…", Mr. Possible said as he held her. "The best thing you can do right now is go research those scans closer and see if you and find a way to reverse the effects on Kimmie. It happened once before."

Ann withdrew. "Yes, I know, but that was after just small changes. There's no telling what has been done to her this time. If I could just remember what happened to change Kim the first time. I need to get back to the medical center and go over those scans again. Why don't you and the boy's order some pizza and I'll be back soon."

She grabbed her purse, went into the garage to her car, climbed in and pressed the garage door opener. As she was backing down the driveway, she observed a light-colored sedan parked up the street with two occupants.. She turned up the street, heading for the Medical Center. The sedan followed her at a distance. Focusing her attention on her driving, she came to a halt at a stoplight and nearly screamed when a voice spoke from the rear seat.

"Dr. Possible, please do not be alarmed and do not turn around. The tail car is following you, correct?"

"Yes", she answered. "Who are you and what to you want?"

"I am agent Will Du of Global Justice. I believe something has been done to Kim and Ron to make them behave as they have. I have seen your research and I want to help."

Mrs. Possible had to fight the urge to climb over the seat and strangle the man responsible for capturing her daughter. "_You're_ Will Du? You expect _me_ to help _you_ after…."

"Please, Mrs. Possible! I can imagine your opinion of me and Global Justice right now, but please listen. I believe some of the top people of Global Justice have been turned. I am AWOL myself right now. In all likelihood they are already searching for me. Please, Dr. Possible. Kim, Ron and I may not be on the best of terms, but something is _very_ wrong. I believe we can help each other. I think I know who is behind this."

Mrs. Possible continued to drive toward the hospital, pondering what Will had just said. Will was the one who had captured Kim, Ron and Wade. Could this be a trap to recapture them? She trusted Will about as far as she could throw him. However, if he was telling the truth, then it _could_ be a way to help Kim and Ron. That was a chance she had to take. She pulled into the entrance of the Medical Center's secured parking garage and waved her security card in front of the card reader of the automatic gate. The gate rose, and she proceeded into the garage. In her rearview mirror she could see the tail car stop and turn around. She eased her car into her reserved parking space and shut off the engine.

"Okay, so I half believe you. Now what? GJ is sure to have agents watching the floors."

Will crawled out from under the blanket he had used to conceal himself.

"I doubt it. They can't be everywhere and inside they would be too conspicuous. As for me, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your lab coats. I have an ID I made a number of years ago, just in case I needed it apart from Global Justice use."

Mrs. Possible turned around to face the young man her daughter despised on sight. She knew that until now the feelings were mutual. Will rose up from the floor of her car and faced her. He was dressed in scrubs and had a lab coat on. An ID hung from the lapel of his lab coat.

"Let's see what we can do to help your daughter and Ron and stop this thing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bortel spun and walked away.

"I'll leave the three of you to get reacquainted."

Kim stared as Bonnie's face changed to a smirk.

"Well, K, I heard you had a rather 'shocking' experience."

Kim launched herself at Bonnie as Ron stepped back to watch the catfight of the century.

Bonnie sidestepped Kim and went into a defensive crouch.

Kim stood with her arms at her sides and approached Bonnie.

"So you had a little help from Shego. Take a look at where _that_ got her! Ronnie did that all by himself."

Bonnie's smirk sagged a little when she thought of Shego standing there with a blank look on her face.

Kim slowly advanced.

"Yeah, just think how good Shego is and he did her in. Now she is going to be my lapdog. After what she made us go through, I could think of worse things. But I'm reserving those for you."

Bonnie was about reply with one of her typical withering comebacks when her head snapped back. She blinked for a moment due to the pain. Her hand came up to her face. She could see a trail of blood tracing her hand. Her next thought was to gasp for air as Kim's kick lifted her from the floor. Bonnie backed up and tried to regain the advantage. She waited again and then made an opening.

Kim was watching Bonnie back up; she was going to make sure Bonnie learned a lesson. When Bonnie made a slight opening, Kim attacked. She drove her fist forward, then spun to catch Bonnie with a kick from another direction. Her leg exploded in pain as Bonnie dodged the punch only to spin and bring down her elbow on Kim's leg. Kim retreated, limping slightly.

Bonnie advanced this time, thinking of each of the moves Shego had taught her. She kicked out for Kim's leg then went into a handspring to land behind Kim. She completed a rear kick that caught Kim in the small of her back. Kim cried out as she was propelled forward and landed on floor of the hanger bay. She rolled forward and regained her footing. This time as she approached she was careful. Bonnie had learned a lot from Shego but that would be her undoing. Kim knew each of Shego's moves. Bonnie was sure to use some of them. But Bonnie did not have Shego's experience. Knowing how to do something and actually being able to do it were two entirely different things.

Kim settled down and approached Bonnie again. Bonnie advanced, confident that by applying all she had learned from Shego and mixing in her ballet and cheerleader moves, Kim was going down. Kim saw the gleam in Bonnie's eyes and could tell what Bonnie was thinking. But Bonnie had forgotten something: Kim knew all of Bonnie's cheer moves; which one's worked and which didn't. She had also seen Bonnie dance in ballet. She knew _all_ of Bonnie's moves.

Ron watched as the two girls continued to do battle. Bonnie was good, no doubt about it. The mix of kung fu, cheer and ballet moves seemed to confuse Kim a bit, resulting in a split lip, bruised face and a limp. Bonnie was not unscathed. Her lip was bleeding as well, one of her arms was clearly injured, and she too had a limp. Ron thought that since Bonnie had gotten a little help from Shego, he would give a little help to Kim. He closed his eyes and calmed himself.

Bonnie circled Kim, looking for an opening. Kim had read almost all of her moves and had beaten her back. But she still had a couple more moves to try on Kimmie. That was the plan until she saw Kim pause and smile. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. Bonnie swore for a moment that when Kim opened her eyes they were glowing blue. Now they were their normal green.

Bonnie moved in with a combination that had fooled even Shego. Only Kim wasn't there. Three blows came in quick secession to her face, stomach and leg. She reeled back and struck out but all she hit was air. Something dove through her legs and then she was struck between her legs and up her back to her head. Stars formed before her eyes as the floor rushed up to meet her face. As she lay there groaning a hand grabbed her hair and snatched her head back. Kim's voice filled her ear.

"Stay out of my way and do what I tell you or I will finish this."

Kim was ready to slam Bonnie's face into the floor when a voice yelled.

"Enough!"

Kim and Ron whirled to see Bortel standing there with arms crossed. Monkey Fist and Killigan were standing beside him.

"Miss Possible, that is quite enough. I believe we are all on the same side now. Miss Rockwaller is to take Shego's place, but the two of you are still my main strike force. You will not be dealing with each other unless I see the need. Now all of you go to your quarters. Kim. Ron. I need you to go on a mission for me this evening. There will be some fringe benefits in it for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim moaned in pleasure. Her breaths came in gasps, sweat rolling down her sides. Her heavy-lidded eyes gazed upon the blonde-haired man who could do things to her like no one else.

"Ronnie, where did you EVER learn to do that?"

Ron finished Kim's massage. He knew each of her "special spots" and could play her well. He would mix the pleasure points in with the massage of the areas that had been bruised or hurt during her fight with Bonnie. That way he did not end up with a black eye for working on the places that hurt. Kim would have to be in full form tonight if they were to accomplish their mission. They were to infiltrate a special ball being held in a castle in the French Alps. Several of the richest and most important couples of Europe would be there. The ladies would be dressed in their finest gowns and jewelry. The men would be driving their finest cars. Bortel was giving them this mission to keep the authorities from investigating him. If they were chasing Kim and Ron all over the world then they would leave him alone.

Wade had designed two outfits for them. They were a matching tux and gown. They were also stealth suits along the lines of what Kim had used before. Ron's tux was hanging on the inside of Kim's door. She would not let Ron see her dress. That would come later.

Kim stood and headed for the shower. Ron lay on her bed. His shirt was off and thrown on the floor. Kim turned back, bent down and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"Wait for me?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Always", Ron smiled.

Kim turned and headed back for her shower. She started to swing her hips back and forth as she looked back over her shoulder at Ron. Her pants fell to the floor as she moved through the door into her bath. Ron had seen Kim like this before but now the sight mesmerized him. A thought came to him as she started to close the door.

"Hey, KP! You got some fries with that shake?"

Kim gave him a smoldering look as she closed the door. Kim's answer made Ron's heart race.

"Well, Bad Boy, you wait right there and I'm sure I have some buns to go with the shake. All you have to provide is the rest."

Ron laid back. Keeping up the Bad Boy act was getting difficult. He hoped that somehow during the coming mission that he would be able to figure out a way to get Kim clear of the mind control. He was sure it had something to do with emotion. His MMP had helped him. Then it hit him: the time Kim had been under the control of the modulator! He had been in trouble. Kim's emotions were running wild. Kim's emotions, the one thing that was so powerful in her. It would be dangerous. It might even get him killed. He would have to fight like he had never fought before.

He had thought through several scenarios when he heard the door to Kim's bath open. The lights in the room went out. Something soft and warm landed on his face. He pulled his hands out from behind his head to remove the object. In the dim light he recognized it. A pair of white cotton panties: Kim's panties. He turned to see Kim standing in the door of the bath. She was dressed in a translucent white gown, her hair pulled back in a long ponytail with a small yellow ribbon at the end. The light from the bath passed through the gown revealing some things that made Ron's heart race even faster.

"Hey, Bad Boy. Let's see what we can do about getting our little meal together." She walked toward Ron as he started to sit up.

"Uh, KP. Don't you….."

The "Naked Mole Rap" sounded from Ron's Ronnicator. He pulled it from his pocket to see Wade staring at him.

"Ron! You and Kim need to get dressed and come to my lab right now! I forged an invitation to that ball for you. It will get you in, but after that you're on your own. The Doc wanted you to be out of here ASAP so you could make your hit and be back before they can track you."

Ron turned to see Kim displaying the PDP.

"Sorry, KP. Business before pleasure. Besides, after this hit I'm sure we'll be able to have a little 'cooking' time."

Kim started to smile and then broke out in a giggle. "Rrrrr, let's get dressed. I'll change in my bath. I want my dress to be a surprise."

Kim and Ron walked into Wade's lab. Ron had on his tux. Kim's gown was a modest black gown with a halter neck. The bow had been removed from her hair, allowing it to flow down her back. Wade handed Ron a packet.

"Inside are passports, driver's license and an embossed invitation that will get you into the ball. Bortel has a new play toy for you. It looks like a DeLorean, but it's also a stealth hovercraft. In flight it can out fly or out maneuver the best fighters in the world. On the ground, it can out run anything. Your outfits have three different modes: a stealth mode, and two variations in dress so you decide how daring you wish to be."

"BOOOYAHHH and BADICAL!" Kim and Ron said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pulled the car up to the main gate of the estate. A guard came up to Ron as he lowered his window. Kim passed the invitation to him and he passed it to the guard. The guard looked at the invitation and back at Kim and Ron. He then turned and went to a small computer terminal in the guard hut. The invitation had a magnetic strip on the edge, which he passed through the reader on the terminal. A green light glowed. The guard returned to hand the card back to Ron.

"Have a nice evening, Mr. and Mrs. Matheson. The valet will take you car inside."

Ron shook his head.

"Do you mind? I just had this rebuilt. I really don't like anyone else driving it."

The guard nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Matheson. You may park your car at your convenience. The valet will follow you with the grounds limo and take you to the door."

Ron nodded and drove off. "At least now we'll know where the car is when we need to get out of here."

The guard was puzzled how such a young couple had been able to get an invitation to the ball. Still, the invitation was genuine. Although he wasn't able to get a good look at the young woman, he knew that the hidden camera on the other side would have recorded her face. Motioning for one of the other guards to take his place, he sat at the guardhouse computer terminal and pulled up pictures of both of the young people in the car.

For some reason, he thought he had seen them somewhere before, only he could not place their names. Maybe they had been in some magazine or paper recently. He started the face recognition software. It would scan the faces and attempt to match them to databases of the persons invited to the ball, their personal staffs, and the staff on the grounds. Also, just in case, it would also match faces in the files of Interpol, the FBI and several other law enforcement agencies.

Since the search would take a few minutes, he turned to grab a cup of coffee and a donut, flipping through the security camera views of the grounds so he could observe the young couple entering the castle. He had finished downing his coffee when the computer alarm began to wail. Spinning around, he saw two faces on the screen. The mug shots were highlighted in red with a warning scrolling across the top of screen. His eyes widened as he read the names associated with the faces.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled as he reached for the alarm button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guards inside guided Ron to a parking space and a limo took them to the front entrance. Ron assisted Kim out of the limo and they walked arm-in-arm up the steps to the heavy wooden doors. The doors had two huge knockers on them. Ron reached for the one on the right, raised it and slammed it against the door. As he did this, Kim pressed her broach, causing her gown to morph into a black gown that was cut straight down the front. The cut went to just above her belly button. A long gold necklace hung from her neck and down her front.

"What knockers!" Ron mumbled as he turned to see Kim. His face went red when he saw her in the new gown.

Kim's face split into a huge grin as she glanced down. "Why, thank you, Ronnie. I'm glad you approve."

The door opened and a footman took their invitation. Kim took Ron's arm and they entered. Their eyes surveyed the room. They noted the positions of the guards and the security cameras. Ron led Kim to the refreshment table, where they filled a small plate a piece and each took a bottle of sparkling water. Together they snacked and cased the room. They made one circuit of the room before making their way to a small hallway. There they placed their plates down and Kim spread her legs as she hiked up her gown. She pulled out their weapons from the two holsters that she was wearing on the inside of her thighs.

The guns were constructed of a unique alloy and coated with a special paint that was invisible to metal detectors. Kim smiled as she touched the brooch hanging from her necklace. The stealth suit activated, covering all but her face. Ron pulled two belts with extra clips from inside his coat and gave one to Kim. Then he turned the cufflink on his right sleeve to activate his suit. As with Kim's, the black material covered his entire body except for his face. Kim stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss as she passed his gun to him. Ron took his weapon and pulled the slide to charge it.

"Let's rock!"

A guard dressed to blend in with the crowd noticed two figures in a far corner hall. He approached them as they kissed in the shadows. Grasping the man's shoulder, he got the shock of his life. The two partygoers broke their kiss, turned and faced him. The first thing he realized was they were armed and dressed in some type of combat gear. It was their faces that were the shocker. 'Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable here? They're supposed to be in prison!' He reached for his weapon just as Kim's right leg kick hit its mark and lifted him from the floor. All thoughts of sounding the alarm vanished as his knees crossed involuntarily and he slipped forward to the floor. Ron's right hook to the jaw finished the job.

Kim and Ron stepped out from the hallway and waved their guns at the astonished crowd.

"OK, everybody! We're Team Possible, and _this_ is an old-fashioned holdup!"

The party goers were separated into men and women. Kim and Ron produced bags from pockets in their suits. The women placed their jewels in Kim's bag while the men placed their wallets Ron's. Within minutes, they were finished with the guests and headed for the front door. Alarms sounded and the guests ran for cover. Kim and Ron stationed themselves on each side of the doors. As the doors flew open and the guards rushed in, Kim tossed a bondo ball in their midst. The ball exploded, the guards became stuck together and their weapons were rendered inoperative. Kim and Ron vaulted over the squirming mass and ran out the door. Ron pressed a control on his wrist, the car started automatically and drove to pick them up. They jumped in and Ron activated the hover mode. The guests gathered at the door as the car flew into the darkness of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron landed the car on a side road and proceeded to drive through the mountains. He pulled off at an overlook. A full moon illuminated the vacant parking area. They were several hundred miles from where they had made the hit. He was tired and needed some rest, but what he was planning for was not rest. Closing his eyes, he hoped that he would see the sun rise in the morning. He opened his door, walked to the rail and looked out over the mountainside.

Kim came up to his side and snuggled against him. She turned him to face her and she placed her arms around his neck. His arms slid around and gripped her, then released her. Ron pulled back to see Kim's frustrated face.

"Ron? Having trouble with our little sword again, are we? I thought you were supposed to ask the Doc to give you something for that."

Ron shook his head and took a deep breath. "Kim, I'll give you the keys to the hovercraft so you can fly on. I won't be returning with you."

Kim's eyes began to fill with fire. Ron knew right away he was on the right track. Now if he could just push the right buttons.

"You're breaking up with me? Is it Shego? Is that why you wanted to keep her around? Or maybe it's Bonnie? What did that little slut tell you? It doesn't matter. You broke up with me one time and one time was too many. NOBODY DUMPS KIM POSSIBLE!"

Ron barely ducked under Kim's punch as it sailed over his shoulder, but he could not dodge the kick that emptied his lungs. Gasping for breath, he held out his hand to ward off Kim for a moment, hoping he could speak again. Instead, Kim grabbed his arm and threw him over the car. He bounced off the roof and landed in the gravel on the other side. He rolled to his feet and moved to a defensive stance.

"KP, this is not us. We are not thieves. We are not the villains. You are a hero. Remember us? Remember the Prom?"

Kim did a handspring over the car to land behind Ron. Her kick sent him face first into the side of the car. He slid down the side of the car and ducked as Kim's foot slammed into the side of the car, leaving a dent. "Boy!", he thought to himself. "_That_ would have left a mark."

Kim hobbled back on her sore foot and turned to face Ron. Her eyes were filled with hate and anger. Ron knew he was still on the right track. All he had to do was keep pushing the right buttons to Kim's mind and emotions.

"Kim, remember Middleton Days? The parade? Our first date?"

Ron ducked as a garbage can flew over his shoulder.

"Okay! You do! Good!"

Ron kept retreating as Kim advanced.

"Kim, we _had_ something. We both made mistakes. Remember us? Remember our families?"

Kim stopped for a moment. Images and lights started to flash in front of her eyes. Her head started to hurt. Her hands came up to rub her temples. The hood of her stealth suit slipped back to reveal her mane of hair.

Ron pulled his hood off also, his tousled blond hair sticking out in several directions.

"Kim, remember the modulator? Remember who made it? Who was responsible for it? _Bortel_, Kim. He's doing it again. _He's_ responsible."

Kim's eyes locked onto Ron as he spoke softly. She thought of those days, her emotions running wild. The pain in her head increased. The flashes of light intensified.

"Remember your mom, Kim? Remember Smarty Mart?"

Kim screamed and fell to her knees. She closed her eyes to the pain ravaging her mind. Images of her mom and dad talking to her, the shopping trip, the magazines, her mom lying on the floor with a bleeding lip, all raced through her memory. Then images of Ron, the parade, her chasing him and beating on him, the Diablos, the dance, his kiss, all flashed before her eyes.

Ron cautiously approached Kim as she knelt in the parking lot, holding her head. He reached out to touch her.

Kim's mind was a myriad of images, each one bringing more and more pain. Her thoughts were of the day at the game; she kissing Bonnie's boyfriend and Bonnie confronting her; Bonnie pushing her.

Ron touched Kim's shoulder and she exploded in movement. Her open hand struck him in the chest. Only his MMP enabled him to ride with the blow and keep Kim from breaking any of his ribs. The blow still launched him several feet in the air. Kim tackled him and sat on him, raining blow after blow.

"Kim!" Ron screamed as he attempted to block the punches.

"Please! I LOVE YOU!"

Kim stopped and blinked. "Ron?"

Her mind filled with pain again. Her eyes seemed to be filled with flashes of light and images: Ron cheering her at the game; Agent Grey beating them ;the beating she received from Agent Grey; Agent Gray's hood coming off, revealing Ron's face; Ron kissing Shego. Kim screamed and jerked Ron to his feet. Lifting him up over her head, she hurled him toward the edge of the overlook. He hit the guardrail and tumbled over it. As he fell, his hand latched onto a tree that grew out of the rocks over the chasm. His hand gripped hard and he looked down to see jagged rocks several stories below him.

Kim rolled back and forth on the ground, her mind filled with images: Shego in Ron's arms; Ron in her arms; the wretched smell of the water Ron had thrown her in. The pain and embarrassment of the meeting in Dr. Director's office. Kim stood up and reeled about in agony.

"KP! Help! Sidekick in trouble!" Ron yelled.

Kim blinked. Middleton Days! The parade. Drakken and Shego were there. She was there with Ron. She was under control of that chip. She remembered the emotions the chip had put her through: her chasing Ron all over the school.; the night of the parade; her rage at Ron for breaking up with her; Ron bouncing off of Shego after being thrown and Shego attacking Ron; Ron's pants falling down. "KP! Help! Sidekick in trouble!"

Kim stopped and stood in the darkness. Her emotions had gone crazy. The chip had burned out and she had been able the save Ron. Her mind was her own again. "There's always fireworks", she had said.

Kim's lips parted. "Cow."

There was a brilliant flash of light and she found herself standing in the dark on some strange overlook.

"KP! Help! Sidekick in trouble!"

Kim ran to the edge of the chasm to see Ron dangling from the tree. Her arm extended, the small grapple line fired and wrapped around Ron's waist. Ron let go of the tree and gripped the line. Ron's weight pulled Kim against the guard rail. She braced her feet against the rail and started to pull. Soon, Ron's hands appeared above the rail and gripped it tight. Her hands covered his and she pulled him over to land on his feet.

Ron started to back up and raise his hands. "KP, I …"

Kim leapt at Ron and he closed his eyes. He was too tired and sore to fight any longer. She was going to beat him to greasy pulp. Then warm lips covered his for a second, a tear-soaked face buried itself against his neck and a sobbing noise came to his ears. Was Kim crying?

Ron's arm settled down over her shoulder and then down to her waist. The arms around his neck tightened as the sobbing continued. He bent his head over and kissed the side of her head. Kim brought her face up to gaze at his, her emerald eyes glistening in the moonlight. She pulled his head down to hers and her lips graced his again. This was not the forceful, lust-filled kiss he had experienced. This was a Kim kiss. This was the kiss she gave him at the Prom. This Kim was the Kim he knew and loved.

Kim felt Ron pull back from her kiss to look at her. His eyes were glistening with his own tears. His face was becoming bruised and swollen. But it was those wonderful brown orbs that captured her attention. Those wonderful, clear brown eyes were filled with the love she remembered. This was her Ron. The Ron willing to do whatever he had to do, even provoke her to beat him half to death if it would help her.

They both smiled and leaned in for another kiss: a long, slow, smooth kiss that left them breathless.

"Welcome back." They said at the same time. Ron smiled. "Jinx, you owe me a nacho!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay against Ron. Her stealth suit was unzipped just a bit. They had found a comfortable spot in a small meadow across the road from the overlook. Her mind went back to the snuggling they had just completed. Her head still hurt a bit but for the first time in a very long time her mind was clear and the one person in the world who meant the most to her was holding her.

Kim and Ron each explained what had happened to the other since the start of the sitch.

Ron's mouth had opened to apologize but Kim stopped him with one of her fingers.

"No, Ron. I think we both did things we regret. We both hurt each other. Yeah, I was tweaked with you before all this started, but that is all in the past. We have to face what has happened and what we have done. I seriously doubt any school would accept us now. We also have to face the fact that we may be facing some serious jail time. I don't even want to _look_ in the car at all that stuff we stole."

Ron nodded.

"I know, KP. Should we just turn ourselves in?"

Kim shook her head. "I think we need to go back and act like nothing has happened."

Ron sat up. "Do you think we can pull it off? I mean, Wade will be there, and Rufus, and Bonnie! They are going to be hard to fool. Then there's Shego. Even though she has the chip on, we're going to have to be careful around her."

Kim buried her face into his neck. "Yeah, I know. But…."

Ron's eyes widened as Kim's hands explored somewhere they had only gone when they were controlled. He turned to see a smoldering look in her eyes. "Rrrrrr….", she purred.

He stood and pulled her to him, his hand moving below her waist. She sighed as her hands went around his neck.

"OUUCchhh!" she shrieked, her hands slapping away his.. She rubbed the spot he had just pinched.

"Ron, that hurt!"

"Sorry, KP. Just checking for ripeness," Ron said with a smile. "Fresh buns should be nice and soft when you pinch them."

Kim tried to hold back her anger but burst out in a giggle.

"OK, I think we can handle this. We keep this up and no one will know the difference."

Kim stood looking out over the valley as Ron stood beside her. She was getting ready to turn to him when a military jet buzzed overhead. Kim's hair flew around from the jet blast. The plane pulled up in a steep climb and started a turn back toward them.

"Uh, Ron…" Kim started.

"Time to leave", Ron finished her statement.

Bonnie heard the doors to the flight bay open. She turned to see the car holding Kim and Ron land. The metal of the car was scoured and there were a number of what appeared to be bullet holes in several sections. The car rolled to a stop and the engine turned off. Smoke came from under the car and the engine. She curiously approached the car. No one appeared to be getting out. The driver door slid to its open position and Ron got out, or, more accurately, fell out. He giggled, grabbed the side of the car and pulled himself up. Money fell from the cargo pockets of his stealth suit. Stumbling around to the passenger side of the car, he pulled open the gull wing door, causing Kim to spill out onto the floor. She had a several diamond necklaces around her neck as well as a number of bracelets on each arm. Ron pulled her to her feet and they both wobbled toward the door to the base. The two of them passed by Bonnie. Kim smiled blearily at her.

"Well, hit there, little Bon-Bon! You missed a terrific party."

The smell of alcohol hit Bonnie like a sledgehammer. Bonnie grinned her evil grin. Kim and Ron were stewed to the gills. Smashed. Wasted. Plastered. Heck, they were just plain drunk.

Kim giggled and with a little purr groped at the front of Ron's suit. "Come on, Ronnie. We got things to do."

Ron bent down to give Kim a long slow kiss. One hand went around her back and the other in front. He grabbed the zipper of her suit and started to pull it down.

Shego appeared from the hall where their rooms were located. Somehow, she had acquired a pink apron and was wearing two pink hand mitts.. "Welcome back, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I have clean clothes and dinner ready."

Ron turned and pulled Kim to him. "Thanks, Shego. Now go on back to your room and twiddle your toes 'til we need you again. Tell Football Head that we're going to sleep this off and be ready to make a hit on Global Justice or anyone else when he needs us."

Kim turned to Bonnie. "Oh, Bon-Bon. If you want, take a look in the car. I left of few things I didn't want in there. Come on, Ronnie-pooh. I need someone to wash my back."

Ron and Kim tottered from side to side as they headed down the hall. Bonnie doubted that the two of them would be able to walk without the other. When those two do something, they do it all the way. She turned and approached the car. She ducked under the door and looked in. Jewelry and currency littered the seats and floor. There were also a couple of bottles of Scotch rolling around on the floor. Bonnie shook her head. She had been scanning some of the news channels after Kim and Ron had hit the estate. Bonnie had also asked Wade to hack into some of the law enforcement systems. One thing came out very clear; with the beating they had given Global Justice, their escape for the Global Justice prison and the brazen robbery of the estate. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes and her loser boyfriend, were now probably two of the most wanted villains on the planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim opened the door to her room and stumbled in, making a dive for her bed. Ron fell on the floor next to it. Both were laughing uncontrollably.

Kim rolled to her side, her eyes moist from the tears of her laughter. "Oh God, Ron. When I saw Shego, I thought I would lose it. Did you see Bonnie's face when she smelled my breath? By the way, that stuff you got tastes _awful_. I know we had to drink a little to get the smell on us, but next time let's find something that tastes better."

Ron groaned on the floor. "I know. I always heard your dad talking to your mom about getting a little of the stuff once in awhile. I have to admire your dad. If he drinks that stuff, he's a better man than I."

Both of them had a fit of giggles again.

Ron tried to stand but fell back. "KP, I think I might have sampled a little too much, I really _am_ a little drunk."

Kim rolled over to look at him. "OH, YOU BIG BABY! Come on. We both need a bath and something to eat."

Kim bent over to help Ron up and ended up falling on top of him. Her suit had been unzipped well below her rib cage and his suit had been unzipped just as far. Their faces blushed as a great deal of skin that was normally covered touched. Both of them stared into the other's eyes. Kim began to move forward, her lips parted.

"HIC!"

A tremendous hiccup hit her and almost bounced her off Ron.

Both of them started laughing again. Kim's hiccups came one after another. Ron began hiccupping as well and they both started laughing again. Kim pushed herself off Ron and made her way to her shower. She stopped, turned to Ron and with her index finger beckoned him to come.

"Uh, KP, do you really…", he stammered.

"Ron, you will keep your boxers on and I will keep on my panties and bra. Right now, I want you with me. Then we can eat and make some plans. Besides, we have more making up to do."

Kim stretched out her hand for his. Ron took her hand as she pulled him into her bath. The door closed, shutting out the light to the room; on the floor lay money and jewelry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, everyone, that does it for me for "The Darkness Within." I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let all of us know how we are doing with this story. This was the last of my two chapters. It has been an honor and privilege to work with the other authors of this story. I appreciate their patience and help. I now pass the torch to Wesuah. The story goes on.

I would like to thank my beta. Without his help and guidance and his getting this read, edited and back to me, this could have taken longer. David, Thanks. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. And a big thanks to my other beta also. Walter, big thanks. A big right hand salute to both of you.


	10. Chapter 10

_Warfare is the Way of deception. Thus although you are capable, display incapacity to them. When committed to employing your forces, feign inactivity. When your objective is nearby, make it appear as if distant; when far away, create the illusion of being nearby._

_...generals have five dangerous character traits:_

_One committed to dying can be slain._

_One committed to living can be captured._

_One easily angered and hasty to act can be insulted._

_One obsessed with being scrupulous and untainted can be shamed._

_One who loves the people can be troubled._

_-Sun Tzu, Initial Estimations and Nine Changes_

**Chapter 10**

**by WesUAH**

**Middleton**

For the first time in his life, Will Du hoped that he'd been wrong. He hoped that Dr. Ann Possible would tell him, after several hours worth of analysis, that no, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's brain scans _didn't_ show any sign of mind control, that he'd stupidly misinterpreted the evidence, and that his first instinct, that they'd simply gone over the deep end due to stress, had been correct. But she _hadn't_ told him that.

_Three times_ she hadn't told him that. _Three times_ she'd insisted, always patiently, always professionally, always logically, that the brain scans _did_ show signs of mind control, and _not_ catastrophic psychological failure caused by amateurs getting in over their heads.

Which meant that he'd screwed up royally.

"You realize that I have no reason to trust you," he announced haughtily, his pride forcing him to practically grasp at straws. "I realize your professional qualifications, Dr. Possible. You are, indeed, the premier neurosurgeon in the United States, if not the world. But you are also Kim Possible's _mother_, a partisan of hers, if you will, and I could hardly blame for not wanting to believe ill of your daughter. So I must ask you again: professionally, objectively, as you absolutely positive in your diagnosis?"

He _had_ to ask it again, just on the hope, on the off chance, that she would turn around and that she wasn't _absolutely _sure, that there was a chance that Possible and Stoppable _had_ just gone psycho, and that it wasn't-

"One hundred percent," Mrs. Dr. Possible answered coolly, her patience with the young agent clearly wearing thin.

"And the third brain scan?" he asked quietly, with an oddly shamed look in his eyes.

"Similar to the others; as best I can tell, the only differences are ones of brain chemistry and the degree of control. It's a complete personality twist like with Kimberly and Ronald; it's much more subtle than that. Best guess, it was intended to make the subject act in way that the brainwasher wanted, without tipping anyone off that something was wrong. Who's brain was that, by the way?"

"Doctor Betty Director's."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Will answered, the shame in his eyes giving way to something much more fiery. "_Oh_. You know," he continued, "I'd actually thought that she'd come around to seeing things my way, that your daughter and Stoppable were just a couple of amateurs, two kids in way over their heads, and that that was why they'd gone crazy.

"But it wasn't that at all, was it? Bortel did something to Dr. Director to turn her against Team Possible, to back them into a wall right where Bortel wanted them, and my own _arrogance_-"

He felt just as surprised as she looked that he'd actually admitted that.

"-helped him do it. And that's what annoys me most of all."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"In case you haven't noticed, Dr. Possible," he said with the first genuine smile she'd, maybe anyone, had even seen on him, "I am _not_ a humble man. What Bortel's done wasn't just mind rape, it's _slavery_, as bad as anything in the Antebellum South, except this time the chains are around the mind, rather than iron shackles about the legs. It's ugly as sin, it's infuriating, but what really _annoys_ me is that Bortel successfully played _me_ to make it work."

For a moment Ann looked as if she wanted to say something, but then she just shook her head and smiled.

"So, what do we do now, Agent Du?"

He thought for a moment.

"I'm assuming you have a few Global Justice agents stationed around your house, for 'protection', right?"

"Right. Same with the Stoppables."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. Given that Dr. Director is compromised, we can safely assume that those agents do _not_ have your best interests in mind. So we need to get the lot of you somewhere out of reach.

"In that case, what you're going to do is complete your rounds and go home like nothing happened, except you're going to take these scans and all other relevant data with you. When you get home, call the Stoppables. Invite them over to dinner for, say, seven P.M.

"Now, what I'm going to do is I'm going to sneak out of this hospital the same way I snuck into your car, and make a few arrangements. I've got a place where I can hide out until this evening, when I'll head back to your house. I'll call at eight P.M.; when the phone rings get up, open the back door, and let me in. From there..."

* * *

"Dash, it's Du."

"Du. Thought you'd gone rogue."

"Technically, I have. But, as always, I've got a perfectly good reason for it. Dr. Director is compromised."

"Du, if this some sort of joke-"

"Ann Possible confirmed it."

"-okay, that's _not_ funny."

"I'm not kidding, Dash. Bortel's the real enemy in this; he's compromised Team Possible _and_ Dr. Director, and as far as I know, you three are the only ones I can trust."

"Du, I don't- you did say _Dr._ _Ann Possible_, right?"

"Right."

"...Darn it. We know her; Burn does their taxes. What do you want us to do?"

"I know you know her, that's why I called you. Get your hands on a Charlie Two-Six, full tank, and meet me at..."

* * *

Dinner was a relatively pleasant affair. That wasn't too surprising, as the Possibles and Stoppables had long since discovered that they genuinely enjoyed each other's company. There had been a certain degree of chill come between them in the past few months, given how their children's relationship had slowly fallen apart (not to mention the whole turn to evil mess), but that didn't mean that the one would not accept a dinner invitation from the other.

Nor did they now. And dinner was actually enjoyed by all, even if a pair of conspicuously empty chairs - and how empty they truly were, even more so than the times when Kim and Ron would be off on a mission - lent a certain grave undertone to the occasion.

Yet still they talked, and ate, and laughed, and tried to ignore the armed guards sitting in a van across the street.

The phone rang right at eight P.M. Mrs. Dr. Possible exchanged a look with Mr. Dr. Possible (who had quickly discerned that something was up, yet had wisely refrained from asking her about it), got up, and opened the back door.

"The plane will be here shortly," Will whispered as he entered the Possible residence. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they're all in the dining room. Should we-"

She stopped talking when the sirens started. She ran from the kitchen into the dining room, just in time to see the flashing of lights of a Global Justice van... as it drove away.

"I may," Will said as he limped into the dining room, "have called in an anonymous tip placing myself and Team Possible at some local warehouse. Seemed the best way to distract them, for the time being."

Ann started laughing, while the rest just gaped at him.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Will Du."

"Yes, Kimmie's said a lot about you," James said coldly.

"I'm not surprised," Will replied. "We never did get along. But for now, Dr. Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, you're going to have to trust me."

James looked like was going to protest... until Ann laid a hand on his arm.

"I think we can, James," she said quietly. "At the very least, we have to. For Kimmie's sake."

He nodded.

"All right. Agent Du," James said, still coldly, "what do we do now?"

"Well, just as soon as-"

The sound of jet engines filled the air.

"Ride's here," he said instead, and led them outside. James looked up at the approaching aircraft, and his eyes widened in surprised. The incoming jet was all black, sleek in form and sharp of line, with a clear VTOL ability given by the turbofans in the wings.

As it was doing now, by touching down clear in the middle of the street.

"That's my prototype hypersonic airplane!"

"Not so much of a prototype anymore, Dr. Possible," Will said with a light smile. "We call them the C-26 'Argo', now that they've started production."

The Argo landed and lowered a boarding ramp. Burn stood in the bay, waving them on board.

"C'mon, we don't have a lot of time," Will said as he trotted off up the ramp and into the plane. The other's followed him, though James stopped at the top of the ramp and looked Burn over.

"I know you! You're the guy who does my taxes."

The beefy redhead just smiled gamefully and shoved James fully on board, and then he closed the ramp.

"Dash, we're on," he called up to the cockpit. "Get us airborne."

Three minutes later they were at eighty thousand feet and headed westward at around Mach 5, fast enough for the scramjets to kick in, and Will Du leaned against the bulkhead and finally started to relax even as his ribcage protested his recent actions most strongly. At that speed they were the fastest thing in the air; once they got going, only another hypersonic, scramjet-equipped aircraft would be able to catch them. Which probably wouldn't happen, since the Argo was stealthy as they came, and he'd already had Dash disable the plane's GJ transponder _and_ schedule in a few random zig-zags, just to make sure they didn't run into any hypothetical GJ airspace cordons.

He turned his head a bit and saw that the Possibles and Stoppables were all staring at him, clearly wondering just what was going on.

"We're safe for now," he said in response to their unspoken question. "With any luck, no one will see us until we get to our destination."

"Agent Du," Ann said, "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but... where _are_ we going?"

"Japan."

* * *

**Bortel's Lair**

The mark was faint.

Actually, it wasn't a permanent mark at all, but rather a red pressure line left by the passage of Ron's fingers down the back of Kim's water-soaked neck and shoulders. She shifted a bit under his touch, so that his massaging fingers worked their magic _there_, and _here_, and he smiled gently as she leaned into him just a little bit _more_, pressing her back against his chest.

They were standing in their full-sized, private shower, clad in nothing but their underwear. Not that a part of them didn't want to escape even that restraint, given the way they _stretched_ and _moved_ around certain areas, and given how her bra was just barely hanging on, with the straps well off her shoulders and dangling down gently around her elbows.

He slid his hands down to her shoulders and kneaded them gently as he planted feather-light kisses around the base of her neck. She moaned and coyly turned her head about, and he took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her cheek-

_-then with his free hand he slapped her four times, across both cheeks-_

-he nuzzled her, trying to drive the rogue memory from his mind. She turned her head just a little bit more, so that their lips brushed; he pulled back a bit, and kissed her cheek again, this one lingering just a bit longer, and then he moved his attention back to her neck, massaging her shoulders all the while, and she moaned again in response-

_-she lay there, crying and whimpering in pain-_

_-tears began to flow from Kim's panicked face. All she could do was "Mmmfff" into the gag-_

-and Ron shook his head like an aggrieved horse. He leaned his head back away from her, no longer kissing but looking at her wet body-

_-the cold water enveloped her as she fought to stay afloat. The rope around her feet pulled her down-_

-and then his breath caught as he saw the fleeting red pressure mark-

_-he towered above her hunched form, and raised his weapon above his head. With a great cry he slammed it down upon her shoulders and neck, and drove her to the floor._

_She lay there, unmoving and unconscious. The force of the blow was such that Ron's stick had broken in two-_

-and with that every memory of the past few months, everything that they had talked about in the meadow, a whole world of hurt that not even Atlas could've held up, came crashing back down upon him.

They had _already_ talked that over, had already _forgiven_ each other for what they had done, but either because of the alcohol they'd imbibed, or because of the shear absurdity of having to find refuge in a villain's lair, or maybe the combination of both, that provided no bulwark against his own memories.

He had struck Kim Possible, with maliciousness and rage, and for that his conscience cut him to the quick. His hands fell away from her, and before she could turn to ask him what was going on, he buried his face in her hair and wept.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and then wailed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

* * *

She'd fought villains and chased down criminals. She'd been turned mindlessly evil and then mind_fully_ evil. She'd handed GJ its head, and had hers handed to her by the man she loved. Yet not a one of those was able to get her down, for she was Kim Possible, the Girl Who Can Do Anything.

But having her Ron cry into her hair and sound so completely _broken_ was more than she could bear, and she felt her own tears start to flow as she turned around to face him. She wanted to tell him that it was all right, that it would all be okay, but somehow she couldn't find the words, and so she just draped her arms around him and pressed her forehead against his.

They stood there, and cried for each other and for what had been, and they lowered themselves down, until Ron sat on the floor with Kim curled up in his lap.

"I'm sorry, KP," he said a time later, when he'd finally mastered himself. "I'm sorry about everything..."

"Don't be," she whispered. "It wasn't _you_, Ron."

"I know, know, but that doesn't- I can still remember it, Kim. I _hit_ you. I _hurt_ you. I... I _wanted_ to hurt you. Just like-"

He stopped himself and turned away from her, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Just like what, Ron?" she asked gently.

"Just like you'd hurt me," he whispered reluctantly, after a long silence. She closed her eyes, and he felt her body quiver with a restrained sob.

"Oh, man... KP, I'm sorry. I-"

"You shouldn't be," she said, leaning her head back against his chest. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"KP, you weren't yourself-"

"And neither were you, Ron, and that's the problem. Bortel only came after us because he knew we'd be a threat. All of this, Ron, the mind control, the fights, the hurt... he did all of that to us because we're supposed to be the heroes. Because we're the one's who get in the way of people like him, and so we had to be turned into something else. He won't be the last to try something like this, to put _us_ through something like this, not unless we just give up and quit.

"I'm not going to quit. Not now, and not ever. I won't, I _can't_, let them have even that much of a win."

"Of course you can't," Ron said with a grin. "You're _Kim Possible_: and she _doesn't _quit, after all, and that... that's one of the things I love about you." His voice grew quieter and gentler. "And if you won't quit, then I won't quit."

Kim, much to Ron's surprised, started to cry.

"Why, Ron?"

"Because I love you, and I- well, I want to marry you someday. I'm guessing that our college plans are pretty much shot, so who knows what the future is going to be like, but... there's nowhere else I'd want to go, than to be where you are."

She sat there for a moment, her heart doing somersaults at his words, but she couldn't look him in the eyes, couldn't just _accept_ that. Because their plans for the future _were_ shot, just because some whack villain wanted to use the two of them as tools.

"Why would you want to," she whispered bitterly, "given all the stuff I put you through?"

"KP..."

It wasn't suppose to have been this way. It was supposed to have been simple: college, marriage, a life spent fighting the good fight, but always with a sense of invulnerability, the knowledge that no villain would dare attack the two of them outside of The Mission. Now that invincibility was well and surely shattered, as the direct attack had _worked_ in neutralizing them, and if Bortel had only moved faster...

Well, they had a chance now. But she could easily see another of the villains trying the same tactic in the future, and while she would willingly – if not gladly – face down and ruin them in the process, a part of her heart quailed at the prospect of dragging her Ron through something like this again. Their neatly planned future _was_ shot to pieces, and the good fight was all that they would have, and as much as she wanted him (oh, how badly she wanted him!) to stay with her, she didn't know if she should – if she _could_ – drag him through that fight any longer.

And the fact that he would come willingly only made it that much worse.

"If you stay with me, Ron, this is the life you'll have," she said, using the same tone that he'd used on her all those months ago during their talk at GCU. "_This_ is your future: the running, the fighting, the fear, the hurt, the walls of a dungeon in some villains lair.

"You told me once," she quietly whispered, "that you just couldn't stand it if I got hurt. Didn't you ever think that worked both ways? That _I_ couldn't stand it if _you_ got hurt? Being with me will just put you in danger, Ron, and I-" - _I'm lying, can't you tell I'm lying; I want you safe, but I want _you_ more_ - "-I can't put you through that anymore..."

* * *

Ron was stunned speechless, and several seconds passed before he trusted himself enough to talk again. This was something he'd only rarely seen: a Kim Possible unsure if she could face what would come tomorrow. He'd never really liked seeing her in that state; the Kim Possible who would swing through the air on a grapple gun, green eyes blazing a path through the night, _daring_ anyone to get in her way, was more his cup of tea. Fortunately, who she was never really depended on how she felt, and Ron knew that no matter how down she got, his dear paladin was always lurking inside, waiting for just a little bit of Ronshine to pull her back out.

And no matter how bleak and uncertain the future looked, that was something he _could_ do.

"Well, you make a couple of good points there, Kimbo." He sounded almost _too_ accepting of what she was saying, and Kim sniffled once and turned to eye him suspiciously. "On one hand," he said, pressing on and holding out his left hand, "I can pitch a hissy fit, run off and leave, and live a safe albeit boring and lonely life somewhere else... at least until somebody _else_ takes over the world.

"Or," he said gently, raising up his right hand, "I can spend the rest of my life with you."

He started moving his hands up and down, like the trays upon a scale, until at last he brought them to rest with his left hand up near her shoulders, and his right hand level with her waist, clearly defining which was the weightier argument.

"No contest, KP," he said quietly but firmly as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close and tight. "Absolutely no contest whatsoever."

"Ron..."

"I had a pretty good taste of life without you," he continued before she could say anything else, "and much like the late and unlamented vegetarian naco, that's not something I want to taste ever, ever again."

She relaxed at last, melting into him, and she brought up her right hand and rested it atop his left; he reciprocated by leaning down and kissing her fingers.

"It won't be easy," she said after a moment. He didn't know if she was talking about the current sitch, or life in general. But that didn't matter.

"I know. But we... we'll be together, right?"

"Always," she said, as she gently pushed him down onto the floor.

* * *

"NACOS!"

"Nacos- Ron, _what_ are you talking about?"

"If we can set up a buffet of nacos, then we-"

"Ron, we're not using nacos to distract Dr. Bortel."

"Aw man..."

* * *

**Yamanouchi**

It was daylight when the irregularly requisitioned Global Justice C-26 set down on a hidden landing pad, atop a mountain, in Japan. They'd busted past Mach 5 about halfway over the Rockies, and had continued to accelerate until somewhere just shy of the International Date Line, which meant that the trip was over _much_ sooner than it would have been if they'd gone commercial, which also meant that the jet lag effect might wind up even more severe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and kids," Will Du announced when as they touched down, "welcome to Yamanouchi, Japan."

"Didn't Ronald spend a week here?" Mr. Stoppable whispered to his wife.

"I think he did," she whispered back.

"He did indeed," Will Du interrupted, "and you're about to find out what he studied during that week."

"I thought it was cross-cultural relations."

"Something like that...," Du muttered as Burn lowered the boarding ramp.

* * *

The downwash from the VTOL turbofans caused the edges of her black combat _gi_, and stray bits of her hair, to swirl about Yori as the C-26 settled in for a landing. She regarded the hypersonic cargo plane, and its slowly lowering ramp, with an expression that betrayed little more than cautious welcome and a degree of curiosity.

The senior GJ agent – Will Du, that was his name – walked down the ramp first, followed by Team Impossible, and then by the Possibles and Stoppables.

"_Konichiwa_, Agent Du, Team Impossible," she said quietly, "and- I assume these are the families of Stoppable-san and Possible-san?"

"They are," Will answered, and the girl turned to face the somewhat confused Possibles and Stoppables.

"I am _honored_," she said gravely, bowing low. "Welcome to the Yamanouchi School. My name is Yori."

At a prompting from Will the rest of the party bowed in greeting. Yori grinned in welcoming amusement.

"We have been monitoring the situation ever since the events in England, so I know that the past few months have been hard on you," she began gently, "and that you have traveled far. The Yamanouchi School will consider it an honor to aid you in any way possible, and will have a place of rest available for you, but for now I must take you to Sensei. I believe that you and he have _much_ to discuss."

She bowed once more, and then turned to lead them up the hill. They didn't notice the stand-down signal she gave to the _other_ ninja who'd been hiding in the shadows; Dr. Director had sent out an alert as soon as Will Du went rogue, and Sensei was uncertain of who to trust once Dash contacted him to request sanctuary. Yet he'd agreed to allow their landing _without_ contacting Dr. Director, explaining to Yori that he felt something was amiss, and that he wished to discover what was the truth.

In a show of trust in her, he'd decided to place the final decision in Yori's hands.

The other ninja had been brought along in case Dr. Director's warning proved well-founded, but now they would not be needed. It was the presence of the Stoppables and the Possibles that had sealed it, as she could not bring herself to believe that the people who sired and raised Stoppable-san and Possible-san would accompany the sort of madman that Betty Director's warning had made Agent Du out to be.

Which meant that she now had more questions than answers. But Yori was a very patient girl.

She _was_ a ninja, after all.

* * *

The meeting with Sensei was initially tense. Recent events had rather thoroughly soured the Possibles and Stoppables both on Global Justice, the current actions of Will Du and Team Impossible notwithstanding, and the fact that Sensei and Yamanouchi were connected with Global Justice didn't do much to engender trust with the parents. Their suspicions were ameliorated somewhat when Sensei and Will both explained that the Yamanouchi school didn't really work _for_ Global Justice, but that it was in everyone's best interest to maintain a healthy working relationship between the two organizations.

The Yamanouchi School found in GJ a world-spanning organization who shared the majority of their ideals and goals, and a worthy patron which would also help to protect their secret. In return, the ninjas acted as fieldwork and martial arts instructors for the agency, as well as taking on problems whose required solutions many agents and the general public would have found... unpalatable.

Normally even that reassurance, that GJ and Yamanouchi were only connected by mutual self-interest wouldn't have reassured the Possibles and Stoppables that this wasn't another trap. What _did_ tip the scales, in the end, was the unbridled and unrestrained respect and admiration that Sensei and Yori both clearly had for their wayward children. Anyone who honored their kids that much couldn't be _all_ bad, they figured, so they finally consented to follow Sensei into his quarters for a meal and council.

He settled them around a _chabudai_, with himself at the head, the Stoppables, Yori, Crash, and Burn to his right, the Possibles (the Doctors P. and tweebs all) and Dash to his left, with Will Du at the foot. As they waited for Nooni to bring in the food tray, Yori (who was much amused by the way that Jim and Tim were staring at her while trying to look like they weren't staring, though she kept her laughter well hidden) and Sensei explained to the Stoppables, and the Possibles, what Ron had _really_ studied during his week in Japan.

They were still having a hard time believing it when Nooni brought in the food tray. It contained a simple rice dish, a selection of _maki-zushi_, and tea, in enough portions for everyone.

It took some subtle encouragement, as well as a demonstration on the proper use and function of chopsticks (i.e., _not_ as components to an impromptu catapult), from Yori to get Jim and Tim to actually try the sushi. Despite their initial finickiness, they were relatively well behaved; Ann only had to tell them to settle down once. Indeed, it was uncertain as to whether or not it was their mothers admonition that kept them from using sushi as a projectile weapon, or if it was the fact of Yori's presence, their adolescent male brains having quickly defined the lovely ninja girl as the next best thing since a positronic data compiler. Whatever it was, the meal went very smoothly, punctuated here and there by pleasant, if relatively light, conversation. The weightier could wait until after the meal, for such had been Sensei's pre-food decree.

But even that meal, that short respite from the reality of the situation, had to come to an end.

"I am certain you have many more questions of me," Sensei began as Nooni cleared away the empty food trays. "I will make every effort to answer them, but now I must know what you have discovered about this strange change that has come over Stoppable-san and Possible-san."

They told him everything.

* * *

**Bortel's Lair**

They felt a lot better after the shower, even if it had run out of hot water a bit faster than they would have liked. Still, it wasn't too grudgingly that they clambered out of the shower, dried off, changed, and moved into the main room to eat and finish planning. They were somewhat nervous about doing so, given Bortel's security precautions, but Ron _had_ 'convinced' Wade to shutdown the security recorders in their rooms, so they weren't too worried.

Just nervous. Not only about getting caught, but also about eating Shego food.

Much to Kim's consternation, it was actually edible. Better than anything _she'd_ ever churned out, anyways. Still, she _was_ hungry, and so Kim mulishly chowed down, while Ron fought very hard to keep his expression neutral.

In between bites they discussed what they knew about Bortel's operation... until Rufus suddenly popped up out from under Kim's discarded prison jumpsuit, with a _very_ surprised, yet joyful, look on his little naked mole rat face.

"Rufus, what-"

"Ron," Kim exclaimed happily, "I think he's broken the mind control!"

"He's- that right, buddy?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Dude, badical! Welcome back, Rufus!"

Rufus started to skitter over towards them, while Kim and Ron scooted across the floor towards him... but then he stopped, whiskers quivering every so slightly, and just stared shakily at them.

Kim's hands were just a little bit closer to him than Ron's were, and it was quickly apparent that there had been some memory loss in the reversion to his old self... just as it was even more apparent that he _hadn't _forgotten the fight in that dark mine, when Kim Possible, his pet girl, had tried to crush him to death.

"Rufus..." Ron whispered. Kim hushed him and held out her right hand to Rufus, her face sad yet warm and welcoming.

"Oh, Rufus, I'm sorry," she said gently. "I wasn't myself, then, but I hurt our Ron and I hurt you, so that's something I can't just brush off. Still... I'm better now, Rufus. I'm _me_ again, whatever that means, so... can you forgive me?"

He looked at her uncertainly... but only for a moment. Then he grinned big, scampered up her arm, and gave her a happy little mole rat hug. Her smile quivered, just a little bit, and then she turned her head slightly and planted a little kiss on top of his head.

Rufus promptly fell over and draped himself bonelessly across her shoulder, his expression one of faraway contentment.

"Oh, sure," Ron mock-groused. "At least we know where _your_ priorities lie."

"Hnk, sorry..."

"Rufus just has good taste in women," Kim pronounced cheerfully. "Kind of like a certain guy I know."

"That guy about to help you save the world again?"

"There's no one I'd rather have with me," she said quietly, for a few long moments they just looked at each, lost in that comfortable silence.

Then Kim shook her head.

"Which means we need to stay in the game," she said resolutely. "So... you were saying, earlier?"

"Just that between you, me, and Shego, we shouldn't have too much of a probably dealing with Bortel and his mind-controlled minions."

"And _Shego?_"

"We have the chip on her, KP, meaning she'll do whatever we tell her to."

"News flash, Ron: didn't you tell Wade he was on the command loop?"

"I... lied?"

Kim snorted.

"He'll be _real_ disappointed when he figures that one out, won't he?"

"In more ways than one," Ron muttered wryly. "Wade's kinda gone... yeah. But anyway, between the three of us, we can take 'em. And now with _Rufus_ back-"

Ron pointed at the naked mole rat, who was _still_ lying flat across Kim's shoulder.

"-we _won't_ have any problems with locks."

"Assuming the little guy wakes up," Kim said, reaching up to scratch Rufus on the back. He promptly flipped himself over so she could scratch his belly instead, and Kim rolled her eyes while Ron chuckled.

"Sounds good. I just wish we knew more about Bortel's security arrangements. That portable mind-control ray he carries worries me, and who knows what else he has by way of surprises. Did you pick up on anything before I got here?"

"Well, that's the thing, KP," Ron said nervously, turning bright red. "Before you got here, I was busy, um, making out with Shego and plotting my revenge against you."

The last came in a jumbled, shamed heap. He was looking fairly miserable at that point, so Kim reached over and took his hand. He looked up at her, she gave his hand a squeeze... and nothing more had to be said.

Then Ron's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Shego! Given what Bortel told us about her escape attempt, she was probably paying a lot more attention to his security than I was."

"And we have her mind controlled-" Kim started, catching his train of thought.

"-so she'll tell us whatever we ask!" Ron finished, jumping to his feet. He crossed the room to the intercom, switched it on, and called for Shego to come down and join them. Shego's voice left both of them a bit disconcerted, but they shrugged that feeling off and waited for her to arrive.

* * *

"Here I am, Ron Stoppable!" Shego announced vapidly as they let her into the room. "What do you require?"

"You're familiar with Bortel's security arrangements, right?"

"Yes, Ron Stoppable! I made a complete study of them during my time here!"

"Why?"

"Because I was never under Bortel's control, and needed to secure a way out!"

Kim and Ron traded a look as they digested _that_ particular morsel of information.

"Okay. Shego, I need you to do something for me, will you?"

"Of course, Ron Stoppable!"

"Tell me everything you know," he ordered dramatically.

"I was born on-"

"Wait, check that," he interrupted sheepishly. "I mean, tell me everything you know about Bortel, his plans, and the security systems in this base."

She told them everything. Neither hired thugs, nor mind controlled villains, nor anti-personnel systems, nor security fields, nor mean and nasty tricks, nor lofty and convoluted plans of conquest, were left out of her detailed summation. All of this she told them in that hollowly happy, overly enunciated voice, with that wide-eyed, blank stare, and that incessantly vapid grin.

And in that same hollowly happy, overly enunciated voice, with that same wide-eyed, blank stare, and with that same incessantly vapid grin, she told them of the girl she'd seen in Bortel's office.

All of a sudden, having Shego under the influence of a mind control chip wasn't so much fun anymore.

Ron got up, walked over to Shego, and popped the chip off of her head.

She knocked him across the room.

Kim was up on her feet then, moving between the dark's own valkyrie and her Ron. Not that it would have mattered, as Shego looked perfectly capable of tossing her aside like a rag doll, but Kim readied herself for a fight anyways. It would blow their cover, and their plans, all out of the water and _gone_, but that didn't really matter in the moment-

Then Ron pulled himself to his feet and laid a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"KP," he said gravely, in a tone of voice that she'd never heard before. "I've got it."

"Ron, I-"

He just squeezed her shoulder and looked at her. She nodded, sighed... and then stepped out of the way.

"Shego."

"Stoppable! I oughta-"

"Go ahead. Hit me again. Use your plasma if you want to. After what I did, putting that thing on you? I deserve it, Shego. I did it to save KP, and I'd do it again to save KP, but if you want to punish me for it, then go right ahead."

She actually fired up her plasma and snarled... but then the wild light faded from Shego's eyes, and she let the glow fade from her hands as she lowered them with a sigh.

"You're an idiot, Stoppable, you know that?" she growled. "Same with you, Possible."

"What are you talking about, Shego?" Kim snapped as she strode over to Ron's side.

"Let me guess: the two of you are planning some kind of an inside job to take down Bortel, one that probably involves me. Am I right?"

"Pretty much," Kim replied as she and Ron sat down on one of the beds.

"Big fight, right? The three of us, and the naked mole rat, versus everything and everybody that Bortel has on his side? A grand, glorious battle to end all battles. Ringing a bell?"

"Something like that..."

Shego closed her eyes, inhaled loudly, and performed the Migraine Salute.

"Oy... Possible, did the mind control damage your brain or something? 'Cause you _couldn't _have beaten me all those times if you were _this_ stupid."

"Shego..." Ron said warningly, but Kim raised a hand to cut him off.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, a heavy weight forming in her stomach as she felt she knew what Shego was going to say.

She guessed right.

"You figure that we can take on all of Bortel's crew. Well, you're probably right... _if_ we can isolate and face them one or two at a time. But we won't get them one or two at a time... we'll get them all at once. And I figure you're smart enough to know just how badly a multi-axis threat like that would _suck_. And that doesn't even take into account the new 'additions' Bortel's made to the security system since he brought the Seniors on board."

"Aw, man," Ron groaned, "don't tell me-"

"That's right, cupcake," Shego said lightly. "Along with Monkey Fist, the ninja monkeys, Killigan, Dementor, Dementor's goons, Drakken, Rockwaller, Senior Senior Senior, and Senior Senior Junior, Bortel now _also _has spinning tops of doom. About all he _doesn't_ have is us."

"But maybe we could still-" Kim began.

"Run the scenario through, Possible," Shego interrupted. "No end-state assumptions, just what you know of the enemy, yourself, his capabilities, and your own.

Kim closed her eyes, drew her legs up into a lotus position, and began to run the scenario through. There was nothing mystical about what she did, as it was merely an extension of how she instinctively sized up her opponents before and during an actual fight. Except this time she had the full force of reason to go along with her fighter's instincts, and the advantage of plenty of time to consider every possible way that the fight could go.

And after discovering that five minutes worth of permutations each ended exactly as Shego had said they would, in situations where they were either overwhelmed by shear numbers and then re-brain-warped, or Bortel showed up and zapped either her or Ron with his portable Attitudinator ray, she came to the conclusion that time for consideration was not all that it was cracked up to be.

It rarely gave the answer one wanted to hear.

"You're right. Any move we make leads to Ron and I getting mind-warped again. So I get what you're saying, Shego," Kim replied uncomfortably. "I don't _like_ it, but I _understand_ it. But still," she continued in a far more troubled voice, "we're supposed to be heroes, we're not _supposed_ to... I mean, I can't just sit around and do _nothing!_"

"And why not?" Shego exploded. "Eh? Why _can't_ you just sit back and _wait_ until your actions will actually mean something? Oh, that's right, you'd _feel bad_ if you didn't. Can't lose the all-important _moral superiority_, can you, even if that means throwing away the world's only hope because you don't want to get your hands dirty! I didn't think you were that _selfish_, Possible.

"If you go off half-cocked, right here and now, all you'll do is _maybe _set him back a couple of weeks... and get yourself captured and turned back into another one of Bortel's drones in the process. And I do mean a _drone_ this time, a _nemo_, a nameless, as I doubt he'll let you off with any sort of autonomy after this."

"What would you have us do?" Kim snapped again. "Just... cooperate? Go along with Bortel's plan, leave that girl in his clutches, just to save ourselves?"

"Heck no. That's what _I'd_ do, Possible, and if you were going to do what I'd do then you'd probably have taken over the world by now. No, you're going to sit back and play the good little mind-controlled sheep... until you see an opening to smack him _hard_, hard enough to stop his plans dead and cold, not just delay him for a week or two.

"It's something that Hego never learned, pumpkin," Shego said, her voice oddly gentle. "That sometimes in fighting monsters, we have to follow them home, and look into the abyss where they live, and risk becoming the monster... or else the monster is never stopped. I'm not saying you'll like it; knowing you, you probably won't. But it's a choice between taking the risk of unleashing the monster inside of you... or loosing everything. Not just for you, but for everybody in the world."

She wanted to argue some more, to not give in to Shego's argument that easily... until Ron reached over and took her hand. She turned to face him, and the look in his eyes stilled her arguments. Not for the first time did she recognize that those chocolate eyes were the eyes of one who, albeit briefly, had trained in the ways of the _ninja_, in the ways of shadows, and that if they went along with Shego's suggestion, then they would be getting to know those shadows _very_ well.

She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers... and then she nodded, and he smiled at her, and at last she turned back to Shego.

"No matter what we do, there'll be consequences to this. Big ones."

"Oh you betcha, princess," Shego replied, her voice tinged with no small amount of dark amusement. "No more mind control. No more cop-outs. No '_the devil made me do it_' kind of excuses. It's all _you_, now, and all you've got right now are two really _sucky_ choices... and the fact that you're still in the hero business, and you have a world to save. Decision's yours."

Kim already knew what she had to do... she just didn't _want_ to do it. Her initial plan had been a _blitzkrieg_, a hard and fast strike designed to incapacitate Bortel and get them into position to destroy 'the device'. But two of the devices had already been deployed onto their launch vehicles, out of touch until they reached orbit. And blowing up the base, with it full of by-then unconscious enemies who were just as much victims of Bortel as she and Ron were (though some weren't, as most of the thugs were in it just for the money and by choice), had its own set of problems.

For one thing, she wasn't entirely sure if Bortel had installed a self-destruct system.

But the real clincher, as Shego had pointed out, was that their plan had no tolerances for failure; for if they failed, then they, and the rest of world, would exist only as slaves to Bortel's whims. Which meant that they would need to build every possible advantage into that plan... and crafting those advantages would require information, and knowledge of the enemy from the point of view of a combatant, and at present they didn't have enough of either.

Not that is was a hopeless situation, mind; had it _been_ a truly hopeless situation, with no time to plan and no chance of victory, then she and Ron would have simply charged Bortel's minions, seeking to do as much damage as possible even, especially, if they wouldn't survive the battle, and thus go out on their feet rather than on their knees

But they did have time, even if only the barest amount, and they did have a chance, even if it was a slim one. It just might be enough if they could keep up the ruse until they were ready.

Therein lay the rub. To keep up the ruse would mean that they would have to act as they did when under Bortel's influence, and Kim honestly didn't know if she could do that. Or, rather, she _did_ believe that she could do that... and that scared her more than failure did.

Because if she could conjure up the hedonistic bitch at will, then what did that say about what lay within her own heart? Would it mean that Bortel hadn't had to dig very far to dreg up and twist the part of her that had hurt her Ron, the part of her that delighted in torturing Bonnie, the part of her that saw something and just _took_ it?

Which was the mask covering the true skin beneath: the hero, or the bitch?

_'But does that really matter?'_ she mused, her resolution growing all the while. _'Does any of it _really_ matter... except for stopping Bortel? I don't know if Shego is right or wrong. But this way gives us a better chance of winning, and if that's the price I have to pay to win...'_

Her mind went back to Shego's description of the girl in Bortel's office... and then it extrapolated from that what Bortel's world would look like, and _that_ image forced her hand.

"I never wanted to have to make those kind of decisions," she said quietly.

Shego looked like she was about to light into the younger girl for whining and waffling, but Kim held steady, knowing that she _hadn't_ been whining or waffling. She'd simply stated a fact, but in a way that proclaimed, in no uncertain terms, that she _would_ make those choices. That she already _had_ made that choice.

Then Shego's expression softened, and she nodded with something like respect.

"Dr. Bortel never asked us what we wanted," Shego said quietly. "Welcome to the big leagues, princess."

"Is that what happened to you, Shego?" Kim asked, honestly curious. "Entering the big leagues?"

"The abyss looked back at me, kiddo," Shego answered after a moment's consideration. "I'm not saying that's inevitable, and I'm not saying that you're immune to it... but if you don't take that risk, and you'll likely fail if you don't, then you won't do yourselves, me, _her_, or anyone else any good."

Kim nodded, her choice made, and she squeeze Ron's hand so hard she was afraid she'd break it. But he squeezed back just as hard, giving her the reassurance she wanted even as he sought it from her for himself in turn.

"Well, if we're going to play this game," Kim said in a light voice which fooled no one, "then we'd better play it the best we can. We're in, Shego. So how do we be bad guys?"

For a half a second something almost like triumph crossed Shego's face, but it left so fast that Kim wondered if she'd really seen it.

"Just keep on doing what you were doing, Possible," Shego advised with a light smile. "I doubt that beating up on Rockwaller and knocking over parties will be particularly easy for you, but at least the random groping," her smile turned strangely wistful, "though sickening, shouldn't be a problem. You'll have to play the part completely, though; Bortel's got some kind of call-and-response thing built into the mind control, and until we figure out the countersign, then you can't give him _any _hint that things are off. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Good. There's one other thing, though."

She pointed at the mind control chip Ron still had in his hand.

"You have to put that back on me."

"Shego, after what you just told us-"

"Call it your final test, princess," the older woman said, completely serious. "You think the stuff you're going to have to do in Bortel's service is bad? You've had one of those things on your head before, so you _know_ that _willingly_ putting one on somebody else is far, far worse than anything else he'd ask you to do. So if you can put that on me, then I know you can handle the rest."

Kim just stared. It should have been a simple thing, but she _knew_ what wearing one of those chips was like, and the thought of putting one of those on another person, even on _Shego_, was-

Was just as anathema to her as anything else she going to have to do, if she were to survive and _win_.

"KP," Ron said after a moment's silence, "I'll do it. You just-"

"No, Ron," Kim said, her voice hardening. "Shego's right, and it has to be _me_. You've already done it, and said you'd do it again... I haven't."

"I-"

She reached up and caressed his face.

_'Oh, my Ron,'_ she thought as she looked into his eyes, _'I'm sorry, but this is something you can't protect me from. I don't like it, but she's right, and that means I have to take this step, even if it's not something we thought heroes do. It's not _right, _none of this is right... but it's necessary. Maybe... maybe when this is over, you can help me forgive myself.'_

She took the mind control chip from him, got to her feet, and crossed over to where Shego stood. For a moment they just looked at each other with expressions of featureless stone, and then Kim moved to place the chip on Shego's forehead.

"Possible."

"What?"

"When you put that on me, I want you to activate Override B-1."

"What'll that do?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"That's one the chips we stole from Dr. Bortel, way back when," Shego explained. "Drakken never removed the hard-coded operating software... including a set of instructions that automatically include Bortel in on the command loop. I told you what he's done with that girl, and with this chip on me he could-"

Her voice broke with what sounded like genuine fear.

"This... override will let you resist any orders that Bortel might give you?"

"No," Shego answered quietly, shaking her head. "The loyalty protocols are too well integrated into the control software for that. I couldn't even fight back, if he ordered me to... well. The override'll just give me enough autonomy to where I can... prevent myself from complying."

"Shego..."

"Don't be getting all emotional on me, princess," Shego growled. "Just 'cause there's something I can't face... now, see? You've got me emoting. Just do the job, and we'll both be alright."

Kim stared at her erstwhile arch foe for a long, inscrutable moment... and then before she could talk herself out of it, she reached up and slapped the mind control chip onto Shego's forehead.

"Shego?"

"Yes, Kim Possible!" Shego said, in that same hollowly happy, overly enunciated voice, with that same wide-eyed, blank stare, and with that same incessantly vapid grin.

"Override B-1."

"Yes, Kim Possible! Do you or Ron Stoppable require anything else?"

"No. That'll be all," she answered quietly. "You can go now."

Shego happily sauntered out the door as Kim walked back to Ron's waiting arms.

* * *

**Yamanouchi**

Will Du, his injuries mostly healed after the time of rest they'd had, was seated atop one of Yamanouchi's dormitories, looking at the stars, when he heard the footsteps behind him. They had come far closer than he would have liked, but he wasn't surprised. Little about the skill of the Yamanouchi ninja surprised him anymore; the skill this one ninja in particular less so than most.

"I often come up here myself, just before a mission," Yori said quietly as she sat down next to him.

"It _is_ peaceful, isn't it," Will replied, equally quiet. "So you've heard?"

"_Hai_. Jim-san and Tim-san's tracking device has finally stopped moving. Kintaro-san confirmed that it was 'delivered' to Stoppable-san and Possible-san, so we can only assume that it has stopped because they have returned to Cyrus Bortel."

One of the first things that Sensei and Will had managed to pick out, once they both started analyzing the problem, was that there was a pattern, of sorts, to the raids that Dr. Bortel had sent Kim and Ron on. It wasn't a perfect pattern, as each step in the sequence had three or more possible values (and _those_ each branched off into sequences of their own, which made the whole thing look like some kind of fractal _sakura_), but the pattern _had _been specific enough to where Sensei was able to detail some of his ninja at each of the projected targets.

"And now we know where he is," Will mused, and then he shook his head. "I _still_ can't believe that those two managed to come up with a tracking device that could transmit all the way from a party in _Stuttgart_, and that was small enough to fit into a standard sized ring!"

"They are quite a... formidable pair."

"Not _exactly_ the word I would have picked," Will snorted. "And Sensei's actually agreed to _train _them while they're here!"

"I... have often wondered, over the past few days, exactly what he was thinking when he agreed to that," Yori admitted.

Will just gaped at her, as that was the single most negative comment he'd heard her make about _anyone_. Even about _him_, and Lord knew he'd given her plenty of reason to smack him down hard.

"Let's just say that my respect for their parents has grown tremendously," Yori hastily amended. "They are quite the formidable pair themselves, as are the Stoppables, if less obviously so."

"They'd almost have to be, given their children... what?" Will growled when Yori started to giggle at him.

"You! When you compliment someone, your face screws up like you've just tasted a particularity foul cup of sake," she said, quickly suppressing another giggle. "It is nearly as amusing as Ron-san's old jokes. Still... why is it so hard for you, Du-san, to put faith in others?"

"It isn't," he said just a little bit too quickly. "It's merely that a large percentage of the world isn't quite up to my own, admittedly exacting, standards. Besides, the 'pompous jackass' bit does a pretty good job at making sure that I'm... underestimated by my targets."

"I know all about the facade, Du-san," Yori said dismissively. "I have worked with GJ agents before, and they have all found great advantage in being 'misunderestimated', as one of them put it.

"But I did not ask about your facade, I asked why you do not trust. Yourself and Possible-san are, were, on the same side, yet from your own admission you have never taken her seriously, until now. Why?"

He knew he didn't have to answer. He didn't _want_ to answer, really, as he'd never felt the need to explain himself to someone before. But there'd been no tone of challenge in Yori's voice, only a polite but firm interest, and so, strangely, he decided to answer.

"How many 'special missions' have you been on, Yori?"

"Two," she answered quietly.

"Then you know," he stated. She nodded in reply, and he continued. "I've been on five such missions... though unlike with yours, they never started out as 'special', only turned that way when I ran out of options. Of course, I only used Yamanouchi's... services on the first of those missions, which was also my first ever mission as a GJ agent, coincidentally."

"What happened, Du-san?" Yori asked .

"What _didn't_ happen should be your question," he sighed in answer. "Well, it wasn't as bad as all that... I mean, I've seen worse. For that one, the target just had the local judiciary bribed up and in her hip pocket. The worse ones are when you can't stop them because nobody cares.

"Her name was Aldona Anisimovna. Ex-KGB, former Stasi adviser, one of Andropov's little darlings. Turned out she had, with a decided lack of revolutionary fervor, managed to develop a bit of a fortune for herself during her KGB days, and come the fall of the Iron Curtain, she took that fortune and went underground. We tracked her down around 1998, living large in Odessa at the head of a slave smuggling ring.

"You wanted anybody, of any gender, of any race, of any age, for any purpose? Find 'Lady Ani'. She had her fingers in _everything_, from the post-Soviet slums of Russia to the deepest, darkest portions of the Congo. _Nine times_ I had enough evidence on her to where I could convict, but again, she had the local judiciary in her hip pocket, either through money or providing a 'companion'.

"So I contacted Sensei, and we... dealt with the problem. Took care of her, a good sixty percent of her organization, and brow-beat the local judiciary to where they were far more afraid of us than they were beholden to her, and let them deal with the rest.

"And that's the story," he grunted, "of how William Du became a hard-boiled, pompous jackass of a cynic. Because at the end of the day most people in the world care more about money and pleasure than they do justice, and of those who don't, precious few actually care enough to _act_. Most will just cluck their tongues, and mutter under their breath about how sad it all is, and maybe even send a token dollar to some charity. And so they'll pat themselves on the back, congratulate themselves for their oh-so-progressive good intentions and civility, 'gee aren't we such _nice_ people, with good clean hands, compared to those intemperate barbarians, the poor things'... and nothing changes."

He practically spat the last sentence.

"And when it came to Possible," he said, his face changing from flat-out disgust to something a bit more self-recriminating, "I thought I saw just another amateur out to save the world with platitudes and good intentions. I'd worked for years to make myself into the best around, to take up the slack, as it were, and here came this _teenager_, all high-up and mighty and _idealistic_, and I expected her, to say nothing of the sidekick, to waggle their fingers, say how much of a _shame_ it all was... and then go home self-satisfied while leaving the Anisimovnas of the world to use the rest of humanity as their private little playground."

"I suppose that you were surprised by how she and Ron-san truly are."

"Surprised doesn't begin to describe it," he said wryly. "More accurately, it threw my brain for a loop. For years I'd worked under the impression that GJ was the only organization that actually cared enough to _do_ something about all the injustices it saw. And then this, this civilian, this _teenager_, came along, and she seemed just as willing to act as I was. I _could not_ believe it; how _dare_ she try to be as _good_ as _me!_ I _wouldn't_ believe it, and I spent that whole mission knowing – hoping – that she would mess up somehow and that my disdain and superiority would be confirmed.

"But she didn't, and I couldn't handle it... and now that, and my pride, have led us here," he said, gesturing at the starry sky and the sleeping grounds. "A fugitive from the law, from all I once held dear, and facing a madman who's planning Lord knows what... and all because I, in my pride, couldn't put faith in Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and believe that they could be right when I could be wrong."

He turned in surprise when she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"So what you are saying, Du-san," she said, "is that you find it hard to place faith in others because of the great faith you have in yourself."

"Actually, I'd say it's because I think I'm so much better than everyone else," he said with an actual grin, "but I'll take that description, Yori. It sounds better."

She gave him a laughing smile and nodded.

"So, Du-san, now that we have that settled... what do you mean to do about our _other_ problem?"

"I'm not really sure," he admitted with a shrug. "I've got the... outline of a plan forming in my head, but I need more information than just the where. I need to know what Bortel is planning, and... and I need to figure out a way to deal with Possible and Stoppable without hurting them."

"You will find a way, Du-san," she said resolutely. "I have faith in you."

"Yori, I'm almost surprised to hear you say that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Are you saying that I should _not_ put faith in you, Du-san?"

"No, of course you should," he pronounced with a wave of his hand, as if the very notion was absurd. "Bortel may have suckered me once, but I'm not going to let him do it again. No, it's just...

"I've seen you out in the training field, Yori. You're one of the best hand-to-hand fighters I've ever met, certainly in the top ten if not the top five. And I saw your demonstration with the fans and all those bamboo poles. Give what you're capable of, I'm surprised you'd have to put faith in somebody else. Even if that person _is_ me."

"Du-san, are you always this thick-headed?" she asked dryly. "Skill and capability, as I thought you had just figured out, do not mean that we need not put faith in others."

"But-"

"You spoke of my skill," she continued doggedly. "Where would that skill be, if not for the faith I put in Sensei and his teachings? You spoke of my war-fans. How could I wield them with confidence, if not for my faith in the metalsmith who forged them? Just because I have faith in myself, does not mean that I cannot put faith in others."

"Point taken," he conceded. "Still... what about Team Possible?"

"Out of what little we know of Bortel and his plans," she answered serenely, "their involvement worries me the _least_."

"Why?"

"Because I believe in them."

* * *

"Okay, here's the situation," Will said two days later. Himself, Team Impossible, the Possibles, the Stoppables, Yori, and Sensei, were once again gathered in Sensei's quarters. "Thanks to the actions of the Yamanouchi School, and some engineering work from Jim and Tim Possible, we've tracked the wayward Team Possible to a location in the Rocky Mountains. We believe that this is the location of Dr. Bortel's hideout."

He motioned to Jim, who was running the laptop attached to the projector that he had set up on Sensei's table. Jim switched the presentation over to the next slide (the first having been a basic title slide covered in GJ legalese; old habits die hard), which was a satellite photo of the mountain in question.

"Thanks to the hacking skills of, ah, Jim and Tim Possible," he winced even as he said it, "we've attained a full GJ satellite scan of the mountain in question, and we've confirmed that something anomalous is there.. Unfortunately, we _haven't_ been able to get past Wade Load's firewalls to hack into Bortel's system. I aim to... correct that disparity in IT security once this situation is resolved, but that is beside the point.

"The fact of the matter is, we have only a 'where' and a 'who', when it comes to information, and half of the 'who', the involvement of Team Possible, is educated conjecture." - _even _if_ I believe it - _"Meaning that we still need a 'what', a 'why', and, critically, a 'when'.

"To that extent," he announced gravely, "I aim to take the Charlie Two-Six and infiltrate the base."

"That is a... daring plan, Agent Du," Sensei said gravely. "How do you intend to get past Bortel's probable air defenses?"

"We'll be landing a half-klick away from the mountain," Will explained, "but even with our stealth systems that wouldn't help much if he sees us coming, right?"

"Right."

"Boys?" Will said, managing not to wince this time as he looked over at Jim and Tim.

"We were looking through the school's database," Tim explained sheepishly, "just to see if we could find anything interesting. What we found-"

"-were the plans for a full-fledged invisibility suit," Jim continued. "The theory was sound, but you couldn't get enough power to the reactive phototransducers to make it work long-term. But-"

"-we had a brainstorm. The C-26 may have a lot more surface area than a human, but it's power supply is exponentially greater than what you could fit even in Kim's supersuit. It took more transducers, but the C-26-"

"-has enough power to run them _all_, even at maximum speed."

"Boys," James Possible said slowly, "are you telling me that you can _cloak_ an Argo?"

"Exactly!"

"You said, 'took'," Mrs. Stoppable interjected, sharing an amused look with Mr. Stoppable. "Did you already install the system?"

"Well, yeah-" Jim began.

"But we had help..." Tim continued.

"Only the best-"

"-_ninja technicians_-"

"-in the world!"

"Hickabickaboo?"

"Hoosha!"

"I see," Sensei remarked gravely, as he stifled a laugh. "So tell me, Tim-san, how _did_ the two of you convince my ninja to modify your plane without my knowledge, and in such a short span of time?"

"We, um, kinda told them that we would convince Nooni to slip them some of the good sake if they did..." Tim answered sheepishly. Everyone around the table laughed, and even Will had to shake his head in resigned amusement.

"Being that as it may," he said, cutting into the laughter and trying to get the conversation back on track, "we can get into range of the base without being detected. Once there, I can sneak in through these air vents, which you can see on the IR-"

"What's with all this 'you' stuff, Du?" Dash asked, cutting him off. "Trying to hog the glory?"

"No glory to be had here, Dash," Will answered. "This is a simple information raid, in and out, minimal footprint, nothing more."

"Yeah, and England was just a run-of-the-mill bad guy apprehension," Dash replied dryly. "Sorry, Du, but we're coming with you. If this goes south, which it probably will, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Dash, I-"

"I shall go as well," Yori said, stepping forward from her place at the wall. "I wish to see this Bortel's work for myself, and should you run into Stoppable-san and Possible-san, then I would like to help rescue _them_, for a change."

James traded a look with his wife, and then with the Stoppables, and then he turned to Will Du with a faint, and still somewhat cold, smile.

"You'll need a pilot," the engineer said. "I designed that plane, and if my _mother_ can fly it, then so can I."

"Dr. Possible, I-" he started..

He'd gone into the briefing intent on informing them that he would fly in alone, as he wasn't going to risk anyone else on such a mission. But he read in their eyes that none of them would take no for answer, that for whatever reason they _were_ going on this mission... and to his surprise he read in his own heart that he didn't _want _them to take no for answer. That he _wanted_ them to come with him, and that he could _trust_ them to do their jobs well and completely.

Maybe that was what it meant to put his faith in someone else. If it was, then he decided that he rather liked it.

"Thank you," he said at last, and meant it.

* * *

**Bortel's Lair**

"-and that's today's target, my friends," Bortel said pleasantly. "Any questions?"

"Not really," Ron yawned, slipping his hand up the back of Kim's shirt. "'nother party, 'nother sack of loot, even if we _are_ taking off at the crack of dawn. Want us to bring you anything?"

"Eh, no need," Bortel said after a moment. "It'll all be mine soon, anyway."

"Well, we'd better get to it," Kim said with a giggle. The giggle was due to what Ron's fingers were doing on her back. "See you later, Dr. Bortel."

"Have fun," Bortel said absently as he waved them out of his office. He had the sudden urge to call for Nicole and have a little fun himself, but before he could stand up from his desk the intercom lit with a message.

He sighed at the fun denied and pressed the answer button.

"Yes?"

"Doc, it's Wade," the young man said. "This isn't _too_ much of a crisis, but Drakken's run into a snag with the controller for the satellites, and we'd like you to come down and take a look at it."

"Trouble with my code?"

"Yeah, it looks like it's getting the two aspects of the ray confused, but we're not really sure about that. Think you could come down and straighten it out?"

He sighed again and looked towards the inner door. She would be more fun, especially with the new trick she'd learned, that swirl thing... but it would have to wait.

He did have a world to conquer, after all.

"Of course," he said, rising from his desk. "I'll be right down."

* * *

**The Rockies**

"Now I wonder who that is," Will said from the co-pilot's seat. He pointed at the dark speck that had seemingly flown out of the mountain side.

"No idea," James replied. "Funny looking airplane, though. At least it's flying _away _from us. Mark the hangar on the navcomp?"

"Already done."

"Great," James said as he checked the radar. "Skies are clear, there don't _seem _to be any radar returns, and we're in range. Putting her down now."

* * *

**Bortel's Lair**

With Dr. Bortel thoroughly involved in debugging the code for the control system, his office was pretty quiet, save for the soft 'squeak-squeak' and 'clink-clank' of the screws for the ventilation grill as they unscrewed and fell to the floor. The last one came out, and a gloved hand attached to a black-clad arm lowered the grill down, then turned it sideways and pulled it back up the shaft.

One by one Dash, Crash, Burn, Will, and Yori, in that order, dropped out of the ventilation system and into the empty office. The four GJ agents wore powered infiltration suits, and carried stunners and a sidearm, while Yori wore her black combat _gi_ and carried her war-fans. Each wore a small tactical mike/headphone combination in their right ear.

Will took a quick look around the room, and then gestured for Dash to search the desk and for Crash and Burn to watch the door. Then he and Yori checked the inner door for traps, unlocked it, and moved into what looked like a set of living quarters.

It was somewhat between spartan and tech-geek opulence, with only a bed, a single bookshelf, a wall-sized computer, and-

"Holy Mary Mother of God," he whispered. Yori muttered something Japanese and very, _very_ profane.

"Delta, Whiskey," Will whispered into his com. "Hold the doors, we're going to be a minute."

"_Roger, Whiskey,_" Dash responded. Will was glad that he didn't press as to _why_ they'd be busy, as he had no idea how to explain what he saw laying there in the middle of Bortel's room.

It was a cage. A literal lock-and-bars-only cage, measuring eight feet by eight feet by eight feet, containing the barest possible facilities, a very thin covering over the metal floor, two food bowls, like those for a dog, and-

And one naked woman, lying on the floor with a strange, emptily pleasant expression on her face, chained to the bars.

Then Will recognized her, and in that instant of recognition he realized exactly what it was that he was seeing.

"Damn him," he spat. "Damn that man straight to _hell_."

"Who is she?" Yori asked.

"Her name is-" Will began, but then the girl woke up.

"You're not Dr. Bortel," she slurred in a sing-song voice. "He probably won't be happy that you're here..."

"Actually, Ms. Johnson," Will whispered, "he'd be _very_ happy we're here; he told us to come here, you see."

"Oh, good!" she exclaimed, rising to her hands and knees and crawling around languidly. "_Likes_ making Bortel happy; _lives_ for making Bortel so very happy happy happy. Happy happy happy Bortel, loves it when I purrrr... happy happy happy Nicole, loving the chain and the collar..."

_'Dr. Bortel,'_ Will thought to himself as he fruitlessly clenched his hands to keep them from shaking, _'I am going to kill you. I would say slowly and painfully, but you're not worth the time that'll take...'_

He didn't stop shaking until Yori laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is she, Du-san?" the ninja girl asked again. The girl was carrying on with her perverse, sing-song litany, which had quickly moved into realms graphic.

"Her name was, is, Nicole Johnson," Will sighed. "She was, at one point, a research assistant to Dr. Bortel, before he... overstepped a few bounds. I came across her file when I was researching Possible's claims."

"Global Justice had a file on _her_?"

"She was developing a therapeutic nanite," Will explained. "A small, tiny machine designed, in this case, to operate on brain tissue. We... like to keep tabs on that kind of research."

"I believe I can understand why," Yori replied. "Such research could easily be perverted, even if she was just trying to save the world."

"Not just the world, Yori," Will said, kneeling down in front of the still-chanting Nicole. "Her sister was-"

"Sister?" Nicole said in a quavering voice, interrupting her litany of praise for Dr. Bortel's prowess. Will looked at her in surprise, as there was now something else in her eyes. Something raw, and hurt, and fearful, but struggling to fight towards the surface...

"Yes, your sister," he said again, acting on a hunch. "You've been fighting to save her for a long time, Nicole Johnson. Don't leave her now."

"Sister? I... I don't... Dr. Bortel wouldn't want me to..."

The _something_ grew behind her eyes, like a waking and wounded animal.

"Remember her, Nicole. Remember your research. Remember her _name_."

"I-" Nicole began, grabbing at the sides of her head, her eyes wide and fearful... but no longer vacant. No longer lustful. No longer enslaved.

"_JESSICA!_" she cried, and then quickly backed away from Will, darting looks back and forth and whimpering like a cornered animal, clearly remembering _everything_ that had gone before, the horror of it all filling her mind as she back against the far wall of bars and pressed herself against it, just trying to get _away_-

And then Yori was there, snaking an arm through the bars and wrapping it around her shoulders, and placing her other hand over Nicole's mouth.

"You do not need to fear me, Johnson-san," Yori said gently as the other girl tensed. "But you may scream now, if you wish."

She did. Yori hugged her all the tighter as Nicole screamed and screamed and screamed, the sound muffled by the ninja's hand. Will turned away and scanned the room again, trying to find – there, next to the bookshelf.

He walked over and picked up the bundle, a set of clothes and a lab coat that had been uncaringly tossed into the corner, and that clearly didn't fit Cyrus Bortel. Will carried the clothes over to the cage, opened the door, and brought them to Nicole. She flinched away from him as he approached, and he made it a point to look at Yori, and not at her. He set the clothes down next to her, and then he gently, and carefully, unlocked the chains that held her bound within the cage.

Then he turned and left the cage, and gave her privacy to change.

* * *

"Who _are_ you people?" Nicole asked. She looked... not so much _better_ as a bit more _whole_ than what she had. Gone was the vacuity, the air of one cheerfully abused. But what had replaced it, the look of bone-deep rage, tinged by an irrational shame, was... well, it wasn't exactly chilling, as it didn't chill Will Du a bit, though he hoped that Bortel would be freaked.

As if he would let that bastard see it.

"My name is Will Du, Ms. Johnson," he announced. "And this is Yori. We work for Global Justice." That wasn't fully true, of course, but it would do as an explanation.

"You came to stop him," she said. It wasn't a question.

"In... a sense, Ms. Johnson," Will replied. "This was supposed to have been an information raid, so we could learn his plans and figure out _how_ to stop him. I hate to ask this, but if you could help us-"

"Of course," Nicole interrupted quickly. "Believe me, if it'll stick a knife in _Bortel_," she made the name a curse as she spat it out, "then I'll be _glad_ to help you. You say you need information?"

"That's right."

She gestured at the computer.

"Bortel often liked... attention when he used this," she said with a grimace. "What he didn't count on was that allowing me to learn his security codes, and-"

She touched a panel on the right of the computer; it opened up to show a stack of slimcased DVD-Rs.

"-I got to see where he keeps the hard backups. Plans, tech specs for the Attitudinator ray, detailed descriptions of its effects on the human brain. Everything is right there."

"As those current?" Will asked excitedly.

"As of this morning."

He grinned, something that he'd been doing a lot, despite the desperation of the times. Then he _stopped_ grinning when the noise of a commotion came through the door, accompanied by-

"Is that _music_?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, for the love of- I thought I _told_ them..." Will growled as he stomped over to the door and threw it open.

Dash and Burn were on the floor, holding down a helmetless Dementor. Crash was frantically digging through his pockets trying to find something, while Dementor was busy crying out "_Alarm! Alarm!_" All the while, the Team Impossible Theme Song played in the background.

Will growled something thankfully incomprehensible, strode over to the tangled mess, and silenced the dwarfish villain by kicking him in the head.

"Dash," Will growled when everything had settled down and everyone (sans Dementor) was on their feet again. "I said _no_ more Theme Song! And _what_ were you doing with him conscious and yelling?"

"Crash was trying to find the Stunner Spoon," Dash explained. "And the Theme Song gives us an edge against Dementor."

"I think I left the spoon back at Yamanouchi," Crash admitted.

Will shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, valiantly holding back what he_ really_ wanted to say.

Then the alarm went off.

Again grumbling some sort of invective, which sounded like it had something to with a motherless goat, Will quickly strode to the desk and grabbed a random sheet of paper off the top. Then he walked back over to the ventilation shaft, wadded the paper up into a ball, and tossed it up the ductwork.

It fell back down in charred pieces.

"McHenry Laser Grid Mark III," he muttered, and then turned back towards the door. "Nicole!" he called out. "You said you can work that computer, right?"

"Kind off..."

"Can you call up a schematic of the base?"

"Uh... sure."

"Good. Do it quickly. You three," he said, whirling back around to face Team Impossible. "If we run into anybody, you hit 'em. If you can't do that, you shoot 'em. The point is, take them out _quickly_. You got it?"

"Copy," a chagrined Dash said.

"Good. And turn off that Theme Song!"

He strode back into the main room.

"What do we have?"

"Calling up the schematic now, Du-san," Yori answered. "I assume we are cut off?"

"Yeah," Will replied as he looked at the map. "Ms. Johnson, we saw a hangar on the way in. Can you get this to show a rout from here to there?"

"I think..." she said uncertainly, her fingers flying over the keyboard. But she came through, and a red arrow snaked across the map, painting the way to the hangar.

"Mechanical doors, so we'll have to open them from the control room... Good job, Nicole," Will said at last, once he'd committed the sight to memory. "Now, I need you to get those DVDs and follow us, okay?"

"Okay."

He pulled out his sidearm and held it out to her.

"Can you use this?"

"No," she said, looking at it like it was some sort of bizarre slug.

"Right, of course not," he said tensely. "Yori, keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

"Papa, Whiskey," Will said into his com as they turned and ran towards the door. "Charlie Foxtrot. I say again, Charlie Foxtrot, over."

"_Whiskey, Papa,_" James Possible called in reply. "_10-4 the Charlie Foxtrot. Can you return to Lima Zulu?"_

_'He's enjoying the 'spy lingo' _way_ too much,'_ Will thought at James' use of phonetic letters for 'LZ'.

"Negative, Papa. Route closed. Deploy to nav point Sierra Hotel, prepare for emergency extraction. Whiskey out."

"_Roger, Whiskey. Anythings possible, for a Possible. Good luck._"

"And the same," Will whispered as they ran back into the outer office. He look at Team Impossible and had a sudden, scary thought.

"Do you three know how to use these?" he said, pointing to his sidearm.

"I... never learned how," Burn admitted. "I'm just a CPA."

Will stared at him for a long moment, and then he confiscated Burn's sidearm.

"Gloves _off_ people," Du announced as he shifted the stunner to his back and hefted the two pistols in his hands. "We've not time for dallying."

Then he kicked down the door and charged into the hall.

A trio of thugs, former henchmen of Dementor who had been summoned by their former boss's cry for help, awaited them.

Will shoulder-slammed one, pistol whipped the second, kicked aside the third... and then the hall was clear, and he motioned for the rest of the team to fall in behind him. They set off down the corridor then, Will at point, Team Impossible in the middle and echeloned back, and Yori at the six, with Nicole Johnson ensconced between them. The unconscious thugs they left behind.

* * *

"Young man," Bortel said patiently as he watched the security feeds, "please tell me _how_ they got past your security system?"

"I have no idea," Wade said, chagrined. "I mean, it's just _Will Du_, for crying out loud, and Team Impossible isn't even worth mentioning! Sure there's some kind of ninja with them, but that shouldn't-"

"The air vents," Drakken interrupted quietly.

"The- oh, _man_," Wade said, smacking himself on the forehead. "I didn't put sensors in the air vents..."

"And why not?" Bortel asked.

"Probably for the same reason I _stopped_," Drakken answered for him. "The air flow would set off the sensors, and we'd have alarms and lasers going every which way... worked fine in the early fall, but the first time we needed central heating... yeesh."

"Very well," Bortel said. "I suppose, then, that the question is 'what do we do about it?'"

"I'm deploying a few security teams to meet them: two of Dementor's, the one with Bon-Bon and Junior, and Killigan's," Wade said, his fingers flying across the controls. "Also, I'm redirecting Shego, Monkey Fist, and the rest of the security forces to the hangar."

"The hangar?"

"Best bet as to where they're going, Doc," Wade said, pointing at one of the security readouts. "See? The McHenry Laser systems we _did_ install in the vents have kicked in, so they can't get out that way. But if they can steal a plane..."

"Well done... you said you're sending _Shego_? How?"

"I... just gave her a direct order," Wade said, confused.

"Oh. I didn't know Kim and Ron had put you in the command loop."

"Looks like they did."

* * *

_'Okay,'_ Will thought as he ran, _'we turn left here. That'll bring us up to a four-way, where we'll want to go straight, and then-'_

"_Back!_" he screamed as he rounded the corner. He spun on his heels and pushed the rest of the group back around the bend as the twelve thugs he'd nearly run into sent laser shots after them.

The fire lulled down a bit, and Dash quickly darted around the corner and sent a few stunner blasts downrange. The return shots gouged smoking holes in the wall after him.

"No good, boss," he reported. "Looks like they've got the new suits."

One of the drawbacks to Global Justice's non-lethal arsenal (non-lethal because a live intelligence source is usually preferable to a dead one, all things considered) was that the beam sent out by the stunners acted a lot like standard electricity. Because of that, it hadn't taken long for Dementor and Jack Hench both to come up with a suit that would redirect the energy from the wearer to a capacitor stored on the back. It only took three shots before the capacitor filled up, closing the circuit and allowing the stunner to affect the wearer, but said armor had come as a nasty surprise to the first GJ team that had run across it.

So they'd bought up all of HenchCo's stock and adapted it for their own use. Not that it would help in this case, as the shots coming from Bortel's thugs were most assuredly not non-lethal, didn't act like electricity _at all_.

"Well," Will said, hefting his guns, "that's why they reissued us these."

Then with a roar he took off and charged down the hall.

The thugs were arranged in an inverted V, six to a side, strung out down past the four-way intersection and pointing down the hall. They opened fire just as soon as Will turned the corner, though the agent managed to weave and dodge around their shots.

He spun once, twisting away from two uncomfortably close shots, and as he came back around he extended his arms and shot down the first two thugs.

Two strides later he crossed his arms and shot down the next two.

Gone now was any lingering pain in his ribs or in his leg; gone too was any hint of restraint. Adrenaline filled him and shunted the pain away; endorphins coursed through him and freed his hands. Once more he felt the thrill of battle, and the satisfaction of justice brought and justice delivered lay upon him.

That he fought for his own survival, to him, mattered not.

Into the enemy he charged, twisting about and flailing his arms. Each twist of his body carried him away from a shot, and each flail of his arms brought his own guns to bear. Each roar of the gun felled a foe, until at last there were none.

Coldly he surveyed the carnage. He winced once, as a brief pain shot through his previously injured leg and ribs, but then he got it under control and called the all-clear.

Dash, Crash, Burn, and Nicole came around the corner and gaped at him. Yori just surveyed the damage and nodded.

"Right," Will said with a quick head shake, "let's mo-"

He was cut off by a laser shot, which came from the left hand branch of the intersection and grazed his left shoulder. He dropped that gun and fell to the ground, raising up his right hand and returning fire all the while. The gun locked open on an empty clip, so he dropped it and picked up the other one... and in that lull he heard the footsteps of another group coming from the right hand branch... and judging by Dash's reaction, there was yet a third group marching up the way they'd just came.

"_Ach, hold yer fire,"_ he heard from the left hall, _"Bortel wants them alive!"_

"Du, get moving," Dash said, as he positioned himself, Crash, and Burn to meet the threat. "Get the girl and that data out of here."

"Dash-"

"Move," the leader of Team Impossible continued. "We'll hold 'em here, buy you some time."

"I-" Will said, wanting to argue, but knowing as well as Dash did that they didn't have time. They had to move quickly if they were to escape the trap, and getting the data on Bortel's plans to Sensei and Ann Possible was worth any cost.

"We'll be back," he said at last.

"You'd better," Dash said lightly as he sent stunner fire down the hall where they'd heard Killigan. "I don't want to be a mind controlled drone any longer than I have to."

Will nodded once, and then he gathered up an understanding Yori and a slightly-protesting Nicole and pushed them down the open hall, the one free of any enemies.

The one that led towards the hangar.

* * *

The sounds of battle had faded away, and no further opposition met them between the intersection and the hangar. That fact disturbed Will and Yori both more than they cared to admit, yet they pressed on until they at last reached area marked "Hangar Bay". Two doors lay before them: one to the hangar itself, and one to the control room.

"Trap," Yori whispered.

"Yeah. But do we have a choice?"

"Not really," Yori said as she readied her war-fans.

"Exactly. Nicole," he said, turning to the somewhat shell-shocked scientist, "I need you to follow Yori into the hangar. Stick close to her and do _exactly _what she tells you, okay?"

"R...right."

"Good. I'll open the outside door," he said, walking up to the control room. "You two get into the hangar."

"Will do," Yori replied, her eyes twinkling. He turned and gave her a very old-fashioned look.

"You hung around with Stoppable a lot, didn't you?"

"_Hai_."

Will snorted once, then turned back and opened the control room door.

* * *

Yori opened the hangar door and led Nicole inside.

* * *

The control room only had one technician on duty, whom Will quickly knocked out and dumped onto the floor. He holstered his sidearm and looked around.

The room itself was almost featureless, save for the controls themselves and a bank of monitors, and the exposed girders and light that made up the ceiling. He studied the panel a bit, until he found the switch labeled "HGR DR OPN" which was, of course, at the far end of the panel. He walked over to it and switched on his communicator.

"Papa, Whiskey," he called out. "What's your position?"

"_Whiskey, Papa. Hovering angels three-thousand, level with the opening. Just marinating and waiting to Papa Tango Hotel Oscar, over."_

_'Papa Tango Hotel Oscar?' _Will thought. _'Marinating? Great, not only is he making up his own spy lingo, he's taking hints from _Stoppable

"Just be ready, Papa. Opening shortly."

He reached for the switch... and looked up at the monitors. What he saw there froze his hand.

Then a strike came out of nowhere and slapped against the laser burn on his arm. He stumbled into the wall, and turned just in time to see Monkey Fist drop down from the ceiling.

* * *

"Johnson-san," Yori said as they faced a half-dozen thugs, "I suggest that you duck."

Nicole did so, though she didn't so much duck as she dived away behind a unoccupied hover car. Yori, wondering why the thugs hadn't fired yet, brandished her war-fans and assumed a defensive crouch. It would give her enough opening to dodge any of their attacks, and from there-

She figured out _why_ they hadn't fired just in time to leap away from the green energy blasts. She came to her feet in a crouch, looking away from the thugs and towards one of the aircraft.

From the top of that aircraft flipped a blank-faced Shego, hands alight with green fire.

* * *

He parried one blow, then another, and then Will Du landed a hook across Monkey Fist's jaw. The one-time English lord and wannabe Monkey King stumbled backwards, seemingly dazed, and Will pressed the attack.

But it was a feint on Fist's part, and the monkey-man held himself up with his hands and broke Will's charge with a kick to the ribs. Will fell back and Fist struck again, leaping forward and once more punching Will's burnt shoulder. He continued to push the agent back, directing most of his blows towards Will's injured ribs and shoulder, hooting and hollering all the while.

Will tried to draw his sidearm, but Fist batted it away. He was able to parry many of the blows, and get in several good ones of his own, but Fist had no weak spots like his own injuries, so each of the blows that Fist landed did more damage than Will's did to Fist. He was taking a pummeling, and-

-and then Fist delivered a lucky kick to the weak spot on his leg, and Will fell to his knees.

"What did you think you could do, young Agent?" Fist hooted in triumph. "Hmmm? You wanted to escape? Bortel will reward me handsomely for stopping you, especially once his little concubine is returned. Maybe even grant me a session with her, yes?"

"You know," Will said quietly, "I'm starting to understand something."

"And that would be?"

Will leapt up and drove an uppercut into Fist's chin. He staggered back, truly stunned.

"_I'm beginning to understand-_" Will yelled as he nailed Fist with a right hook.

"-_why Stoppable-_"

He grabbed Fist by the ears and drove his monkey face into his right knee.

"_-hates monkeys!_" he finished as he grabbed Fist by the hair and bounced his forehead off of the control panel. He staggered past the fallen freak, deciding that he was hurt just a bit worse than he thought if he was actually agreeing with Ron Stoppable about something, and lurched slowly towards the far end of the control panel. He could hardly see it, given how spotty his vision was...

Just before he blacked out, Will managed to flip the switch labeled "HGR DR OPN".

* * *

Yori tossed away the ruined pieces of her war-fans. However well forged they were, Shego's glowing claws had carved right through them. What interested Yori, once she'd put some distance between them, was how Shego had doused the fire once she'd cloven the fans.

Yet she pushed that thought into the back of her mind when Shego leapt at her again. Yori turned aside, her hair rustling as Shego's fist flew past her head, and as she turned she snap-kicked Shego in the side, and followed that up with an elbow strike to her neck.

Shego fell to the ground, rolled once, and then leapt up and swept Yori's legs. The ninja rolled away and leapt to her own feet, fairly well impressed. Even with the mind control chip, Yori could tell that Shego was a skilled warrior, and well deserving of how Ron had discussed her many battles with Kim Possible.

But the mind control had certain weaknesses as well, and one of them seemed to be an inability to do anything but directly attack. She proved this kicking, with serious intent, at Yori's head.

Yori rolled _under_ the kick and lightly struck at Shego's other leg, knocking her off balance. From that position she hopped up and spin-kicked Shego away, knocking the other woman into a pair of thugs. She charged the rest and quickly took down a third thug, and then a fourth... and then Shego tackled her from behind. Their fight lost all finesse then, as they wrestled on the floor and tried to clobber each other.

Shego tried to flip Yori off of her, but the ninja girl was able to twist _just so_ and threw Shego off instead.

And in that moment, several things happened.

The hangar opened, allowing in the light of the risen sun.

The door to the rest of the base opened, allowing in a rather peeved looking Dr. Bortel. He spotted Nicole, his expression changing to something ugly and wrong, and started towards her, brandishing a strange sort of hand gun.

But then he staggered as a great wind filled the hangar. The remaining thugs fell away, and Yori and Shego themselves found it hard to retain their footing.

And then, like a flash of lighting, the Charlie Two-Six's cloak shut off and James Timothy Possible settled it to the floor of the hangar.

Yori watched Nicole get up and _run_ for the plane... and she knocked Shego aside and charged towards the scientist when she also saw Bortel aim a strange kind of gun at her. She placed herself between Nicole and Bortel, drew something from her waistband, and let fly a small piece of shot at the mad scientist... just moments before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

For all its high-tech mystique, the ray emitted by Bortel's mind-control gun was, at its base, little more than a medium for energy transfer. Normally the majority of this energy would transfer into the target's psyche and rearrange it according to a pre-programed pattern. However, even with an optimal shot, there was a certain percentage of energy that was expended as waste heat.

In this case, however, _all_ of the energy was expended as waste heat, for rather than discharge itself into a person, it discharged itself into the metal shot that Yori had lodged in the barrel.

And into the thermite charge contained therein.

* * *

Yori turned away from Bortel, who was staring dumbly at his melted weapon, and looked with satisfaction at Nicole as she, with DVDs still in hand, climbed into the C-26. She started for the plane herself, but then Shego was in front of her again.

This time a strike got through, and glowing claws scraped across Yori's chest.

She fell to the ground in pain, and Shego continued to attack, kicking her in the stomach and side. Yet a somewhat detached corner of Yori's mind thought the attack, indeed the whole battle, to be half-hearted, while the rest of her mind just concentrated on fighting a path to the plane...

Then Shego yanked her up and hurled her into a wall, cutting off any further speculation along that track. She struck it hard, bounced off, and landed roughly upon the floor, with an audible thud. She groaned weakly and looked up from that position, and saw Shego still between her and the C-26.

Yori looked up even further and caught James' eyes, as he sat waiting in the cockpit.

"Go," she whispered.

_'Go.'_

He nodded once, choppily and reluctantly, and set to work on the controls. At the same time Shego reached Yori, hauled her up, and slammed her into the wall. However, any further action on her part was cut short when the wind from the C-26's VTOL turbofans again filled the hangar.

The last thing that Yori saw, before she blacked out, was the look of satisfaction that quickly crossed Shego's face, as the C-26 pulled out from the hangar, executed a perfect Immelmann, and fled into the western sky with a noise like thunder.

* * *

Yori sat in the cell that she shared with Will Du, Dash, Crash, and Burn, and meditated. It just seemed the thing to do, as she contemplated their present situation as Bortel's prisoners. Which was certainly not as bad as it could have been, since Bortel _hadn't_ turned them into mind-controlled drones.

Yet.

"Y'know," a familiar voice said, "I'm actually sorry we missed this party."

She opened her eyes and looked up as Ron Stoppable gaily sauntered up to the cell door.

"I mean," he said as he leaned against the bars, "KP and I would've _really_ enjoyed getting in on this one. For a lot of reasons."

"Stoppable-san."

"Yori," he said, rattling the lock on the door. "Good lock, this. Rufus picked it out himself."

"Why are you here?"

"Bortel sent me," he said casually. "And just so you know, he's really, _really_ tweaked at you for rescuing the girl. Be glad that his remaining ray doesn't work on an unconscious subject, given how he was talking about using _you_ as a replacement."

"I see," Yori said evenly. "Then please, convey to your master that any such attempt would result in little more than the death of any henchman that he would send after me."

"Even me, Yori?" Ron asked quietly.

"Even you, Ron-san," she replied, equally quiet.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Ron said. "Kim and I managed to convince Bortel that it wasn't worth it, that all he had to do would be to keep you – all _five_ of you – here in the cell until he finishes with his plan."

Ron gestured at the TV in the corner.

"Then he'll have all five you to do with as he pleases, without any risk," Ron said with a shrug. "After all, with you here... there's no one to stop him now."

Yori very nearly raised an eyebrow at that pronouncement, as Ron would _have_ to have known what Nicole had taken from Bortel's office. Certainly Bortel would have ranted about it when he and Kim Possible had returned, and if he made the connection that the data was going to _Sensei_, and to Ann Possible, then-

Then several possibilities crossed her mind, and she stamped down quite firmly upon the urge to act surprised. Despite the American-style buffoonery, he was _not_ that stupid, and neither was Kim. Which meant-

"Still, I gotta say," Ron said as he stepped away from the bars, "that was one badical raid you five pulled off. I'm serious, even _if_ Team Impossible got their butts kicked by Bon-Bon and Duff Killigan; and by the way, Junior isn't even mad about his black eye, given how much _more_ Bonnie's fussing over him now..."

Ron shook his head.

"Anyway... Good raid," he said, looking her dead in the eyes, "but you made one little mistake. You forgot Sensei's first teaching, Yori."

"To wait for the opportune moment?" she asked neutrally, her blank face conveying nothing about what she thought.

"Exactly."

Then he rapped once on the bars, nodded at Will Du, who's face was just as blank as Yori's, and at Team Impossible, who just looked confused, and left.

_'To walk in the way of the ninja is to walk in shadows,'_ Yori thought, recalling Sensei's third teaching. _'And where there are shadows, there is always light. You are truly ninja now, Stoppable-san, you and Possible-san both. We will wait, for I-'_

She looked back a Will Du, who gave her a very faint nod in return.

_'No. _We_ believe in you.'_

**END CHAPTER 10**

(A/N: Next up, Zaratan. And with any luck, he _won't _take as unforgivably long a I did...)


	11. Chapter 11

Disney owns everything, we own squat, as much as we might wish otherwise. Well... I really blew things, didn't I? Months to update? Ouch, I should be tarred and feathered for the interminable delay. But it's here folks, so have some mercy on me please.

Oh, and this has NOT been beta-read, so I accept any and all errors in spelling and grammer, especially since I am only working with Wordpad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Darkness Within - Chapter 11 by Zaratan

James Possible banked hard to the right, narrowly avoiding the missle as it streamed by, smacking into the mountainside with enough force to rock the ship. It had managed to get a lock before he could engage the stealth systems, and had had to spend a few moments sweating as he dodged the fiery projectile. But with that last obstacle removed, he could breath a little easier. Everything confirmed that the cloak was holding, and nothing further had managed to lock on. With a sigh, he set the auto-pilot and quickly headed back to the passenger section of the plane. What he saw there though shocked him.

He had only caught a glimpse of the young woman before she had boarded the plane, and he hadn't recognized her at the time. Even when he first saw her huddled in the seat, her body shaking in what could only be described as incredible anguish, there had been no immediate recognition there, simply assuming she was anouther innocent victem of Bortel. Now that he could see her more clearly, even with the red-rimmed eyes and abject posture, he recognized her almost instantly. Ann had been reading an article about her work just a few weeks ago, remarking on some of the incredible work she had been doing in the field of neurology. Dr. Johnson's picture had been clearly visible in the article, and he felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw what had once been a confident, vibrant woman reduced to nothing more than a scared child.

"Dr. Johnson?"

The woman before him started, her eyes wide and frightened. Instinctively, she backed up, pressing herself as deep into the cushions. James spread his hands out beside himself, trying to show her he wouldn't get any closer. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do you know my name?"

James knelt down on the floor of the plane, so that he could look up at her and appear less threatening. "My wife is a neuro-surgeon, she reads a lot about your work. My name is James Possible, are you all right?"

Nicole stopped pressing herself against the seat as hard, noting opnly the concern in his features. Slowly, she pulled herself up, though she still kept her distance. "Possible?" She mulled the name over, assuring herself. "I've heard of your wife, she was an inspiration of mine. My sister mentioned she was really nice when she talked to her, even though she couldn't help."

James remembered some more of the article now, even though he had really only glanced through it, mostly due to Anne's enthusiasm regarding the subject. "I'm sorry about that. Are you all right though?"

Her left hand came up, wiping her eyes hastily. "I will be... I'm sorry, I'm normally much better composed than this. I just..."

Now James may have been clueless regarding many things, least of which was women. Of course, what man could ever really truly understand women? But one thing he had learned very early on from his wife, and later his daughter, was to spot when a woman really needed to let loose and cry. "Doctor Johnson... do you..."

That broke the dam for Nicole, and ignoring her earlier fear, fell quickly into James' arms, sobbing uncontrolably. The entire time they were making their escape, she had fought the urge. But now, now she was safe. She was away from there, and she could give vent to all the pain and helplessness she was feeling.

James wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close. Slowly, he stroked her hair, whispering conforting nothings to her as if she were but a child. And despite her age, her intelligence, her maturity, that's what this poor women seemed like. James closed his eyes, fighting the growing rage within him. She had just escaped the clutches of this monster, and his little girl, his Kimmie-cub, was still in there. Every parental instinct within him wanted to turn this plane around, storm through whatever Bortel had in there, and throttle the man to within an inch of his life. It was the closest he had ever come to wanting to kill someone, and that scared him. No matter what happened, Bortel would pay for this.

Nicole sobbing slowed, as James slowly stroked her hair. Slowly, she disengaged from him, wiping hard at her red, puffy eyes. "Thank you, I... I needed that."

James nodded, keeping one hand on her arm gently. "I'm glad I could help. Are you going to be okay for a little bit? I have to go back up to the cockpit, and let my family and friends know the mission failed."

Nicole started, turning quickly. "No, it didn't fail." She turned back, holding a disk in her hands. "We have all of... of Bortel's work here."

James' eyes widened at the sight of the disk. "Everything?"

Nicole nodded slightly, wiping her eyes away again. "Everything. I knew where he kept all his data, since he... he..."

"Shhh..." James moved closer again, running one hand up and down her back. Seeing that look of pain and hurt in her eyes made her seem so young. "Don't worry now, it's over. He can't hurt you any more."

Nicole sniffled, looking up into James' eyes. He could see a hardness there now, a determination. "Promise me... promise me he will pay. Please?"

James held her head gently, and she sobbed again on his shoulder. "I promise you, he will pay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori watched the departing forms of Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible with great joy, though she made sure that none of what she was feeling was evident on her features. She glanced briefly up at the security monitor before closing her eyes, allowing her mind to sink deep into her meditative state. Though things had not gone as well as she had hoped, things could have gone worse. For now, they were free of Bortel's control, and they were armed with considerable knowledge, both what they had managed to send with James Possible and Nicole Johnson, and what information they had just gleaned now.

Yori allowed her mind to sink deeper into a trance state, a technique Sensei had taught her for just such situations. Her mind quested outward, looking for that unmistakable signal that she could be heard. Surely by now, Dr. Possible had contacted Yamanouchi and conveyed what had happened, and Sensei would be listening for her. It didn't take long before she heard his comforting voice in her head.

_"I am glad that you are well Yori. When Dr. Possible contacted us, we feared the worst."_

Just hearing Sensei gave Yori a sense of warmth. She hoped someday she too could master the technique to do this on her own, rather than relying on Sensei to do everything, but just knowing that he was there for his students was a comfort.

_"We are indeed well Sensei, and my hopes proved true. Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible are indeed free of Bortel's control, and only wait for an oppurtune moment to strike."_

Yori could sense the relief in Sensei's 'voice'. _"That is indeed good news. Do you know of their plans yet? Will they need anything to accomplish their aims?"_

_"I don't know Sensei. We are being monitored, so Stoppable-san could not convey all that they wished. He has asked us to be patient, to wait for our moment to strike. I have faith that they will not let that moment pass."_

Yori could feel the assent from Sensei even before he spoke. _"I understand. We will continue to do what we can to twart Bortel from the outside, and leave dealing with him in your hands. Let us know when we should initiate the second phase of Agent Du's plan, the pieces are moving into place as we speak."_

_"Understood Sensei. Good luck."_

_"And to you as well my student."_

Yori felt the link dissipate, and felt the brief loss as the connection was broken. Her head slumped briefly before it rose again, her eyes blinking as they readjusted to the light of their cell. Maintaining her expression, she cast a brief glance at Will, and he nodded in understanding.

Will Du had been watching Yori as she sat in meditation, and knew that their information was being passed on to those who could help. It wasn't a situation Will enjoyed, having to depend on others, but he could not help but have faith in the raven haired beauty. He shook his head at that thought, chastizing himself for his inappropriate thought when they were in the middle of a dangerous situation. When she raised her head finally and looked to him, he knew what he had to do.

Will slumped back against the wall, groaing slightly, yet loud enough for the security systems to pick up on it. Yori was there by his side, her look of concern appearing genuine, as she looked down at his injured shoulder.

"Will, you are hurt."

"I'm fine Yori, it's just a flesh wound." Will glanced up at the camera, before settling his gaze on Yori.

Yori just clucked at him like a disapproving parent scolding a child. "It is not all right Will. Let me look at this." Yori spent a moment looking over the wound, and Will gave a not-so-fake wince as she touched it. Without a word, she ripped one of the sleeves off her gi, binding the wound tightly. Her fingers paused over the loose strands of fabric, her hands shaking just slightly. "Will..."

Will raised a hand to her chin, gently stroking her cheek. "Shhh, it will be all right, I won't let anything happen to you. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Yori's arms quickly wound there way around Will, and he pulled her tight, burying his face in her hair. Dash looked on in confusion, glancing over at his teammates. "When did this happen?"

Yori allowed herself a smile now that the camera could no longer see her face. Her voice was barely a whisper, but that hardly mattered with how close they were. "Well played Du-san. That was a most convincing performance."

"Spent two years taking acting lessons. I figured it would come in handy some day." Will shifted his hands slightly, as if consoling her. "I take it you got the same message I did from that little exchange with Stoppable?"

"Hai. It looks like my faith in Ron-san and Possible-san were not misplaced. They are free of Bortel's control."

"And Sensei? Were you able to deliver your message?"

Yori stiffened slightly before relaxing once more. "How did you know of that?"

"I didn't, it was just a guess. I figured Sensei would have a few tricks up his sleeve besides the astral projection thing."

Yori smirked a bit. "Yes, I did pass my message on. Sensei is aware of the situation, both regarding our capture and Team Possible's pending assistance. He his moving our forces into position and they only await word."

Will frowned slightly, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the smell of her hair. "I still don't know if I like putting my life in the hands of Ron Stoppable."

"Do you have faith in me?"

The question gave Will pause, but it was only a minor one. "Yes, I have faith in you."

"Then believe in my faith regarding Ron-san, as well as Possible-san."

Yori pulled away slowly, and Will could see the small tear running down her cheek. Gently, he wiped the tear away with his thumb, and Yori smiled, moving to sit beside him, keeping one arm wrapped around him. He leaned his head over until it was touching hers, once again allowing him to smell the faint hint of jasmine that seemed to linger. He was being truthful, he did have faith in her, and that was not something he gave easily. If she trusted that Kim and Ron would find a way to save them, he would trust in that as well.

Will took a moment to simply enjoy the feel of Yori's arms around him. Sure, it could simply be acting, just as his had been for the most part, but he couldn't help the feelings she inspired in him. Maybe, when this was all said and done and they had saved the world, he might ask her to join him for dinner or something. It gave him something to focus on as they sat waiting for their oppurtunity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron could barely contain themselves as they made their way to their room. Ron had quickly joined up with her after his little talk with Yori, and he had to get to his girlfriend to tell her all the details. They forced themselves to walk slowly, making sure to grin when people passed them in the halls, until they finally threw open the door to their room, and they allowed themselves a moment to relax. The pair of them had been checking for surveilance devices constantly, just so that they had a place where they could talk comfortably.

When the door closed behind them, Ron sank to the floor, his eyes closing as he took a moment to deflate. "Oh man KP..."

Kim moved to the bed, sitting down slowly. "I know Ron, I know. But look at it this way, now we know for sure that we have help, both on the outside and on the inside."

Ron looked up from where he was sitting, looking to Kim hopefully. "Do you think Yori got my message? I tried to be subtle, but..."

"She got it Ron, I'm sure of it. Of course, now we have to work on the plan a little bit. We only have hours before Bortel is ready to start, and we have to get ready here. Rufus?" The little naked mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket, looking expectantly. "We need you to do as much damage to Bortel's systems as possible and as quietly as possible. We need to disable that system as much as we can to prevent the controls from activating the satelites. We may not have been able to tamper with the satelites themselves, but we can still stop the signal from getting to them.

Rufus nodded, and he waited expectantly for Ron to open the door before he took off down the hallway.

Ron moved over to the bed beside Kim after clsing the door, nodding. "What about me KP, what should I do?"

Kim winced as she looked at her boyfriend. "I need you to get the message to Yori and Will of when we strike, as well as get them the means to break out of the cell and join us at the appropriate time."

Ron nodded thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound so bad KP, what was with the look?"

Kim glanced down at the floor before looking back up. "Because we don't know what places have surveilance and which ones don't. They're probably going to be monitored twenty-four seven, so... you'll have to make it look like an interrogation."

Now Ron winced at the thought. "Ouch, now I see why the look."

Kim gave Ron a look, seeing his reaction. "You can do this, can't you? I mean..."

"I got it KP, no worries."

"And you'll need to do it before any of the others get the idea to decide to interogate them either."

Ron's eyes went wide at that thought, as he remembered Bortel's angry yelling earlier regarding Yori. "I've got it KP, no need to worry there. But whet are you going to do?"

"I'm heading to the main control room. I'm hoping I can snap Wade out of this, I'd much rather have him on our side than not."

Ron shook his head vigourously. "I don't know KP, that sounds risky. What if he just gets suspicious?"

"I know Ron, I know, but I have to try. He's our friend, I have to try. And maybe I can get Bonnie too. I know I don't exactly like her that much, but she's not evil."

"KP, I took a HUGE chance with you, and we've got years of history together. Look at what you went though to break free, I've still got a couple bruises.":

"I have to try!" Kim's tone was sharp, but she took a deep breath right after, calming down. "I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean it like that."

Ron wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "No worries KP, this whole sitch has got us on edge as it is."

The two held each other for a few moments, before finally pulling away. Kim decided to reveal the rest of her plan. "Ron, trying to snap them out of it isn't the only thing I plan on doing. I have to find out if Bortel still has the hand-held unit on him, and find some way to disable it."

Now Ron was on his feet. "No way KP, that is way to risky. He'd be completely on to you if you did something like that."

"Ron, if I don't, then there is almost no point in facing him directly. He'd just zap us right off, and except for Shego, we'd all just be his puppets again. I have to take out the hand-held unit for our plan to work."

"No KP, not you. I'll take Bortel, you handle the Yori sitch."

Kim reached up to grab Ron's hands, pulling him back to the bed. "Ron, I'll be fine. I don't know how I'll handle it yet, but I'll find a way. After all, just check my name."

Ron gave a half-hearted chuckle, before falling back onto the bed. "This is one really messed up sitch, isn't it?"

Kim fell back as well, and Ron wrapped an arm around and under her, giving her a squeeze. "Yeah Ron, it sure is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bad... very bad."

That was an understatement as James Possible scanned through the data. He had been surprised to find that this rustic looking school had the equivilent of a super computer in one of the larger buildings, as well as a fully intergrated computer lab. Sensei had just smiled, explaining that the art of the ninja had to adapt to changing times, though he had used more colourful expressions in getting the point across.

James had heard from Nicole just how bad things seemed, but seeing it in detail, with blueprints and timelines just set things to being that much more real. He glanced up at his wife, who just placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. Ron's parents looked on from one side, still not certain what they were seeing. "James, what is this? What's going on?"

Jim and Tim squeezed their way up to the front, peering in on the screen from either side of their father. "Oh man, this is..."

"... bad. The satelites are all..."

"...in place, and it looks like we have..."

"...eleven hours until he takes over the world."

James punched off the screen, looking at his family and friends. "That's not going to happen. Sensei says that Kimmie-Cub and Ronald aren't under that madman's control any longer, and we're out here to stop Bortel as well. We're going to stop him!"

Sensei nodded sagely. "Agreed." The old man turned to his student. "Hirotaka, you will join the rest of the students. I will be in contact with further alumni, to ensure the size of our fighting force. You will lead the strike when we have been given appropriate signal has been given."

Hirotaka bowed, and quickly departed the room. Sensei turned and nodded to his other guests. "I will remain here, and coordinate the strike on the exterior of the facility, as well as keep in communication with Yori on the inside."

James nodded, turning back to the computer. "With teams on the inside and outside, that just leaves the satelites. And I think I have just the plan!" He punched in a few commands to the computer, and smiled when the image popped up on the screen. "The XL 2400, designed for the harshest radiation. It's space-worthy, we were planning on launching it next week. I'll tell my people to prep it for launch now, so it will be ready for when we get there."

Gene Stoppable just stared at his friend. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Jim and Tim just grinned at each other, sharing high fives. "A space flight! Hicka bicka boo!"

"Hoosha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim found Bonnie with Junior in the cafeteria. She grinned at the thought; almost like in high school, the room had basically been divided into cliques, and Bonnie of course sat at the head table, even though she had really done nothing to warrent it here. She was feeding Junior, who was returning the favour, in between kisses. Kim just shook her head, and quickly moved into the room, stopping to grab some food as she did. She had been pleasantly surprised to find the food quite good, Bortel had obviously captured a chef when he was starting out.

Kim moved over to Bonnie's table, trying to smile as best she could. When she sat down, Bonnie just glared at her. "What do you want Kim, can't you see I'm trying to eat, or did you want me to lose my appetite?"

Kim fought the urge to respond, though she was sorely tempted. "I just wanted to talk to you, to clear the air."

Bonnie turned to her companion, smiling brightly. "Honey, do you think you can give us a moment? I have to clear out a pest."

Junior pouted, his tone whiny. "But we were just having lunch, and you promised that dessert..."

Bonnie silenced him quickly, placing a finger on his lips. "Just go get me anouther fruit cup sweetie, all right?"

Junior sighed, then smiled. "You know I spoil you my Sweetness."

The pair exchanged a series of kisses that wanted to drive Kim into a diabetic shock, but she just waited until Junior left the table. Bonnie turned to Kim with a smirk. "Isn't he just the cutest, all muscley and sweet. And he's rich! Too bad your BF could never match up to that."

Kim ignored the dig for now, instead focusing at the task at hand. "Bonnie, I was hoping we could put our little troubles behind us."

Bonnie looked at her incredulously. "Behind us? You put me in the hospital."

"And you got me captured by Global Justice, I'd say we're even on that score." Kim paused from what she was saying, taking a bite of her food, ignoring the look from Bonnie. "Anyways, if we are going to be working together now, I figure we should should at least try to get along."

Bonnie just smirked back. "Oh, I don't need to do anything. In a couple of days, Junior and I will be heading down to the Caribbean to take over and govern our portion of the world. Dr. Bortel gave us Central America and the Caribbean, and we plan to enjoy it."

Kim blinked at that revelation. Bortel had never discussed the parceling of the world to her or Ron. Now she was curious. "So he just gave you a chunk of the world? I didn't think you had any asperations for world conquest."

"Oh, I don't." Bonnie flipped her hair, smiling. "But he said if I kept doing my job, the territory was ours. Personally, I'm looking forward to living in a tropical paradise, even if it is the smallest territory. I hear Drakken wasn't too pleased to lose a chunk of his territory in the deal, but hey, what do I care. Anyways, as I was saying, I really don't care if we get along or not, we'll each have our own territories to control." Bonnie smirked, looking intently at Kim. "So K, what did you and the loser end up with anyways?"

Kim cast one last glance at Bonnie, suddenly realizing that there didn't seem to be a chink in the armour to break Bonnie out of Bortel's control. Without a word, she took off, with Bonnie's laughter trailing along behind her. She couldn't afford to say anything that would lead to suspicions, not this early in the plan. She left the cafe, intent on finding Wade. She only hoped she could find something she could use to snap Wade out of it. Also, the thought that Bortel was parceling terrirtories yet hadn't talked to either Kim or Ron about it left a nagging doubt in her mind. Maybe it was simply that he was intent on keeping the two of them close at hand, but something didn't seem right with that thought. She moved that thought to the back of her mind for now though, focusing on what she had to accomplish next; getting her friend to see the light.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was flanked by a couple of guards as he approached the cell. He tried to keep a sneer on his face, as he moved quickly. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he hoped Will understood what had to be done.

When he approached the cell, he stopped, surprised. While Team Impossible were still sitting where they had been, looking morose, Yori and Will were curled up together, holding each other tight, as they seemed to be dozing comfortably together. Ron suppressed the urge to chuckle at the thought of the two of them, and set the plan in motion.

Ron kept his voice hard, which was difficult, but he knew he had to do it. "Now isn't this a pretty picture."

Five heads shot up quickly, turning to look at him. Team Impossible just glared at him, but both Yori and Will shot him understanding looks. It was the first indication that they had gotten his message.

Will and Yori quickly got their feet, approaching the bars of the cell. Will gripped the bars, an angry look coming over him. "What do you want now Stoppable? Here to gloat?"

Ron smiled a cruel smile, something he had practiced in the mirror for some time before heading over here to make sure he got it right. "Willy boy, you've got me all wrong. I'm not here to gloat. I am however here to get some answers from you." Ron nodded to the guards, and they raised their weapons, pointing them at the occupants of the cell. "I think it's time we had a little chat."

Yori shot forward, and Ron heard the click of weapons behind him. Ron stopped her with a glare. "I wouldn't do that Yori, wouldn't want to see you hurt. It's not yet time for that."

Yori paused, before backing up a couple of steps. She gave a brief nod of her head, barely perceptable, one that Ron barely caught, but he knew his message had been conveyed.

The cell door was opened, and the guards reached in, grabbing Will and pulling him out of the cell. Ron turned back to the cell, smiling. "Don't you worry, your boyfriend is in good hands. "And hey, if he likes to talk, he'll be back here no worse for wear."

Yori sank back into her previous spot, looking upset, and Ron wondered briefly if she had indeed heard the content of his message. But when the guards turned away with their prisoner, Yori flashed him a brief smile, barely there, and Ron let out a sigh of relief. Yori was acting the part as well. With one final nod, he turned away, following the guards.

It didn't take them long to get where they were going, an interrogation room had been set up pretty close to the cells themselves. Ron followed in behind the guards, and watched as they strapped Will into the chair, restraining his arms and then his legs, as they bound him helplessly into a sitting position. When they were done, the pair moved over to the door, watching the prisoner and Ron.

But Ron had other ideas. "Leave us."

The guards shared a glance, before turning back to Ron. "We were under orders not to let the prisoner out of our sight."

Ron's face took on a look of fury, and he advanced quickly on the two men. "Are you disobeying MY orders?"

The men paled visibly, shaking their heads. "No sir, sorry sir." The two guards left quickly, and Ron was finally alone with Will.

Will seemed to breath a sigh of relief as well. "Stoppable, what..."

Ron crossed the room quickly. "You'll speak only when I ask you a question, you got that?"

Will's eyes widened, and Ron quickly grabbed Will by the hair, taking care not to rip, and pulled Will's head back. "I said have you got that?"

Will grimaced slightly, but responded. "Yes."

Ron leaned forward, until he was close enough to whisper. Once he had, the fury fell from his face, and his expression was almost pitiful. "I'm really REALLY sorry about this, but it was the only idea we could come up with to get you something to escape with, and I didn't want anyone else to try and interrogate you. If some of them got their hands on Yori..."

Will was quick to respond. "Stoppable, I have to admit, I didn't think you had this in you. I'm pleased to see that Yori's faith in you is not misplaced."

Ron released Will's head, and walked around the chair, the cruel smile reappearing. "You're going to tell us who else you have talked to about us and this place. Who was the pilot of that plane that tried to rescue you and made off with the good doctor's toy?"

Will just smirked, turning his head to look at Ron. "You think you can scare me? Dream on. You're nothing but a buffoon."

Ron's fist shot out, catching Will on the chin, before grabbing Will by the hair and pulling his head back again. Ron's voice was a quiet whisper again. "I'm sorry about that, but I..."

"You're going to have to hit harder if you want to make this believable. That tap won't even leave a bruise, and we need to make this look real."

Ron's voice shot up, but he got control of himself quickly. "Harder? Wha..."

"Don't worry about me, I can take it."

For the next fifeteen minutes, the two exchanged information as quietly as possible, while to the monitors it looked like Ron was really working him over, as blood trickled slowly from the slpit lip and broken nose Will endured. Finally, Ron was finally ready to end the charade, as he was really getting sick to his stomach with what he was doing. He grabbed Will by the cheeks, forcing his mouth open, his expression one of uncontrolled fury. "Tell me what I want to know!" Before letting go, he planted a small lockpick he had confiscated from Yori's materials on Will's tongue, and the agent quickly tucked it under his tongue.

"You're not giving up already, the show has been most entertaining."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim watched Wade briefly, as the young genius worked leasurely on the computer in front of him. Kim took a deep breath, finally approaching him from behind and placing a hand on his shoulder. Wade started, and whirled to face her.

"Kim, what are you doing, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry Wade, my bad." Kim paused to look at the screen and smiled. "So Wade, what are you working on?"

Wade glanced up at Kim, eyeing her warily. "You've never been interested before."

Kim shrugged as she sat down in the seat beside him. "I guess I just wanted to find something to break the ice. I've noticed a bit of tension between us for a while, and wanted to clear the air."

Wade turned back to the monitor, continuing to work. "We're good. It's just..."

"It's because of the way I treated you and Ron when Global Justice was messing with me, isn't it?"

She saw Wade flinch slightly at that, and knew she had hit the mark. Ron had told her how adament Wade was regarding her behaviour at the time, and suggested it might be a way to get him to open up to her. It looked like Ron was right on the money about that.

"Look Kim, I know you weren't exactly in control of your faculties, Ron and Dr. Bortel explained it to me, but I still can't help thinking..."

Kim placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I understand Wade, it was a lot to take,m the way I was acting. But don't you think if Ron has forgiven me that you might too?"

Wade frowned, chewing on his bottom lip. "I guess..."

Kim didn't give him a chance to answer further, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Wade."

The young genius blushed, and she could see him resisting the urge to giggle. Kim decided to press on, now that she had worked him over to her side, at least temporarily. "Wade, I was wondering... are you sure what we're doing is right?"

Wade turned to look at Kim. "What are you talking about? Of course we're doing the right thing. I mean, with Dr. Bortel in charge, we'll be able to end war, stop hunger, get everyone focused on eliminating diseases... it will be a golden age!"

Kim quickly agreed with what he was saying, nodding vigourously. "I know all that Wade, but... what about free will? No one will have any chance to decide for themselves what is right and what is wrong, just what we tell them."

Wade just waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "Everyone will still have free will. They'll be able to fall in love, decide their careers, choose their own stations, we'll just be helping mankind to see the error of their ways and solve some of the major problems."

"But what if things go too far? What if someone were to decide that someone should be different and decides to change them. Like Dr. Bortel's pet."

Wade just grinned. "Yeah, she was pretty hot, wasn't she?"

Kim fought the wave of disgust, trying hard to keep her smile. "Yeah, but what if someone wanted to do that to your mom?"

Wade's eyes went wide. "My mom?"

Kim saw the chink and dove for it. "Yeah. You know Drakken will be in charge of North America, don't you? What if he takes a liking to her, decides he wants a pet of her own."

"Drakken would never do that."

"How can you be sure Wade?" Kim leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. "After all, you'll be here, won't you? You'd never know she was his pet, not if he kept up communications between you and her. And you know that old saying that power corrupts. Drakken's a villain. Just because he's helping Bortel now doesn't mean that he won't let his baser instincts take over when he's firmly in power."

Wade was sweating now, and he quickly mopped his brow. "I... he wouldn't..." Wade seemed to stammer for a moment, and Kim hoped beyond hope that she had managed to reach him. But the moment passed far too quickly. "No, I don't believe it. We are doing too much good for the world to worry about what could be. Besides, I can just bring my family here, where I can keep them safe. See, no problem at all."

Kim sighed, and sank a bit into the seat. She had failed to break Bortel's hold on him, his logic quickly coming up with answers to the emotional turmoil she had just put him through. "Yeah Wade, no problem at all."

Kim turned her attention back to the control room while Wade resumed work, considering her options. That was when she saw Bortel. He had taken the mind-control chipped Shego by the hand, and was leading her to his private quarters. Kim's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, and she couldn't allow that. Not after Shego had trusted them when placing the chip back on her forehead. She had to do something!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron wheeled in surprise to see Monkey Fist standing in the now open doorway, smirking. "What do you want?"

Monkey Fist strode into the room as if he owned the place. "Oh, I just heard you were speaking with our erstwhile agent, and I thought I'd come see how it's progressing. Looks to me like you were ready to give up."

Ron sneered back quickly, his tone dripping with venom. "I wasn't giving up, just looking to take a different tack with it. He's being stubborn, and I thought I'd take a break."

Monkey Fist chuckled. "Well, if it's a break you need, I'd be most delighted to take over in your absence."

Ron moved over to his nemisis, just smiling. "Monty ol chap, I've got this well in hand. You just go run off and play with your little monkeys, why don't you."

Monkey Fist just frowned. "I think not. We need this information to determine the extent of the threat, and if you are incapable of obtaining said information, I'll just have to do it for you."

Ron slapped a hand on Monkey Fist's chest, stopping his forward motion. The older man just smirked at Ron, waiting for him to speak. "I said I'd do it, and I like to finish what I start."

Monkey Fist raised his hands in deference, moving back, but not very far. "Very well, let's see what you can do Ron Stoppable."

Ron couldn't help but feel Monkey Fist's smirk on his back as he approached Will again. He looked pleadingly into the eyes of his 'captive', hoping against hope that Will could come up with something to get them out of this situation.

Will just nodded bravely and took a deep breath. "Just do it already, I'll never talk."

Ron wanted to cry. With Will's statement, what he had to do was made clear to him. The thought sickened him, but if Will was telling him to, he would have to. He had to hold back the tears until he was alone, but on the inside he was a mess. Even as his fists hit, smacking pliable flesh, Ron fought the shudder that tore through his body.

Watching on with glee, Monkey Fist just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego knew there was nothing she could do. She wanted to shudder at the touch of Bortel, as he whispered disgusting things in her ear, but she couldn't even do that, the damnable chip kept even that reaction suppressed. Instead, all she could do was smile vapidly and respond 'yes doctor'. If she could, she'd be sick. And to think, this was her idea, to go back under. She knew it had been vital to stopping Bortel, but for the life of her at that moment, she wished she was dead rather than suffer what she was going to suffer through.

As they got closer to his private chambers, her heart started beating faster. She was doing everything she could to override his control, to regain her body back, but nothing was working. Nothing she did made any difference, and for the first time in years, she started praying for a miracle.

"Doctor Bortel, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Shego would have sighed with relief when she heard Kim barreling up the stairs. Never before had she been so happy to hear the voice of Kim Possible. The redhead quickly came into view, and she draped her arms around Bortel. Shego was aghast, afraid Kim had been found out and altered again, but Kim's plan quickly became evident.

Kim was pouting quite visibly, as she looked down at the smaller doctor. "Doctor Bortel, I have a big favour to ask."

Bortel seemed stunned by the attention, actually blushing despite what the doctor had already done with his little plaything before. "Umm... yes... yes my dear, what can I do for you?"

Kim shot Shego a glance that Bortel couldn't see before she smiled. "Well, Ronnie and I were talking," Shego noticed that Kim's hand tried to move to the hand-held ray Bortel had, but he shifted his angle away slightly. That didn't deter Kim, "and we were talking about having a little fun with our good friend Shego."

Bortel's eyes lit up, and he raised an appreciative gaze up at Kim. "Really my dear? That sounds quite... fascinating."

Kim practically squealed as she hugged the doctor, trying for the ray again. "Isn't it though? So you don't mind if we borrow her for a little bit?"

Bortel pulled away slightly again. "Well, I was about to..."

Kim let go of the doctor, and slid over in front of Shego. The younger woman's arms slid around Shego, and pulled her down until their lips met. Shego was completely stunned. She was kissing Kim Possible? Oh man, the gossip mags would be having a field day if they had THIS on tape. Shego noted the sound of dropped equipement behind them, and figured at least a couple of geeks back there were getting one hell of a show.

Kim pulled away, moving her head to nuzzle Shego's neck, her voice a bare whisper. "Shego, when I pull away, I want you to move to the opposite side of Bortel then I am on. When he is distracted, you will give him a kiss on the cheek, and then use just enough power to damage his handheld attitudinator ray without compromising our position. Once you have done this, you will pull away, and then you will follow me. Do you understand?"

Shego didn't have the benefit of whispering, her voice held the same tone and cadence it always did under the control of the chip. "Yes, Kim Possible."

Kim pulled away, and both women flanked the older doctor. Kim was pouting again, drawing his gaze over to her. "So Doc, do you think we can borrow her? Pretty please?"

Shego leaned in, kissing the doctor on the cheek while Kim did the same. Her hand slid down, not quite touching the ray, but close enough for her powers to work effectively. Without looking, she fired a pulse into the firing mechanism, and felt a great sense of relief in doing so. She pulled away and saw the doctor stammering, his blush a deep scarlet.

Kim took her by the hand, dragging her quickly away. "Thanks Doc, I promise to take good care of her. And if your real good, me and Ronnie will train her real well for you."

Kim didn't give him time to answer, practically running down the halls with Shego in hand. When she got to her quarters, she threw the doors open, pulling the green hued villainess in after her, and slamming the door quickly behind her. Kim quickly sank to the floor, hugging herself tightly. "Oh god, oh god..."

Shego just looked on blankly, but inside she was a whirl of emotion. Gratitude was foremost in her mind, for what Kim had managed to save her from, but also a little bit of sympathy, as much as it gauled her to admit it. Kim was putting everything out there, betraying who she was, to try and stop Bortel, and she could understand what that could do to a person.

Kim took a few moments to herself, before she finally noticed the prone Shego standing there, and Kim practically leaped to her feet to tear the chip off her forehead. Shego breathed a sigh of relief as her muscles finally responded to her own commands again, and she sank onto the bed, Kim joining her a second later.

"Shego, I am so..."

"Princess, if you kiss the buffoon half that well all the time, it's no wonder he's willing to follow you around like a little puppy. Hell, I'm tempted to throw you right down on this bed for a repeat myself."

Kim's head whipped around, tears completely forgotten. "Wha... I didn't... you..."

Shego grinned evilly, leaning forward. "Come on Kimmie, just one more?"

Kim fell back off the bed so fast it was laughable, and Shego couldn't hold it back any more. "Get a grip Princess, I'm kidding you. I don't swing that way, but it stopped you crying, didn't it?"

Kim was on her feet quickly, an accusing finger pointed at Shego. "You... after what I did for you..."

"Good, use that anger, you'll need it." Shego rose from the bed, watching the teen settle down before her eyes. "In a few hours, we'll stop Bortel, and this whole thing will just be one long nightmare you can wake up from. Shego glanced over at the door, then at the walls, anywhere but Kim as the next part of what she had to say escaped her. "And I... I just want to thank you for... you know... if he had..."

Kim nodded quickly. "No big." Shego gave the teen a look, and Kim quickly amended her statement. "Umm, I mean, it was no problem."

Shego nodded, then smiled just a touch. "Have to admit though, that was an... interesting idea you had for getting me away from Bortel. Sure you don't..."

"NO!"

Shego chuckled softly. "Just checking."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two guards were dragging Will back to the cell, and Yori gasped as she saw his condition. He looked like he had been beaten half to death, and she wondered if maybe she had been wrong about her friend. The guards tossed him into his cell, and Team Impossible were all on their feet and helping their fellow agent in a heart beat.

Burn growled at the guards as they closed the door again. "What did you animals do to him?"

The guards just laughed. "Ain't us that did it, it was Mr. Stoppable. Guy ain't quite right if ya catch my meaning."

Yori just gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and then she dropped to her knees beside Will, holding him close. "Oh... Will, are you all right?"

Will flashed her a quick smile that disappeared quickly, and that shocked her. His voice was a whisper, and Yori strained to hear. "Only did what I told him to do. Monkey Fist wanted a go if he didn't. Ron kept from hitting anything vital, but it sure looks good, doesn't it." Will winced, suppressing a chuckle. "Doesn't feel so good though."

Yori pulled him into a hug, bringing her mouth close to his ear. "What have they learned?"

"Nothing I didn't want them to. Told them it was a GJ private piloting the ship, and he had orders to head for the Australian base if he was compromised. They'll probably be chasing that trail for a bit."

Yori nodded slightly, felt only by Will. "And the plan?"

"We go in six hours, about three hours before they start. Oh, and Stoppable has a present for you. Give me a kiss."

Yori pulled back slightly, and their lips met. He lifted the lockpicks up from under his tongue, sliding them quickly into Yori's mouth, and the two shared a smile.

Dash just shook his head at the pair of them. "I still can't figure out how this happened."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron rushed right into the room, and bolted past Kim and Shego for the bathroom before either women said a word. They heard the water running, and quickly moved to follow him. When they got there, they saw him scrubbing his hands furiously, and they could see the blood on his knuckles. Kim gasped, and moved over to him, grabbing his hands.

"My God Ron, are you all right?"

Ron shook his head, pulling his hands away and returning them to the stream. "No, I'm not. He told me to, but I still did it. I didn't want to, but Monkey Fist was watching, and I had to. I had to KP. Why did I have to do that?"

Ron collapsed to the floor, sobbing loudly, and Kim wrapped her arms around him tightly around and held him, as they finally both broke down. Shego watched them for a few moments, before deciding this was a private moment between them. Nothing she could say right now would offer any consolation. She returned to the bed, sinking down, and began devising the various ways she would punish Bortel for all the wrongs he had comitted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Possible was a little bleary eyed as he piloted the craft back to Middleton. Everyone else was taking the oppurtunity to rest before everything happened, but someone had to stay awake, awaiting word. It had been hours since Sensei had had word of what was going on, and that was troubling. He wished he could be there, to help his daughter through what he was going through.

He checked the sensors again, making sure the cloak was operational as they crossed over into American airspace. When the radio crackled, it was in his hands quickly. "Sensei, tell me you have good news."

James heard a brief chuckle on the line. "Perhaps Possible-sama is becoming psychic. I do indeed have good news. Yori and her fellows have been supplied a means to break free, as well as a time table to move. By the time you are ready to launch, our forces will be moving into position. You should be able to remove the satelites in orbit without any problems."

James let out the breath he was holding and sighed. "That is good news. "Our ETA is about two hours, I'll give you a call when we are down."

"Good luck Possible-sama."

James put down the radio and smiled for the first time in a while. He heard the cabin door open, and turning, saw his wife there. He smiled to her, and she smiled back.

"I take it you heard about the kids?"

James nodded, motioning his wife to sit. "Sensei says they got their plans to Yori. I think they're fine."

Ann nodded, then forced her husband to stand. "Good, then you can turn on the auto-pilot and get some sleep. You're going to need it, I don't think you've gotten a wink in the last couple of days."

James just shook his head no. "Dear, someone needs to be at these controls, and..."

Ann just gave him that look that said she wasn't going to brook any argument. "I will wake you when we get ready to land. But this is doctor's orders. You will take a two hour nap right now."

James decided to just give up and sighed. "Yes dear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego shook the pair awake, and they stirred slowly. "Come on, get up. The plan is supposed to start in about twenty minutes. Time to get with it."

Kim nodded, and quickly rose, dragging Ron up with her. They had prepared before crashing for a few hours, and they felt somewhat refreshed, though the events of just a few hours ago still haunted them. They dressed in their classic outfits for the first time in a while, and Kim felt just a little cleaner by wearing them. She strapped her trusty hairdryer/grappler to her hip, and looked at herself in the mirror. Even with the change of wardrobe though, she could still see the taint of the last little while in her features. She hoped, once this was over, she could look herself in the mirror again without seeing them.

The trio were silent as they prepared. Shego placed a red piece of paper on her forehead that from a distance would look like the chip, and Ron took a moment to make sure it looked right. With one final nod, the trio headed out.

The plan was to take out as many as they could before meeting with the rest of their thrown together team at the science labs, and then head off to the control room, and hopefully take out Bortel and the rest of his operatives. Kim and Ron tried to walk with an easy stride, holding each other about the waists, while Shego trailed along behind.

Kim was almost relieved that the first people they ran into were Bonnie and Junior. She was glad to be able to remove them from this as quickly as possible from this whole mess, especially since they were only drawn in after the fact by trying to stop Bortel. She smiled as they approached, but Bonnie just sneered back.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you and your new BF doing?"

Bonnie just smirked. "Probably better than you and your BF. I hear you had to bring a playmate in to keep Stoppable interested."

Kim just chuckled, though Ron looked at his girlfriend curiously. "Hey B, don't knock it till you try it. Shego, why don't you give her a bit of a demonstration."

Junior looked interested, smiling, but Bonnie just backed up. That didn't stop Shego though, who, as soon as she was close enough, fired off a mini burst that knocked both Junior and Bonnie out quickly. Kim caught Bonnie before she could fall, while Shego and Ron grabbed Junior. They dragged the pair to a nearby closet, and firmly bound them up.

Kim doublechecked the knots, making sure they would hold. "How long does that normally last?"

"About a half hour, give or take a few minutes."

Kim nodded, and they shut the door. They resumed their positions, but Ron still looked curious. "KP, what did she mean by playmate?"

Kim went bright red, and Shego just chuckled softly. "Let's just say that Kimmie's boast about being the best at everything is true in at least a few regards, including kissing."

Ron just looked between the pair before understanding sank in. The look was obvious, and Kim just blushed even harder. Ron groaned, hanging his head. "I always miss the good stuff."

Kim slapped him on the arm, looking offended, before the trio continued on down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yori looked over at Will, and he nodded quickly. The young agent moaned, and Yori was on her feet in an instant. "You have to help him, I think he's hemmorging!" Yori's arms shot through the bars, her expression pleading.

The guard's just laughed, making sure to stay back from the bars. "You don't expect us to fall for that, do you? That's got to be the oldest trick in the book."

The guards laughed, and then Yori smiled as well. The guards shared a glance, curious. "What are you so happy about?"

Yori just smiled serenely. "I did indeed know that you would not fall for it. However, that wasn't our plan. You see, I just had to distract you enough to pick the lock."

Yori slammed the door open, and was on the two guards before they had a chance to move. They were down for the count before Will and Team Impossible had cleared the cell doors.

Burn was just in shock. "What is going on here?"

Yori bent down, scooping up the guards weapons, and began dragging the first one into the cell. "The plan was set by Stoppable-san and Possible-san when they first came to see us. They have been working from the inside for some time."

Crash just shook his head, even as he dragged the other guard into the cell. "But what about Will? The guards said..."

"Stoppable did what I told him too." Will checked the weapon he had confiscated, standing tall. "We were being watched, he had to make it convincing if he wanted to slip me the lockpicks. He made sure nothing important was hit."

Crash looked between the two of them, somewhat upset. "And you couldn't tell us that there was a plan going on? It might have been helpful."

Will just shook his head. "Too risky. Yori and I took a big enough chance as it was sharing information as we did."

Burn's face lit up with understanding. "That's what all that affection was about. I knew she was..." Burn's voice trailed off, and he looked away.

Will just gave him a look, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "All right people, we have five minutes to make the rendevous point and meet up with Possible, Stoppable and Shego. Let's move!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim, Ron, and Shego managed to disable a good number of henchmen on their way to the meeting point, also taking out Senior as well, but the rest of the major players remained elusive. They had been hoping to find a few more of them before heading to the control room, but it couldn't be helped. Kim glanced around the corner, and started when she found Yori doing the exact same thing. Everyone dropped into a defensive posture when the two women started, but relaxed when everyone came into view.

Yori moved quickly and hugged Ron before he could say a word. "It is good to see you as yourself Ron-san."

Kim grumbled a bit, and Shego just smiled. "Don't worry Princess, you still got me."

Kim just glared. "Shego, that wasn't funny the first time, can we can the jokes till this is over?"

Will stepped forward, and Kim for the first time understood Ron's breakdown when he had returned. The agent, while no longer bleeding, was still a mass of cuts and bruises over every visible part of his body. It didn't seem to stop him though. "Miss Possible, we should head for the control room now."

Kim nodded, and for the first time, she felt confident that they could pull this off. Ron, Shego, Yori, Will, Team Impossible, and herself. It was an impressive group. Of course, she and Ron were worried about Rufus, who had yet to check in. She just hoped the little mole rat was all right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group moved slowly, continuing to use stealth as they approached the control room. A couple more henchmen were dispatched, but the halls were curiously quiet. She wondered if they had been spotted, but there were no alarms, and no one seemed prepared for them. Still, it was a little disconcerting.

Just as they were approaching the door to the control room, a panel above them slid open. Monkey Fist dropped in front of them, appearing as casual as if he was buying a loaf of bread. "Well Kim Possible, it seems you and your little band are making your move. I have to admit, I have been impressed with your progress."

Kim snapped into a defensive posture, ready for action. "Monkey Fist, I'm surprised you haven't set off the alarms yet. You seriously think you can take us all on?"

Monkey Fist just grinned, Standing beside the wall. "Oh no, I don't think that. As much as I believe my abilities to be superior, even I know the odds would be in your favour. However, I do think I am a match for young Stoppable, and he will be staying to fight while you head for the control room."

Shego just snickered. "And what makes you think we won't just take you out now and head there anyways. I figure that's only about two minutes tops in my books."

Monkey Fist just shook his head. "Oh, but that two minutes might make all the difference. You see... plans have changed."

The groups shared glances, before Kim got the meaning. "He's bumped up the time table. We have to get in there now!"

"But what about banana breath?"

"I've got this one KP."

The group turned to look at him, half stunned, the other half expecting it. Kim moved to him, touching his cheek lightly. "Ron, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do KP. Now get going. I'll be right behind you."

The group nodded, and pushed on down the hall, Monkey Fist just smiling the entire time. Kim took one last moment, kissing Ron lightly on the lips. "Be careful Ron."

Ron just smiled. "Don't worry about me KP, I'll see you shortly."

Kim gave him one last look as she took off with the rest of the group, who had decided to abaondon stealth in favour of speed. When they had disappeared from sight, Ron turned to look at Monkey Fist. "All right Monkey Breath, what do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Monkey Fist started pacing, and Ron kept step with him. "You are nothing but a pretender to the power, and I want it all. I plan to get that power, however I can."

Ron circled his hairy foe, watching for sudden movement. "You know Monty, my mystical monkey power helped me get free of Bortel's control, it should be able to do the same for you.

Monkey Fist started laughing madly, and Ron froze at it. "You fool, I am free of it. I have been for some time. Why do you think I didn't set off the alarm? I wanted us to have a nice little chat before I finished you off for good. Of course, your little girlfriend should be walking into Bortel's trap any moment now."

"Trap?" Ron paled, trying to glance down the hallway where Kim and the rest went.

Monkey Fist just laughed again. "Of course. Who do you think told Bortel you were free of his control, and that you had somehow managed to free your precious Kim Possible. I'd say right now, she's recieving quite a warm welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Shego barreled through the doors at the same time, and discovered just where the rest of the base personnel had gotten to. Figures were stationed everywhere. Drakken and Dementor stood by the computers, blaster rays pointed at them, while Duff stood to the right, club in hand and balls at the ready. Bonnie, Junior, and Senior were a bit to the left, though they still looked groggy, but they were complimented by a very well-armed Wade Load, who seemed very pleased to see them. And up on the pedestal, smiling broadly and flanked by several henchmen, stood Bortel.

"Welcome, welcome, you are just in time for my victory party."

A metal door slammed down behind the group, cutting them off from the hallway. Dash and Burn took a moment to test the door, but it didn't budge. Shego's hands flared in anticipation, while Kim took a step forward. "You're not going to get away with this, we are going to stop you."

Bortel looked flustered for a moment. "Stop me? Stop me? Oh dear, oh dear, whatever shall I do." Bortel paused, then smiled, issuing an evil laugh. "My dear child, you have already failed. You see, I activated the satelites about a half hour ago. Two thirds of the planet is already mine, and in anouther fifeteen minutes, the rest shall belong to me!"

Kim was startled. "Half an... oh no..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thirty minutes ago - Middleton**

"All right boys, have you had any luck hacking into the satelite frequency?"

Jim and Tim shook their heads in negative. "Sorry dad, Wade must be using a modulating frequency that changes every thirty seconds. Every time we get close to cracking it, it changes on us."

James just nodded, patting his sons on the shoulder. Don't worry about it boys, I didn't think it would be that easy. Looks like we'll have to take the ship and remove the satelites manually from orbit."

The Tweebs just smiled. "We get to go into space!"

Ann Possible quickly admonished them. This won't be a vacation boys. This is serious business."

"Yes mom."

Gene Stoppable just looked uncomfortable. "I feel pretty useless just sitting here. Isn't there something I can do?"

James nodded, pointing to the spare suits. "You could suit up. I'm going to need someone on navigation once we get up here, and other than me, your proibably the best one here for numbers. Normally I'd call in a crew, but we don't have time to wait for them."

Gene nodded, and he started to get ready. That was when an alarm sounded on the board. James whirled, his eyes wide, as the data showed up on the screen. "Oh, no..."

Ann looked to her husband with concern. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"The satelites..." James paused, pushing some buttons, "they've been activated."

Nicole moved up beside him, staring at the screen. "But that's not possible. We had anouther six hours!"

James just shook his head disbelievingly. "It lloks like he upped the time table."

Jean Stoppable looked scared. "What about us? How long till it hits us?"

James checked a few things befoire letting out a sigh. "Based on the frequency, we should be safe in here. This room is shielded, since it has all the vital computers needed. The ship will likewise be safe, it's been shielded for most forms of radiation and signals. I guess we'll really know in about three minutes though, because that's when the first satelite passes over head."

Everyone in the control room held their breath as the seconds ticked away. James kept working, running scans, while the Tweebs contuned working to crack Wade's encription. When the clock hit ten seconds, even they stopped, and waited expectantly. At five, James shut his eyes, waiting to see if the compound's shield's worked or not. He counted in his head, waiting for the expectant loss of control, and breathed a sigh of relief when his count hit ten in his head.

James opened his eyes, looking at the assembled persons in the room. "Everyone all right?"

Ann looked around, nodding. "I think so. I don't feel any different."

James turned back to the computer, smiling. "The shields held. Come on, let's get ready to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty five minutes later, everyone was suited up and ready to go. James held the door open for everyone, and they headed quickly down the halls to the launchpad. "Remember everyone, we have about twenty minutes to get onboard before the next satelite passes overhead. We have to be on the ship before that happens. I've set all the controls to manual, since we can't trust anyone else on the base right now."

The pair were almost out of the building when they were startled by Vivian Porter, with Oliver in tow, coming around the corner. Ann gasped, as did Jean, and Vivian looked just as stunned.

"Dr. Possible? You scared me. Are you testing the new rocket? I heard the flight was scheduled for next week."

James just nodded, trying to appear nonchalant. "I have a few new investors in the center that wanted to get a feel for how things happen, so I brought my family in to act as the flight crew. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Vivian just shrugged. "Oh, I just have a few simulations that I..." The pad fell from Vivian's hands and hit the floor. "Butterscotch sundae!" Vivian bent down to pick up the pad, and then smiled at Dr. Possible.

"Well, we better get going Vivian. Good luck with your tests."

Vivian just smiled brightly. Thanks Dr. Possible. Good luck with the tour."

Vivian moved to continue down the hallway, but Oliver paused. "Vivian, do you mind if I stay to talk to Dr. Possible for a moment. I wanted to discuss some fuel balance ratios with him."

Vivian gave it some thought, and then smiled again. Sure Oliver. I'll be in the lab when you're done."

Vivian continued down the hallway, and disappeared around the bend. Once she was out of sight, Oliver looked worridly at Dr. Possible. "Sir, I believe there is something wrong with the personnel on this base. They began acting strangely about half an hour ago."

James grabbed the robot by the arm, dragging him after them. "There is something wrong. A mad scientist has put a number of satelites in orbit, and they are firing some kind of mind control device. The first sweep came though about half an hour ago. We were in the launch control, which is shielded, but I don't know how many other labs would have been protected. Has Vivian been acting strange as well?"

"Yes sir."

James looked at his family concerned. "We better hurry then. I have a feeling Vivian knows we haven't been affected and is getting help."

They rushed out the doors, heading for the nearest vehicle to take them to the rocket when they heard a click behind them. The group turned, and Oliver moved quickly to transpose himself as much as he could between Dr. Possible's group and the contingent of security personnel with their weapons drawn.

"Dr. Possible, by order of Doctor Bortel, I am to hold you here. Please sir, I don't want any trouble."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now Ron Stoppable, it's just you and me. As you can see, I didn't even bring my monkey ninjas with me."

"So you did all this, put up with Bortel, just to get a piece of me? Why?"

Monkey Fist chuckled softly. "Oh, I didn't just do it for you. You see, if Bortel is successful, I get my choice of territory. I get whatever I desire. If he's defeated now, I've already slipped a code into the programming to alter the loyalty protocals to me. They'll be launched before you could ever stop them, and then I'll be supreme ruler. A nice little package, wouldn't you say? I win no matter what. Of course, that only left one thing. You!"

"You think by killing me, you'll get the rest of the power?"

Monkey Fist's smile widened. "Oh yes, I will. And with all the power, I can finally be Suprme Monkey Ruler!" Monkey Fist's cackling laughter echoed down the halls, and Ron winced at that.

"You do know you're mad, don't you?"

"Oh, that may be, but I can live with that. Unfortunately, you won't. Goodbye Ron Stoppable!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bortel continued his gloating, as his statement was processed by the group. "You see, I knew all about you breaking free of my control Miss Possible. Monkey Fist was most informative, especially when he broke free of my control early on. But our plans were compatible, so we continued to work together. Of course, once I discovered that Mr. Stoppable and yourself were free of my control, I had to do something with you. So I sent you out on raids, which I am pleased to say were most successful. Even that surprised me, your ability to act as if still under my control. A most impressive performance earlier today as well my dear, it was most convincing. However, I knew from the start what your plan was," Bortel smiled as he held up Rufus, locked in a small cage, "and now, nothing will stop me!"

Shego stepped forward, her hands flaring. "If you activated it half an hour ago, why aren't they all your puppets right now?"

Bortel just chuckled. "Oh, this place is shielded. Can't have me being affected, now can I. Of course, that's a situation I can easily rectify."

Bortel pulled out the hand-held ray, and pointed it at the group. "Oh, and Shego, the first thing my new minions will do will be to beat you to a pulp and finish you off once and for all!" Bortel was laughing madly as he pulled the trigger, while most everyone in the group ducked or tried to shield themselves vainly. Of course, Kim and Shego just shared a knowing smile.

"Sorry Doc, looks like someone pulled the plug on your little toy."

Bortel looked down at his gun, trying to find what was wrong. "But... but I checked it, after..."

Shego just laughed. "Should have taken it apart, I fired a small burst past the trigger to the inside. You'll find it's useless now."

Bortel growled, tossing the device away. "No matter, I still have one last trick up my sleeve." Bortel snapped his fingers, and a sudden darkness descended. Figures robed in black took positions around the room, in the rafters, and even clinging to the walls. There had to be about fifety of them in all. One taller figure landed by Drakken and Dementor, and Yori gasped as she saw the figure pull off his mask and smile at her.

"Hello Yori, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way, won't we?"

Yori appeared stricken. "Oh... Hirotaka..."

Bortel just chortled. "I'd like to thank you. I found this wonderful gift on my doorstep about ten minutes ago when the satelite passed overhead. They were just preparing to move in when it passed." Bortel paused, rubbing his hands in glee. "Now Kim Possible, Shego, and... others, it's time to end this."

"Minions... DESTROY THEM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Ahh folks, it has been a great pleasure to be part of this story. Now, I turn the reins over to the inestimable G-Go to wrap this tale up and try to fix this God-awful mess we (although I take a great deal of the blame with this chapter) put him in of having to conclude this story. Thank you all for enjoying, and stay tuned for the exciting conclusion to... The Darkness Within!


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: This seems to have been a cursed chapter. Each author who received it in turn found his time swallowed by the demands of reality, that heartless bastard. One had sense enough to pass it on; one did not. The latter - WesUAH - accepts all blame for the tardiness of this chapter. He readily admits that there is not way this chapter could be worth the wait; however, he hopes that you, the reader, will still find this a welcome read, and a fitting end to The Darkness Within.)

**The Darkness Within: Chapter 12**

_Where if one fights with intensity he will survive but if he does not fight with intensity he will perish, it is deadly ground._

_..._

_On deadly ground, do battle._

_-Sun Tzu, Nine Terrains, The Art of War_

"Trouble? Us?" James asked, faking surprise. "You know perfectly well, Oliver, that I don't approve of violence."

He motioned at the twins, a quick, almost imperceptible movement of his hands. Jim and Tim began to slowly inch away to his sides. Mr. Stoppable interposed himself between the guards and the girls.

"I know that you _normally _don't approve of violence, Dr. Possible," Oliver answered, his eyes – and those of the guards – following Mr. Stoppable. "But, I believe, you have been known to make exceptions."

The twins were on either side of him. Oliver hadn't quite caught sight of them yet.

"You know," James said quietly, "I do believe I have. Boys?"

The twins sprang to action, minus their customary battle-cries, Sensei's instruction having at the very least impressed upon them high value of silence. Jim charged, Tim leapt. Both converged upon Oliver.

Had they faced a human opponent, he would have been taken down quickly. However, Oliver was not human. He was a humanoid android, constructed by Vivian Porter, one of the top minds in robotics and artificial intelligence. Doctor Porter, aside from being a drop dead gorgeous blond bombshell, was also a certified science fiction geek (by and by, she was very popular at cons). As a result, she'd equipped Oliver with certain... unconventional programing and hardware. Unconventional, at least, for what everyone _assumed _she'd built him for.

His arms moved with such speed that they blurred. With a strange sort of whine-crunch he caught Jim and Tim both in the chest (with a crunch which wasn't strange at all). The two boys sailed through the air and crashed into James, sending all three of them tumbling into the rest of their group.

James lay there in the heap, stunned, and mused that while he would normally consider a CQB-ready android to be pretty cool, it sort of lost the glamor and glitz when directed at _him_. He was also mildly surprised that Vivian would have made such a thing. Then again, she _had_ loaned him that Laumer anthology, so he probably shouldn't have been. Maybe if he could remember something from those stories, he'd have a clue regarding this particular predicament.

He decided he wasn't thinking very well when a group of shadows loomed over him. Oliver, and the security team.

"Dr. Possible?" the android asked. "Are you all right?"

"Does it matter?" he grunted in replay. "Are you caring about that now?"

"My orders were to hold you in place, not cause injury to you or your family."

"I doubt that, given who gave those orders. My boys-"

"Are alive. I calculate a sixty percent probability that they each suffer one or more cracked ribs. My apologies, but I could not dial in the arrestors any further and still guarantee a disabling shot."

"Sounds like blind luck, if you asked me. If they die..."

"Dr. Possible," Oliver said, now serious, "if I had desired your sons' death, then they would be dead. And so would you. And so would your family and friends. Just... stay there, Dr. Possible. Stay down, and... wait for the satellite..."

Oliver sounded very uncertain, when he mentioned the satellite. That seemed... interesting, to James. It sounded like Oliver was not entirely sure of his orders. Which didn't make sense, as Oliver was programmed to follow Vivian's commands without question. But if the orders had come from Bortel, through Vivian, then he might be questioning exactly _why_ Vivian was taking orders from Bortel. Certainly he didn't know the nature of the satellite. If he did know, then he would also that Vivia was, essentially, acting under duress. If Oliver could be made to understand _that..._

"_NO!"_

An unearthly wail, a cry of the doomed, a cry of one thought redeemed but suddenly and shockingly found damned, interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head, as best able, and saw that Nicole had extricated herself from the pile and was rushing the security team! From shear surprise they did not react, and so Nicole threw herself unopposed upon one of the security men.

"Shoot me now, damn you!" she screamed. "I'm not going back to him, so just go ahead and kill me, you son of a bitch!"

"Miss, please," Oliver protested. "There is no cause for this-"

"Nicole, wait-" James said.

She stopped struggling with the security man; he relaxed, and in that moment she grabbed his sidearm from his holster and jumped back, pressing the barrel against her own head.

"I am _not_ going back there, to... to _that_," she said, her eyes crazed. "Try to make me, and... and I'll shoot!"

"Miss!" Oliver cried, aghast. "There is no need for anyone to die here!"

"You don't know what he's done to me!"

"I am certain it could not be so bad that suicide would become a viable response," Oliver said. "Please, this behavior is not rational."

"It was that bad, Oliver," James said, thinking of the broken, wounded girl who'd come aboard the C-26, and the Hell he'd seen in her eyes. "What she's told us – Nicole, put the gun down; we aren't finished yet – it was, will be, that bad."

"But this is not _rational_," Oliver said in distress. "Vivian would not have passed along to me any orders which would deliver another woman into such a situation."

"That's because Vivian is now a victim of mind control," James said.

"Mind control? That-" Oliver cut off. Then he drew up straight, his expression went blank and froze.

"Hey, robot," one of the security guys said, "what's the deal-"

"Processing," Oliver announced, in a voice which had lost all human inflection. "Irreconcilable discrepancies exist between current directives from Doctor Vivian Porter and observed opinions of subjects, namely the younger female. Paradox identified. Processing. Subject identified as Doctor Nicole Johnson, scanning net for information. Processing. Found, post-graduate studies under Doctor Cyrus Bortel. Found, research into nanotechnology. Found, missing persons report. Processing. Calculated probability 86.892467 percent that malignant psychological tampering is best-fit resolution to paradox. Probability within margins. Switch operating protocol: BOLO."

His face came back alive, then, but not as it had been.

No one was really sure what happened next, just that one moment Oliver was standing there, stiff as could be, and then what seemed like an eyeblink later he was crouched over one of the security men, none of whom were left standing.

"Um, Oliver..." James began, shaken.

Oliver looked up at him, and James immediately stopped talking.

"Previous directives rescinded; Vivian Porter is in danger and under duress. Miss, you may put down the gun now."

"Is this a trick?" Nicole asked.

"I am unit Two-zero-three-OLR of the Line. I do not trick. Vivian Porter requires aid; you can provide that aid, so I will help you. We have much to do, Dr. Possible."

* * *

_'So this is hopelessness.'_

The ninjaand henchmen, save for the ten who stood guard over Bortel, advanced slowly; Drakken, Dementor, and Wade took aim with their blasters, but held fire; Duff laid out a supply of exploding golf balls for artillery support. Kim, and Yori, and Shego, and Will Du, and Team Impossible readied themselves to fight a battle they could not win.

Helplessness filled her, followed by desperation. It could not end here, not like this! Not when they'd come so far, and gotten so close. Yet it was so. All their stratagems had failed; Death looked her in the eye. Worse then death, really, for there was a chance they would lose, but not die. Compared to what would happen that as they lay broken on the floor, in the presence of Bortel and the attitudinator ray, Death would be a welcome friend.

But why the delay? She recognized in some of them the equally blank and focused march of a programmed _nemo_, but even that did not explain their slow march; nor did it explain why Drakken, Dementor, Wade, and Killigan, who were most definitely not _nemi_, held their fire, not when a single barrage would leave then all dead or helpless.

Then the truth struck her. Bortel wished neither their deaths nor their status as seven more brainwashed zombies. What he wanted was their _capitulation_. He wanted then to surrender, to admit defeat and bow down of their own accord. That was how he would destroy them.

And it would be destruction, she had no doubt of that. To drop to her knees before Cyrus Bortel would destroy Kim Possible just a readily as a gunshot, or a laser beam. She glanced up at him, and saw the desire in his eyes, the hungry glint as he waited for them to accept the inevitable and acknowledge his power over them. His tongue flicked lightly over his lips.

Desperation turned to disgust; cornering them was just another perverse thrill for him. Disgust turned to anger; she was _Kim Possible_, dammit, not some weak and slinking thing, to provide pleasure for and beg a handout from the perverted old man before her!

She clenched her fists and settled all the more solidly into her stance. Let them come in their tens and dozens; let them come in the familiar faces of friends and enemies; she would overcome them all. She was _Kim Possible_, and Cyrus Bortel held no power over her save what she allowed him to take, by defeat or error or capitulation.

She would never capitulate, never submit. Not to one such as he.

She would not make a mistake. She was too experienced a warrior for that.

All they could do was kill her; she'd force that option on them, rather than go beneath the ray again. Frankly, they had the advantage for that, in numbers, and in terrain, or rather the lack thereof. But how smug they must be, to see their enemies with their backs to a wall! They felt victory nearing, she could read it in the eyes of those who still had thoughts and dreams, as they saw their enemies with nowhere to go.

Kim grinned, fey, a sidhe incarnate and ready to run wild.

_Cast them into positions from which there is nowhere to go, and they will die without retreating._

She heard a woosh to her side as Shego flared up her green Go-Team Glow. She felt a rustle to right as Yori settled into her own stance. Behind her came the click-click of four rifles as rounds were chambered, actions checked, and safeties thumbed off.

The odds were against her and the situation grim. But she was Kim Possible, and she was not alone. And yet... even with such formidable allies, how she wished her Ron was there to stand by her side.

A a whisper from Bortel the enemy slowed their advance, and moved to encircle. Kim tensed, and readied to spring, waiting for the right moment-

"Dash, Theme Song now!" Will barked. "Give the ladies some cover!"

He and Team Impossible began to fire, and their shots struck neither wall nor floor. As the shots began to fly each of the girls charged: Kim to the center; Yori towards Hirotaka and a cluster of mind controlled ninja; Shego towards Drakken and Dementor, on a raised computer platform.

Kim gut-punched a ninja, used him to bowl over a pair of henchmen, and then plowed into a third. She whirled about, each blow from her right hand striking aside his weapon, each blow from her left hand striking his face, and each shot from his deflected gun striking or driving to ground another enemy. At last she grabbed his hand, and twisted it back and down, snapping the wrist and causing him to drop the gun. She released his wrist, and quick as a serpent struck with her right hand and caught him at the pressure point between his nose and upper lip; she pulled him down, and brought her right leg up, and slammed the back of his neck on her knee.

He fell, limp. She turned, found herself free of attack and tried to see-

"Killigan!"

The Scotsman had been aiming an exploding golf ball at an unawares Shego; at Kim's yell he turned, grinned, and lobbed the ball at her, instead.

The golf ball hit right behind her and exploded. She didn't try to dodge it, but rather leapt at the last possible second, and let the blast wave carry her up and forward.

* * *

Shego heard the explosion but didn't much worry herself about it. It wasn't aimed at her, after all. Besides, it wasn't as if the situation couldn't get any more bizarre, especially given what she was up to.

Why was she doing it? For the same reason that she'd turned on Bortel after seeing what he'd done to that girl.

She was evil. She could delight in watching Kim and Ron choose to act evil (even if those two acting evil was still so disgustingly _mushy_ it was downright sickening), because it let her see her longtime nemeses' perfect little hero-story _spoil_ just a little bit. She could cooperate with Bortel in taking over the world, because hey, she'd get a piece of it, and maybe after a few years she could ready a proper double-cross...

Plus kinda-sorta-but-not-quite banging Kim Possible's _boyfriend_ had been a _joy_ on so many levels it had gone clear past 'not-even-funny' and straight into 'frickin hilarious'.

But then he'd taken that girl, and Shego discovered that even while evil, there were some things she would not be a part of, and simply would not do.

And hey, if she helped Possible take down Bortel... it might be interesting to collect in on that debt, someday. Another little something for her growing 'to do' list.

Unfortunately for the henchmen, cutting through them with flaming hands and claws was _also_ a part of her 'to do' list. Given how most of the henchmen had made their bed with Bortel willingly, it was very much on her 'to do' list. The mind controlled ninja were a bit of a pity, but hey, _c'est la vie, c'est la guerre_.

On the plus side, none of them would get in her way when she and Drakken got back on the scheming path.

Speaking of such...

Drakken and Dementor stood by the computer platforms, atop a raised platform bordered by a rail. They were taking potshots at Team Impossible and that Agent Du character, and their aim seemed to be getting better. Fortunately their rate of fire was low; the laser cannons they carried had to cool down and recharge a capacitor between each shot. Unfortunately, each shot looked like it could pierce Hego through-and-through, longways.

No mean feat, that.

She cut down two more henchmen, then leapt up onto the platform. She perched on the railing, then flipped off and landed between Drakken and Dementor, and swiped away Dementor's cannon just as he fired one last shot. He turned to yell at her, but only got out to two words of mostly-jumbled _Deutsch_ before she sliced of his helmet and punched him in the head; he crumpled like a bad rough draft of a homework essay.

She whirled and blasted the cannon out the hands of a very surprised Drakken.

"What are you doing? Bortel is about to take over the world!"

"Not if we can help it."

"Really, I don't know what's gotten into-"

"Shut up, Dr. D."

"Shego!"

She flared a fist at him.

He shut up.

She grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up over her shoulder much to his many protests. Quickly she opened a nearby tool locker, scooped out all the tools, then stuff Drakken in the locker and shut the door.

"You know how much I hate it when people stuff me in lockers!"

"I said shut up, Dr. D," she sighed with resignation as she welded the the locker door shut. Honestly, why was she even bothering? "Just wait here until I get back, 'kay?"

"This is just like high school all over again..."

* * *

"Burn! No!" he heard Dash cry. Will shot down one more henchman and butt-stroked a ninja, and risked a look over towards Team Impossible-

And saw Burn lying on the ground, a smoking hole in his chest right above his heart. The laser had clearly pierced him through and through. It looked to have also pierced two henchmen and a ninja, and brushed at least three more before expending itself on that newly-melted spot in the wall.

Right then the Team Impossible Theme Song cut out. Fearing the worst, Will fought his way over to where Crash still stood, firing. Dash kneeled on the floor, next to Burn, fiddling with his highly modified mePod.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Will barked. He stopped firing just long enough to scoop up Burn's rifle and sling it over his back; these weapons were too bulky for any two-gun mojo, but it wouldn't hurt to have a spare.

"I'm providing covering fire," Crash answered.

"I'm changing songs," Dash replied. He finally finished what he was doing with the mePod and stood up. "Old favorite of Burn's."

"I thought you needed the Theme Song, to give you an edge." Will started firing again

"We need a different sort of edge, Du," Dash answered. He pressed play on the mePod, then raised his own rifle and started to fire.

From the mePod, rather than the Team Impossible Theme Song, issued forth a tune upon drums and bagpipes...

"_Axes flash, broadswords swing..."_

* * *

Yori knew each of her opponents by name. She had trained with most of them, and had helped to train some of them. She knew them by build, by stance, by style, though those last two indicators were somewhat muted; save for Hirotaka, who held back, all of the ninja were _nemi_: brainwashed and wiped of nearly all personality, save that which helped direct them to battle.

Most she left unconscious. Those were the one's most devoted to the _ninja_ code. Some, though, some she had to kill. They were the ones who had devoted themselves, to an even greater extent than her, to the ancient code of _bushido_, and would regard such a violation as a high dishonor, and a loss of face, atonable in their own eyes only by death in battle or _seppuku_. She knew this, for they had discussed the night before she and Will and Team Impossible had left Yamanouchi what each of them, the recon team and the later ninja assault team, wished their fellows to do if one or the other fell under Bortel's control.

And upon Bortel's head, be it.

She made it clean, and quick, until that cluster of seven was down and only Hirotaka remained. Several other ninja came towards them, but he waved them away.

"You can command them, still?"

"_Hai_, Yori-chan. I was never very good at emptying my mind before a fight, I suppose that's why I was always second best to you. But that saved me, this time: the others emptied their minds, and lost them; I filled my mind, and only had it changed. You would not imagine the promises Bortel has made me, Yori-chan."

"I have seen his fantasies, Hirotaka-san. Yes, I can imagine the promises he makes."

She bowed.

"I must ask your forgiveness, Hirotaka-san, for what I must do."

He took a stance.

"And what is that, Yori-chan?"

"What you asked of me at Yamanouchi: whatever is necessary."

They charged.

* * *

"Monkey-dude, I do not have time for this!" Ron cried as he jumped back – again – from Monkey Fist. The would-be Supreme Monkey Ruler seemed rather intent on collapsing his skull in an unpleasant manner. "I've got too much to do!"

"No, Ron Stoppable!" Fist screeched. "All you have to do is die!"

_'He's gone totally nuts,'_ Ron marveled. _'Stark raving bonkers. I didn't think a man obsessed with becoming a monkey could get any more insane, but he has pulled it off. I'd be impressed, except he's trying to kill me.'_

This simply would not do. Ron, not really wanting to waste too much energy on a protracted brawl, given how he now knew it was all a trap, tried to redirect his dodging so that he dodged in the general direction of the door. Fist, never to be sufficiently cursed in the tongues of men and monkeys, caught on to this fairly quickly and put himself between Ron and the door.

They both stopped there, and caught their breath.

"There is no escape for you, pretender," Fist wheezed. "I will have it all, or I will have what I can claim. You will have only death."

Fist leapt again, and the world seemed tinged with blue as Ron readied to meet him.

* * *

She fell from the air and landed in front of Killigan. A kick to his right knee shattered the patella, a follow-up punch broke his nose and knocked him out. A supply of exploding golf balls fell out of his golf bag. She snatched up one and chucked it at Bortel; it stuck his hand, and he dropped Rufus' cage, which sprung open and allowed the naked mole rat to scurry away.

The rest she gathered up and tossed en masse at the henchmen behind her, who between the firing and general lack of marching discipline didn't notice the explosive until it was too late.

Kim pushed the effect of the blast out of her mind – at least one of the 'henchmen' had been a Yamanouchi ninja – as two other henchmen charged at her. She dodged a punch from one, and caught the arm of another and brought that arm down over her knee, breaking it just below the elbow. She tossed that one aside, ignoring his yelps of pain, and leapt up and kicked the second in the head, felling him with painful sounding crack.

She hated fighting like that. She really did. Normally she'd hold back a bit, and make sure that she didn't permanently harm – or kill – her enemy, but today she could not afford that. Not at nearly twenty-to-one odds, when she could not allow even a single enemy to get back up and attack again.

There was too much at stake for that. Some battles could be won by submitting to the lashes of the enemy, but this was not one of them.

The one with the broken arm tried to grab at her ankle; she kicked him in the face, shattering his nose, and he fell limp.

She heard another running up behind her, and waited, and then twirled – and saw that it was Bonnie. Still she carried the kick through, and drove her foot into Bonnie's gut with such force that the other girl bent double over it.

"I'm sorry," Kim whispered.

"Oh, you will be," Bonnie declared.

Kim gasped in surprise as Bonnie grabbed her foot and shoved her away.

* * *

Shego jumped off the platform and looked for someone to fight. Most of the henchmen and ninja were out of action or otherwise occupied. By remarkable happenstance, Senior, Junior, and a ninja ran right past her. If there'd been a bar involved, she would have thought it the start of a bad villain joke.

"Hurry, Father! We must help my little rose blossom!"

"Patience, Junior. She can handle herself."

"Question isn't if she can handle herself, Pops," Shego called out, stopping them short. They turned to her, and she grinned. "The question is, can she handle Possible?"

She jerked her thumb at the developing tussle. Then she flared her hands.

"And my question, boys, is can you three handle _me_?"

* * *

Bodies lay around them. Some would always have been enemies; some had started to become friends. Those ninja hurt the worst, yet Will continued to stand and shoot, stand and shoot. They were good, decent men, who had offered him food and sanctuary despite his mistakes, and had sought to aid him in saving Possible and Stoppable – in saving the world – and in so doing redeeming those mistakes.

Damn it all, but none of this was what he had wanted!

A ninja came at him, with a drawn tanto. He cut the ninja down with a three-round burst, then popped-out the emptied magazine and slammed home a new one.

"Ammo check!" he called.

"Two mags!" Dash called back.

"Same here!" Crash echoed.

"Same!" Will said. There were too many targets, and not enough bullets. Easy enough to make it efficient, though. "Circle up!"

They formed a circle, and Will pushed all thoughts about who it was he was fighting out of his head. He could not think about that; stopping Bortel was all that mattered.

Still, he spared a glance around the room, and saw Yori dueling one of the ninja.

_'You stay alive, you hear me? I don't want to lose anyone else.'_

* * *

"Do you remember the volcano, Hirotaka?" Yori asked.

"The volcano outside the school, or one of the others?"

He leapt at her, kicking twice at her head. She dodged both, then grabbed his leg, levered up inside his thigh, and tossed him aside. He recovered his balance well, landing on his hands, and then spun, whipping his legs around. Yori barely managed to jump aside, and Hirotaka sprang back to his fee.

"The one outside the school. Remember when we went to it, during our first month of training?"

"Ah, yes. You nearly fell in."

He stepped in towards her, drew his arms back and then thrust them forward... but that was a feint. Before his arms were fully extended he pivoted about the waist, anchored on his right foot, and then turned, aiming a bladed hand for her neck. Yori leaned back on her heels and quickly brought her right hand up, parrying his attack from below and sending his hand swooshing above her head. She rocked forward onto her toes, then sprang into him and quickly brought him to the floor, pressing a knee into his back.

"You pulled me out of the crater, Hiro-kun. Do you remember that?"

He was silent.

"Do you?"

"Yori-chan," he said with a laugh, "are you trying to... wake me up?"

"That was my hope, yes."

"A courtesy not offered the others?"

"I know their wish in this. And you _did_ pull me out of that crater."

"So I did. But Yori-chan, the girl told us what happened to her, and I can tell you, from her descriptions, that your attempt to break the control on me is not working."

"But you know that you are controlled."

"Oh yes. And I find that I _like_ it."

He rolled, trying to throw her off. She let him, and leapt aside. He darted away and, then readied to draw his sword.

* * *

Blue fire coruscated about them, as the room echoed with grunts and meaty thuds. Neither opponent could gain the advantage. The same Power which enhanced their blows also enhanced their defense and stamina. Strikes which could have shattered bones were turned and absorbed as easily as the feeblest of attacks.

This confused Ron. The Power had, after all, worked to his advantage in their first encountered. He had beaten Fist quite handily then, so why not now? Why the stalemate? Hadn't the power been with him, guarding and guiding back his goodness, his light? Hadn't it restored his-

No. Not his balance. He was, by nature, a very unbalanced person, prone to fits of high-intensity passion about everything and nothing, and he certainly skewed hard towards the good end of the scale. In point of fact, it was his _attitudinated_ persona which was the more balanced; an evil creature who performed evil in service of a purpose – to unify the world, end all war and conflict – which could be called good.

The Power, instead, had restored his _true self... _just as it had restored _Fist's!_

Fist attacked him again, and Ron let him come. Instead of a parry Ron allowed the attack to enter his guard, and then he turned at the hip and caught Fist in a grapple. Fist screeched in inchoate monkey-mutant rage, but Ron only watched him with half his attention; enough to maintain the stalemate, but only just so.

With the other half, he turned inward... then with mind, heart, and soul together he turned to that inner-out, the place within where the Mystical Monkey Power met his essence, and gazed deep into it.

Light and darkness; good and evil; order and entropy; love and hate. These were what he there, each allocated in equal measure, each swirling about in perfect balance and perfect neutrality. The Power was a force neither for good nor for evil. Its natural state was that balanced swirl, a cosmic expression of the opposing extremes of human experience; one side only gained supremacy when a human, or any being with will, sought to tap into it.

With that gaze, he understood; Fist's initial calling of the Power had unbalanced it towards evil. So the Power had called to him, Ron Stoppable, who would rebalance it towards good. His acceptance of the Power, in balancing it, had set up an oscillation of forces, and for a time the Power had swung in favor of good, allowing him victory in that first encounter. But over time, it had settled, the oscillation had dampened out, and the forces, yin and yang, had reached a stable equilibrium.

Perfect balance. Perfect neutrality. Each aspect with an avatar.

Until Bortel came along, and upset the equilibrium state once again. And then the Power acted.

Not for his sake. Not for Monkey Fist's sake. The Power had acted to restore it's own balance, and nothing else. He did not matter. Monkey Fist did not matter. But of course not, for the Power was a force, one meant to find balance, not a person with will, or preferences. It operated solely upon 'instinct', and that instinct directed it only towards balancing it's aspects.

Ron nearly turned away, but gazed just a bit deeper. Why choose two avatars? Fist had called upon it first, yes, but why did the instinct prompt the Power to call another? Why not balance all aspects in a single individual?

He found the answer to that question, and then he did turn away, for it answered his own.

All his attention turned back to the grapple. He stopped pushing against Fist with his right arm; this unbalanced Fist, allowing Ron to toss him aside and then twist away. Fist rolled and quickly returned to his feet with a snarl.

"Hold up, monkey-dude," Ron said, holding up his hand for parley. "I've got an offer for you."

Fist furrowed his brow, quite dubious.

"I am listening, Pretender."

Ron took a deep breath; this was a serious gamble, even for him. But unless he took a chance, this fight would continue forever, for it was just another manifestation of his role as a cosmic counterweight.

And Kim would face Bortel alone.

Fine, not _really _alone, but he wouldn't be there. He was her sidekick, her partner. Cosmic equilibriums be damned, he was _meant_ to be by her side, and not as a counterweight used to balance out something utterly impersonal.

"You want the Power? Fine. Then you can have it."

* * *

The battle raged around them, yet they paid it no attention now.

Five feet separated Kim from Bonnie. It seemed longer. More like the breadth of the River Styx than, say, a medium sized bookcase laid lengthwise.

Another time, and there would have been words. Some sort of banter – Bonnie calling Ron a loser, Kim defending him, etc – but now there was no time for such things.

To Kim's surprise, Bonnie took the initiative, and led off with a twisting pirouette which carried her into the air and towards Kim, with her right leg allowed to flail free towards Kim's head. But Kim's surprise was only momentary; her left arm snapped upward; rather than stopping the blow she shoved Bonnie's leg up. Instead of colliding with her temple the draft from it merely displaced some of Kim's hair.

Kim's right arm snapped upwards then, and this time she did grab Bonnie's leg, and yanked down. Bonnie crashed to the ground with a cry, in what looked like a painful half-split. But the learned flexibility from her ballet training served her well; she absorbed the impact, pivoted up, and twirled to sweep Kim's legs out from under her.

Kim saw this, and backflipped over the attack, followed by a handspring back to her feet. Bonnie got her feet back under her and pounced; Kim countered with an upper cut. Bonnie flew up into the air and then crashed down upon her back.

Kim ran forward and knelt down next to her.

"Bonnie..."

She lay there, unmoving. Kim reached out to touch her shoulder, and make sure she was really out-

Like a snake Bonnie lashed out and grasped Kim's throat. Kim grabbed at her hands and arms, trying to pull them away, but her grip was like a vise. Bonnie grinned at her, an expression of equal parts joy and abject hate. She would not let go. Kim could not breathe; spots flickered across her vision.

Then, at a strange noise and ghost of movement, they both stopped struggling and looked up at the wall. A hidden door had opened before them; out of that portal came a spinning top of doom. Bonnie lost her grip in surprise. The top came right for them.

Without a thought Kim tossed herself between Bonnie and the top, covered the other girl, and took the hit.

* * *

Junior charged at her with a furious, high-pitched, very-nearly-but-not-quite-blood-curdling cry, and took a swing at her head. Shego ducked with ease, grabbed the now off-balanced Junior by the ankles, then pivoted on the balls of her feet and dove forward. She released Junior's feet, rolled over she landed on her back, and brought her legs up as Junior, looking quite surprised, sailed over her. His chest was already past her, so she brought her feet up and kicked sharply against his legs. This pivoted him slightly, so that he hit the ground head first.

A bit harder than she'd intended, but eh, it wasn't like there was anything important in there.

Then a cane wielded by an angry-looking old guy came swinging down towards her head. She rolled away, and heard the cane clack against the floor. She rolled away again from the second, quicker blow. She wound up on her back again, parried the third blow, and then aimed as a hard a kick at Senior as she could.

Worse kick she'd ever delivered. But not too surprising, given how she was lying down and Senior was standing near her head. It was barely a love-tap – and she winced inwardly at that image – but it made him stumble backwards long enough for her to stand back up. She whirled and aimed a quick plasma burst at him – only to watch in astonishment as Senior used his cane like a fencing rapier and parried away her hand.

Shego did not appreciate this. She twisted and shot with the other hand, but Senior parried that one too. No matter which angle she attacked from, or how fast she moved, he struck at her hand and redirected the shot. After some ten shots she growled in frustration.

Right about then two spinning tops of doom passed in between them.

* * *

"Oh, wonderful," Will sighed.

"What are these things?" Dash yelled as he dodged what looked like a -

"Spinning tops of doom," Will said resignedly. "I know the story. Blame Stoppable."

On one hand, the tops had broken their nice little battle formation; on the other hand, it had also broken the mePod. Will quite appreciated that, as the playlist had segued from martial-Celtic to some kind of Goth-electronica crap. He could handle the Celtic stuff, but for a fight, given him Verdi's setting of _Dies Irae_ any day! Or maybe _Libera me_, it just 'fit' better.

On the other other hand, Bortel obviously hadn't equipped his spinning tops of doom with any sort of IFF systems. They had scattered the remaining henchmen and ninja just as they'd scattered him and Team Impossible. In the sudden reprieve of no bad guys – and the top focusing on Team Impossible and the henchmen – he took the chance to glance towards Bortel.

He was laughing.

He had unleashed spinning tops of doom on everybody, even his own men, and he was _laughing_ about it.

Will shouldered his rifle, took careful aim – then shifted away and crouched low as a top came towards him. He slammed the weapon's buttstock into the base of the top, which knocked the top away but had the added effect of shattering the stock and wrecking the firing mechanism.

He pulled the now worthless magazine out of the rifle and tossed it aside. The nearby henchmen and ninja had noticed that the spinning top of doom now lay harmless upon its side, and they converged upon the now scattered Will Du and Team Impossible.

* * *

Yori twisted away from Hirotaka's leading thrust, though she kept close and grabbed for his hands and the sword's hilt. She pulled and turned, trying to find leverage, and wound up side by side with and pressed against him. If she could just get the sword away -

He released the hilt and drove his right elbow into her stomach. The wind left her in a loud whuff. The sword fell from her hands – such a short victory – and fell to the ground with a clatter. She doubled over, slightly, and Hirotake grabbed by the shoulders and _gi_, then pulled her up over his shoulder and slammed her into the floor.

When she could think again, he was atop her, the blade held against her throat. He was, in fact, pressed very close against her, a fact which she could tell excited him greatly.

"I never wanted to kill, you, Yori," he said. "The sword was just a distraction."

"And I fell for it."

"And you fell for it. I have learned much since we last sparred. Now... just wait a while, Yori. Just wait a while."

"So I am what Bortel has promised you."

"Oh yes. Mind controlled, a _nemi_, whatever it might take."

"I would have expected you to ask for Rockwaller-san."

"I most likely will. But there is nothing new there."

She nodded, but remained otherwise completely still. It would not do, after all, to have her throat cut by accident.

"_Hentai._"

"_Hai_. Always. But I no longer see need to control it."

"I can tell," she said, as several henchmen and ninja clustered around them. Still she did not move. "Just know, that whatever Bortel offers you of me, it will not be _me_. Not my heart. Not my choice."

"I can live with that."

He grinned wickedly, lasciviously, at her. Then his grin turned to panic as a ninja cried a warning, and he looked up to see a spinning top of doom headed for them. He quickly tossed the sword away – without cutting Yori; panic and excitement combined did little to affect his precision – then rolled out of the path of the top, bringing Yori with him.

They came to a rest with Yori once again on her back. Yet for a brief moment everyone's attention was on the top, not on her. It was quite enough.

She kneed Hirotaka in the groin – confirming from the feel of it and his reaction that her earlier estimation of his level of excitement had been quite correct – and headbutted him in the nose. She tossed him away, rolled to her feet, dashed to the sword, and took it up. She looked, and saw that the top had turned towards her again; she swung the sword and carved a small gouge in the floor. The top hit the gouge, skipped, and crashed into a pair of henchmen, unmoving.

She held the blade in a low guard – hilt at her waist, point towards the floor – and slowly turned on her feet. Henchmen and surviving ninja surrounded her.

* * *

"You admit defeat that readily?"

"Nope," Ron said. "I just can't beat you. I don't want to beat you. I just want to go and help Kim. And the quickest way to do that -"

"-is to give me what I want," Fist finished for him. "What is the catch?"

"You get what you want, you let me go. Deal?"

"Why not? Once I have the Power, there will be no further use for you," Fist said, then adopted his most aristocratic mien. "Very well, Ron Stoppable. I accept."

"All right, monkey boy," Ron said quietly as he closed his eyes, "here it comes."

He looked out with that inner-part which connected to the Power. He could see his own aura, and Monkey Fist's. The were the same color, though of different patterns: Fist's was more ordered and regular, yet twisted at the core, while his own was more random, yet with cleaner lines.

He could see, also, the tendrils of energy which connect them to their respective aspects of the Power. Ron banished all trepidation, took his own tendrils, and redirected them to Monkey Fist.

His eyes snapped open, and he stumbled backwards as his aura faded away. He swallowed down a cry of fear when he saw Monkey Fist, who floated several feet above the floor, his aura swelling and rippling, his face enraptured.

Then his eyes opened. Fist grinned and began to laugh wildly, madly.

"You fool!" he crowed. "You ignorant fool! Do you realize what you have given me? No, of course you do not! If you knew the power I now see, you would never have given it up!"

He rose even higher into the air; his aura increased even more; pieces of the floor, walls, and bits of equipment began to rise with him. Ron wanted to head for the door, but could not; fear that he had gambled wrong froze him in place.

"It is endless, a bottomless wellspring of power! Infinite, unstoppable power!"

The blue glow moved to Fist's eyes, and seemed also to pour out of his mouth with every word. He moved his hand grandiosely; the aura carved a blue wake in the air, and the floating debris flew about, in thrall to his every motion. The walls began to shake.

"It flows into me, filling me. There is no end to it, no end to what I may do. My will sets it in motion; my will draws the sword! I will establish a reign upon this Earth which will have no end! Bortel is nothing! He will kneel broken before me! You, Pretender, you will kneel before me! Your lady will kneel before me! Your children's children's children will kneel at my feet! They will worship me, for I am more than man! More than monkey! I am more than death, I am more than life! I am a _god_!"

He laughed again, a rising, high, insane, sound. Blue light flashed from his every pore and orifice.

"Yes, a god, Stoppable, and it is you that have made me such! You have filled me with a power which has no end! It will not stop! It will not stop. It... will not stop..."

Madness and apotheosis turned to white-faced terror.

"_Oh, God, why won't it stop!?"_

Blue light turned to eldritch fire, and Ron turned his face away as that fire enveloped Monkey Fist. His arch-foe's cries turned to a harsh, liquid gargle, as the single worst stench Ron had ever encountered assaulted his nostrils.

This was the answer he had found: to access a single aspect of the Power was to accept it in measured doses. To access all aspects was to experience the Power in all its fullness. In all its infinite, unimaginable, fullness. At which point, the experience of the Power transitions from yin-yang philosophy to simple thermodynamics.

If more energy than a system can handle is applied to that system, then it will overheat.

And the fullness of the Power was more than any man, monkey, or cross-bread freak of science could handle.

Fist's cries suddenly stopped, and what was left fell to the ground; a burning black shape, barely recognizable as once having been a hominid. Ron finally tore his eyes away and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Kim awoke to a dull pain in her head, and a somewhat worse pain in her back and side, which only intensified when she tried to move. Several bruised ribs, and one – at the very least one – most likely cracked. She had turned just enough to take the majority of the hit from the top on her ribs instead of spine; as far as she could tell her back only hurt, and was not severely damaged.

She groaned, then rolled over and pushed herself up. _That_ little maneuver hurt like a brigand chief, and she couldn't hold back the little cry which escaped her mouth. Sparks flew across her vision, and as she got unsteadily to her feat she shook her head to clear them.

Once her sight cleared, the fact that she was clear on the other side of the room from where she'd started came as something of a shock. Surely the top hadn't hit that hard. But at the very least she was near a wall; her legs weren't working quite right. It was like standing on feathers. Or maybe cake mix.

Very suddenly she missed Ron, and sagged against the wall. She wanted a joke, or at least a high-pitched incredulous denunciation of just how wrong-sick and psychotically whacked their situation was.

And where was he, anyway? She could see Shego dueling with Senior and dodging a top; Yori, Will, Dash, and Crash taking down tops and fighting random clumps of Bortel's troops, most of which were also dodging tops. Every one else was down. But where was Ron?

Oh, right, fighting that damn dirty ape. She began to truly understand Ron's dislike of monkey's.

Shortly after an internal monologue on the differences between apes and monkeys started, she realized that her head _also_ wasn't working quite right. Might be best just to fall asleep and come what may...

She started to slump down the wall. Then she heard the missile. She barely jumped away from the wall in time, and rode the shockwave to the middle of the room. The shock knocked the last of the fog out of her head, so she managed to keep her footing even as she skidded to a stop.

Then she doubled over from the pain of a new cracked rib, but managed to stay upright. She gritted her teeth against the pain and refused to cry out. But soon she wanted to cry out, and fall away, and hope it was all a dream, as Bortel's last champion, the one who had fired the missile at her, walked out of the smoke.

"Wade..."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Kim." He sounded very sad, and aimed what looked like a laser cannon on his exosuit at her.

"You don't have to-"

"Yeah, I do. Bortel is going to save the world, Kim, and isn't that what we're supposed to be doing? I'm going to help him save the world, just like I helped you, so..."

She tensed. The timing would be crucial, and in her weakened condition-

He shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

She jumped aside, a bare moment before he fired – soon enough to avoid the shot, but not soon enough for him to shift aim.

Or almost avoid the shot. Coldness, and then a sudden heat played across her arm, and smell like the first and last time she'd tried a pot roast filled her nostrils. She landed unsteadily, and then fell as the ohholyGOD pain hit her.

The laser had missed her heart, but had instead played across the outer edge of her left arm, leaving an ashen and black third degree burn. The nerves in the burn itself were dead, seared away with the flesh, but the skin around it felt as if it were on fire. She clutched at the burn with shaking hands, and couldn't help but scream.

"_Ron..._" she sobbed.

"Last chance, Kim," Wade said, and she looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "Join us? Bortel is offering the world _paradise_, Kim! We'll never have to fight again! No more missions in the middle of the night, no more crazy themed villains trying to take over the world with overly complicated and tragically flawed schemes! You and Ron can settle down and rest, forever. No more war. No more terrorism. No more kleptocrats taking everything for themselves and leaving the rest to die. Can't you join that? Can't you get behind that?"

Through it all, Kim shook her head. Wade painted a picture of her dreams, and still she shook her head.

"No!"

"Peace, Kim! That's his dream!"

"No!"

"Why _not_?"

"_Because it isn't real!_" Kim cried. "It's a masquerade!" Slowly, and with great pain and effort, she stood to her feet, and looked Wade in the eyes. "That vision is just a facade, Wade, a pretty fantasy Bortel's painted for you to keep you under his control!"

"What are you talking about?"

"_You fired a missile at me!_ The Wade I know wouldn't have done that! Look at this, look at all of this. You fighting me. Ninja fighting ninja. Remember... remember what Ron told you about Nicole? The girl Bortel kept in a cage? _That_ is his dream, _that_ is his vision, and _this_," she gestured at the carnage, "all of _this_, is the only thing his promised salvation can bring us."

"Shut up!"

"He is a liar and a thief!"

They were yelling, but no one else could hear them over the din of battle.

"He's just like us!"

"_This isn't the truth we fought for!_ You can't save the world by _forcing_ people to be righteous!"

"_Shut up!_" Wade cried, and a truly awe-inspiring array of weaponry deployed from the exosuit.

"Look, Wade," Kim whispered. "Look at what he makes you give."

Then Kim gasped, and Wade swore, as a pink blur charged around and around the suit. Nuts, bolts, wire, focusing crystals, propellant tanks, and IR seeker head flew about willy-nilly as Rufus dismantled every part of the suit he could reach. Wade tried to grab him, but the gallant naked mole rat stayed one step ahead. Along with all the weaponry removed the servos and punched the hydraulic cylinders which drove the suit; trapped in a now immobile hunk of metal, Wade fell over onto his back.

Kim dropped to a knee as Rufus scampered up to her, then up her arm and nuzzled her cheek.

"Good Rufus," she whispered as she stood. "Good little naked mole r-"

A henchman stood in front on her, pistol out and aimed at her head. They stared at each other for a long, long moment. Then a piece of grating fell between them with a clatter. They looked at it, looked at each other, and then looked up.

Ron, howling fit to wake the dead, fell from the ventilation system and landed on the henchman. Both hit the floor with a really painful sounding thud, but only Ron got back up.

"That's what happens when you point a gun at Ron Stoppable's girlfriend!" he shouted angrily, glaring at the fallen henchman. Then he looked around, and saw who else was on the floor. "Oh man, Wade..." Then he saw her.

Kim figured she was something of a sight: torn, sweat covered clothes, bleeding and careworn, and her arm... But her smiled at her, and mouthed "KP", and with bright eyes he started towards her, each of them oblivious to all else.

Until another cry pierced the air.

_"Eto kuram na smekh!"_

* * *

... and Senior Senior Senior suddenly fell to the ground, asleep. Surprised, Shego barely managed to dodge the top, which she then shot apart out of spite...

* * *

... and the henchmen pressing in upon Yori, Will, Dash, and Crash all fell. The remaining tops struck the sleeping henchmen and stopped moving...

* * *

... and Kim turned from a now-sleeping Wade to a very surprised Ron and then to Doctor Bortel. Doctor Bortel, who surveyed the battlefield with unabashed delight. Doctor Bortel, whose command had put to the sleep those under his control, save for his own bodyguards.

"Well," he said breathlessly. "_That_ was exciting, now wasn't it?"

"_Exciting?"_ Kim gasped, exasperated. "I hardly think trying to kill us counts as exciting!"

"But it was for _me_," Bortel said. "I've just taken over the world; I needed a bit of entertainment."

"You call – wait. Taken over the world?"

"Of course. The last burst from the satellites fired nearly five minutes ago."

* * *

"Sorry, boys," James said apologetically as they passed the last set of guards. There was one last security door, and then they would be at the launch area.

"Doctor Possible, I cannot open this door," Oliver said. He was out in front, and had taken care of the guards. But Vivian clearly had not programmed him with the security codes.

"Okay, stand back," James said. "Everyone, watch the hallway."

He walked up to the door and entered the code into the security lock: 75101. A seven note chimed, and the door swooshed open. He could see the shuttle perched on the launch pad. He began to step out the door, but Oliver held him back.

"I will go first."

James nodded and let the android go first. Oliver made it no more than five steps outside when the shuttle exploded. He made it only three steps back to the door when a piece of debris slammed into him. James dived aside just in time to avoid being struck down by flaming bits of shuttle and Oliver. As he stood up the sky and air filled with a strange light.

He wondered why he'd even been going for the shuttle in the first place. Why would he ever have wanted to stop Bortel? There was no need for it, not with this feeling of perfect peace and contentment. Bortel only wanted peace for world, after all, and the world would at last be at peace.

He sat down on the floor and looked at everyone. They all had an expression as if they'd just been clobbered by a two-by-four of a religious epiphany. James wasn't sure if he started laughing, or if it was Gene who began it, but soon enough they were all rolling on the floor howling with laughter.

Vivian entered, then wearing her labcoat, unbuttoned, and nothing else. James stopped laughing and looked up at her.

"I've arranged to send your boys to the hospital," she said kindly. "The medevac will be here shortly."

"Thank you. Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"This?" Vivian said with a laugh. She briefly pulled the labcoat open, giving them all the fully view. "Bortel told me to come and fellate him when after the last firing. I figured he might enjoy the view." The last she said shyly, like a 'blushing bride'. Then she brightened, and turned to Anne, Jean, and Nicole. "Would you like to come to? I know Doctor Bortel would consider it a treat."

James frowned, briefly, and a moment's rage filled his mind. Anne was _his_ wife, not someone to pass around to another- but then the thought was pushed out of him. It was Doctor Bortel, after all; wasn't such a thing his by right? Anne looked at him, and he just shrugged.

"Would he like us naked, too?" Anne asked.

"Sure, why not?" Vivian said. Her shrug opened the bottom of her labcoat pleasantly.

"I just hope he's not too mad that I ran away," Nicole sighed, as she stripped down to nothing.

James sat and watched, the back of his mind screaming 'WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!' But neither he nor Gene did a thing as their wives and Nicole were led away.

* * *

"Did you really think," Bortel laughed, "that I would have let you get this far if there was any chance at all of you stopping me? I am not one of the morons I hired, you know.

"But come now, Kim Possible, and let us reason together. Those of you in this room are all that remains of a world out from under my control. With but a word, I can change that. However, I would rather give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Kim said.

"Ah, the best kind. The one where I win, no matter what you choose."

"How could I ever resist."

"That is the idea. The choice, thus, is this. Come under the ray, become a _nemo_ and spend the rest of your days in blissful oblivion. Or. Swear fealty to me of your own will. Serve me as your new lard and master. Kneel before Cyrus Bortel!"

He had worked up to a manic froth by the end, but then calmed himself.

"Kneel," he whispered, "before the new god of your world."

Kim blinked at him.

"A god."

"Yes. Who offers you a choice. Let it not be said that Cyrus Bortel is not a magnanimous god."

"I don't care it you're handing out gold and free kittens with poofy fur! A _god_!?"

"And why not? A god is one who controls. I control the human mind. I work it in my fingers like clay. With a word I can emaciate Jekyll. With a gesture I can engorge Hyde! Humanity is mine to mold as I wish! _Does that not make me god_?"

Kim had a smart remark on here lips, something about it making him utterly insane, but before she could get it out someone else started laughing. Long, loud, and with youthful abandon. She turned to look and saw Will Du, doubled over and braying like a drunken horse. Yori, Shego, and the remnants of Team Impossible stared at him like he'd gone mad. Not even a scandalized protest from Bortel could make him stop. Almost unwillingly Kim started to smile; out of the corners of her eye she noticed Ron grinning.

"A god!" Will giggled. "He calls himself a _god_!"

"You will respect Cyrus Bortel!"Bortel cried. "I have won, you will serve me, and this world will see me as its savior!"

"Why? Because all war will end, or some nebulous garbage like that?" Will said derisively, all mirth gone. "Because all of humanity will unite in a grand and glorious utopia of brotherhood, puppies, and rainbows? Please. I've seen your world, Bortel, and I've talked to your dream; your world and your dream are a naked girl chained up in a cage, her mind gone, and inst... just lying there waiting for whatever depravity you please.

"So you're no god, and you're no savior. You are just another slaver. Nothing more, nothing less, and I have spent my life hunting bastards like you."

"A fine rant, Agent Du," Bortel said over-calmly, after a moment's stewing. "But my offer was for Kim."

"One question, first," Du shot back, then glanced at Kim. She nodded slightly, and wondered why he deferred.

"Very well," Bortel said.

"Did you shield this mountain with a Faraday cage, or some kind of force field?"

"Force field. Do you have any idea how much it would cost to build a Faraday cage into a mountain?"

"Clearly, you managed a lair."

"The equipment for carving out a lair is very easy to under legitimate dummy corporations! Inserting a Faraday cage would much more specialized, and- why did you want to know."

"Just curious. Alright, Possible, I think the man wants an answer."

He gestured in a very grandiose and oh-so-very-mocking way. Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to Bortel. Ron shot her a wink, and she sent him a smile in return. She kept the smile but let it harden when she faced the would-be ruler of humanity.

"Same offer, right Bortel?" she said. "Become a _nemo_, or kneel before you?"

"Of course."

Her smile became a smirk.

"I choose... neither."

"Neither."

"Yep. Neither. If you want me before the attitudinator ray, you'll have to hurt me so much that I'll be useless to you as a _nemo_. And the only way to get me to kneel is if you break my knees, and I promise you," she adopted a fighting stance, southern shao-lin style, "you will _not_ find that easy."

Bortel sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that," he replied sadly, and drew a gun. Not, she noted with some surprise, an attitudinator ray, but a true pistol. She started to move, and could hear Ron yelling something. Everything moved so slowly, and she knew she would not get out of Bortel's line of fire, as he raised the pistol and shot.

Something crashed into her side and knocked her away. She rolled across the floor for a short distance, then came to stop and lay there, the bang of the pistol still echoing in her ears. Not just from the pistol, and not just an echo, but rifle fire now, and plasma, a brief exchange which soon fell silent. She rolled over to her back, wonder why the wound didn't hurt more than it did; surely a bullet hole had to feel worse than all her other aches. Of course, that wonder only barely kept aside the wondering of when she was going to bleed out and die...

The echo from the firearms faded away, and she could hear Ron calling her and running towards her. She tried to sit up... and found that she could. Ron reached her, and knelt down and threw his arms around her.

"Kim!" he cried. "Are you... are you alright?"

"I think... I think I'm not going to die," Kim said, wonderingly. A brief probe of her torso confirmed that she wasn't shot at all. "How did-"

"WILL!"

Kim and Ron both turned to look at Yori's cry, their hearts dropping; they saw her kneeling next to a fallen and motionless Will Du, who lay crumpled in a pool of blood. Team Impossible looked shocked; Shego merely grim. Yori called his name once more, and jostled his shoulder, but Will did not respond.

"No," Kim whispered. "Not for me, no..."

She turned to look at the dais. Bortel's bodyguard lay there, felled by Team Impossible and Shego. Bortel himself was gone, and a door stood newly opened in the back wall. It was not difficult for Kim to draw the right conclusion. She cast one more anguished look at Will, then turned back to the door, and started to rise.

Or tried to, at least. A sharp pain lanced through her, and she nearly fell, but then Ron snaked his arm around her waist and held her up. She draped an arm around his shoulder, and they stood.

"So, together then?" She smiled. He smiled back.

"Always."

They charged after Cyrus Bortel.

* * *

Will could hear someone calling for him. Funny. It had been a long time since someone had last sounded concerned for him. That come from being an uncompromising hardass. Maybe he was dead.

Honestly, he had expected God to sound a lot more masculine.

He realized that he was not dead yet when it occurred to him that the voice was Yori's, rather than God's. This was only a minor comfort, as the fact that he was able to confuse the two told that he was a bit more jacked up than he had first assumed. It felt like a gut wound, maybe from a .38... no, make that a full nine millimeter. Hollow point.

Damn. He _was_ going to die, unless they got him to a hospital very quickly and he sincerely doubted that was going to happen. If that was the case, and he could see no reason _not_ to assume such, then it would behoove him to make the best use of the time available. If only he could-

Yori rolled him over; the sudden discomfort cut off his thought and eked out a groan. Her barely cut-off curse confirmed for him that his diagnosis was correct. So. Ask for an extension...

"Yori..." he croaked.

"Du-san. You still live."

"Yeah, something... like that. Listen, this is going to sound... really perverted, but... do you... do you have a tampon?"

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, then reached into one of the hidden pockets in her _gi_ and pulled out a fresh tampon.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked quietly.

"No, just... just give it here. I'm... I'm surprised you actually had one."

She handed the tampon to him.

"A ninja must be prepared for anything, out in the field. A female, especially so."

"Makes... sense... You know the other uses?"

"We were taught by a SEAL."

"Hmm. Maybe it was the same SEAL. Wouldn't that be funny..."

He stared at the tampon for a moment, breathing heavily. Unasked, Yori took his other hand.

"Did you see an exit wound?"

"I did not."

"Alright..."

He took a deep breath, then drove the tampon into the wound. He roared with the pain, and squeezed Yori's hand so hard he feared he would break it. But she squeezed back with just as much force, until he mastered the hurt and relaxed. The field expedient bandage might not keep him alive – he was not sure how much blood he had already lost – but it would keep from bleeding to death. Immediately, at least. Eventually, only a good doctor could stop that. Soon, he would bleed out. But, perhaps, not too soon at that...

He released Yori's hand and rolled over, keeping the wound clear of the floor. He grouped around until his hand closed over the handle of someone's dropped sidearm. Beretta, nine millimeter. What was _with_ Bortel and these dinky calibers? He worked the action, and checked the clip; it had nearly a full load. Time to die, then. But another first.

"Boys," he said to Team Impossible, "you two and Shego handle things here."

"R... right," Dash answered. "Du-"

"Shut up. Just handle it. Yori?"

"Yes."

He looked up at her, as if seeing her clearly for the first time. He found the understanding in her eyes, that she knew and approved of what he planned to do. That she understood him, just as he understood himself. He wished he could have seen that earlier; still, he was thankful for the chance to see that understanding, even once, even so close to his death.

"Will you help me up, please?"

"_Hai_."

* * *

"Handle it," Dash muttered. "How do we handle something like this?"

"One knocked out guy at a time," Burn grunted as he hefted up one of the fallen henchmen. "Lets just put these in a pile over there, then what we can do about Load..."

"Shego," Dash called, "could you-"

He looked around; they were alone in the room.

"Shego?"

"Hey, look," Dash said. "The door's open..."

* * *

"Shego! I demand that you put me down this instant!"

"Shut up, Doctor D!"

Whatever command Bortel had given to open his escape route had _also_ opened the door into the rest of the base. Not one to waste time bandying crooked words, Shego had quickly pried Drakken out of the locker and made her escape. So, with Drakken draped over her shoulder, she beat feet towards the hangar bay.

One just can not get that good of dental plan freelancing. Good teeth made up for a lot of frustration.

"I will not shut up! What is going on?"

"Possible is about to take down Bortel, and I don't think we want to be here after that."

"What!? Shego we have to go back and help!"

"I said shut up, Doctor D. Bortel's going down, and there's nothing you can do about it. You didn't see her eyes."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Shego!"

She flared one of her fists at him.

He shut up.

* * *

No opposition greeted them in the escape tunnel. Clearly, all of Bortel's personnel had taken part in the previous battle. And fallen, like good little mind-slaves, for his _amusement_. The rage she'd felt then coupled with what she felt over Will's sacrifice and Bortel's retreat, and she found herself resolving that, wherever they caught Bortel, he would not leave that place alive. Yet even then a part of her shied away from that terrible resolve. She wondered if that was weakness or strength.

Either way, she knew where it came from; in all of this, with that she had done and been made to do, she had realized who Kim Possible really was. What Kim Possible was capable of doing, of being. The hero, and the bitch. Which was the real her, she still could not say.

But she knew which one she wanted to be.

They reached the end of the corridor, and stopped before a door. The last door. Kim tapped Ron on the shoulder, and he withdrew his arm from her waist... after giving her a little squeeze. Kim returned the squeeze, then let him go as well. She wavered a bit, then found her legs.

"Can you stand, KP?"

She took a deep breath, and steeled herself.

"I can. I will. How about you? Ready to unleash some mad mystical monkey power?"

Ron laughed nervously.

"Uhhhh... not so much."

"Dare I ask?"

"Long story. I- yeah. Really, really long story. I'll tell you later. If we have a later."

"We will."

They looked at the door.

"I wonder what he has back there," Ron mused.

"Whatever it is, we'll face it."

They stared at the door some more.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go in there."

Ron sighed.

"Me neither."

Kim nodded. Then, quickly, before her nerves failed her, she reached out and opened the door and crossed the threshold. Ron walked in behind her, but quickly moved back to her side.

The room was small, dimly lit, and full of shadows; square-shaped, but each corner was blurred and darkened. It was also empty, save for a single control console and Doctor Bortel, who stood next to the console; shadows hid half his face. There were no other exits, no other doors. The good doctor had trapped himself.

Kim was instantly wary and just a bit infuriated. Wary, because running this was dumb, and Bortel had not gotten this far by being dumb. Infuriated, because of arrogance of Bortel to think that he had set a perfect trap, and didn't even need a secondary escape plan.

So, best to confront the issue head on.

"It's finished, Bortel," Kim growled. "You're done."

"Am I truly?"

"Really truly, dude," Ron said. "Thanks for running yourself into a corner."

Bortel laughed.

"A corner, my young friend? Do you think I don't know my own lair? Deploy!"

At his command some sort of ray cannon lowered down from the ceiling, and aimed at Kim and Ron. Another sprang out of one of the walls, and then another, and then another, until eight such cannons were out and covering them both.

"My last attitudinator ray. Okay, rather, my last _eight _attitudinator rays. A little something I installed, just on the off chance that you wouldn't accept my offer."

"You meant for this to happen."

"Meant? No. I _meant_ for my mind control system to be fool-proof. I meant for the two of you to fall under my sway forever. But I am a scientist, and I do not avoid questioning my own assumptions. I _anticipated_ that my attitudinator ray might not be infallible, and so I planned accordingly."

His fingered hovered above a switch on the control panel. Kim tensed, and readied to spring. If she could just hit first-

"I wouldn't try it, Miss Possible," Bortel said. "Most likely you could reach me before I fire the rays; however, this is device is programed to activate whenever a person comes within one meter of me. So even if you did reach me, it would gain you nothing.

"Run, and I will fire. Charge, and I will fire. Stand there and stew in your own helplessness... and I will fire. So you see, it does not matter. You could have been Heroes, in my new world, and you would not have cared how, why, you got to be so. But as for your fate now, well..."

He shrugged.

"'Nemo, your name forever more.'"

His hand closed in on the button.

"KP," Ron said quietly. "I love you. Just wanted to say that, in case I don't get another chance."

"You won't," Bortel said before Kim could answer. He paused, his finger now barely an inch above what had to be the activation switch. "I have no intention of leaving either of you with a scrap of will this time around. Nemo, nameless, you will truly be. But, please, continue with the mushiness. I find it amusing."

Kim glared at him. She could quite easily imagine what Bortel would do with her, when she turned quiet and compliant. From the sudden harsh glint in Ron's eyes, she could tell that consequence had just occurred to him as well. She turned her back on Bortel – if his position was a secure as he obviously felt it was, then there was nothing she could do about him and thus no point in bother to pay him attention any further – and turned towards Ron. She reached up and stroked his face, until the rage fell away from his eyes and they filled instead with the simple adoration which always melted her.

There had to be a set of perfect words here, a sort of Hollywood Hero Speech which would encapsulate everything she wanted to tell her sidekick, her partner, her best friend, her boyfriend. Something that would let him know that she loved him, too, and always would, not matter what anyone might do to her head.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Words are overrated.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back, and held her with such vigor that he lifted her up off the ground.

If it was to be their last kiss, Kim mused in a sort of breathless daze, Ron was certainly making it a doozy!

"So this is how you spend your last thoughts?" Bortel said with a sneer. "How very sweet. Enjoy it while you can, my young friends. You'll have no further thoughts of this kind, or of any other sort, except for the ones I give you. You've have fallen entirely into my trap, Team Possible, for I, Cyrus Bortel, am not a moron!"

He threw back his head and laughed at the last; a great laugh, a Doctor Drakken Evil Villain sort of laugh. Neither the laugh nor the harangue broke Kim and Ron's attention.

The gunshot which came from the doorway, however, managed to kill the mood.

They broke off their kiss and looked at Bortel: he stood there, staring and gaping dumbly, with a smoking hole in chest and red stain spreading across his shirt and coat. They turned to the door: there stood Will Du, supported by Yori, pistol in hand, made limp by his own wound, yet his eyes were as steel and his aim true.

"You are not, however, wearing full body armor," Will growled. "So I guess you _are_ a moron."

He fired again, and then a third time, and both shots struck near the first, in a grouping no larger than a child's fist. Even so Bortel did not fall, but held his footing and reached for the controls-

Will's fourth shot blew away Bortel's right index finger. The dying scientist lifted his maimed hand, and then stumbled away from the controls. Will watched him go, measuring the distance, and then fired a fifth time, into Bortel's head, just above his eyebrows. Bortel fell, in a spray of blood and bone and gray matter, and lay quite dead upon the floor.

Kim and Ron stared dumbly. Of all the possible outcomes, this was the one they had not expected. Bortel lying dead on the floor seemed so... final. A feeling of regret rolled over Kim... and then was driven away by a sense of vicious satisfaction. So it was done, and the bastard was dead.

She turned away from that thought. Dead yes, and perhaps – no, almost certainly – justly so, but... but now he could never repent.

Then she heard a clattering sound, and turned away from Bortel. Will had dropped his gun, and had fallen limp in Yori's grasp. Yori gently and sadly lowered him to the floor, and knelt beside and cradled his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was uneven and shallow.

Kim and Ron rushed over to them as quickly as their aches and injuries would allow. Gingerly, favoring her ribs, Kim knelt down next to them. She looked over at Yori, who shook her head in a short negative. Kim frowned, then sighed and gently touched Will's shoulder.

His eyes opened. But only partways, and he seemed unable to focus.

"Possible..."

"Shh. Don't talk. Just rest until we get you out of here."

"No point... to that..."

"Don't say-"

"Kim."

She stopped. His eyes were fully opened now, and focused on her.

"Bortel is dead?"

"Yes."

Satisfaction flickered in his eyes.

"I see. Kim, are you a hero?"

She raised an eyebrow at that, but he looked so serious, and so earnest, that she found herself having to seriously consider the question. Was she still a hero? Her imperfections had been exaggerated and brought to the forefront of her being, and publicly for all the world to see. If who she had been while under Bortel's control had in fact come from inside of her – and, looking deep, she could not deny that – then could she still call herself 'hero' while bearing that stain, that weight?

Did heroes have to be perfect, and free of darkness? And if so, then could there ever truly be a hero?

She had cheated on her lover. She had beaten and abused a rival for nothing but cruel entertainment. She had stolen. She was a traitor to her friends, to her family, her country, and her world. She had placed her own pleasure, her own ease, above that of everyone else. Above that of Ron's. Mind control gave her a legal out; it did not give her an out in her own eyes.

Was she still a hero?

She had broken the control upon her mind. She had – somewhat – successfully infiltrated her enemy's command structure, and did what she had to do in order to stop him. And when that plan had failed, she had persevered to the end, and she and her allies had prevailed even when hope seemed lost.

Could that counterbalance the rest? Was she still a hero? Had she ever been?

Certainly there would be little acclaim coming her way for this. Too many people and for too long had seen her portrayed in dark and unflattering tones. The world would not willing forgive or forget what they had seen. She had broken their trust, and would have to earn it again.

Could she?

Without that trust, could she ever be a hero again?

Her thoughts ended in uncertainty, and she bowed her head.

"I don't know," she whispered quietly.

"Do you want to be?" Will said, just as quietly.

She looked up sharply, and her gaze sharpened... then softened.

"With all my heart."

"Then you must undo what Bortel has done. His body is more than a meter away from that control panel, so use it to disable the shield around this facility, then reset the satellites."

"How do you-"

"Just go. He'll have left you the ability to use the satellites. Do you understand?"

That made no sense. Why would Bortel have left her such easy access to the satellite control systems? Surely he had to know that, if he failed, she would try to-

Ah.

"Yes, I understand."

"Go. Quickly."

She patted him once on the shoulder, then motioned for Ron to help her stand.

* * *

Yori watched Kim and Ron walk – more like limp, really – to the control panel, and wondered what that last exchange had been about. Rationally, it-

"Yori..."

"Du-san?"

He smiled weakly. It nearly broke her heart.

"I've just sent them into a trap, Yori," he said matter-of-factly. Yori tensed and glanced around wildly. If the rays decided to fire then there wasn't much she could do. She could try to destroy them, but there were too many threats and not enough engagement time. She was about to call m warning to Kin and Ron, but then Will chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded. "We have to stop-"

"It isn't the kind of trap you can stop, Yori," he said.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

The attitudinator cannons followed their movements like angry-eyed hunters. Kim made certain to give Bortel's corpse a wide berth, and they made it to the control panel without getting their minds scrambled. Again.

The panel could only be charitably called a control panel, since it contained exactly two switches. One was the control stud for the attitudinator cannons. The second was unlabeled, and colored blue. She paused, and studied the panel. There had to be a trap here, something she needed to figure out before-

Suddenly she noticed just how close Ron's finger was to the button.

"Ron, don't touch-"

He pressed the button. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Kim was about to make a snappy remark, but then something happened. A hidden panel at the top of the panel irised open, and a ten-inch high hologram of Cyrus Bortel sprang to life.

It began to speak.

"I sought to remake the world in my own image, but it seems that the Fates will not allow it. But let it not be said, Kim Possible, that I, Cyrus Bortel, am not magnanimous in defeat. This console will allow you to control my satellites. All the troubles you have suffered at my hand, may now be repaired. But I offer more than a world made grateful: I offer you a world made _better_. With but a word the satellites can be reconfigured to bring out the good side in each person. All wars may be ended. All crime. All pain and suffering and sorrow.

"I offer you the chance to make people better, Kim Possible. You, now, have that power. The keyword is 'Miranda'. You need only to speak."

* * *

"Bortel had become a devil," Will said. "Devil's don't just seek to destroy a man, they seek to corrupt and damn. If my surmise is correct – which it is – he will attempt to corrupt Kim and Ron to his own philosophy. To make them treat other people as he did: as things to be used for one's own purposes. Not as... not as people to be loved. That would be his revenge, I think. To ruin the hero."

"Then why did you send them in unwarned?"

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Because I believe in them."

* * *

Kim stared at the control panel. The room was silent, save for the sounds of labored breathing.

"Computer," Kim ordered into the silence, "lower the shield around this facility."

"Voice print authorization confirmed," the computer said, with Bortel's face, with Bortel's voice. "Authorization Kim Possible. Attitudinator shielding disabled."

So Bortel had given her the power, then. How long ago had this gambit been put in place? And to what purpose?

Briefly, unbidden, an image came to her, of the world she could create.

She shook it off and uttered a single word.

* * *

The satellites received their new instructions. Their on board computers waited seven minutes before firing, in order to fully charge the capacitors. No other action was required; the satellites had built-in reactors, and needed no energy from the sun.

Then, as one, the satellites unleashed their energy once more, and the fire from three attitudinator rays washed over the Earth. Yet the energy was different, this time. Different frequency, different amplitude. And certainly a different effect upon striking the atmosphere. As soon as the beams struck oxygen molecules the energy refracted, and turned visible, but did not loose it's purpose.

Three times the satellites fired. Three times, the Earth's sky lit scarlet, like blood.

Then it was finished. The satellites, having completely their last command, rotated once and fired a sustained burst from their maneuvering thrusters. So dislodged from their obits, they began the slow plunge into the earth's atmosphere... and fiery oblivion.

Thus ended the machinations of Cyrus Bortel.

* * *

Yori looked up as the red light played over them, and then dissipated. So that was it, then. She felt no different than she had before... but then again, if she had been changed, would she know it? Would not such a change also cast away the memory of the old self, lest it rise up in revolt from the Stygian depths? At least that is how she would have arranged it.

So she could not know for sure, as she had not heard the word Kim had said, but as she looked at Kim and Ron... she decided that she could trust them. They would not violate others in that way.

"So the scrap of fabric matches," Will muttered under his breath. She looked down, and feared him delirious. "Hah! Bortel, you sought to accuse them; instead you have exalted them. You sought to name them murderer, and instead revealed them as rescuers..."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Just a really bad paraphrase," he whispered, "from a favored book." He smiled. "Yori, we won."

"Yes, we did," she replied with a smile of her own. "You are so certain, then, that they chose rightly?"

"You didn't hear her? I did. She said what I had expected."

"So you had no doubts at all?"

"None at all. As Global Justice's top agent my judgment is, after all, impeccable."

Yori could not help but giggle. For a moment Will looked mildly annoyed and vaguely affronted, but then he smiled and giggled a bit himself. Then his smile turned wistful.

"I'm just glad," he said quietly, "that my last battle was a victory."

"Don't-"

He reached up and caressed her face, stopping her protest.

"And I'm also glad," he whispered, his eyes dimming, "that I was able to meet you, Yori. It has been an honor to fight by your side."

Tears sprang hotly to her eyes, and she reached up and clasped his hand in hers.

"And I by yours... Will," she said huskily.

He smiled, and then they both looked up as Kim and Ron approached them. Yori blushed; it was unseemly to be caught in such a display. She very nearly let go of Will's hand, but she restrained that impulse. Ron smiled at her, and nodded; then looked at Will, and sobered. Nothing else needed to be said.

* * *

They knelt down next to Will, and his eyes seemed to brighten a bit.

"Kim... Stoppable..."

He held up his other hand, and Kim took it.

"You did very well."

"Thank you," Kim said. "So did you, Agent Du."

"Call me Will, please."

"Alright."

"Tell me, Kim. Are you a hero?"

She smiled.

"I don't know. I think so, even though I've got some pretty unheroic bits in me. But even if I'm not, anymore, I'm gonna try to be."

"Even if no one calls you? Even if you never receive any acclaim ever again?"

"Even then. Especially then. That's when it's the most important."

He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

"Then I leave the fight in good hands."

"Leave nothing," Kim shot back. "You can't... I expect to sit down to many more condescending lectures from you."

"Too late for that. You don't need them anymore."

"Will... why did you come after us? You should... should..."

She could not finish. Tears, not quite equal to Yori's, stung her eyes.

"You should have stayed back there, dude," Ron finished for her, "and kept your strength. You didn't know Bortel had laid a trap, so there wasn't a reason. Why'd you come?"

"Two reasons, Stoppable," Will answered seriously. "A promise I made, and something I knew that you two didn't."

"What was the promise?" Ron asked.

"When we found Nicole Johnson in Bortel's quarters, I swore that I would kill him. To quote my southern friends, at that point, 'he jes' needed killin''. I made that promise to the spectre of a nude and enslaved girl. That is that."

"And what," Kim said quietly, "did you know that we did not?"

"I knew, that if you came in here and did succeed against Bortel, after all that he had done to the two of you... it would not have been justice. It would have been vengeance. And vengeance is not what you two needed."

"What did we need, Will?"

He squeeze her hand once.

"Redemption."

He released her then, and touched his own wound. Will then held out to her his now blood-covered hand. She hesitated, staring at it... and then took it once more in her own.

"This is the only way to stave off the darkness," he said, and his voice was pained, as if he was making one last effort just to get this said. "That you don't... love your own dreams and your own life so much that you can't part with them. This is redemption. This... is what you chose, here, just now."

He fell silent, for a long time.

"Will..."

"Chose it, each day," he whispered. "The death of self. You can't chose it for, or compel it of, anyone else. But you can chose it for yourself. That is how you fight the darkness within. That is how you become a hero."

"I will. As often as I can."

"I know you will. You... you are Kim Possible, after all."

He released her hand then, not waiting for a response. Which was good, for she could think of nothing else to say. And was glad she could think of nothing, when he looked back up at Yori.

"Yori?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Hold me for just a little while longer."

She held him, and Kim and Ron stayed there by him, until he died.

* * *

The evening air was crisp and cool as night began to fall. Kim and Ron stood on a hill, hand in hand, some five miles away from Bortel's hideout, and looked at the mountain. They had stood there for a long time.

"So," Ron said at last, "I have to ask..."

He trailed off, and she looked at him expectantly.

"Why... why _didn't_ you say Miranda?"

She sighed and looked back at the mountain.

"It's like Will said, Ron. I can't _make_ people be good; certainly not through mind control! That would've made tyrants no better than Bortel. And," she shrugged uncomfortably, "I didn't trust the offer. It would've gone wrong somehow, like turning most of the world into complete pacifists and a portion of the rest into uncontrollable psychopaths. And even if it didn't..."

She let go of his hand and hugged herself, as she shivered, but not wholly from the coolness of the air.

"Even if Miranda _wasn't_ trapped, it would've gone wrong anyway. That... perfect world we could have made would have been flawed, and would have fallen into evil on it's own. Because the darkness within me would have been ingrained into that world, just like Bortel's darkness was ingrained into the world he made."

Ron shuddered, and Kim, shivered again, at the memory of what they'd found outside the mountain. Thousands upon thousands of horrified and traumatized women who come there under compulsion for Bortel's pleasure. Both of their mothers were within that crowd, and along with Vivian Porter and Doctor Director were the _only_ reason the situation had not... degenerated any further.

Not that their considerable organizational skills had helped Nicole Johnson, who was still catatonic despite the actions of some of GJ's best response teams.

"And besides," Kim said at last, "even without all of that... I hadn't the right."

Before Ron could say anything else, Kim's walkie-talkie beeped. She picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Go."

"_Kim_," came the voice of Betty Director, "_the devices are in place the last teams are out of range._"

"They left everything behind, right?"

"_On my honor_."

"Good enough, I guess. We'll be along shortly."

"_We'll be waiting_."

"Glad to know someone will. Possible out."

She returned the walkie-talkie to her belt and turned back to Ron.

"We'd better get moving. Two 30-kt nukes aren't something to hang around for."

"Is that really necessary, KP? Someone else will just invent the technology again."

"Maybe, but this way they'll have to start from scratch. If we do see an attitudinator ray again, at least it won't be this one. C'mon, we've got a plane to catch."

They turned their backs on Bortel's mountain and walked away. For some reason, Kim found the sound of Ron's footfalls beside hers infinitely comforting. Until they stopped. She turned around and found him starring at the ground. He toed the grass a bit.

"Uh, Kim?" he said uncertainly.

"What's wrong, Ron?" she asked gently.

"What Will said, about, y'know, dying to self... do you think..." He stopped, then finished all in a rush, "do you think that means we have to give up all out dreams?"

She smiled and held out a hand to him.

"This is going to be a hard life," she warned him, "and I know that I'm not going to get a lot of things I've wanted. I'm going to reapply to GCU, but I doubt they'll let me back." She could see the rejection letter in her mind, as clear as day. It would be very politely worded, no doubt, but it would also make clear that they could not allow her back on campus, for the university's reputation and for the safety of the other students. Funny how that realization didn't produce a pang of bitterness. "I'll never be able to settle down to a normal life, or a normal job; if nothing else, I have too many enemies for that. But I hope this life won't require the sacrifice of all my dreams, because I know one dream, Ron Stoppable, that I do not want to lose."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. So I'll ask you again, like I did when we shook off the mind control. Do you want to stay with me, by my side, through what's coming?"

He took her hand, with only a second's hesitation.

"Do you even have to ask, KP? Hero's don't have to walk alone."

They drew close to each other, and walked quietly and ever further away from Bortel's mountain, into an uncertain and shadowed future.

But they walked together, and would until the end of their days.

THE END


End file.
